Wizards Problem Muggle Solution
by Yaminisu
Summary: The muggle world is not satisfied to leave the British witches and wizards to deal with Voldemort. This is their solution to the threat.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Atemu rested his head against the cool glass of the limo he was currently riding with his father. The cool tinted glass of their embassy provided limousine was a blessing from the gods to combat Atemu's migraine. The pair were on their way to a meeting at the United Nations in New York City. Personally, Atemu would have preferred to have been left back at the hotel but his father would not have any of it since his son would taking over for him once he had reached his own majority.

"Atemu, stop slouching my son. It's not good for your posture." Aknamkanon said, drawing Atemu from his musings.

With an exasperated sigh Atemu sat up although he did lean back, resting his head against the leather headrest instead.

"Are you quite alright, my prince?" Mahad, Akankmanon's chief advisor asked suddenly.

"I'm fine Mahad. Just a migraine. It'll pass eventually." Atemu replied before his eyes slipped shut.

Aknamkanon frowned as he gazed at his suffering son. _Perhaps leaving him back at the hotel would have been best. _Aknamkanon mused before his gaze drifted out his own window and onto the never-ending sea of parked cars that passed for a New York City street.

"How much longer until we arrive Mahad? We have a meeting at noon." Akamaknon asked briskly. He and his son were Egypt's delegation to the United Nations. It would reflect quite poorly upon their country should he and Atemu not attend the meeting.

Mahad lowered the partition separating the passengers from the driver to ask how much longer until they had reached their destination before raising the partition once again.

"The driver says that we should be arriving at the UN in approximately 20 minutes, your highness." Mahado replied.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Very well. Atemu, the driver says we will arrive in about twenty minutes. Why don't you close your eyes and rest for the remainder of the trip my son." Aknamkanon suggested.

Atemu's eyes remained closed but he did give his father a small smile. That sounded great to him.

True to the driver's word the trio of Egyptians did arrive at the UN twenty minutes later. The driver pulled up by the car before coming around to open the door allowing the three Egyptians to exit the limo, which had Egypts flag flying proudly on the door, joined by a pair of diplomatic plates.

"This way my boy." Aknamkanon said leading Atemu into the UN building, followed right behind by Mahad. Three made it to their seats mere moments before the meeting was called to order. Atemu wanted nothing more than to take a nap but he knew he would be in serious trouble if he chose to do that, so instead he decided to pass the time as the meeting was being called to order to glance around the massive room where delegates from 193 different nations had gathered for the United Nations General Assembly.

Atemu would have much rather hung out in the hotel or have stayed home all together even if he had been stuck studying instead. But, his father had insisted that since he was now sixteen years old it would be a good idea for him to start acquiring his own international relations experience. Which was the only reason he was not at home rewriting his transfiguration essay. Or working on his algebra homework.

Across the way Atemu was able to see a portly man rise to his feet, a signal that he sought to bring something to the floor.

"The Prime Minister of Britain wishes to bring a point of order before the assembly."

The room fell silent, giving the Prime Minister the floor. The man nodded once briskly before he began to speak. "Honored members of the United Nations, I would like to discuss a potential crisis that has just arisen in the United Kingdom. Recently I was approached by Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic in my country. He approached me regarding the apparent rebirth or rather, the reemergence of a dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort. This Dark Wizard was thought to have been defeated back in October of 1981. However, although how Fudge did not inform me, he had returned. He and his followers have been preying upon helpless citizens in my country slaughtering my people as if we are nothing but pigs. I implore this chamber to take action against this terrorist organization." The Prime Minister declared.

Following this declaration the room was filled with the rumble of 193 voices discussing the Prime Ministers words.

"Order. Order. This alarming news will be discussed in an orderly fashion." The president of the General Assembly declared.

Atemu frowns as the room slowly fell silent once again. "Father, what is the Prime Minister talking about?" Atemu asked.

"Hopefully we will learn more the longer we listen my son. I will say this. A dark wizard running amok is bad news for everyone. The last thing we want is another Grindewald on our hands. If memory serves me that wizard too, found his routes in Magical Britain." Aknamkanon whispered.

"Now, I believe Iran wishes to weigh in on this matter." The present said.

"Thank you Mr. President. Now, if I might be so bold Prime Minister, is this not the second Dark wizard from your magical community to rise in power and threaten world peace? If I might be so bold would it not be for the betterment of humanity for you to eliminate your magical community all together?" The Iranian representative said.

A small number of voices around the hall called out 'Here. Here.' In response to the Iranians suggestion.

"You are indeed correct regarding this being the second Dark Wizard to rise to power in my country in modern history, however I cannot support essentially the elimination of an entire segment of our population. Surely, there must be other solutions that this assembly is willing to explore." The Prime Minister replied.

The president of the United States signaled that he wished to speak. "But of course, my country could never support what is essentially genocide. You cannot eliminate an entire segment of the population because of the actions of a rogue element within that population. What, may I ask, has your Ministry of Magic proposed as a solution to this dilemma?"

The Prime Minister sighed, "Surprisingly little. Minister Fudge was unable to provide me with any concrete solutions or anything that really amounted to a genuine plan of action. The only idea I was able to glean from Minister Fudge was that last time the problem was dealt with by one Harry Potter, a young wizard who is now sixteen years old. He was one at the time Lord Voldemort attacked him and his parents. His parents were both killed in the ensuing attack but, for unknown reasons, young Harry Potter survived and Lord Voldemort had disappeared."

The hall erupted in noise at the particular statement and it took several moments before the president was able to once again restore order to the room.

"You cannot seriously suggest Prime Minister, that your Magical Community's solution is the throw a sixteen year old boy at the problem and hope that he is lucky enough to defy death a second time? Surely you jest." The Japanese Prime Minister declared.

The entire room fell silent waiting to hear the Prime Minister's answer to this latest accusation. The British Prime Minister sighed, "I wish I had been jesting Prime Minister. However, that is not the case. The only other token I can offer is that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is also involved in the fight against Lord Voldemort but based on what I've heard Headmaster Dumbledore is guiding Harry through the fight and not leading the fight himself."

"So, vut you are saying is dat yer magical community plans to do nuzing in response to dis threat. Allow me to be da first to second Iran's motion." The President of Russia declared suddenly.

"We are not going to support a genocide!" The US President hollered back.

"Order, order. We will have order. I thank you're your opinion Russia, however as of this moment we cannot support such a drastic point of action. Let us here from a delegation who has close ties with their own magical government. Perhaps they might have something else to suggest."

Aknamkanon sighed before he addressed the gathered hall, "I will say that the realization that a Dark Lord believed to be dead for the past fifteen years is terrible. However, I also agree with this chamber that eliminating an entire community will not sufficiently address the problem. Nor is such a solution feasible regardless. Now, as much of this body is aware in my own country the Egyptian Government for both the magical and the mundane are handled by one person. Which is me, and will be my son once he has reached his majority. We have magical departments and mundane departments and when necessary ideas and information can flow quite freely between the two bodies." Aknamkanon said.

"Do you not agree it would be catastrophic should this Lord Voldemort take his reign of terror beyond Britain's shores? He needs to be put down before it's not just the citizens of Britain that are being slaughtered. " The German Chancellor declared.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Indeed that would be catastrophic and is a problem this body will do everything in its power to prevent from coming into being. That being said, this is essentially a magical problem. One that needs to be addressed on the magical side of the divide." Aknamkanon said.

"No, I refuse to allow the magical society to handle this. It's not just their people getting killed. It could be ours tomorrow if we don't nip this in the bud. It may be a magical problem but we normal folks are going to solve it. We aint gonna sit back and do nothing." The Australian Prime Minister declared.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Then what does this chamber truly propose? We can't kill a dark wizard we can't find and know very little about. The man who holds the information we need is an aging Wizarding school headmaster who keeps his secrets close to his chest. Combined with the fact that we can't even see his school of wizardry due to charms repelling normal people from stumbling upon it accidentally." Aknamkanon elaborated.

The chamber was silent for a moment as everyone pondered Aknamkanon's words. After several minutes the President of the United States spoke up, "Would this chamber be opposed to a delegation of be put together to address this problem? I propose President Aknamkanon head the delegation. And each member of that delegation can work closely with their own magical governments. If the answers lie in a school, despite not wishing to involve our youth, perhaps it might be wise if we involve some of our children. For example, President Aknamkanon's son is still of age to attend this boarding school himself as a student. Just as my own Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) President Wheeler has a 16 year old son who could also be a member of this delegation that I propose both myself and MACUSA president Wheeler be a part of." The American President suggested.

"Your idea has merit." The Greek President stated.

"Indeed." Japan's Prime minister replied.

"Let us take a vote on forming a delegation to address this, electing President Aknamkanon of Egypt as its head." The president of the assembly called. Of 193 possible votes 176 voted in favor of the motion.

"Very well. The motion has passed. Now, who would like to be a part of this delegation other than the United States and Egypt?" The Assembly President asked.

"Japan volunteers. I will meet with my own Minister of Magic, Minister Motou, upon my return home. To join me on this delegation as well as select a youth close to him as a student to put forward. I believe he has two grandsons that fall within the required age group." The Japanese Prime Minister volunteered.

"Germany also volunteers. Chancellor of Magical Germany Kaiba as a sixteen year old son Seto who he tells me is a magical prodigy. He will be a welcome addition to our delegation."

"Iran volunteers. President Ishtar of our Iranian Magical Authority has a son about the same age."

"Very well. The matter has been decided. President Aknamkanon. I turn to you to set the date, time and location of the next meeting."

Akanamkanon sighed, "We will meet July 16th in London along with our magical counterparts to discuss our next steps going forward. We will also be reaching out to Hogwarts arranging for the youths that we are involving to be enrolled as transfer students. I will make this perfectly plain to this body. Our youths will only be involved as far as gathering information. In no way am I supporting our youth to be involved in any potential combat scenario and we will be monitoring their involvement quite closely." Aknamkanon said.

"Very well. Allow us to take a short recess." The assembly president offered before the room descended into a myriad of small side conversations.

"Dad, I know I probably missed something because I still have a massive headache but why are we going to London next month?" Atemu asked. He had sadly tuned out the majority of the back and forth, his headache had worsened the point that all Atemu could focus on was not vomiting. God he absolutely hated migraine headaches.

"You and I are part of a delegation that is going to be addressing the Dark Wizard threat in Britian. You will actually be instrumental in helping us to gather the information necessary to eliminate this threat." Akanamkanon said.

Atemu frowned, "And how am I going to do that dad?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Simple. You and a section of other magical youths which will also be parts of this delegation will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu sighed but said nothing further. The last thing he really wanted to do was start attending a magical school at sixteen. He had private tutors back home since his father had chosen not to send him away to school. Clearly now however, he wasn't going to be given a choice in the matter.

He just hoped this problem would be solved quickly so he could leave and get back home because he had no interest to be involved with Magical Britain or any of their problems.


	2. The Delegates

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The Delegates

Atemu sighed as he starred out the third floor window of the Egyptian Consulate building in London. The building itself was plain beige brickwork and balcony, from which the Egyptian flag was flown proudly on the second floor overlooking Lowndes Street. The entryway passed under the second floor balcony and was adored with four ionic columns. It was now the fifteenth of July and tomorrow was the date where the entire delegation was due to meet and discuss a plan of action. It was also when his father planned to meet with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Atemu frowned as he thought about the man, something about his just didn't quite make sense. According to Notable Wizards in Modern History Albus Percival Walfric Brian Dumbledore was known most for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindewald in 1945. He was also known for his discover of the 12 uses of dragons blood and his work on alchemy. Currently, he served as Supreme Mugwump on the International Confederation of Wizards, an organization not unlike the United Nations that met in Magical Switzerland. He was also the Chief Warlock on the Wizegamot, which was like a magical parliament and also served as Magical Britain's highest court, in addition to his role as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Atemu sighed, perhaps it was the fact that one wizard held so much power. Not only was he Magical Britain's voice on the international stage he also served as a ranking member of their parliament/court and was in charge of their youth. Yes, Atemu recognized the wizard was undoubtedly powerful and wise, you don't hold that much power at age 115 without being both strong and wise. But, why then would a wizard that powerful think it prudent to just throw a teenage boy at the problem and write it off as problem solved? It just didn't make sense. And it was that lack of sense that made Atemu nervous about meeting with the man.

There was a light knock on the door, drawing Atemu from his thoughts. "Enter." Atemu called out.

The door opened revealing Mahad, his father's chief advisor, specifically on the magical side of the government. Mahad was one of the most powerful wizards to come out of Magical Egypt in modern history. Despite his youth, he was only 40, he possessed true power, combined with a brilliant mind and a sense of ingenuity which was constantly pushing the brink of what could be achieved with magic. The brown haired man bowed before Atemu, "My Prince, your father requests your presence downstairs." Mahado relayed.

Atemu nodded, "Very well Mahad. And thank you." Atemu replied. Atemu and his father both held duel titles given the two types of government working in perfect sync in Egypt. On the nonmagical side of the divide Aknamkanon was known as President Aknamkanon, whereas on the magical side of the divide he was referred to as Pharaoh Aknamkanon. The worlds were very much linked nowadays. However, the two worlds did not always work so closely together, which is why there were the duel titles. The nonmagical community had gone through several movements in their political history resulting in the semi-presidential system they currently have. Whereas on the magical side of the divide they still have a monarchy, which can be traced back to the time of the Pharaohs, of which Atemu is a direct descendant.

In the late 1980s a civil war had actually erupted in Egypt between the magical community and the nonmagical community. The civil war had broken out because a wizard, while drunk, had murdered a nonmagical woman and had been seen. The obliviators had not been quick enough to the scene and missed the victim's brother, who had immediately fled to get help. Word of the attack by 'an unnatural heathen', who a squib ostracized from his magical family identified as a wizard, had spread and riots had broken out throughout the capital, soon spreading through the country, demanding justice for the woman. Long story short, the result was a united government addressing both magical and nonmagical concerns, which was a solution that suited everyone involved. Another result was terms like muggle were taboo and relationships between squibs and nonmagical born magic users had drastically improved with members of the magical community. It was now magical and nonmagical and the two were different yet equally represented sects in Egypt.

Atemu quickly made his way down to meet his father, the remaining members of their delegation would be joining them tomorrow. Although, it might be childish, but Atemu was more nervous about being shipped off to Hogwarts than he was about being involved with the delegation. Working with world leaders was going to be his job in a few years. Two at the minimum would his father would begin transitioning power to him and Aknamkanon planned to fully step down when Atemu was 25, by which point it was hoped he would have earned his bachelor's degree and also acquired a magical mastery in the field of his choice. Currently Atemu was leaning towards a potions mastery but he was also interested in transfiguration. Time would only tell what he would ultimately decide on.

However, he had never gone away to school before, since he and his father had opted to home school him instead sending him to study abroad. On the continent of Africa his father would have had one choice one being Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda. His second choice would Akadimiat Alsihr in Iraq, as possible magical schools to send him. Neither school had appealed to Atemu although he and his father had made a point to visit both.

"You wanted to see me father." Atemu replied as he entered what the room Aknamkanon had claimed as his office upon their arrival yesterday. Aknamkanon had been determined that while this was ongoing at the very least he was going to be based here in London and not all the way back in Egypt, which meant he was for the most part going to be running his country remotely. On the bright side he did have a strong team of advisors that Aknamkanon trusted to act in his absence but regardless he was going to still be involved.

"Yes Atemu, come in and have a seat." Aknamkanon said. Atemu sat down in one of the leather wing backed chairs in front of Aknamkanon's desk. He sat patiently waiting for his father to explain why he had sent for him. Aknamkanon did not keep him waiting for long. "I just got off the phone with President Yeltsin of Russia. He and his counterpart the President of Magical Russia, Sergei Ivanov, will be joining us tomorrow as well."

Atemu nodded, "That's a good thing, right father, the more people we have involved with this delegation the quicker this problem will be resolved. Right?" Atemu said. He really hoped so.

Aknamkanon sighed, "I hope that would be the case, however that may not be the case my son. There is such a thing as too many cooks in the kitchen, or in this case too many world leaders with their own opinions and agendas, might end up making things more difficult, not less." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu couldn't help but smirk, "Then I guess it's a good thing they have the best world leader of the greatest nation heading this delegation." Atemu said cheekily.

Aknamkanon smiled, "I appreciate the vote of confidence. But at the end of the day I am but one man." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, you may be one man. But you have me to help you. Plus the other world leaders will be assisting. Working together there has to be a solution to this problem. We just need to find it."

Aknamkanon nodded, "And we will. You have my word on that. Now, on the topic of your involvement Atemu. I want you to promise me that you will do your best to stay out of trouble. You are my only son, my greatest treasure. I would never be able to forgive myself is something happened to you." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu smiled, "Don't worry dad. I'll be fine. After all, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain, is it not?" Atemu replied.

Aknamkanon snorted. "Safe is not the word I would use to describe Hogwarts. Back in 92, according to my research, they had a string of petrifications caused by a Basilisk roaming the school. The first attack happened on Halloween and the problem was not resolved until June of that school term. The following year there were Dementors posted around the perimeter of the school because of an escaped convict and those are just a few of the highlights. As I said Atemu, I want you to be cautious and I want you going into this with your eyes open. Take no unnecessary risks. None." Aknamkanon said sternly.

Atemu nodded, "Yes father. You have my word I will be careful and keep my head down." Atemu vowed.

"Excellent. Now, in other news Horus just returned a short while ago with Headmaster Dumbledore's response. He will be available to meet with us on July 17th at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss the enrollment of the transfer students. I have decided not to inform Headmaster Dumbledore why we are registering the transfer students and if pressed I will tell him that it is in the hopes of fostering a greater sense of international magical cooperation. He should like that, since that was the reasoning behind the resurrection of the Tri-Wizard tournament in 94." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu frowned, "Why aren't you telling him the truth? I thought you said he was the one with the information we need and could be instrumental in helping us." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Because, to be perfectly honest I believe that should the headmaster find out the truth behind your proposed enrollment he would refuse to allow it and thus are pipeline of possible intel would be eliminated, which is a risk I cannot afford to take." Aknamkanon explained.

Atemu nodded, that would be an absolute disaster and would probably result in Iran's proposal of kill of the magicals in Britain gaining even more support. "That makes sense dad. I promise he won't hear any different from me." Atemu said.

"Excellent. Now, what do you say you and I go and get ourselves a bite to eat?" Aknamkanon suggested.

Atemu smiled, "That sounds great dad. What did you have in mind?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon opened his mouth to reply when the phone rang, "President Sennen speaking." Aknamkanon greeted. He paused for a moment, "Hello Prime Minister Hashimoto, I was not expecting to hear from you until tomorrow." Aknamkanon paused again, shooting his son an apologetic look. Atemu just shrugged. These things happened.

"Prime Minister, as it so happens, my son and I were just preparing to head out for dinner. Would you and your guests care to join us?" Aknamkanon offered.

"Excellent. Meet us in 45 minutes at Zafferano's. My staff reserved a table." Aknamkanon replied before he hung up the phone.

"So, the representatives from Japan will be joining us for dinner tonight." Atemu prompted.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Yes, they will. I do hope that is alright Atemu." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded, "Yes that sounds great to me. I might as well start getting to know everyone." Atemu said.

"Then why don't you go and get ready. We have 45 minutes to get to Zafferanos." Aknamkanon said. Atemu nodded once again before he headed back upstairs to get cleaned up. It didn't take him long to quickly wash his face and a brush through his messy tri-color hair. Once he was satisfied with his appearance Atemu headed back downstairs before climbing into a limo, joining his father who was already seated inside.

It did not take them long to arrive at Zafferanos, which was a fancy Italian restaurant not far from the Egyptian embassy. The two made their way inside before being shown to a table in the private dining room. "We have four guests who will be joining us." Aknamkanon informed the Maître D, who nodded.

"Of course sir. I will have them shown to your table upon their arrival." The Maître D replied.

Atemu and Aknamkanon both took their seats and began to browse the menus. There were not kept waiting for long before the Maître D returned, leading four men towards their table. Aknamkanon rose to his feet, with Atemu following suit, before bowing at the waist. "Prime Minister Hashimoto. Minister Motou. A pleasure to see you both again." Aknamkanon greeted.

The four Japanese delegates bowed in return, the two teens lower than the adults had before everyone straightened. "Pleasure to see you once again President Sennen." Prime Minister Hashimoto greeted. The Japanese Prime Minister was a middle aged man with black hair, standing at a medium height. He was soft spoken and respectful.

"Pleasure to see you as well Pharaoh Aknamkanon." Minister Motou greeted. Minister Motou was an elderly man with wild gray hair kept in place with a bandana that he wore. He was shorter than Minister Hashimoto by at least four inches with wise Purple eyes.

"And who might these two young men with you be? Your grandsons Minister Motou?" Aknamkanon asked.

Minister Motou nodded, "Yes, these are my two grandsons. Motou Yami and Motou Yugi. Yami is sixteen and a sixth year at Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Top of his year. Yugi is Yami's thirteen year old younger brother, a third year at Mahoutokoro. I have apprised both boys of the situation and they are eager to help."

Yugi and Yami looked almost identical, the only differences between the two boys were that Yami was taller than his younger siblings, and his features more angular. Both boys had tri-color hair shockingly similar to Atemu's own.

"Hajimemashite." Yami replied, bowing once again, his brother following suit. (pleased to meet you)

"Pleasure to meet you both as well." Aknamknaon replied, before he nodded towards Atemu, "Allow me to introduce my son, Atemu Sennen. Atemu is sixteen and he has been home schooled up until this point. He is quite gifted in both Potions and Transfiguration and wants to earn a mastery in one of those subjects." Aknamkanon explained.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Atemu replied.

"Now, let's all of us sit down and have a lovely meal. My staff have informed me that his place comes very highly reviewed." Aknamkanon declared.

The group all took their seats. Aknamkanon sat down across from Minister Motou and beside Minister Hashimoto with Atemu sitting to Aknamkanon's left. Beside Atemu sat Yami and across from him Yugi was seated between Yami and Minister Motou.

"So, not to be rude or anything but why were you homeschooled?" Yugi asked Atemu.

Yami frowned at his brother before subtly kicking him under the table, as evidence by the sudden jerk Yugi made. "Sore wa itai Niisan." Yugi muttered. (That hurt brother)

Yami quirked a brow, "Manners Ototo. It's not polite to speak in a language not understood by everyone gathered." Yami scolded lightly.

"It's not polite to kick people in the shins either Niisan." Yugi replied.

Atemu couldn't help but chuckle, which drew the sibling's attention back onto him, "its okay. I'm not insulted. It's a valid question. There are only two magical schools remotely near me and the word remotely near is a little bit of a stretch. They are located in Uganda or Iraq and I chose not to travel so far away for school. The closest one is in Iraq, Akadimiat Alsihr. I visited the school with my father when I was nine and neither of us particularly liked it. I enjoy being home schooled. I learn a lot and I also can study some of what I want on my own and I am not held back by my classmates." Atemu elaborated.

"But how do you take your OWLs?" Yugi asked. Yami rolled his eyes once again before he lightly kicked Yugi under the table once more.

"ITAI!" Yugi shouted, drawing the attention of the adults onto the teens. (Ouch)

"Sore o yameru! Anata wa ryoho tomo watashi o hazukashidesu" Minister Motou growled. (Quit it. You are both embarrassing me)

"Gomen'nasi Jii-chan." Yami and Yugi both muttered, with their heads slightly bowed in shame. (sorry grandpa).

Minister Motou gave both teens a pointed look before he turned his attention back onto Aknamkanon and Minister Hashimoto.

Atemu chuckled lightly at both cowed boys, "Now that that is resolved allow me to answer your question Yugi, I am able to sit my exams at the Palace. Given the great distance between Egypt and the three closest magical schools I am actually not the only student whose family has opted to home school. I sat my OWLs with 107 other home schooled students." Atemu explained.

Yami frowned, "I'm sorry but palace?" Yami asked, clearly confused by the term Atemu had used.

Atemu chuckled. "Yes, you see even though our magical and nonmagical societies are united we do have two separate government center and styles of government. On the nonmagical side of the divide we have a semi-presidential, which means we have my father acting as President Aknamkanon and he works with a Prime Minister together, in the Mogamma in Tahrir Square. The magical side is ruled by my father acting in his capacity as Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and the government center is referred to as the Palace. The Palace has actually stood for thousands of years and was built by my ancestors in the age of the pyramids around 2000 BC. It has of course been modified and adapted as time has gone by but it still acts as the Magical government building. That is where I sat my exams." Atemu explained.

"That's fascinating. And your two governments actually work together?" Yami said, at the same time Yugi called out, "Wait, does that mean you're a prince?"

Atemu laughed once more, "Well, to answer both of your questions yes our two governments work seamlessly together. It's made simpler because Pharaoh and President are the same person. The Prime Minister is a muggle that is elected by the people of Egypt and both magical and nonmagical citizens vote in our elections. On the magical side of the divide we are still a monarchy which has existed since ancient times of which my father and I are direct descendants, which to answer your question Yugi means yes I am considered a prince. Why does your grandfather and Prime Minister Hashimoto not work closely together themselves?" Atemu inquired. To him, it was normal for the two sides to work together and it made no sense for their leaders not to work side by side. Maybe not as closely as his own government does but still they had to work somewhat closely together.

Yami shook his head, "Not nearly as close as your own government seems to. My Grandfather was elected two years ago as Minister of Magic. I do know that he meets with Minister Hashimoto once every three months to update him on what is going on with the magical world but other than that our two governments are completely separate." Yami explained.

"That's fascinating. Different yes, but fascinating. Then how do you handles problems that arise that affect both sides of the magical divide?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shrugged. Yami sighed, "I'm not sure for certain but I believe by Grandfather and Prime Minister Hashimoto must have meet to discuss a general solution and then it would be up to both of them to implement those solutions separately as needed for the communities they govern." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, he guessed given the distance between the two societies he supposed Yami's answer did make sense. Now, enough with this boring political talk. "So," Atemu said pausing briefly as the waiters returned to place appetizers on the table and take their entrée orders. Apparently he and the Motou brothers had been lost in conversation and missed the adults ordering the starters. Once the waiters had departed Atemu finished his question, "What's it like attending a magical school?"

Yami grinned as did Yugi, "Oh you have no idea what you're missing out on Atemu." Yami said before Yugi started describing in overly vivid detail what his first year at Mahoutokoro was like.

"Mahoutokoro is located on the highest point of Minami Iwo Jima. The building is beautiful and carved entirely out of Ivory Mutton Jade. I think Chikao-Sensei said it was built in a vermillion architectural style not unlike palace structures built by the muggles in our country. The entryway to the school is flanked by two massive Shishi dogs, which are also carved out of Mutton Jade however only one of the dogs is white. The other is black and legend has it if the school were to ever be attacked the two Shishi's would awaken to protect the school. And the robes we wear are enchanted which they give us when we first arrived, back when we were seven."

"Wait seven, I thought your grandfather said you were a third year student Yugi. Or did I mishear him?" Atemu interjected.

Yami chuckled, "What he meant is that Yugi is a third year boarding student. Mahoutokoro begins accepting students at age 7 however we don't begin boarding at the school until we are eleven and that is when we begin referring to the students as belonging to a specific year group. Students under age eleven are flown back home every evening once classes are completed by a flock of giant petrals."

"Ah. I see." Atemu said.

Yugi giggled, "That's fine, now as I was saying. Our robes are enchanted and when they first give them to us they are pink however the robes change color as your grow in power and knowledge. The ultimate goal is for your robes to turn gold, which means you have achieved top grades in EVERY subject, like Yami's robes are gold. Mine," Yugi pouts slightly, "Mine aren't there quite yet. I do great at charms and history but I am terrible at Arithmacy, even with Yami helping me I only manage an acceptable, so mine are Bronze color." Yugi explained.

Yami snorted, "Yugi, your robes are not bronze quite yet little brother and they won't turn bronze until at least the end of your fourth year. Your robes are brown, which for a third year student is quite remarkable. Most of your classmate's robes are still red." Yami replied.

Conversation once again lulled as the waiters brought out their ordered entrees. Atemu had ordered a place of Lasagna whereas Yugi had ordered a plate of Spaghetti and Yami it appeared had ordered Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Itadakimasu." Both boys whispered before they began to eat. (I humbly receive)

For a while the three boys at their meals in silence however, once about half of the entrees had been consumed Yugi picked back up with his narrative. Atemu couldn't help but smile at the boys enthusiasm is was wonderful that Yugi was so excited about learning. And Atemu would be lying if he said the boy's enthusiasm wasn't infectious. "Yami, you have got to tell the story about the time that you rode on a dragon." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I really wish you would stop telling people that. I did not ride on a dragon." Yami muttered, his ears tinging the slightest bit pink.

Yugi however, was not going to be put off course. "Yes, you did. When you were playing Quidditch and that stupid White Robed jealous prat intentionally knocking you off your broom. And Ryú came up out of the volcano and caught you right on his back. The entire school watched the dragon save you."

Yami sighed, "Enough Ototo. And what did I tell you about calling people White Robed?" Yami said, his voice sharpening at the end of the question.

Yugi looked back down at his plate of Spaghetti, twirling a few noodles around with his fork. "You said not to because it's disrespectful. But Niisan, seriously he could have killed you. If anyone deserves a White Robe almost killing their classmate is a good reason."

Atemu cleared his throat, breaking up the tense atmosphere that was developing between the two brothers, "I don't mean to interrupt but I'm afraid I don't understand. What does the phrase White Robed mean? I'm guessing it has something to do with the enchanted robes you wear but I guess I'm missing something." Atemu said.

Yami sighed although he did shoot Yugi another pointed look. "As Yugi explained as we learn and grow at school the color of our robes does change in recognition of our growth and achievements. Gold is the color robe worn by our top students. All of our Sensei's also wear Golden robes. White robes, on the other hand are the worst color a student's robes can turn. A students robes would turn white if the student betrays the Japanese Wizards code and began practicing illegal branches of magic or intentionally violated the statute of secrecy. If a student's robes were to turn white the student would automatically be expelled from school before being tried by our Ministry for Magic." Yami elaborated.

"Ah. Interesting." Atemu commented, "I could see why calling someone White Robed would be considered a grave insult, given what the color symbolizes."

"Indeed, which is why I've told Yugi multiple times to stop calling people that. No matter what he thinks of someone personally, he should still be respectful." Yami said.

Once again silence broke out on the table however, before the silence had a chance to become truly oppressive Yugi once again decided to break the silence, "So, what do you guys think of our mission?" Yugi asked.

Atemu set his fork down on his now empty plate, before sitting back, "Our mission is simple, based on my understanding. Our mission is to gather information regarding the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and relay that information back to members of the Delegation, who will use that information to form a plan of action to deal with the threat."

Yami frowned, "And this information is impossible to come by without having us attend Hogwarts as transfer students?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Based on what my father has said, yes it is. I'm sure my father will go over the plan in greater detail when we are joined by the other members of the delegation." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "Right. I suppose that makes sense."

"But what do you think about…" Yugi began before falling silent. Minister Hashimoto rose to his feet, drawing everyone's attention onto him.

"President Aknamkanon, I thank you for allowing myself, Minister Motou and his two grandsons to join you for dinner. However, we have had a long journey and I think it would be best for all parties if we were to take our leave. We will join you tomorrow to meet with the other delegates." Minister Hashimoto stated.

Yugi and Yami joined their grandfather when he rose to his feet. Atemu following suit when he noticed his father standing as well.

"It was a pleasure to have you join us Minister Hashimoto. Minister Motou. And I look forward to working with both of you tomorrow as we put an end to this threat of another Dark Wizard in Magical Britain." Aknamkanon replied.

All six bowed before Minister Hashimoto led the Japanese party out of the restaurant. Atemu and Aknamkanon left a short while later, heading back to the Egyptian Consulate. "So, what did you think Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked once they had settled back into the limo.

Atemu smiled, "I think this will make for an interesting year indeed father."

Aknamknon nodded, "I have no doubt that it will my son. Now when we get back I want you to go straight to bed. Tomorrow is a very big day. We are meeting with all of the delegates and going to put together our plan of action, even if right now all we have is a scheduled meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore on the 17th."

Atemu nodded, "Don't worry father. I will." Atemu said.

The next morning Atemu stood somewhat anxiously in the conference room his father had booked for the delegation meeting at the luxury hotel Jumeirah waiting for the other delegates to arrive. The room had two large round tables set up, one for Aknamkanon and the other world leaders, both magical and nonmagical alike, the other for the students who were involved with the delegation. Yesterday he had met the Japanese delegates and he had gotten along quite well with them both. His only hope was that thing would go just as well with the remaining members of the delegation.

The first delegates to arrive were the Japanese delegates. It appeared to Atemu that the wizards this time were dressing in their formal robes whereas yesterday they had worn nonmagical attire. Yami was proudly sporting his golden robe. His grandfather, Atemu observed, was also dressed in a brilliant golden robe. Yugi's robe appeared muted when compared with the brilliant golden color of his brother's and grandfather's, since it was an earthen brown color. The two teens immediately broke away from their grandfather and the Japanese Minister before heading over to where Atemu was standing.

"Ohayo." Yugi greeted. (good morning)

Yami lightly elbowed his brother in the ribs, "You really need to remember to speak English Ototo." Yami scolded before he turned to Atemu and gave a small bow, "Good morning Atemu." Yami greeted.

Atemu bowed as well, "Good morning to you both." Atemu replied before both straightened.

"So, what all delegates are coming? Our grandfather did not tell us." Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Its fine. Today we will be meeting delegates from America, Germany, Iran and Russia. I also believe the British Prime Minister might be joining us, but I am not certain." Atemu answered.

The next delegate to arrive were the delegates from America. A medium height man with salt and pepper hair walked in, followed by a blonde wizard standing six feet tall. Behind the blonde wizard walked a teenager messy blonde hair with warm honey colored eyes.

"President Clinton. President Wheeler. Welcome." Aknamkanon greeted.

"Thank you for heading this delegation President Sennen. Myself and President Wheeler will do everything in our power to assist." President Clinton said firmly.

The blonde teen took that as his cue to break away from the world leaders and headed over toward Atemu, Yugi and Yami. The teen was dressed in a pair of blood red robes. Atemu was slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable because he had not chosen to wear robes himself. Typically, he only wore robes when taking part in official functions on behalf of Magical Egypt. Other than that pants and a comfortable fitting shirt was how Atemu usually dressed. He came to a stop a short distance away, "Lo, da names Joey. Joey Wheeler." Joey greeted, holding out his hand for the other three teens to shake.

Atemu was the first to accept Joey's hand. "Hello Joey. Pleasure to meet you. I am Pharaoh Aknamkanon's son, Atemu. Beside me are Yami and Yugi Motou, Minister Motou's grandsons." Atemu introduced, pointing to each brother in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yami said, bowing slightly to Joey in respect.

Joey frowned slightly in apparent confusion before his eyes widened in realization before he bowed in return. "Nice ta meet ya."

"Hello." Yugi greeted softly. It was clear he wasn't as comfortable with the English language as his older sibling was. All three boys straightened when the door opened once again and another group of delegates entered. Two men, and one tall, thin boy dressed in blood-red robes adorned with fur.

"Chancelleor Kohl. Chancellor Kaiba. Welcome." Aknamkanon greeted.

The teen dressed in furs broke away from the adults, heading over to the teens standing beside Atemu.

"Welcome. I'm…" Atemu began before the new student interjected.

"Confused clearly. Why else would a muggle loving halfbreed such as yourself be at a delegation of world leaders?"

Atemu scowled. However, before he could reply Joey interjected. "Eider ya watch ya mouth ya ass or ya an I can step outside an settle dis like men."

The teen quirked a brow in arrogantly as his eyes run up and down those gathered before him before snorting indifferently, "Now, allow me to see if I've got this right. Thus far we have a muggle loving halfbreed, a barking dog and two shrimps. I suppose it is very fortunate indeed that my father chose to work with this delegation. Clearly without me we would undoubtedly be doomed to failure. My name is Kaiba. Seto Kaiba and you low lives would do well to remember such." Kaiba hissed.

"Dat does it." Joey growled, taking a threatening step forward, only to be stopped by Atemu's arm, which shot up.

"Are you quite finished Kaiba? Good. Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me worm, my name is Atemu Sennen. Crown Prince of the Egyptian Royal family. I can proudly trace my magical and royal roots back more than 3000 years. Now where your father was elected to his position my father and myself were born into ours. Without question my blood is by far purer than yours could possibly hope to be. So I would watch who you call a halfbreed." Atemu growled.

Kaiba snorted. But said nothing in response to Atemu's statement. Yami stepped forward before briefly bowing his head to Kaiba, Yugi doing the same. "My name is Motou Yami and this is my brother Motou Yugi. We are Minister Motou's grandsons." Yami said coldly.

"And my names Joey. Joey Wheeler, President Wheeler's son. An don't ya forget it." Joey growled.

The door opened once again the revealing two men, one woman and two teens. One teen was a boy with tan skin and wild spiked platinum blond hair. The other teen a you woman with waist length blonde hair.

"President Hashemi. President Yeltsin. President Ishtar. President Ivanov. Welcome." Aknamkanon greeted.

The two teens made their way over towards Atemu. The male teen was dressed in a robe, although it was a much lighter fabric than the robes worn by any of the other wizards and sandy in color. The female teen was dressed in a navy blue wool lined robe.

"Hello my name is Marik Ishtar. President Ishtar's son." The male teen, Marik greeted.

"Privet. (hello) My name is Mai Valentine." Mai replied.

"Delegates if I could have everyone's attention please. I would ask that everyone take their seats so we can begin. We have a lot to discuss today so please, take your seats." Aknamkanon called out.

Atemu's group broke up before taking their seats. Atemu, much to his displeasure found himself seated between Yami and Kaiba. Yami, he really didn't mind sitting beside. Kaiba, was another matter entirely. However, Atemu forced himself to ignore that. He was going to have to work with Kaiba as well as all the other delegates gathered here. Now was not the time for petty grudges.

"Before we begin I would like to give the younger members of this delegation an opportunity to introduce themselves to the group and tell us a little bit about themselves." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded once before he rose to his feet. "Greeting everyone. As many of you know my name is Atemu Sennen and I am Pharaoh Aknamkanon's son and heir. I am sixteen years old and I have been homeschooled. I achieved all Outstandings when I sat my OWLs at the beginning of the summer. I am also a Parselmouth, a gift I take great pride in which finds its roots in my royal ancestry. As most of you do not know Uraeus serpents are a magical species often confused with the Nonmagical King Cobras. These Uraeus serpents act as guardians to members of the royal family. My best subjects are Transfiguration and Potions and I plan to one day earn my mastery in one of them. I was the first homeschooled student to compete in the Potions Championship in the enchanted garden last summer. I am proud to declare I walked away with the prized Golden Cauldron awarded in honor of my victory." Atemu said before he took his seat.

Yami rose to his feet next and bowed politely to the group before straightening, "Greetings fellow delegates. My name is Motou Yami and I am sixteen years old and I am entering my sixth year at Mahoutokoro School of Magic. I am the top student in my year, an achievement marked by the golden robe I am wearing today. My best subjects are Arithmacy and Herbology although I am quite good at Alchemy as well. And not unlike Atemu I too earned all Outstandings when I sat my OWLs." Yami stated confidently before he returned to his seat.

Yugi was up next. As closely as Atemu was sitting to him he could see Yugi was shaking slightly before the teen clenched his fists at his side and bowed. He straightened up, "Ohayo Minna (Hello everyone) my name is Motou Yugi, Minister Motou's grandson and Yami's younger brother. I am thirteen years old and I am third year student at Mahoutokoro. My best subjects are history and charms. I am also the third year dueling champion." Yugi stated before he dropped back into his seat.

Joey rose to his feet next. "Lo Everyone. Da names Joey Wheeler. President Wheeler is my old man. I'm sixteen years old and Imma sixth year at Ilvermory an a proud member of da Wampus house. Im not da top student at Ilvermory but I don hafta be. Trust me top student or not I can still kick yer ass. I'm also on da quidditch team. I play beater." Joey stated before shooting Kaiba a smug look and returning to his seat.

Marik rose to his feet next. "Hello everyone. My name is Marik Ishtar and President Ishtar is my mother. I am also entering my sixth year, although I attend Akadimiat Alsihr. I earned all Outstandings on my OWLs and I have chosen to specialize in Defense. I would dare anyone here to try and get the best of me in a fight. I am a member of the Efrit house and have been elected my house representative two years in a row at our defense tournament, a tournament that I won last year." Marik boasted before returning to his seat.

Mai gracefully rose to her feet next. She smiled at the gathered group before giving Joey a playful wink which made him blush before addressing everyone gathered, "Greetings everyone my name is Mai Valentine and unlike the rest of you I am not related to the President of Magical Russian. I was selected by President Ivanov to represent Russia in this delegation. I am a sixth year student at Koldovstoretz and a member of Bukavac house. Charms. Defense. Transfiguration. Potions. Not unlike many of you I can do them all, however my academic abilities are not the reason President Ivanov chose me. He chose me because I am expert at acquiring information that others cannot. Be it through manipulation, observation or seduction. Magical or muggle means." Mai replied before she gracefully returned to her seat once again.

Finally Kaiba rose to his feet smirking broadly at the gathered group, "And it would seem we have saved the best for last. My name is Seto Kaiba and Chancellor Gozoboro Kaiba is my father. I am sixteen years old and a proud sixth year student at Durmstrang Institute. I specialize in the dark arts and martial magical arts, which for you less intelligent ones means dueling. I am also by far the top student at Durmstrang Insititute and without question I can say the most superior student present." Kaiba declared before he proudly took his seat once again.

Atemu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kaiba was going to be a problem he would have to address before he got out of hand. But now was not the time to be worrying about this.

Following Kaiba's introduction Aknamkanon once again rose to his feet. "Thank you. I will begin by saying that you students are going to play an integral part in bringing down Lord Voldemort. Your target, students, will be one Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and without question holds the information that we need in order to defeat Voldemort. Your job is to discover the information the headmaster is hiding and relay that information back to members of this delegation. You will also keep your eyes and ears open for any possible death eater activity. If you hear any information I want you to relay it to us immediately. We will also check in with the group once every week for a status update. Every three months we will update the UN with our progress." Aknamkanon declared.

"Question President Aknamkanon, but assuming the children fail to acquire any worthwhile information are you suggesting that we do nothing in the meantime?" President Hashemi of Iran inquired.

"Of course I am not. I am merely explaining what the student's mission is going to be. We will be focusing on researching prior tactics of the dark lord and learn every detail we can regarding his last reign of terror. We will put together a military and a magical plan of action to combat him. We will also look into known members of his Death Eaters and begin to quietly work to eliminate them, doing so in such a way that their fellow death eaters will not be any the wiser." Aknamkanon said.

Clinton nodded, "That sounds like a good starting point. We will study our enemy and begin making plans. The information our students will acquire will further assist us with this project but if the students find nothing we are still able to proceed." Clinton said.

"Pharaoh, have you yet spoken to Hogwarts regarding our students transferring to Hogwarts for the year?" President Ishtar inquired.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Yes I have. I have a meeting scheduled with Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss registering our student delegates and finalizing the registration process." Aknamkanon stated.

"And what is the reason that you are presenting to the Headmaster as why you are registering transfer students from four magical schools and one home schooled student? Your ploy must be believable Pharaoh." Chancellor Kaiba drawled, "After all, there would be no reason for all this subterfuge if the headmaster had been willing to cooperate with us in the first place."

"You are indeed correct we are not informing Headmaster Dumbledore of the true purpose behind the requested transfer. Here is what I have come up with thus far, but please feel free to help me to improve upon this idea. With the exception of Yugi every student at the table has recently sat their OWLs, and of that group only Joseph has not achieved Outstandings across the board. Joseph however, is known for his Quidditch talent and therefore has been approached with a unique opportunity. Starting with Hogwarts every few years a different magical institution of learning will play host to a group of academically or otherwise, gifted young witches and wizards in order to help broaden their own horizons in addition to help foster a sense of magical cooperation." Aknamkanon said.

"I like it." President Yeltsin said.

"As do I President Aknamkanon, however I do have one question. What is the reason you are giving for Yugi's inclusion with this group?" Minister Hashimoto inquired.

Aknamkanon sighed, "No insult meant Minister Motou, but the reason I was going to suggest would be that your grandson refused to attend if Yugi was unable to accompany him. And we did not want to deny Yami the opportunity therefore we made an exception where Yugi was concerned." Aknamkanon said.

"Bullies. Pharaoh Aknamkanon, you can say that Yugi was a victim of bullying and that I did not feel comfortable leaving him to fend for himself." Yami suggested.

Aknamkanon nodded, "That is a good suggestion Yami, and can I ask if there is any truth to your suggestion?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yami nodded, "There is. Or there was rather. There were few instances when Yugi was younger, which are well documented at the school. If the headmaster were to check into the matter there would be evidence to support your statement." Yami said.

Aknamkanon nodded once more, "Very well. Bullying it is." Aknamkanon confirmed.

"Then it is decided. That is the story you will inform Headmaster Dumbledore regarding our students. We can also release statements to our own magical press stating what an honor it is that our student was selected to participate, which would further support your claim." Minister Motou suggestion which received nods around the room. Had such a thing existed, it would have been publicized which meant they needed to draft those press releases today and get them dispatched to their local papers.

"Very well. I think we have discussed everything we can at this juncture. We will meet again following my meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow to go over next steps. Until then this meeting is adjourned." Aknamkanon said.

And with that being said the various delegates began to make their way out of the conference room heading back to their own lodgings. Once it was just the two of the again Aknamkanon lightly draped his arm around Atemu's shoulders. "So, do you still think it's going to be an interesting year?" Aknamkanon asked.

Atemu snorted, "It'll be a long year I'll give you that. A long year practicing conflict mediation and overall patience to keep from killing Kaiba. But I'll manage." Atemu replied.

Aknamkanon chuckled, "I have no doubts that you will my son. No doubts that you will." Aknamkanon said.


	3. Lion Guarding the Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 2 The Lion Guarding the Gate

Minerva McGonagall briskly made her way down the silent Hogwarts corridor leading towards the infirmary. She would have run if not for the fact she was still recovering from being hit with 5 stunners to the chest not even a full month ago. Age although sometimes has its benefits also has its drawback and slower recovery times is one such drawback.

It was early morning on July 17th, and her early morning cup of Earl Grey tea had been disturbed by Severus's doe patronus demanding her presence in the Infirmary. Since it was the summer holiday Minerva could not fathom what would have made her colleague use that particular tone, which was why she had abandoned her tea at once.

Minerva pushed open the door to the Hospital wing to Poppy Pomphrey and Severus Snape both crowded around Professor Dumbledore, who was seated on the edge a patient's bed, his blackened hand held aloft between the two.

"Merlin's beard Albus, what happened to your hand?" Minerva gasped as she took a dozen large strides to bring her level with her colleagues.

"A curse. One I've never quite seen before." Severus muttered as he scowled at the blackened hand, his wand pointed at Dumbledore's hand as he strained to try and draw the curse back out of the limb.

"A curse. Albus, I believe you owe us an explanation. And I want one now." Minerva growled.

Dumbledore glanced up, giving Minerva a bright, disarming smile that did not fool her in the least. Severus and Poppy would not be acting like they were if everything was fine. She was 61 years old for goodness sake, not some child that needed to be shielded from the truth. "I have no time to explain now. It is quite a tale, one I would not wish to rush Minerva." Dumbledore replied.

Minerva gave him a pointed look, one which would make any of her students whether they were a first year or a seventh squirm. Dumbledore just continued to smile at her before she relented with a roll of her eyes, "Fine. You keep your precious secrets Albus." Minerva growled before she turned her attention onto Severus. "Can I ask why you had me rush up here Severus? Clearly it isn't to help with this old fools cursed hand."

Severus snorted, "The old fool, as you so rightly described our beloved headmaster, requested your presence. Why he did I haven't the foggiest." Severus replied briskly, never once taking his eyes off the blackened hand.

Minerva then turned her attention back onto Albus, "Well, what are you waiting for Albus? I doubt you summoned me up here just to see me fawn over your injured hand." Minerva hissed.

Albus nodded, wince slightly as Severus harshly pressed his wand into the blackened flesh but other than that making no indication of any discomfort. "Yes Minerva. As Deputy Headmistress I need you do to me a favor, I had a meeting scheduled today with Pharaoh Aknamkanon of Egypt regarding Hogwarts potentially accepted a group of transfer students. Given this rather unpleasant turn of events I'm going to need you to go in my place Minerva. After all, student intake is your area of expertise." Albus said.

Minerva fixed Albus with yet another pointed look. "And why, in Merlin's name Albus, would Hogwarts be playing host to another group of foreign students. Did we not get our fill of them at the Tri-wizard tournament not even two years ago?" Minerva asked.

Albus shrugged, "I did not say that we were going to accept the transfer students into Hogwarts. Merely that I would meet with Pharaoh Aknamkanon to discuss the matter. With any luck this matter with my hand will be resolved before I go to pick up Harry at the end of the week. Please Minvera, all I am asking you to do is to listen to what the Pharaoh has to say on the matter. Nothing more, nothing less." Albus pleaded.

Minerva sighed but reluctantly nodded, "Fine Albus, have it your way then. I shall go and meet with Pharaoh Aknamkanon but, by having me go in your place, you will be ceding this decision to me. Therefore, if I make a decision that you do not like you will not be able to overrule me on the matter. If you don't like that then send an owl to the Pharaoh telling him that you regretfully are unable to make it. I believe given the current circumstances your absence would be forgiven." Minerva stated.

Albus nodded, "That is acceptable Minerva. I trust your judgment on this manner." Albus declared.

Minerva sighed, "And what time is this meeting at Albus?" Minerva inquired.

Albus gave Minerva another bright smile, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon will be expecting you at the Leaky Cauldron in less than an hour Minerva." Albus said casually.

Minerva frowned before she turned to sweep out the hospital wing. "You're lucky you're already injured Albus, otherwise I'd be tempted to curse you myself." She growled as she stormed out of the room and back towards her own office, followed by the sound of Albus's laughter.

Minerva arrived back at her office before she took her seat in the aged armchair situated in front of her fireplace. Her cup of tea still sitting where she had hastily discarded it to rush to the Hospital Wing, although picked back up the cup revealed the elves had placed a heating charm on the tea, to keep it warm for her upon her return. Minerva sighed as she sipped her tea.

It seemed that Albus had found himself trapped in yet another mess. The curse, she was confident in Poppy and Severus's abilities and if a cure existed those two would find it. Which meant, this meeting was now her mess to clean up. All she needed to do was show up and inform the Pharaoh, that regrettably now is not the proper time for transfer students to be coming to Hogwarts.

And with that thought in mind Minerva rose to her feet and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and tossed it the fire. "Leaky Cauldron." Minerva called out clearly before she stepped into the flames and vanished.

Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, brushing a small amount of soot off the front of her robes as she headed for Tom.

"Good Morning Tom." Minerva greeted the barkeeper.

"Good Morning Professor what can I get you today?" Tom inquired.

Minerva sighed, "I'm afraid Headmaster Dumbledore is under the weather and has requested that I take the meeting in his place today. Could you be so kind as to direct me? I don't want to be late." Minerva explained.

Tom nodded once, "Of course Professor. Headmaster Dumbledore booked Private room 3, right up at the top of the stairs take a left, you can't miss it. Once the headmaster's guests arrive I'll send them right up." Tom said.

Minvera nodded, giving Tom a smile, "Thank you very much for your assistance Tom." Minerva said before she turned and made her way up the stairs and into the private room Headmaster Dumbledore had reserved.

Minerva took her seat at one of the chairs beside the table. It was wooden and she could have easily transfigured the chair into something more comfortable but she purposely refrained, she did not wish to be comfortable for this meeting. It was all business, merely listen to what the man had to say, refuse his request and then be on her way.

Minerva was not kept waiting for long. Less than ten minutes after her arrival in walked who she was guessing was Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Minerva rose to her feet, extending her hand for Aknamkanon to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Pharaoh. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore says we have business to discuss regarding some potential transfer students attending Hogwarts." McGonagall greeted tersely.

"Pleasure to meet you Deputy Headmistress, however not to be rude but I was anticipating meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore regarding this matter." Aknamkanon replied.

Minerva nodded before retaking her seat, "Yes, however unfortunately Headmaster Dumbledore has fallen ill and as I am sure you can imagine he is quite a busy man and therefore he simply does not have the time to reschedule your meeting for another day. New student intake usually falls under my purview regardless, so Headmaster Dumbledore sent me in his place. That won't be a problem, now will it Pharaoh?" Minerva asked briskly.

Aknamkanon shook his head, "No, of course it will not be. Now, regarding the proposed transfer students." Aknamkanon said.

"Before you begin, what is undoubtedly a well-rehearsed presentation could I be perfectly frank with you Pharaoh? Hogwarts played host to the Tri-wizard tournament in the 1994-1995 school year. Why, might I ask, must it be _Hogwarts _who takes on the additional burden of more students? Would perhaps Beaubaxtons? Durmstrang or perhaps even Ilvermory be a better choice?"

Aknamkanon nodded, "I understand your reservations Professor and I do not mean to make light of them or the strain feeding additional mouths would put on Hogwarts resources. The school will be thoroughly compensated for this." Aknamkanon stated.

Minerva gave him a pointed look, not unlike the same look she had fixed Albus mere hours prior. "Pharaoh, if I may that does not answer my question in the least. I ask again why this burden must be placed upon our school. Why not another school?" Minerva asked.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Hogwarts reputation precedes itself. It is known worldwide that Hogwarts is in fact a premiere magical school, however as isolated as Hogwarts and Magical Britain as a whole is, the international community feels that Hogwarts is slipping in its standing internationally. Hogwarts was chosen both to give the students selected for this unique opportunity a chance to learn from Hogwarts, both staff and students. But also for those same staff and students to learn from our selected transfers." Aknamkanon explained.

Minerva frowned, "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain that point to me a bit further Pharaoh. In one breath you praise our educational institution and in the next you criticize it. I'm not sure what your intentions are." Minerva said.

"Although a notable school of magical learning Hogwarts is by no means a perfect school. In fact both of us would be lying if we said it would be possible for any such school to exist. All schools have their own quirks and flaws however, it is being able to adapt, learn and grow with the changing times that is necessary. Hogwarts is, with the notable exception of the Tri-wizard tournament completely cut off from other magical schools. The point, on the international stage of the Tri-wizard tournament was not for Hogwarts, Beautbaxtons or Durmstrang to be crowned champion, but to rather tighten the bonds of friendship between the three institutions and give your students an opportunity to interact with magical students from different parts of the world." Aknamkanon said.

"Again, I fail to see where you are going with this Pharaoh. Kindly get to the point. I do have other things to be doing today." Minerva said briskly.

"The opinion on the international stage was that this overarching goal was not achieved. The focus was completely on the competition and not on the students getting to know one another. That combined with the scandal of Hogwarts being represented by not one, but two champions and a student dying at the end of the tournament I believe it is not farfetched to say the tournament was a disaster." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva rose a brow, "I might be able to see your argument regarding the failings of the tournament. However, I guess you just aren't going to outright answer my question so I will ask another. What precisely is it that you are proposing Pharaoh?" Minerva inquired.

"The proposal is that Hogwarts play host to seven transfer students, six of which will be sixth year stud…"

"And of course the fact that those six students would be in the same year group as Harry Potter has nothing to do with this sudden proposal." Minerva growled. Of course, of course these people would want to take advantage of her young Lion. It was bad enough Albus was attempting to coax Horace Slughorn out of his retirement she was not also going to have a band of international wizards harassing Harry on top of it.

Aknamkanon shook his head, "No, Harry Potter has actually nothing to do with our proposal. He may be a famous wizard here in Magical Britain but internationally he is merely an oddity. He is known for his survival of the killing curse but nothing more than that. Not exactly someone we would arrange an entire transfer program just to allow students to rub elbows with him." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva nodded, "Very well then. You were saying Pharaoh." Minerva replied.

"Six of which will be sixth year students and one will be a third year student. Now the stud…" Aknamkanon continued before once more he was interrupted by Minerva.

"Forgive me Pharaoh, but I'm afraid I don't see why a third year student is being included in this transfer program." Minerva interjected.

Aknamkanon gave Minerva a reassuring smile before continuing as if she had not spoken, "The students we have selected for this program come from all over the world. We have selected the five of the six sixth year students based on their outstanding level of academic achievement. Yami Motou from Mahoutokoro, Seto Kaiba from Durmstrang, Mai Valentine from Koldovstoretz, Marik Ishtar from Akadimiat Alsihr and my own son Atemu Sennen who has been home schooled have all achieved the distinction of earning Outstandings in every subject on their OWL examinations. The final sixth year we have chosen to include with this group is Joseph Wheeler from Ilvermory. Joseph is a rising star in the Quidditch world and already has three offers from Professional Quidditch teams. He also, although not achieving all Outstandings did not score in any one subject less than an Exceeds Expectations on his own OWLs. The only third year student we are including in this group is Yugi Motou, younger brother of Yami Motou. Yami Motou was going to refuse to participate on the grounds of not wanting to leave his younger brother alone. Yugi has been the victim of bullying and Yami did not want to leave his brother unprotected. Given young Yugi's own level of academic achievement, earning Outstandings in every subject accept Arithmacy we did not see his inclusion as causing too much trouble and were happy to invite him along." Aknamkanon explained.

Minerva nodded, those certainly sounded like exemplary students. At Hogwarts this last batch of OWL students not a single student achieved Outstandings in every subject. Hermione Granger came the closest with out of ten exams scoring nine Outstandings. In fact, thinking of Miss Granger, almost made Minerva want to say yes. Miss Granger often times is to a certain degree ostracized due to her desire to study and excel. Perhaps introducing more students who had achieved academic excellence would help to raise the academic standard at Hogwarts on a whole.

_Am I seriously considering this? _Minerva mused. She had been dead set against it before she sat down at this table. But now, after listening to Pharaoh Aknamkanon speak she was beginning to see some possible benefits to her students as well.

"Would it be possible for me to meet with any of the students in question before I make my final decision?" Minerva asked. She was not going to say yes without at least meeting with a few of the students in question.

Aknamkanon gave her a bright smile. "Absolutely. My own son is actually downstairs enjoying breakfast while we have been having this meeting and I am certain that the Motou brothers at least would be able to meet with you if you were interested in speaking with them as well." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva nodded, of the seven student mentioned the one who had only been home schooled prior and the two siblings would have been on the top of her list of who to speak to. Regardless, she would also be reaching out to Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz, Akadimiat Alsihr, Ilvermory and Durmstrang to get their professors opinion as well. But she would only be doing that if these three interviews went well.

Aknamkanon rose to his feet, "Very well, allow me to go and fetch my son. While you are speaking to him I will reach out to the Motou brothers and have them join us here as well." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva sighed as she leaned back slightly in the hard wooden chair. Perhaps, given the length of the meeting, transfiguring it to something that agreed more with her aging body would be fine. With a few waves her fir wand the uncomfortable chair had been transfigured into a comfortable winged back chair.

She again was not left waiting for long before there was a light knock on the door. "Come in." Minerva called out.

The door opened to reveal one of the strangest looking young boys she had ever seen. He was medium height with wild tri-colored hair with tanned skin and were those red eyes? _Oh my. _Minerva thought to herself as the boy took his seat across from her.

"My father said that you wished to speak to me regarding the transfer program Professor." Atemu said.

Minerva nodded, "Indeed I did. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your father indicated that you would be participating in this transfer program despite having never attended a magical school before." Minerva stated.

Atemu nodded, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Professor McGonagall. And yes that is correct Professor. I am honored to be a part of such an elite company." Atemu replied.

"Might I ask why you chose not attend a magical school before? And why you are interested in attending one now?" Minerva asked.

Atemu gave a small, reassuring smile. "Yes, I was actually expecting to be asked that question. There were two reasons that my father and I decided not to send me away for school before. The first reason was that great distance from my home to either of the two closest institutions. Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda is almost 5000 kilometers away from my own home in Cairo, whereas Akadimiat Alsihr is approximately 2000 kilometers away. My father did not want me to be that far away in case something were to happen. This brings me to the second reason my father and I chose to homeschool me. When I was younger I was rather sickly. My mother passed away when I was very young from a bad case of Dragon Pox. I myself was often sick and there was actually a time when I was seven where our Healers actually thought I was going to succumb to sickness. Fortunately I did recover and my chronic sickness finally stopped when I was thirteen, by which point there was no reason to have me start attending school so I chose to continue my homeschooling." Atemu

"And you feel that now is the correct time. What do you hope to get out of participating in this transfer program?" Minerva asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I feel that now is an excellent time for me to attend, even if only for a single year, a magical school. I have had some contact with students from other magical students like when I competed last summer at the Potions Championship but as I'm sure you can imagine the contact was rather limited. When I reach my majority I will be stepping fully into my role as my father's heir and will one day be Egypt's Pharaoh. Given that reality it makes sense for me to have contact with people outside of Egypt since I will one day have to work with people on an international level. I assure you the fact that I was homeschooled will in no way hold me back. I am used to sharing a classroom with a few other students whose parents had also chosen to home school them."

"So, the main thing you are hoping to get out of this is developing connections and friendships with other members of the wizarding world outside of Egypt." Minerva asked, just to clarify she understood Atemu's reason for wanting to participate.

Atemu nodded, "That is correct Professor. I wish to make friends and to learn more about other witches and wizards from all over the world. Not only will attending Hogwarts allow me to learn more about British witches and wizards but by interacting with my fellow transfers I will also be able to learn about their cultures as well. As I said this is an amazing opportunity and I was honored to be selected." Atemu said.

Minerva nodded and she couldn't help but smile at the young man sitting across from her. He seemed like a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. "Very well Mr. Sennen. I thank you for answering my questions. Now, if you could please go and get Mr. Motou I would very much like to speak with him." Minerva said.

Atemu rose to his feet, "I can certainly do that professor, however which Mr. Motou would you like me to fetch. Yugi or Yami?" Atemu asked.

Minerva frowned, "Do you happen to know which of them the older one is and which is the younger?" Minerva asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I do. My father and I had dinner with them both the day before yesterday. Yugi is the younger one." Atemu replied.

"Then perhaps you should send up Yami first. I'll speak to him before I speak with Yugi." Minerva said.

Atemu noded, "Sounds good. I'll send him on up Professor." Atemu replied before he headed out of the room and back down the stairs.

Minerva again was not waiting long before a boy who looked almost identical to Mr. Sennen walked into the room, although unlike Mr. Sennen the boy had pale skin and violet eyes, he was also dressed in a golden robe. Yami strode confidently up to the table before he bowed formally at the waist, his blond bangs flopping forward as he bowed, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Professor, my name is Motou Yami and I am told that you have some questions you wish to ask me." Yami greeted.

Minerva slowly rose to her feet before bowing her head as well. She had had very limited contact with Japanese wizards in her life, having made one trip to Japan many years ago for a transfiguration symposium but she did remember the bowing was a sign of respect. "Pleasure to meet you as well Motou Yami. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Please, have a seat so that you can answer a few of my questions." Minerva replied.

Yami straightened before taking his seat. Minerva returned to her seat as well as she contemplated what she wanted to ask Yami first. Unlike with Atemu having been homeschooled she had no such initial question regarding Yami's involvement. _Ah, yes I should probably ask him about that. _Minerva thought, "Pharaoh Aknamkanon tells me that you almost turned down being involved with this transfer program. Could you explain to me why that was?" Minerva asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, of course Professor. As I am sure you are aware Mahoutokoro begins accepting students at age seven however we do not begin boarding with the school until we have turned eleven. There have been several different instances over the five years Yugi has attended Mahoutokoro that he has been the victim of bullying. And yes, although I am aware that following the end of next school year Yugi will be on his own because I will have graduated. That being said, I am Yugi's older brother and in Japan family is everything. I cannot in good conscious leave him behind when I see it as my job to be there for my brother for as long as I can. And before you ask, no I do not fight my brother's battles for him. Yugi can stand up for himself when the need arises. That being said, when Yugi is the victim of bullying he knows that he can come to me, even if it's simply for advice on what to do or for support. The only time I have ever gotten involved was when the bullying had gone past any remotely acceptable level and my brother had actually been sent to the healing chambers." Yami explained.

Minerva nodded, that sounded like a very good reason to choose to turn down such a unique opportunity. However, there was one other question she needed to ask in follow up, "When you say that you got involved Yami, could you explain the extent of your involvement?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, of course Professor. The first thing I did upon discovering what had happened to my brother I went and spoke to my faculty adviser, Renkinjutsu-Sensei and informed him what had been going on. My faculty adviser then went and interviewed Yugi and with my encouragement Yugi told Renkinjutsu-Sensei about the bullying and how he had ended up in the healing chamber, even submitting his memory of the incident as evidence. The incident was then brought before Sage Kashikoi-Sensei, our headmaster, for review and the bully in question was suspended for two weeks and warned another report of bullying would result with his expulsion." Yami explained.

Minerva nodded once again, she really wished her students would act in such a manner themselves instead of taking matters into their own hands. Alas, she would be lying if she said such reports at Hogwarts would have met with the same rapid results. "And what are you looking to learn from Hogwarts?" Minerva asked. She was really trying to make a point to ask the students each different questions.

Yami gave Minerva a smile, "Why Professor that is a simple question, simply put I would want to learn any and everything that I can so that upon my graduation I can be the best wizard I can be and therefore be a productive member of Japanese Wizarding society." Yami replied.

"Thank you for your time Yami. Now, if you would be so kind could you please send your brother on up. I would like to speak to him." Minerva said.

Yami rose to his feet, bowing to Minerva before he headed to the door. He paused briefly before turning back, "Professor McGonagall, before I go I just wanted to warn you that my brother sometimes forgets that he needs to be speaking in English. If he starts speaking in Japanese please remind him of this." Yami stated.

Minerva nodded, "Of course I will do so Yami, but thank you for letting me know. He does know English, correct?" Minerva inquired. It would be a problem if he did not.

Yami nodded, "Yes, Yugi is fluent in English. He just sometimes forgets what language he is supposed to be speaking." Yami replied.

Minerva nodded once more and Yami headed out the door and back down the stairs to fetch his brother. He, like Mr. Sennen, seemed like a nice polite boy with a good head on his shoulders. It was getting harder and harder for her to stick to her hard no as she met with the students themselves. _Maybe asking to interview the students was a bad idea after all. _Minerva mused as the door opened once again and Yugi made his way inside. He stood almost five inches shorter than his brother and if she had not been told he was entering his third year would have assumed he was younger than her first year students, an impression that was not helped by the wide innocent eyes.

Yugi bowed before Minerva, who rose to her feet and bowed back. "Hajimemashite Sensei Watashinonamaeha Motou Yugidesu" Yugi said.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of her when he acted exactly as his brother had predicted he would. "Hello Yugi. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. However, before we get started could you please repeat what you just said in English? I didn't understand you." Minerva said.

Yugi straightened up, his cheeks flushing red in what Minerva guessed was embarrassment, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I said Nice to meet you Professor My name is Motou Yugi." Yugi replied.

Minerva gave Yugi a kind smile before she indicated for Yugi to have a seat. He looked so small sitting across from her at the table. "I wanted to talk to you about the fact that you are the only transfer student in the third year age group. Are you going to okay with being the only new student taking those classes?" Minerva asked.

Yugi nodded, "Hai, sorry Professor I mean yes. I will be fine taking the classes without any of the other transfer students. I am always looking for a chance to make new friends and this will give me a great opportunity to find some new friends here in Britain." Yugi replied.

Minerva smiled once again, he really was a sweet, if not soft spoken boy. She didn't really see him having much problem finding friends at Hogwarts. "Will you be okay being so far away from home?" Minerva asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes Professor, I promise I'll be just fine. I'll have my brother there with me plus, I can send my grandfather owls telling him how things have been going. And we'll be able to visit him on our breaks. I'll be fine, honest." Yugi replied.

Minerva sighed, if Yugi really had no problem with it than who was she to object. She smiled at Yugi once more, "Thank you for speaking with me today Yugi. Could you please go and tell the Pharaoh that I would like to speak to him once more?"

Yugi gave her another bright smile before he rose to his feet and bowed, "Yes of course Professor. And thank you very much for meeting with me. I'm looking forward to attending Hogwarts. Is it really true that we get taught history by a ghost?" Yugi asked.

Minerva couldn't help it, she laughed, "Yes Yugi that is true. Professor Binns is our History of Magic professor at Hogwarts, a post he has held for over 200 years. I take it you like history." Minerva said.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, History is one of my all-time best subjects, other than charms of course. When I found out that I would get to attend Hogwarts I immediately ordered a copy of Hogwarts a History and I've read it cover to cover! I really can't wait for the chance to go." Yugi replied. Yugi paused before adding, "Although, I think Yami is most looking forward to being able to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Minerva frowned slightly, "Oh, and why would that be?" Minerva inquired.

Yugi just smiled, "Because he's worked with Nicholas Flamel of course. Yami loves his alchemy class and he really regrets that Nicholas Flamel has since passed on, he would have really loved the opportunity to speak with him. Headmaster Dumbledore really is the next best thing." Yugi said.

Minerva smiled once again, "I am certain Headmaster Dumbledore would love to make time to speak with your brother regarding his friend Nicholas." Minerva replied.

Yugi nodded once again before he turned and headed back for the door, "I'll go and get the Pharaoh for you Professor. It was really nice meeting with you today." Yugi replied.

"Indeed, it was nice meeting you as well Yugi." Minerva replied before the energetic boy headed out of the room to get the Pharaoh. Truthfully, all three of the students she had met with today seemed like really good kids with good heads on their shoulders. Yugi himself was an absolute sweetheart.

Minerva returned to her seat just as Pharaoh Aknamkanon returned, "Thank you for allowing me to meet with some of the students in question Pharaoh. I must admit all three boys seem like good kids." Minerva said.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Indeed. I am very proud of the man my son is becoming. As for Yugi and Yami, I only met them recently, but based on all of my encounters they both seem like very good kids. However, my opinion on the boys is not why we are here. Right now it is your opinion on them that matters." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva sighed, "Having met with some of the students I have moved my stance from a definite no, to a maybe. Perhaps, you would be willing to share with me some additional details regarding the program." Minerva suggested.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Of course. Now, I will be the first to recognize that Hogwarts has its own way of doing things, one of which is storing its students at the beginning of their first year to divide them into houses. They would live and take classes with their housemates and also join them for meals. One of the ideas for this transfer would be that the transfer students not be sorted." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva rose a brow in question, "And might I ask why this would be?" Minerva asked.

Aknamkanon nodded, "The point of the transfer program is for our students to be able to make friends while at Hogwarts, by sorting the students we would essentially be guaranteeing that they would primarily be associating with only a quarter of the student body. Since NEWT classes are attended by all four houses, depending on how many students chose to continue a given subject or earned the grades necessary to qualify the students being unsorted should not propose a problem with class schedules. As for meal times, we believed the students could either alternate on given days which table they sat with or just to give the students the freedom to sit with their friends." Aknamkanon said.

Minerva could see the sense in that argument, which would then leave only a single student to squeeze in with the other third years, which meant it would not be too much of a hardship to draw up a schedule for one student. "And what do you propose regarding their dormitory and our point system?" Minerva inquired.

"As far as the point system is concerned our students would not be a part of that. All of the students present would be satisfied with having turned in their assignment or having answered a question correctly. They would not need additional points to be earned, and in the unexpected event they do cause problems, detentions would suffice as opposed to loss of house points. All seven students are fully aware they are essentially representatives of not only their own schools but of their countries as well in the eyes of Magical Britain. I have been assured they will behave accordingly. As far as their dormitories are concerned, I know that there was a time in Hogwarts history where the school was attended by married couples before the marriage age changed. What we are proposing is one of the old marriage quarters be transfigured to house the seven students." Aknamkanon replied.

Minerva nodded, "Based on what you have proposed I believe that would be acceptable. I would of course have to confer with my colleagues regarding scheduling and work with our charms professor to set up the transfer student's dormitory. But based on what you have said and speaking with some of the students involved I would be willing to allow the transfer students to attend Hogwarts for this school year. However, if that were to change or other problems were to arise I will send you an owl regarding that situation."

Aknamkanon nodded, "Excellent. I will relay the news to the transfer students in question. When would you need to be provided with copies of our students test results and their elected courses for the upcoming school year?" Aknamkanon asked.

"How quickly could you provide us with that information?" Minerva inquired. Personally, the sooner she was able to get the information the easier it would be to add the students into the existing class lists which were still being tweaked.

Aknamkanon pulled out of his pocket seven sealed scrolls and handed them to Minerva. "In anticipation of Hogwarts accepting the transfers I brought the relevant documents with me today." Aknamkanon replied.

Minerva accepted the offered scrolls and slipped them into her pocket. She would be reviewing them upon her return to Hogwarts. "Thank you for the scrolls Pharaoh. I will be in touch to provide the booklists for the upcoming school year as well as enclose tickets to the Hogwarts express for the transfer students. I will also owl you with any changes that myself or my colleagues would with to make to the current arrangement." Minerva replied.

"That would be acceptable." Aknamkanon confirmed.

The two shook handed before they headed back down the stairs. Minerva could see the three teens she has spoken to were sitting at one of the tables together. Yugi, it appeared was regaling the other two with a story of some kind based on the way he was waving his arms about. His brother was rolling his eyes whereas Atemu was chuckling.

She watched as Aknamkanon made his way over to the trio before she turned, heading for the fire place. She grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the dish on the mantel and tossed it inside. "Hogwarts!" She called out before stepping into the green flames and left the Leaky Cauldron far behind.

Upon her return to her office she pulled the seven scrolls out of her robe pocket and set them on the corner of her desk before she headed for the infirmary. She had been gone almost three hours, during which time hopefully Poppy and Severus had made some headway regarding Dumbledore's cursed hand.

She strode into the Hospital Wing to see Albus was up on is feet and appeared to be ready to head out, however he paused upon seeing Minerva. "Ah Minerva, how did the meeting with the Pharaoh go?" Albus inquired.

Minerva gave Albus a rather pointed look, "It appears Headmaster, that Hogwarts will be playing host to seven transfer students this year." Minerva replied briskly.

"Ah, I see Minerva. Well, if that is what you feel is best." Albus replied with a small shrug. Minerva wasn't fooled. Albus had no intentions of refusing the Pharaoh's request in the first place. _Meddling old coot. _She thought to herself. By sending her to listen to the Pharaoh's pitch she had been able to have her opinion on the matter changed and therefore would not argue against their admittance.

"However, Albus seeing as how your little errand for me has been completed I find myself with ample time to listen to your _story _regarding how you ended up with a cursed hand." Minerva replied.

Albus gave Minerva another beign smile, his blue eyes twinkling, "Ah Minerva, you may have the time for the tale, but alas I do not. Perhaps another day." Albus replied.

Minerva snorted but accepted the dismissal for what it was and headed back to her room. It seemed like the upcoming year at Hogwarts was going to be a very interesting one.


	4. Shopping and a White Robe

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Atemu sighed as he lounged on his bed. It was raining today which meant his initial plan to wander around exploring London had officially been cancelled. This was particularly disappointing because sitting cooped up in this room was really starting to get on his nerves. His father had been on a video conference with Prime Minister Shada for the last three hours discussing upcoming proposed policy changes on the nonmagical side of the divide.

And since all of his summer assignments had already been completed Atemu literally had nothing to do to occupy his time. He was drawn from his musings by a light knock on his door.

"Enter." Atemu called out lazily, not even bothering to sit up. _Maybe I should just take a nap. It'd pass the time if nothing else. _Atemu mused.

"Bored I see my Prince." The soft voice of Mahad sounded.

Atemu snorted, "Is it that obvious Mahad? I'm laying here contemplating taking a nap to pass the time all because of this stupid rain." Atemu muttered. Rain in the desert was rare and something to be cherished, here in Britain is seemed they had more rain than they would ever know what to do with which meant all it did was keep him trapped indoors.

"Then perhaps I could help to liven things up a bit."

Atemu sat up at the unexpected, yet very familiar voice of his friend Mana. Mana was Mahad's adopted daughter who attended homeschooling with Atemu back home. The two had known each other for almost Atemu's entire life. "Mana? What are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

Mana laughed as she headed inside, "Dad said that you had been moping in your room today and he thought you could use someone to help cheer you up. So, I floo'd over to spend the day with you." Mana said.

Atemu smiled brightly, "Mana that is just perfect. Absolutely perfect." Atemu declared.

Mahad just shook his head fondly before he left the two teens to their own devices. "So, do you want to fill me in on this delegation you are a part of? You gave me a general overview before you left but that it. Did you meet any of the other delegates?" Mana asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I met the other six delegates. Two from Japan. One from Iran. One from Russia. One from America and One from Germany." Atemu rattled off.

Mana lightly elbowed Atemu in the side, "That didn't answer my question and you know it. Now spill, what do you think of the other delegates? Are they nice? Mean? Do we need to brainstorm body disposal methods?" Mana rattled off.

Atemu chuckled, "For the most part the delegates are alright, although the German delegate is an arrogant asshole. If he doesn't watch himself he's going to end up buried in a shallow grave. But other than that they're fine." Atemu explained.

"Fine like, you can tolerate them? Or fine like let's call them up and go have some wild adventures in rainy London?" Mana asked.

"Fine like I can tolerate them. Quite frankly I don't know any of them well enough to know if they would want to wander around London today." Atemu said, flopping back down onto the bed.

Mana pouted, plopping her head on Atemu's chest. "You could ask, you know?" Mana suggested.

Atemu snorted, "I am not going to ask the delegates to see if they want to run around London. Sorry Mana, but no." Atemu said.

"But At…" Mana began only to be cut off by yet another knock on the door.

"Enter." Atemu called out. Mahad once again walked into the room.

"I am terribly sorry to break up your date my Prince, however delegate Kaiba has called and requests your presence at the conference hall to discuss the plan for the upcoming school term." Mahad relayed.

Atemu frowned sitting up and pushing Mana off of him to address Mahad, "First of all Mahad, Mana and I are not on a date. Secondly since when does delegate Kaiba have the right to order the rest of us around?" Atemu growled before he rose to his feet.

Mahad gave Atemu a small smile, "If you say you are not on a date, then it must be so." Mahad replied diplomatically.

"You still haven't answered my question Mahad! Who gave Kaiba the right to call a meeting?" Atemu growled.

Mana rolled her eyes before she rose to her feet, tossing her arms around Atemu's shoulders, "Ate, calm down. It doesn't really matter who gave him the authority, Mahad isn't going to know. You just need to go to this meeting and put him in his place. Then once you've sufficiently danced on his corpse ask the others if they want to join you having some fun in London." Mana said.

Atemu rolled his eyes before pulling away from Mana and heading over to his closet, "I'll be down in a few minutes to head to the meeting Mahad." Atemu growled.

"Of course my Prince." Mahad replied before he stepped out of the room.

Mana wandered over to join Atemu in the closet where he was scrutinizing his robes. "Okay Atemu, would you please fill me in on what is actually going on here? And since when do you where robes for anything other than official royal functions?" Mana asked.

Atemu snorted, "Since I've developed a taste for wearing them. And Mana, nothing is going on, honest." Atemu said.

"Then why won't you just talk to me? Honestly, is this how you're going to be after we get married? I can clearly see that something is wrong and when I ask you about it you just shut me out. That's not fair Atemu and you know it." Mana growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Mana for the last time just drop it. Either drop it or go back home. It seems like you wasted a trip." Atemu muttered before he pulled a purple robe with gold trim as well as a white tunic with a blue accent and headed out of the closet, tossing the items onto his bed before heading over to his vanity. Grabbing the three row golden collar as well as his crown, a headpiece with an open mouthed Uraeus cobra with rubies for eyes, fangs in the center. He also grabbed several rings as well as his shin covers, arm bands and neck bands. If Kaiba was going to be arrogant enough to make a damn power play than Atemu was more than willing to remind him of his place.

"Atemu you aren't listening to me!" Mana called out.

"Mana, I believe I asked you to either drop the topic or leave. You have chosen to do neither. I will not ask you again. Drop it." Atemu ordered as he stripped off his shirt and undid his pants and tugging them off. He needed to be leaving any time now, he really did not have time to argue with Mana over nonsense.

Atemu pulled on his tunic, tying it in place on the side before securing a golden belt around the center. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and began fastening his golden shin braces in place. He saw Mana's face drop into his line of vision, her chin resting on his knee, her green eyes staring right into his own. "Atemu please, don't shut me out."

Atemu rolled his eyes before he finished fastening the one leg and turned to fasten the other. "You and I are not a couple Mana. Do not speak to me as if we are. I do not answer to you. You are my friend, nothing more Mana. Now, I have an official meeting I need to be getting to. Stop getting in my way. If you are here when I get back and I choose to discuss the meeting with you that will be at my discretion, not yours." Atemu growled.

Mana looked like she wanted to say more but finally, she got the hint and stepped back to allow Atemu to finish getting ready, "Well, I guess I'll go and see if Mahad needs my help with anything. Have fun at your meeting Atemu." Mana said briskly before she walked out of the room.

Atemu sighed as he rose to his feet, slipping his arm bands on before pulling on his purple robe. He added the rest of his jewelry and finally his crown to complete the look. Once he was ready he headed out of his room and down to the waiting limo.

Mana and him were actually very complicated. He was not lying when he said that she was his best friend and had been since he was very young, because she had been. Their close friendship had led to the assumption that they were in fact more than just friends. The matter had been further complicated when his father had pulled him aside shortly after he won the Potions Championship to ask him about when he planned on telling him about his courting of Mana.

Atemu had at that point made the very unwise decision to not tell his father the truth, which was that he wasn't courting her and had instead said 'I was planning on waiting until the time was right.' The time, of course would never have been right since they were not actually courting, but his father took that statement as confirmation of their relationship. And just like that apparently he and Mana were courting and would undoubtedly be wed in a matter of years' time.

He and Mana of course knew the truth of the matter but no one else did and had merely assumed that he and Mana were just being particularly private regarding their personal lives. Mana however, had begun to take his continued lack of breaking the truth to his father as resigned acceptance the situation. He wasn't resigned to the situation, he just foolishly had decided that by ignoring it, things would eventually just resolve themselves.

The reason he hadn't told his father the truth was, well. He did not want to disappoint his father. He preferred his own gender, which on the magical side of the divide was not an issue. He could even have a child with a man if that was what he chose to do. The wonder that was potions. However, on the nonmagical side of the divide same sex relations were still very heavily frowned upon and given how closely the two worlds were connected Atemu didn't want to confess the truth his father because he knew Aknamkanon would be disappointed with him. Plus any child he had through magical means would have to be explained as either an adoption or that he had an affair with a woman. Or for the nonmagical side he would be forced to take a wife, even if only for appearances sake.

Which resulted in the mess which currently passes as his personal life. A mess that Atemu could really not see any possible way out of.

"We have arrived."

Atemu was abruptly drawn from his musings by the driver having opened his door indicating that they arrived back at the Jumeirah hotel, where the delegates had first met at a week and a half ago. "Yes, thank you Hasan." Atemu replied before he climbed out of the car and headed inside to the conference room they had met at previously.

It seemed like Atemu was the last to arrive because every other teenage delegate was already present.

"About time for you to show up." Kaiba drawled, his arms crossed haughtily as he gazed down his nose at Atemu, like he was some insignificant speck of dirt. Atemu clenched his fist as his side, his red eyes blazing in anger as he stared back at Kaiba.

"Excuse me Kaiba? Who do you think you are speaking to me thusly? And while we are on the subject who gave you the right to summon all of us here as if we are your lesser?" Atemu growled as he strode into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kaiba snorted, "You putting on a bunch of senseless jewelry and a dress does not make you superior to me. And as for my calling a meeting, clearly one of us needed to take charge of this mission. I knew that if the matter had been left up to your discretion we'd have boarded the damn train before you even thought to meet with us to discuss our tactics." Kaiba replied.

"Why you…" Atemu hissed.

"Boys, seriously enough is enough. As attractive as it is watching the both of you quarrel now is not the time. Or perhaps it is, why don't you both pull your dicks out and compare sizes then we can move forward officially knowing whose is larger." Mai interjected, twirling her blond hair around her finger in apparent boredom.

"Agreed. The arguing is boring. Now, if you guys were going to duel that would be another story. I call first dibs on the winner." Marik replied, his lilac eyes flashing with glee at the prospect of a duel.

"We are not dueling, in case you forgot Marik we are in a conference room of a nonmagical hotel. I just refuse to allow Kaiba to think that he can order us around as if we were beneath him. The tables in this room are round for a reason. To signify that all of us on this delegation are equal in power and authority. Kaiba you are not better than any of us. And if you push me much further I **will **knock you into the dirt where you belong to remind you of your place." Atemu growled.

"Awww, pity." Marik whined, clearly disappointed that there would not be a duel today.

"Seriously, will the both of you sit down and shut up! We're here. It doesn't matter who called us here the fact remains that we've shown up. Kaiba, we all know you're an asshole, you don't need to continually remind us of that fact. Atemu, we know you are prince, again you don't need to rub it in our faces. Now can we at least get something accomplished?" Yami growled, slamming his hand down on the table top, drawing everyone's attention onto him.

Atemu and Kaiba continued to glare at one another before Kaiba finally returned to his seat and Atemu took his own, once again between Yami and Kaiba.

"Now then, since we have been officially accepted to Hogwarts we need to have a plan of action to get the information that we need." Kaiba said briskly.

"Actually Kaiba, what we need to do first is to get our supplies from the alley." Atemu interjected.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Honestly, isn't that what _staff _if for. Why should we waste our time meandering around the alley?" Kaiba groused.

"Because commercial centers are wonderful places to collect information." Mai replied briskly.

"Uh, are ya sure ya aren't jus makin up an excuse ta go shoppin'?" Joey asked.

Mai just chuckled, "You're too cute Wheeler, but seriously. Commercial centers are going to be where all the news is. Remember our mission is to collect information." Mai reminded the group.

"That may be so Mai, but the information we are looking for isn't going to be found through idle gossip." Marik cautioned.

Atemu shook his head, "No, I think Mai actually has a point. We really should make a point to check out the alley. Any information we can gleam will be very helpful to the others. But, seeing as how shopping appears to be _beneath _Kaiba he does not have to join us. Mai, I am willing to join you shopping. Would anyone else care to accompany us?" Atemu asked.

"I'll come." Yami volunteered.

"Oh, me too, me too!" Yugi enthusiastically exclaimed much to Atemu's bemusement. If nothing else no one would ever expect Yugi of being a spy.

And when no one else volunteered Atemu nodded once, "Then it is decided. Myself, Mai, Yami and Yugi will explore Diagon Alley and see what we are able to learn. Now, let's discuss what will be happening when we arrive at the school." Atemu said.

Kaiba snorted, "For not running the show, you are making a point to call all the shots." Kaiba growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine _Marik _why don't you lead the topic of dorm room assignments. We will be broken up into three pairs and one single room." Atemu said.

Marik grinned, "And I'm guessing Mai has won the gender lottery and scored the single room, correct?" Marik asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, Mai will be rooming alone." Atemu confirmed.

Marik's grin broadened, "Excellent. Then in that case I'll room with Wheeler." Marik stated.

Yami spoke up next before anyone else could, "And of course my brother and I will be sharing a room which leaves the two hot heads as roommates. Excellent, glad we got that sorted. Now, what's the next topic up for discussion?" Yami said.

Kaiba and Atemu both just gaped at the rest of the table as the horrendous idea of an entire school year stuck sharing a room together began to sink in. It would be a miracle if both of them came out of this alive.

"Now onto our mission, or am I not allowed to lead _this _discussion either?" Kaiba growled, shooting Atemu a pointed look.

Atemu rolled his eyes before waving his hand dismissively, "Sure, by all means." Atemu muttered.

Kaiba nodded once, "Thank you, now as I was saying our mission, as everyone at this table is aware is to collect information on Lord Voldemort and his followers and relay that information back to our fellow delegates so that appropriate actions can be implemented. Now, would any one like to propose strategies for uncovering this particular information?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi grinned before speaking up, "Well, I've already got Yami a meeting scheduled to meet with the headmaster. We all agree that he is holding most of the information we need." Yugi said.

Yami frowned at his brother, "Wait, when did you set that up? And were you planning on telling me about this at all Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi's smile broadened, "Oh, I just mentioned to Professor McGonagall that you love alchemy and were looking forward to meeting with the headmaster to discuss his work with Nicholas Flamel." Yugi relied.

Yami's frown deepened, "Yugi…" Yami began before Kaiba interjected.

"No, that is actually a wonderful idea. Yami, once we arrive at the school make sure you set that meeting up as soon as possible. The better report you establish with the headmaster the more likely you will be to have an opportunity to acquire information from him." Kaiba said briskly.

Yami sighed but nodded, "Okay. Fine, I'll do that. Now, are there any other strategies are am I the only one who is going to be rubbing elbows with the headmaster?" Yami asked.

Kaiba was quiet for a moment while he thought, "Perhaps getting closer to some of the staff might be beneficial. Once we arrive at Hogwarts we will see who seems more taken with which of us and then we should work to exploit those connections." Kaiba said.

Mai chuckled, "And let's not forget the students themselves might have some information. We need to try and get to know and forge connections with as many of them as we can manage, that way they will relay information to us with little prompting." Mai replied.

Kaiba nodded, "I suppose that would be a good idea. Not that I am anticipating much information coming out of it, Yugi should work with the lower school students. The rest of us will work with the upper school. Again, who will work with whom will depend on natural connections that spring up." Kaiba said.

"Agreed." Atemu said, "Any other points that we need to discuss?" Atemu asked.

"I have one. When are we going to go shopping?" Mai asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, assuming it is okay with Yugi and Yami I was thinking we could once we finished up here." Atemu replied.

Mai nodded, "Excellent. Well, what do you say boys? You up for a few hours of shopping?" Mai asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes that would be fine. Yugi, I want you to stay close. No wandering off." Yami warned.

Yugi pouted slightly but did not, "Yes Niisan, I'll be good. I promise." Yugi replied.

"Excellent, now that that's settled lets be heading off." Atemu replied rising to his feet, with the others soon following suit.

Yugi bounded right up to Atemu, his wide eyes glowing in anticipation. "Why are you dressed like that today? I've never seen you dress that way before? Were your normal robes being cleaned?" Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Curious little one, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled, "I like to know what is going on around me and why. Asking questions helps me to find out that information. So, why are you dressed this way?" Yugi asked.

"To be perfectly honest? Because Kaiba is an arrogant asshole who gets on my nerves. I didn't want him thinking he was better than me, so I dug out my formal attire to remind him that I am a prince." Atemu explained.

Yugi frowned, "All this was because of Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi, it was had to do with politics. Now, stop bothering Atemu about his robes." Yami interjected.

"Yami, I was just asking some questions." Yugi whined.

Yami rolled his eyes, "And you've asked your questions. Now, why don't you go and catch up with Mai before she leaves us behind in her eagerness to go shopping." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before he jogged up ahead to catch up with Mai who was standing impatiently by the door. She smiled kindly down at Yugi who stood impatiently beside her while they waited for Atemu and Yami to join them.

"You certainly had no problem taking command earlier." Atemu commented wryly.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I have no desire to take command of the situation. That being said I was not going to just sit back while you two argued life children. We are almost adults and it would be nice if we kept that particular fact in mind." Yami muttered.

Atemu chuckled, "Yes I know. I'm normally not that easily wound up, just Kaiba gets on my nerves I guess. The way he talks down to the rest of us, like he is better than us. It really bothers me and I guess I wanted to try and remind him, again, that he is NOT better than me. Quite frankly, he's not better than any of us." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled, "That is true, Kaiba isn't, but by that same token YOU aren't better than the rest of us either. We are all equal members of this team. No one member is more important than any of the rest of us. In order for us to succeed we will have to be able to work together. Constantly quarreling amongst ourselves will accomplish nothing." Yami replied.

Atemu nodded, "I can agree with that. And I will do my best to keep my own arrogance in check. Would that be agreeable?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "That is fine with me." Yami confirmed.

"Well you two slowpokes hurry up? It's almost lunchtime already and we still need to hit the shops." Mai chided. Yami and Atemu both rolled their eyes before quickly making their way over to Mai and Yugi.

"Let's go." Yugi declared before racing out of the room, the other teens following a short distance behind him.

Mai rolled her eyes before waving her wand over Yugi's robes, changing them to a pair of shorts with an earthen brown t-shirt. Yugi shot her a questioning look. Mai laughed, "Hun, before we arrive to the wizarding shopping center we first have to go through the muggle part. This way, you won't stick out. I promise, once we reach Diagon Alley, I will transfigure your robes back."

Mai then waved her want over her own robes, transfiguring them into a pair of short purple jean shorts, a white crop top with a matching purple vest worn over the top. The top, providing an ample view of Mai's chest. She confidently swept her blond hair over his shoulder and winked at the boys, "After all, we do have to look the part of tourists. Besides, men seem to forget themselves when you flash just a little bit of skin." Mai replied.

Atemu laughed before he waved his own wand over his robes and jewelry. Mai did have a point, wandering around London dressed as he was would not go over well at all. The end result was a pair of black cargo pants and matching black muscle shirt, like Mai he had gone for a vest to be worn over the top, although his incorporated the formal purple robe he'd worn. He did leave his golden arm bands in place but that was the only gold he chose to wear, choosing instead to disillusion the rest. Mai nodded her approval.

"Very nicely done Prince. Although, if I do say so myself, you look much more attractive without those bulky robes. Although, that tunic, now that I would not tire of seeing you wear." Mai teased.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Lets save your seduction for our targets Mai." Atemu replied.

Mai laughed before slinging her arm around Atemu's shoulders, "Spoilsport! But fine, have it your way if you must. But with an attitude like that you've just volunteered to carry my bags." Mai replied.

Yami was the last to transfigure his robes. He like his brother ended up wearing shorts, although his were denim. Like Atemu he had gone for a black muscle top, although his was embellished with a golden dragon across the chest. "Is this acceptable Mai?" Yami inquired as he stowed his wand in his pocket.

Mai nodded, "You look perfectly delectable, so yes it will do quite nicely. Now, onto Diagon Alley." Mai declared before she strode out of the conference room, all three boys trailing behind her.

"I can have my driver drop us off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, it's just over on Charring Cross road. It'll take about fifteen minutes from here." Atemu offered.

Mai shook her head, "Nonsense, I've been cooped up in a damn hotel room or chauffeured around ever since I got here. It's about a thirty minute walk from here if we go up Piccadilly. It finally stopped raining and I'm looking forward to stretching my legs." Mai declared.

"Can we walk Yami? Please?" Yugi pleaded.

Yami sighed, "Fine, we'll walk. But, I'm serious Mai. You better not get us lost." Yami warned.

Mai just chuckled, "Relax. We'll find our way. Russian honor." Mai vowed.

Yami snorted but said nothing further. He did snag Yugi's hand to keep the excitable boy from running too far ahead. "No running ahead Yugi. I mean it. I don't want you getting lost in London." Yami hissed.

Mai just laughed again before she slipped her arm through Atemu's, "Well, what do you guys say? Piccadilly is right up here." Mai said before she practically dragged Atemu across the street heading towards Piccadilly Circus.

"Can I ask why you slipped your arm through mine Mai?" Atemu inquired.

Mai chuckled, "Simple really, no one will question a guy and his girlfriend wandering around London enjoying the sights. Gathering information is all about looking like you belong and that you aren't looking for the information. Blending in is key." Mai replied.

Atemu chuckled, "So, why am I the one who got drafted for the role of boyfriend?" Atemu inquired.

Mai shrugged, "Probably because Yami is too busy keeping track of his brother and Yugi looks like a little kid, not a teenager. You were the odd one out hun. Lucky you." Mai replied.

Atemu shook his head, "Yes. Lucky me." He replied.

The quartet actually made pretty good time over to Charring Cross road and it didn't take long at all to locate the tiny pub tucked away in the corner under the muggle repelling charm. This time it was Yugi and not Mai who led the way inside. "Foro Shite kudasi" (follow me) Yugi called out.

"Yugi! Chottomatte Yugi!" (wait up Yugi) Yami called out before jogging after his brother.

Mai shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know why I was expecting more. London, although crowded appears pretty quaint when compared to back home in Moscow." Mai replied.

Atemu shrugged, "I would be the first to admit London is very different that Cairo. Although quaint is not the word I would use for comparison. Just different." Atemu replied evenly.

Mai sighed, "What I don't get is why the wizards here don't go all out. Why hide the entrance behind such a rundown looking pub. Even though I can see it I'm almost not sure I want to wander inside. They could have concealed anything here, but that was what they chose?" Mai replied.

Atemu chuckled, "And where is the entrance to your own shopping center located Mai?" Atemu asked.

Mai smiled, "Its located right in Red Square concealed in the side entrance of Eliseyvsky Gastronom. We merely round the corner and look for the statue of Rasputin pointing to the entrance. The statue is enchanted and will actually answer questions if you ask them. He makes an excellent tour guide of Red Square." Mai replied.

Atemu smiled, "That sounds interesting indeed. Our own shopping center is concealed within the Luxor temple complex. To nonmagicals citizens and tourists it looks like a temple ruin, however to us magicals we can see another door which leads us to our magical bizzare where you can find anything you could possibly need magically." Atemu replied.

Main nodded, "See, exactly my point. That sounds spectacular. And certainly not drab like this rundown pub."

Atemu just shrugged, "Pubs, apparently, are a big part of English society which when you take that into account, having a pub at the entrance makes sense. Now, shall we head on through before we lose our two shopping compatriots?" Atemu suggested.

Mai gave Atemu a seductive smirk, "Lead the way lover boy." Mai purred. Atemu just chuckled as he led the way into the Leaky Cauldron. He led Mai straight through the pub and through the back door leading to the entrance of Diagon Alley, which was where Yugi and Yami were waiting for them.

"But Yami…" Yugi whined.

Yami merely crossed his arms as he fixed his sibling with another pointed look. "I'm serious Ototo, you run off on me like that again and I am contacting Grandpa to have him come and pick you up and I'll finish our shopping without you." Yami replied briskly.

"But I didn't even go that far. Just into the pub and out the back." Yugi replied.

Yami rose a brow, "Do you mean to suggest if the archway had not been closed you would have stopped and waited here for the rest of us to join you? I'm not an idiot Yugi. The others may fall for you innocent act, but I don't." Yami replied.

Mai chuckled, drawing the attention of the quarreling brothers onto her and Atemu, "Sorry to break up the brotherly quarrel but we have some shopping to do." Mai reminded them.

Yami nodded before he pulled out his wand and tapped a brick three times with his wand to open the passage way. Atemu rose a brow, "How did you know which brick to tap?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked, "Simple, I asked. Tom, the barkeeper was happy to tell me." Yami replied.

"And when did you find the time to ask him that?" Atemu asked.

Yami chuckled, "When we spent two hours sitting in this pub while your father was meeting with Professor McGonagall and we were waiting for our own turn to be interviewed. When I got up to order a drink I asked him about how to get into the alley and he was happy to tell me." Yami replied.

"Ah, that makes sense." Atemu replied.

"Come on guys, let's go." Yugi whined tugging on Yami's hand to try and drag him through the archway.

Yami rolled his eyes but did relent. "Fine, we're coming Ototo, we're coming." Yami muttered.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not making a fool of myself by asking this Yami, but why do you call Yugi Ototo, is that a nickname of some sort? I'm not familiar with the word." Mai asked.

Yami smiled at Mai, "No, its fine Mai. And to answer your question, the word Ototo means brother. You'll also notice that Yugi often calls me Niisan. That means big brother." Yami replied.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense now. Thank you for explaining that to me." Mai replied before frowning slightly. "What in the world?"

Yami frowned as well, tugging Yugi to a stop beside him as they gazed around the alleyway. For the wizarding world commercial center Diagon Alley seemed almost dead. There were several shops that were boarded up or appeared to have been abandoned, including an ice cream shop not far into the alley. The shoppers were not mingling about enjoying a leisurely day of shopping, but rather quickly shuffling from one store to another, keeping their gazes averted as they quickly went about their business. The windows of the alley were plastered with a multitude of wanted posters of escaped convicts.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Fenrir Greyback. Augustus Rookwood. Antonin Dolohov. Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange. Death eaters which had escaped from Azakban prison and had rejoined their master in his reign of terror.

"Terrible isn't it? So many people gone missing. And now poor Ollivander's disappeared as well." The quartet turned to see two elderly witches huddled together not far from the alley's entrance, their eyes locked on the window of the apothecary, where it looked like their own children were inside collecting their supplies.

"Too right Ethel, but what are the new students going to do about wands? Ollivanders has been selling wands for centuries." The second witch replied.

"I just can't for the life of me think what You-Know-Who would want with poor Ollivander. He's just a wandmaker." The witch apparently named Ethel, replied.

"Exactly. First Florean Fortescue is dragged out of his ice cream parlour, right here in the middle of the alley in broad daylight, and now Ollivander has disappeared. Makes you wonder whose next." The other witch replied briskly. However, conversation ceased when the children wandered out of the apothecary and joined their mothers who quickly steered them back through the archway and out of the alley.

"Is it safe for us to even shop here?" Yugi asked, frowning in concern as his gaze drifted over to the boarded up ice cream shop.

Yami sighed, "Honestly, I don't know Ototo. Let's just be quick about it, okay. Get in, get the stuff we need and then get out of here. The less time we spend lingering the less danger we'll be in." Yami replied.

"Agreed." Mai replied, her tone suddenly a lot more serious as she surveyed the alley before dragging Atemu in the direction of the apothecary with the other boys following suit.

The apothecary was not overly crowded and the quartet had no problem gathering their potions ingredients before heading back out again. "We also need to head to the robe shop and then the book store." Atemu prompted.

Yugi pouted, "Why do we have to go to the robe shop? I want to wear my normal school robes." Yugi replied.

Mai chuckled, "And you are more than welcome to Yugi. Since we're transfer students we don't have to comply with the Hogwarts dress code beyond that we have to wear robes to classes. However, Atemu only has his formal robes so he needs to get some different robes and I need some lighter ones. My robes are made to withstand the brutal winters in Sibera, if I wore those every day I'd fry." Mai replied.

"Ah, that makes sense. Okay let's go and get you too fitted for robes then we can go and get our textbooks." Yugi replied.

Mai led the way into Madam Madkin's Robes for All Occasions, still dragging Atemu by the hand. The shop attendant looked up when they entered, "Hogwarts dearies?" She inquired.

Mai shrugged, "Technically, but we aren't here for Hogwarts Robes, just some normal everyday robes." Mai replied, "Isn't that right lover boy?" Mai prompted.

Atemu rolled his eyes, he really wished Mai would quit it already. There was no point in continuing this charade for the shopkeeper. At the same time it would be really strange if he didn't humor her at this point. "That's right. We're transfer students for the year, part of an exchange program through the international confederation of wizards. Because we'll only be there for the one year and not sorted into Hogwarts houses we are not required to wear Hogwarts uniform. That being said, Mai's uniform and my own are not appropriate for Hogwarts so we were hoping to get some everyday robes to wear instead." Atemu explained.

The shop attendant nodded, "Very well dearies, step up onto the platform so I can get your measurements. Any color in particular you're looking for?" The shop keeper asked.

Mai smiled, "I'd actually love it if you could make mine in navy, just using lighter cotton material instead of the heavy wool I wore at Koldovstoretz. Hogwarts is much milder than Siberia is, after all." Mai stated.

The shop attendant nodded, "I can do that dearie. And what about for you dear?" She asked Atemu.

Atemu sighed, what color robes did he want? It honestly didn't matter to him, he just knew he didn't want black. "How about Lapis Lazuli blue?" Atemu suggested.

The attendant nodded, "Very well then. It'll just be a moment while I take your measurements, then you dearies can be on your way." The attendant said briskly before she had an enchanted measuring tape begin measuring the pair.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, is the alley normally like this?" Mai asked suddenly.

The shopkeeper frowned, "Whatever do you mean dearie?" She asked cautiously.

"I mean, does the alley normally seem so, I don't know…dead?" Mai pressed.

The shopkeeper sighed, "Not normally no. The alley hasn't been this way since back in 1980, the last time You-know-who had been in power. I still can't believe he's come back. I will tell you this, it's not good." The shopkeeper muttered.

"But surely, we're safe in the alley, right?" Mai inquired.

The shopkeeper sighed, "I wish I could say you were dearie. I'm not trying to scare you but the truth is no one is safe. The death eaters stormed this alley a matter of days ago and dragged poor Florean right out of his shop. Blew out the glass in his front window. Three of them stormed inside and I swear Fenrir Greyback the werewolf was with them. They dragged the bloody Florean Fortescue right out into the middle of the alley before disapparating. And now we find out that Ollivander has disappeared as well. Makes the rest of us wonder whose next. Dark times, dearie, dark times indeed." The shopkeeper replied.

"I'm sorry but Fenir Greyback? Isn't he one of the ones on the wanted posters?" Atemu inquired.

The shopkeeper nodded, before she quickly glanced around herself nervously almost like she was afraid of being overheard by the wrong person. "Yes, he is. He's a monster. A werewolf who intentionally infects young children just for the pleasure of it." The shopkeeper whispered.

"But, what about you're Aurors? Aren't they patrolling the alley? Mai asked.

The shopkeeper sighed, "The Aurors are just here so the ministry can appear to be doing something but really they are of no help. With You-Know-Who back his death eaters can do as they please and no one can stop him. The Aurors and powerless and putting the Death Eaters back in Azkaban is meaningless. The dementors have defected and he'll just break them right back out again." The shopkeeper explained.

"That's terrible." Atemu muttered, frowning. He would definitely have to tell his father about these developments.

The shopkeeper nodded before stepping back, "That should do it dearies. I'll get these robes made up for you. Should be ready in about an hour. I would advise that you do your shopping quickly and don't dawdle. It's not safe."

Atemu stepped down before turning and helping Mai down as well, "We'll be careful. And thank you for your assistance and the advice." Atemu replied briskly.

When they left Madam Madkins Yugi did not object to the tight hold Yami had on his hand, nor did Atemu object to Mai once again looping her arm through his own. It was an eerie feeling walking through an alley that had been attacked twice in almost as many days.

"The book store is right up ahead." Yami commented, pointing out the shop ahead of them.

A boom from the shop across the way made the entire group jump. Yugi latched tightly onto Yami's shirt and Mai's grip on Atemu's arm tightened to the point her knuckles turned white. All three's wands had immediately been yanked out as they scanned their surroundings for signs of danger.

The boom had apparently come to the one shop in the entire alley that appeared to have any kind of life, a bright orange building with a massive redheaded face on the top, who kept lifting up a top hat revealing a white rabbit that kept disappearing. The cheerful atmosphere of the bright orange building did not seem to fit with the dreary atmosphere of the remainder of the alley.

Atemu frowned at the building before he and Yami steered the group into the book shop. No longer was spending the day leisurely exploring the alley appealing to them. They just wanted to get their books, pick up their robes and then return back to the safety of their rooms.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, Hogwarts I presume?" The shopkeeper greeted briskly.

Yami nodded, "Yes, we need these books." Yami replied handing over his booklist. Atemu, Mai and Yugi following suit. The shopkeeper scanned the list before gave a tight smile.

"I'll be right back with you books." The shopkeeper replied before taking off.

The door suddenly slammed open making all four flinch. They turned to see a wizard dressed in black robes striding confidently into the shop. This wizard's whole demeanor was screaming at Atemu to run, yet he fought that urge and stayed put. Yugi cuddled a little closer behind his brother and Atemu and Mai both subtly shifted closer to Yami, blocking Yugi from sight.

The wizard came to a stop a few steps in front of the group and smirked at Atemu, "What are you looking at brat?" The wizard hissed.

Atemu frowned, "Nothing. I'm just standing in a shop waiting for my order to be retrieved? Did someone pass a law against looking around that I didn't hear about?" Atemu replied. He probably shouldn't have made the last comment, he knew that, but at the same time he and the other were doing nothing wrong by shopping in the alley.

The wizard gave Atemu a smug smirk before rolling up his left sleeve revealing a black tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. _A death eater? _Atemu mused. This, might not be good after all.

"As you can see. I make the rules around here foreigner. And I say I don't like your look or your tone. Now, I'll give you the chance to get down on her knees and apologize to your betters. Before I make you." The death eater growled.

Atemu frowned.

"Guys, let's just go." Yugi whispered, "He sounds like a White Robe."

Sadly, leaving was not an option since the only way out of the shop was right pass the Death Eater. Given the cramped quarters dueling was not an ideal solution either.

The death eater smirked, "I warned you." Before he raised his wand.


	5. Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 4: Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Atemu sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the compartment that he and his fellow transfer students had claimed as their own. It was 1045 on the morning of September the 1st and the Hogwarts Express would be departing soon to bring them all to Hogwarts castle in Scotland.

"Ohayo Atemu." Yugi greeted as he plopped down in the seat across from Atemu's own.

Atemu sighed, "Ohayo." He replied, at least he figured that was the correct response. He'd heard Yugi repeat the phrase enough to learn at least that one phrase meant 'good morning.' And other than the fact he was going to be confined in this compartment with Kaiba for the next several hours he would really be a _good_ morning.

The last month and half had been trying that's for sure. The Death Eater who had strode into the book shop had certainly opened everyone's eyes to the sheer depth of the problem. After all, things are pretty terrible when a member of a terrorism organization can stride into the middle of a shop in the middle of broad daylight and attack someone before leaving and everyone else acts like nothing even happened. The shop keeper had wandered back into the front of the shop following the Death Eater's departure carrying their books and asked if there was anything else he could get for them.

Mai and Yami had both apologized repeatedly over the last month and a half for not intervening when that Death Eater had literally tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse for about a minute. He had learned two things from that terrible incident. The first was that the Cruciatus curse does hurt like a bitch and the second that when you are being tortured time literally seems to stand still. That minute he was thrashing around on the floor screaming was without question the longest minute of his entire life.

Kaiba's helpful answer when he was told that particular detail was that if Atemu was interested Kaiba could help him build up his tolerance to the torture curse so next time he wouldn't disgrace the group as a whole by thrashing around like a child. Atemu chuckled at the memory of Kaiba's shocked expression when Atemu tackled him to the floor and punching him in the face, breaking his _oh so perfect _nose and giving him a black eye in the process. Joey, Marik and Yami had both _struggled _to pull Atemu off of Kaiba, or so they say. Personally, Atemu believed they all thought Kaiba was out of line with that comment and deserved to get pummeled so didn't stop him until Kaiba had at least taken a few hits.

His _savior _if you could call him that was actually their main target. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord, had conveniently summoned all of his follows back to his side thus sparing Atemu further torture or death. Mai and Yami had then helped him climb shakily to his feet, neither commenting on his tremoring hands which he was grateful for. He fully understood why they did not intervene and was glad they did not. Yugi was in the shop with them and the last thing Atemu wanted was for the Death Eater to end up hurting Yugi because the others had tried to help him.

His father, however, did not take the whole incident in stride. The word livid wasn't quite strong enough to explain his father's reaching when Yami and Mai helped him out of the limo Yami had called for and back into the Egyptian Consulate, both teens still supporting him because Atemu wasn't sure he could trust his own legs to at the time. Needless to say further trips to Diagon Alley were immediately cancelled and his overprotective father had practically confined Atemu to his room.

Actually, following the attack in Diagon Alley the Delegates met once again and they seriously considered withdrawing the transfers all together, a measure his father had nearly voted in favor of. However, at the end of the day they still desperately needed all the information they could possibly get on this Dark Lord in order to stop him. Each of the transfers was given the option to back out if they thought it was too dangerous now seeing the kind of people they might be dealing with. Not one single delegate backed out.

Yugi was particularly vehement saying that White Robes like that should not be allowed to run free and that he would not be able to return back to Japan knowing that he had not taken a stand against those monsters.

Marik plopped down in the seat beside Yugi giving Atemu a smug grin, "I see your girlfriend gave you quite the sendoff Atemu." Marik teased.

Atemu rolled his eyes. That was another thing that had literally gone to hell the last month and a half. The Mana situation, had gone from bad to worse to quite frankly hellish. For starters she had practically moved into the Consulate building to take care of him. There had been more than one occasion he'd woken up from a nap to see her in his room watching him as he slept. That was bad enough and could be written off as the concern of a friend. Things had worsened because his father, during dinner, had literally forced him to give Mana a betrothal ring and Akanamkanon and Mahad were actually planning his and Mana's wedding. The initial plan, as it stands thus far is that he and Mana would be getting married NEXT SUMMER seeing as how they would both by 17 at that time.

Mana had apparently decided there was nothing to be done about that as proven by the way she sent him off today. She kissed him square on the lips in front of everyone and the worse part was he couldn't push her away no matter how much he really wanted to.

"You're just jealous you didn't have a beautiful girl kissing _you _good-bye on the platform." Mai replied as she leaned back in the seat. She had just returned from a quick tour of the express. Kaiba was thankfully silent thus far, with his nose buried in a textbook of his. Atemu could only hope the book would keep him entertained the entire trip but he knew he would not be that lucky.

"Are ya volunterrin? Cuz if ya are den I happen ta know someone who'd love a kiss from a beautiful woman like ya." Joey replied as he excitedly slipped into the seat next to Mai, it was a tight squeeze although Atemu though Joey did not particularly mind having his thigh pressed tightly against Mai's own. Ironically enough he, Yami and Marik had a bet going to see how long it would be before Mai and Joey actually did get together. There was then a serious of follow on bets for how long it would last, how serious would it get and whether or not Mai was actually using Joey when they did finally get together.

Yami snorted, "Please, can you two flirt when the rest of us aren't forced to sit here and watch you? There are some things I don't want my brother learned about until he is much older." Yami replied.

Mai laughed, "Don't worry Yami, I promise your brother won't hear anything from me that will traumatize him too much." Mai replied.

The train lurched forward, signaling the start of their journey to Hogwarts. _Finally. _Atemu though as he leaned back in his seat. The time was now upon them to begin the mission they had come here for. They had to find out what Dumbledore was hiding and defeat this Dark Lord once and for all.

Kaiba's textbook closed with an audible snap before his piercing blue gaze swept along his fellow transfers. "I don't know about the rest of you losers but I for one intend to make this train ride productive at least. I owled a former classmate of mine Viktor Krum, asking for some names of people I might want to touch base with while I am at Hogwarts this term. Viktor told me to pass on his regards to a young witch named Hermione Granger that he attended the Yule Ball with, but also to keep an eye out for a Draco Malfoy." Kaiba replied briskly.

Atemu snorted, "Then by all means, please go and visit with Draco Malfoy. Anything to get you out of our hair for the duration of the trip." Atemu replied.

Kaiba gave Atemu a condescending look, "I don't need the attitude from you. All you've managed to contribute thus far is a beautiful screaming serenade for our enemies and almost got our entire mission cancelled." Kaiba replied.

"Layoff Kaiba." Yami growled.

"He's right hun, you're being a downright ass. What happened was not Atemu's fault. Just drop it." Mai replied.

Kaiba snorted, "Now, now now if I didn't know any better I would say that was a couple of guilty consciences speaking up. So tell me Motou, Valentine anything you feel the need to confess." Kaiba challenged.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "To be perfectly frank Kaiba, your comments are not worth my time. Now, you said you actually had work to be doing. Kindly get to it, lest all you end up contributing to our mission is pissing the rest of us off." Atemu replied.

Kaiba shot Atemu another dark glare before rising to his feet and striding out of the compartment. Atemu watched him leave before he finally allowed his head to rest back against the seat. _About damn time. _Atemu mused.

Yugi pulled out his copy of Hogwarts a History, "Did you guys have a chance to read over Hogwarts A History? I've read it twice since we picked it up that day in Diagon Alley and it's absolutely fascinating. Did you know that Hogwarts is home to the largest concentration of ghosts in Britain? Or that the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky outside. I wonder if it's raining outside will we be rained on while we eat? Or is the enchantment more akin to a magical window?"

Marik chuckled, "Slow down there kiddo before you pass out." Marik teased.

Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm just really excited to be going to Hogwarts. I wanted to learn everything I could about the school."

"Clearly. But dat's cool. I'm kinda excited to." Joey said.

"Only through suffering and sorrow do we acquire the wisdom not found in books." Yami said suddenly.

Joey frowned, "Say what?" Joey spluttered.

Yami chuckled, "It's an old Japanese proverb. It means that only through the struggles of life do we learn the lessons that are not contained in a book. Both types of knowledge and wisdom are vital." Yami explained.

Joey looked around the compartment for a while before he shrugged, "Whateva. So, den Yug what oder fun facts did ya learn in dat book?" Joey asked.

Further conversation was disrupted by a small peck, peck peck sound on the outside of their window. Yugi, who was sitting closest to the window looked up first, "It's an owl." He declared before reached up to unfasten the window and let the bird fly into their compartment. The bird landed before holding out his leg.

Yugi undid the knot relieving the bird of its burden. "It's a letter for you Atemu." Yugi said after he read the address on the envelope.

_To Crown Prince Atemu of Egypt _was written in an elegant bright green font. Atemu took the letter from Yugi with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Well go on then. Open it." Marik ordered lazily, "No need to keep the rest of us in suspense." He added.

Atemu opened the envelope with a shrug before reading it aloud, "Crown Prince Atemu, I would be delighted if you could join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely Professor H. E. F. Slughorn."

Mai frowned, "A bit odd for a professor you've never met to invite you to lunch." Mai muttered.

"Agreed." Atemu replied, was this normal in Wizarding Britain?

Joey shrugged, "Well, it's weird but it might be a good chance ta get sum information. I say ya go. Just keep ya wand on ya." Joey suggested.

Atemu chuckled, "Right, and here I was planning on leaving my wand here before setting off." Atemu teased.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Dats not what I meant. What I meant was…"

"We know what you meant Wheeler. You just want him to be careful." Mai interjected.

Atemu nodded, "Right, well I guess this means I should be heading down to Compartment C. Try not to kill one another while I'm gone." Atemu said as he rose to his feet.

Yami chuckled, "With both you AND Kaiba gone from our compartment we might end up with a relaxing trip to Hogwarts." Yami replied.

Atemu just laughed before he headed out of the compartment and down toward this mysterious compartment C. He was making his way down the narrow hallway. He was halfway through compartment E when a compartment door beside him opened revealing a boy slightly taller than himself with messy black hair and glasses.

The boy paused as he gazed at Atemu frowning, "Hello. Umm, not to be rude or anything but I've never seen you before and you look a bit old to be a first year."

Atemu chuckled, "You are correct. I'm not. I'm actually a sixth year t…"

"Liar. I'm a sixth year and I'm certain I'd have remembered seeing someone as unique as you at Hogwarts. Now, what are you doing here?" The boy interjected, his hand drifting to his pocket where Atemu would bet a fortune the boys wand could be found.

"As I was saying. I am actually a sixth year transfer student. I am actually one of a group of seven transfer students that will be attending the school. I am Atemu Sennen from Egypt, and you are?" Atemu said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Uhh, Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said, his bright green eyes seemed genuinely surprised by the question before he replied. His hand drifting up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, his other hand still resting on his right pocket.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." Atemu replied, continuing to hold his hand out for the boy to shake. _Come on you idiot I'm not going to curse you. _Atemu growled in his mind. The conversation fell somewhat flat as Atemu continued to hold out his hand before Harry finally gave in and extended his own to shake.

"Yeah, uh, you too." Harry replied awkwardly. The handshake lasted only as long as would be considered polite before Potter dropped Atemu's hand as if he'd been burned. "Not to be rude but I've got to rush. I've got a meeting with Professor Slughorn in compartment C." Harry rambled.

Atemu rose a brow, "If by meeting you mean a lunch invitation than I guess it would appear we are headed the same place."

"Wait, huh? Professor Slughorn also sent you an invitation?" Harry spluttered.

Atemu nodded, "Indeed he did. Shall we? We don't want to keep Professor Slughorn waiting." Atemu replied.

Potter nodded before pushing slightly past Atemu to head down the hallway heading towards Compartment C. Atemu fell into step just behind him. "So, what can you tell me about Professor Slughorn? I've never met him." Atemu replied.

Potter shrugged, "I dunno. I've only met him once and that was briefly. He's new to Hogwarts this term." Potter replied before glancing back over at Atemu, "Wait, if you've never met the professor why did he invite you?"

Atemu shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully he'll enlighten us once we've arrived." Atemu replied.

Harry opens the compartment door before slipping inside, heading over to join a red headed girl leaving Atemu standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ah Harry, Atemu, so good of you to join us. Please, come in and have a seat. We were just going to be getting started." A man who could only be Professor Slughorn greeted.

Atemu sat down in the only open seat beside a weedy looking boy with sandy blonde hair. The boy nods briefly at Atemu before returning his attention to his plate.

"Ah yes, introductions. Introductions. As I'm sure most of you have guessed I am Professor Slughorn and I will be taking back up my post as Potions Master at Hogwarts." Slughorn declared.

No one seemed particularly keen on beginning introductions. Professor Slughorn however was not put out in the least by the lack of enthusiasm by his guests, "I must admit I was quite pleased to see you here Marcus. Tell, me how is your uncle? Anymore projects in the works? For those of you who don't know his uncle Damocles invented the Wolfsbane Potion." Professor Slughorn boasted.

Atemu internally winced. This was really not going to be fun at all. He turned his attention onto his food doing his best to tune out the noise. These type of people always made him a tab uncomfortable.

Atemu was about halfway through his entrée when he heard his name, "And of course most of you would not know Atemu. Atemu Sennen is of course son and heir of Pharaoh Aknamkanon of Egypt. Imagine my delight when I saw him standing on the platform this afternoon." Slughorn declared.

"Wait, Pharaohs like the mummies in Egypt? My brother Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. He took us on a tour of some of the tombs. Pretty cool." The redheaded girl beside Potter spoke up. Potter, it appeared was looking at him with mild curiosity.

Atemu sighed, "My father is indeed the current Pharaoh, and when he steps down from the post I will become the next Pharaoh." Atemu said flatly.

"Wait, so you're like a Prince?" Potter asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes. I am Eygpt's Crown Prince, yes." Atemu confirmed.

"And might I ask why you are attending our illustrious place of magical learning?" Slughorn asked.

Atemu sighed once more, "I am one of even students selected by the international confederation of wizards to take part in a program where we study at a selected magic school. This time the school selected was Hogwarts. We also have representatives from Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz and Akadimiat Alsihr." Atemu explained.

"That is wonderful. And I have no doubt that your fellow Slug Club members will be more than happy to show you around the school until you get your feet wet." Slughorn declared.

Atemu nodded once. Personally, he figured he and the others would

Slughorn gave Atemu another bright smile before he turned and began talking with someone else. Atemu turned his attention back onto his food. If he could get away with it he would avoid attending further get togethers hosted by Professor Slughorn.

After what seemed like an eternity Atemu was able to politely make his excuses and head back to his own compartment. That had been absolutely exhausting. Worse than some of the social gatherings he'd had to attend back home. But, he had survived it. Now, with any luck he'd still have time to catch a nap before they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hey, wait up!"

Atemu paused on his way down the narrow hallway, turning just in time to see Potter jogging towards him. "Can I help you with something?" Atemu asked slowly.

"No, well not really. I guess I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have been rude like I was. Just, after everything that has been happening with Voldemort and all I am very suspicious of I guess everyone." Potter explained.

Atemu gave him a small, tight smile, "After my unpleasant encounter with a Death Eater in the bookshop in Diagon Alley I can understand your reason for being cautious." Atemu replied.

Potter frowned, "An encounter with a Death Eater? What happened?" Potter asked.

Atemu sighed, "Truthfully I'd rather not discuss it. I survived and was able to put that unpleasant day behind me." Atemu answered.

Potter frowned once again, his bright green eyes scrutinizing Atemu's face for a clue as to what happened. _Ah fuck it. _Atemu thought, Potter it appeared, was not the type to let something go. "Myself and three of the other transfer students had gone to Diagon Alley to collect our supplies earlier this summer. Our last stop had been the bookstore. While we were waiting for the shopkeeper to return a Death Eater entered the shop and apparently did not like the look of me. One agonizing minute of the Cruciatus Curse later and he left." Atemu elaborated.

Potter winced, "The Cruciatus Curse hurts like a bitch, I'll give you that. But, why did he leave? It's not really their style to start something and not finish it." Potter said.

Atemu shrugged, "I don't know. He suddenly stopped and said it was my lucky day before disapparting. He said something about his Master awaiting."

Potter frowned before he slowly nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like some rotten luck on your part." Potter mumbled.

"Or good luck, I guess it depends on how you look at it." Atemu replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school then." Potter said, looking over Atemu's shoulder, his eyes locking on something. Atemu glanced over to see Potter locking gazes with a blonde haired boy with silver eyes.

"A friend of yours?" Atemu inquired.

"Something like that." Potter replied evasively, both watching as the blonde turned and headed back through the carriage away from Atemu and Potter.

"Well, I won't keep you from it. Go catch up with your friend." Atemu said before stepping aside to allow Potter to slip past him, which he did with little hesitation.

Atemu just shrugged before he headed back to his own compartment. Hopefully Kaiba would still be handing out with Draco Malfoy like he'd mentioned earlier. It didn't take Atemu long to return to his compartment and as his luck would have it Kaiba had apparently returned from his visit with Malfoy and was smugly seated in the compartment.

Atemu however, chose to ignore him before he reclaimed his seat beside the window.

"So, are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Mai inquired.

Atemu sighed, "Professor Slughorn is the new Potion Master at Hogwarts this year. He apparently invited people he found to be noteworthy to join him for lunch." Atemu replied.

Kaiba snorted, "And the reason he chose to invite you escapes me. But no matter. I suppose we should be thankful at least one of us was invited that way we know what was going on at this little luncheon." Kaiba replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "On another note, do you have anything of merit to report from your conversation with Mr. Malfoy? Or did you not speak with him?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba frowned, "Of course I spoke to him. We discussed at length the unfortunate death of my former headmaster. The _traitor _as he was called. However, I got the feeling that there were things that Draco wished to discuss with his classmates that he did not wish to discuss with me. So, I returned here. I will continue to work to ingratiate myself into his company." Kaiba replied briskly.

Atemu nodded, "Okay. You do that. Now, if that will be all I'm going to take a nap. I have quite the headache." Atemu replied before leaning so that his head rested against the glass and allowing his eyes to slip closed.

The next time Atemu awoke it was to Yugi lightly shaking his shoulder. "Huh?" Atemu muttered.

"We're here. The train just stopped at the station. We tried to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't wake up. Do you want us to wait for you before we head up to the school?" Yugi asked. He was dressed in his normal Earthen brown robe and Atemu could see that Yami was dressed in his own golden one.

Atemu slowly sat up resisting the urge to curse. Of all the times to oversleep now really was not the time. "No, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up to you once I get changed." Atemu said as he quickly rose to his feet reaching for his trunk up in the luggage rack.

Yugi bit his lip looking from Atemu to his brother and then back again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to worry about you getting lost." Yugi said slowly.

Atemu gave Yugi a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way. But thank you for your concern. You guys go on ahead, no reason for you to miss the welcoming feast on my account." Atemu said.

"You heard the lazy ass. He doesn't need us to wait around and hold his hand. Let's go already." Kaiba's gruff voice growled from just outside the compartment door.

A tiny vindictive part of Atemu almost wanted to say that he'd changed his mind and wanted them to wait for him just to get on Kaiba's nerves before he decided against it. After another moment of hesitation Yugi and his brother before headed out into the hallway, tugging the compartment door closed behind them.

Once Atemu was alone he pulled open his trunk and dug out his Lapis Lazuli colored robes. The robes themselves were actually pretty simple which would be ideal for everyday wear. Now, what was he going to wear under his robes? He couldn't just wear his normal everyday clothes could he? Atemu resisted the urge to groan. This would be his first time ever attending a magical school which meant that he had no idea what to truly expect. The matter was further complicated by the fact he had foolishly sent everyone who could have been able to offer him their advice on ahead leaving him to figure this out for himself.

**What do you think? **Atemu hissed to the empty compartment. The golden armband around his left biscep shimmered for the briefest moment before widening exponentially and turning black. Atemu watched actually as the black back slowly uncurled itself slightly and a head slowly rose up from the coils.

**What do I think about what Massster? **The snake hissed back. To the uninitiated the snake looked like an ordinary King Cobra. If the Uraeus had completely uncoiled itself it would have been almost six feet long. Ah the wonders of magic.

**What should I wear under my robe? I don't want to make a fool of myself my first time attending a magical school. **Atemu hissed back.

**What were your classssssssmatessss wearing Massssster? **The snake replied, his tongue flicking out occasionally to taste the air. Atemu had named this particular snake Apophis and he had actually been with Atemu since the day he had hatched when Atemu had been a toddler. Apophis, baring something terrible befalling the serpent, would be with Atemu until his own death some time from now.

Atemu tried to think about what he had seen Yugi wearing other than his Earthen Brown Robe. _A tie? A white button down shirt perhaps? _He couldn't be certain but he believed that was what Yugi had been wearing. **Perhaps a dress shirt and tie. Most likely dress slacks as well. **Atemu replied.

Apophis lightly butted his head against the side of Atemu's face, his tongue once again flicking out, lightly touching Atemu's face. **Then that it what you should wear Masssster. **

**Thanks** Atemu replied before he once again opened his trunk. Apophis rose up slightly to also be able to see into Atemu's trunk. Atemu grabbed a pair of simple black dress paints and a white dress shirt, short sleeved because he almost never wore long sleeved dress shirts. He grabbed a simple tie, pulling out his wander and tapping the tie with it, turning his black tie Lapis Lazuli blue so it would match his robes. Apophis uncurled himself from Atemu's arm and curled up on the seat while Atemu changed into his new outfit. Once Atemu was ready he held out his arm and Apophis slid up Atemu's arm before once again winding himself tightly around his bicep. Atemu watched as Apophis's body seemed to shimmer for a moment before once again he was left with a golden band wrapped around his upper arm.

Once Atemu was satisfied that Apophis had gone back to sleep he slipped on his robe before he closed his trunk. It looked like all the other trunks had been left on the train and were more than likely going to be transported by house elves to the student dormitories while everyone was at the Welcoming Feast.

Atemu headed out of his compartment before taking a left turn, which he believed would lead him to the closest exit from the train. He was just passing a partially ajar compartment door when he heard Apophis speak again. **Massssster wait. **

Atemu came to a stop, frowning. **What is it Apophis? **

**I ssssmell blood through that door. **Apophis replied, and Atemu could feel that the snake was once again moving around and no longer asleep. He was not surprised to see the snakes head appear from the edge of his robe sleeve, its tongue flicking out to taste the air. **The blood isss fresh. **Apophis stated.

Atemu drew his wand before he slowly pushed open the compartment door. "Is anyone in here?" Atemu called out. The train should have been practically abandoned by now.

**On the floor masssster. **Apophis hissed, his tongue flicking out again to taste the air. Atemu turned his attention and his wand towards the floor before taking a slow step into the compartment. Only for his foot to bump into something. _What the hell? _Atemu though before he slowly bent down, holding out a slightly shaking hand reaching for what he really wasn't sure.

He kept reached his hand out before he felt something solid under the palm of his hand even though his eyes kept telling him nothing was there. He closed his hand around what as he grasped it in his hand felt like cloth and pulled back, slowly revealing the blood covered face of Harry Potter apparently concealed under an invisibility cloak. And he wasn't moving.

Atemu quickly pulled the rest of the cloak off of Potters body, tossing it onto the seat. Potter didn't look like he was even breathing. _Is he dead? _Atemu wondered to himself.

**Not dead masssster. Look at hissss eyesss. **Apophis hissed.

Atemu's eyes flicked up and sure enough Potters bright green eyes kept flicking back and forth. **Thanks Apophis. **Atemu replied befire he rose to his feet, pointing his wand at Potter. "Finite Incantatum." Atemu said.

Atemu watched as his spell hit Potter square in the chest and just like that the life seemed to suddenly appear back in Potter. His chest began to move again as Potter quickly rolled onto his stomach before rising to his feet, his hand swiping around his face, smearing the blood across his face.

"Danks I dink" Potter replied, his hand now squeezing his nose in an effort to stauch the bleeding. It looked to Atemu like his nose might actually be broken.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

Potter did not answer, although his gaze was locked on Apophis sitting on the seat. **What are you doing here? **Potter hissed.

Atemu rose a questioning brow, "You're a parslemouth. I didn't expect to run into another here in Britain." Atemu said as Apophis slithered back up Atemu's outstretched arm and disappearing out of sight.

"Are you seriously carrying around a deadly snake under your robes?" Potter growled, green eyes blazing.

Atemu shrugged, "Apophis won't hurt anyone. Now, I'll ask again what happened to you?" Atemu replied.

"What's going on in here?"

Atemu and Potter both turned their attention to the door where a young woman with bubblegum pink hair was standing there.

"Hey Tonks." Potter greeted.

Tonks nodded in Potters direction, "No one had seen you get off the train Harry so I was sent to do a sweep. Everything alright?" Tonks asked.

Potter nodded, "Yeah Tonks. Everything is fine." Potter said.

Tonks nodded once, "Alright you two then let's get a move on. You've missed the last carriage up to the castle. Follow me and I'll escort you both up." Tonks said briskly.

Tonks didn't really give either teen much of a choice in the matter she stepped aside allowing them both to leave the carriage before following them out into the crisp Scottish air. "Let's move it along boys. You don't want to miss the feast. And Harry what the hell happened to your nose?" Tonks asked, coming to a stop briefly to gaze at Potters blood splattered face.

Potters gaze drifted down to the ground which his scuffed with is worn trainer. "I uh, tripped and whacked my head on the edge of my trunk. No big deal Tonks. Honest." Potter said lamely. Atemu snorted that was a blatant lie if he'd ever heard one.

Tonks frowned her brown eyes locked on Potters nose. "Looks like it might be broken Harry. I can fix it but I'll warn ya, I'm not the greatest with healing spells." Tonks said.

Potter shrugged, "I'll take it. Thanks Tonks."

Tonks nodded once before she drew her wand pointing it straight at Potter's face, "Episki." She said. There was a loud crack as Potters nose suddenly straightened back out. Atemu winced slightly, that even sounded painful.

"Thanks Tonks. It feels loads better now." Potter replied.

Tonks nodded once more, "Right, well what are we waiting for boys. Let's hop to it. The welcoming feast isn't going to wait for a couple of stragglers." Tonks ordered.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth about what happened? Someone clearly attacked you." Atemu whispered.

Potter frowned, "I don't know, why don't you tell me what you've been lurking around the empty train with a venomous snake concealed under your robes. And what the hell kind of robes are those? They don't look anything like our school uniform." Potter growled.

Atemu chuckled, "That's because they aren't. The transfer students don't have to wear Hogwarts School Uniform and we aren't being sorted into houses. We are allowed to wear are old school uniforms if we desire." Atemu replied.

"And the snake?" Potter hissed.

"Is something I'd prefer to keep a secret." Atemu replied.

"Fat chance of that happening. Either get rid of it or I'm going straight to the headmaster." Potter growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Apophis is a Uraeus serpent. And yes, I will admit that he is venomous but he is not a danger to anyone unless they prove to be trying to do me harm. And by harm I don't mean a leg locker curse or a childish prank. I mean actually trying to do me harm. Uraeus serpents are magical beasts that have been protecting the royal Egyptian family since ancient times. Apophis will be staying with me and no one will see him." Atemu explained.

Potter glared at Atemu for a moment before he slowly nodded, "Fine. But I swear, I see that snake slithering around causing panic or biting people I'm reporting you to the headmaster. Transfer student or not, Royal or not Dumbledore will throw you on your ass if you hurt another student with your bloody snake." Potter growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt anyone with Apophis. He's my familiar not unlike your owl is yours. You could hurt someone almost as easily with your owl as I could my Uraeus serpent. Your owl has claws and a beak. My familiar has a couple of fangs. Cats have teeth and claws as well. Some frogs people might bring are poisonous." Atemu replied.

Potter snorted, "Fine, I get you point already. But I'm warning you, I'm going to be keeping my eye on you this term." Potter replied.

Atemu just shrugged, "Whatever."

"Professor Flitwick, I've got the last of the stragglers." Tonks called out. Atemu glanced up to see the massive stone gates which undoubtedly led up to Hogwarts castle. Just inside the open gates stood a man that was most likely part goblin. He had a long beard and was about three feet tall.

"Yes, thank you Auror Tonks for collecting the last of our stragglers. In you go Mr. Potter and you too Mr. Uh," Professor Flitwick paused briefly to consult his parchment, "Sennen, yes that's right. Mr. Sennen." Professor Flitwick replied.

Potter didn't waste another moment before he jogged on ahead through the gates. Atemu followed behind him at a much more sedate pace. As soon as Atemu has passed over the threshold the stone gates slammed closed and the diminutive professor sealed them with a complicated wave of his wand.

Atemu turned his attention away from the large gates and onto the castle in front of him. It was certainly a massive castle constructed in a traditional European style. Atemu slowly began to make his way up the path following Potter's rapidly disappearing form as he sprinted up towards the castle.

"Hurry up Mr. Sennen, you don't want to miss the Welcoming Feast." Professor Flitwick chided as he made his way up the path a few paces behind Atemu.

Atemu glanced over his shoulder to give Professor Flitwick a smile, "Wouldn't dream of it Professor." Atemu replied before he began to jog the rest of the way up the path.

It was official, he had arrived at Hogwarts. The mission was now in full swing.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

Atemu made his way up the sloping grounds heading towards the massive castle looming in the distance. He could barely make out Potter's silhouette disappearing through the castle's massive doors and did his best to pick up the pace accordingly. _Damn these grounds are massive_. Atemu mused as he sprinted the last couple dozen feet up the hill and to the large Oak front doors.

Atemu pulled the door open and walked into Hogwarts castle and glanced around frowning as he glanced around. _Now where am I supposed to go? _

"Atemu, Atemu over here!"

Atemu turned to see Yugi poking his head out the large doors which presumably led to the Great Hall.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Atemu asked as he made his way over to Yugi.

Yugi shrugged, "Kind of, Yami and I have been taking turns to come and check for you. It occurred to us since the feast got started that there wouldn't really be anyone to tell you where to go so we've been checking for you." Yugi said.

"Well thank you for that." Atemu replied as he followed Yugi into the Great Hall. Atemu glanced around the Great Hall as he followed Yugi over to a very small table set up off to the side.

"Professor McGonagall told us when we arrived that at least for the start of term feast we would be sitting at a separate table. Beginning tomorrow we would be given the option to sit with any of the four house tables if that was what we wanted to do. The food here is actually pretty good and Yami and I saved you some dinner. It looks like they're serving dessert now then the headmaster is going to deliver some start of term notices." Yugi elaborated.

Atemu just gave Yugi a tight smile before he slipped onto the bench in the open space between Yami and Marik, which unfortunately was across from Kaiba. Kaiba snorted, "Well, look who decided to finally grace us with his presence. And here I was thinking you had decided to go back home."

Atemu frowned but chose not to comment any further. Kaiba was a dick, plain and simple. He just needed to learn how to ignore his stupid comments. And with that thought in mind Atemu turned his attention to eating the meal Yugi and Yami had been nice enough to save for him.

"So, what took you so long? I will say if you wanted to make a grand entrance you missed your opportunity." Mai inquired.

Atemu paused mid-bite. "I was, delayed I guess you could say." Atemu cryptically replied.

"By what? Examining your reflection? Or were you too busy trying to coordinate your royal jewels with your robes?" Kaiba groused.

Atemu shot Kaiba a glare, "If you must know I came across a student who had been petrified on the train before being covered with an invisibility cloak. I unpetrified him before we were both walked up from the station to the castle by an Auror." Atemu replied.

Kaiba snorted, "As if you expect us to believe that rubbish." Kaiba muttered.

"It's the truth." Atemu snapped right back.

"Boys, please settle down." Mai interjected, breaking up the argument. Atemu shot Kaiba another glare before he turned his attention back onto his dinner. Her comments came not a moment too soon as the dinner plates and food all vanished. The hall fell silent as Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet and approached a podium in the front of the hall.

The elderly wizard for a moment gazed around the hall at large before he opened his mouth and began to speak, "The very best of evenings to you. Now, to our new students welcome. To our old students welcome back. Another year of magical education awaits you but before I dismiss you back to your dormitories for the evening I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. First, we have two changes of staff this year. I am pleased to announce that Professor Horace Slughorn has agreed to resume his post as Potions Master this year to Hogwarts." Headmaster Dumbledore paused briefly as the portly professor Atemu had had lunch with on the train rose to his feet briefly to lukewarm applause.

"Yes, welcome back Professor Slughorn and we wish him luck this upcoming school year. Now, the second staff change this year is the Professor Snape will be taking up the mantle of our Defense Against the Dark Arts this term." The applause following that particular announcement was muted compared to the applause Professor Slughorn had received. The loudest applause came from the students with green trimmed robes. Atemu and his fellow transfers applauded as well.

Once the applause had died down once again Dumbledore resumed his speech, "Also, as I am sure that many of you have noticed we are joined this year by a group of transfer students. These transfer students were selected by the International Confederation of Wizards to join us at Hogwarts this year. Allow me to introduce them to you now. Transfers, when I call your name please rise to your feet." The headmaster said, there was a momentary pause before Dumbledore continued, "From Ilvermory we have Joseph Wheeler. Wheeler, I have been told is a rising Quidditch star at Ilvermory and a proud member of the Wampus house." Joey sprang to his feet, shooting the hall at large a bright, cheeky grin.

"Next from Durmstrang Institute we have Seto Kaiba. Kaiba is a defense specialist who is one of the best academic minds to grace Durmstrangs halls in recent memory. Kaiba has earned the distinction of achieving outstandings on all of his OWLs this past summer. A feat, which I will say no one at Hogwarts has achieved in the last 50 years." Dumbledore said. Kaiba slowly rose to his feet as well. He scowled out at the hall.

"Next up we have Mai Valentine from Koldovstoretz in Russia. Valentine has been very vague regarding her own academic specialty. What cannot be denied is her intelligence, she too achieved Outstandings on all of her OWLs." Mai rose to her feet before blowing the hall a large a kiss followed by a playful wink.

"Next we have Marik Ishtar from Akadimiat Alsihr in Iraq. Ishtar, like Kaiba is a Defense specialist. Also like Kaiba and Valentine he too achieved outstandings on all of his OWLs. Marik competed this past year at the Wizarding Dueling Championships and despite his age managed to rank in the top 50, which you can ask Professor Flitwick is quite an achievement." Marik rose to his feet and like Kaiba glared at the hall at large.

"Next up we have two representatives from Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. First up we have Yami Motou. Yami excels in Herbology and Arithmacy at Mahoutokoro although he also has a love of alchemy, a subject I am looking forward to discussing with him later this year. Yami, like most of his fellow transfer students also achieved outstandings on all of his OWLs." Yami rose to his feet before bowing politely to the hall at large.

"Also from Mahoutokoro we have Yugi Motou, Yami's younger sibling. Yugi is a 3rd year student at Mahoutokoro who specializes in charms and history. His dream job is to become a magical historian one day." Yugi slowly rose to his feet to stand beside his brother, he gave the hall a hesitant wave before he too bowed politely.

"And our final transfer student is Atemu Sennen. Sennen, unlike his fellow transfer students has actually been homeschooled back in Egypt. Sennen also achieved outstandings in all of his OWLs and also has earned the great distinction of having won the Potions Championship this past summer." Dumbledore finished. Atemu rose to his feet to stand beside his fellow transfer students.

"Please join me in welcoming these transfer students to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated before he led the hall in applauding the new transfer students. The applause did not last long before the hall fell silent once again and the transfers returned to their seats.

"Yes, welcome all of you. Now, the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds is so named because it is out of bounds. Something our new students should be aware of and some of our returning students would do well to remember. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors and that products from Weasley Wizards Wheezes have been added to the list of banned items. The entire list can of course, be viewed on Mr. Filchs office door if you have any questions."

"And finally, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who like you sat in this very hall, walked this castles corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name, Tom Riddle. Today of course he is known all over the world by another name which is why as I stand looking out on all of you tonight I am reminded of a sobering fact every day every hour this very minute perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you. Something to think about, now off to bed. Hip hip." Dumbledore finished.

There was a rumble of voices that broke out throughout the hall as students rose to their feet and began to make their way out of the hall.

"Well, dat sounded ominous." Joey muttered.

Marik laughed, "Well, of course it did. He couldn't very well tell the students 'the dark lord is at large once again. Attacking your family, your friends but don't worry. There is no danger of anything like that ever effecting you here." Marik replied.

"He can't get in though, right Yami?" Yugi asked his brother.

Yami draped an arm around Yugi's shoulders reassuringly, "I'd like to say he cannot Ototo but to be honest I don't know. We'll just need to be careful and keep a close eye on our surroundings. Remember, the sooner we complete our mission the sooner the Dark Lord and his White Robes can be taken care of for good." Yami replied.

"Transfers, a moment please." Headmaster Dumbledore called out.

The transfer students turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore approaching them along with another Professor, a witch dressed in red robes with long dark brown hair. "Students, allow me to introduce you to Professor Vector, our schools Arithmacy teacher. Now, traditionally speaking each out has a head of house, a professor who is able available to that house should the students need a member of faculty, for example if a student were to fall ill during the night this would be the professor a student would send for. Since you were not sorted you technically do not belong to any of our Hogwarts Houses. That being said the staff here felt that put you at certain disadvantages that we sought to correct. Professor Vector has volunteered to act as your faculty advisor whilst you are here at Hogwarts. We have also decided that, should you choose, the seven of you may form a quidditch team of your own and compete in our Hogwarts Quidditch league this year. I'm sure you will give our students a run for their money. Now, Professor Vector will lead you to your dormitory." Dumbledore said before he turned and walked away.

"If you are ready students, please follow me. Do try to keep up. The castle can be quite confusing to the uninitiated." Professor Vector said before she turned and began to make her way out of the hall, the transfers following her.

Yugi of course, bounded right up beside Professor Vector, "Hello Professor Vector. I'm Yugi." Yugi greeted Professor Vector brightly.

Professor Vector gave Yugi a small smile, "Yes, pleasure to make your acquaintance Yugi."

Yami just shook his head fondly as Yugi began to chatter away to their faculty advisor. "Social little butterfly, isn't he?" Marik commented idly.

Yami nodded, "That he is. Yugi loves meeting new people and is always looking for new friends. Only problem is that sometimes Yugi can be a tad too trusting and people have taken advantage of that." Yami replied.

"Personally, I don't think you protecting him constantly is really doing the boy much good. Sometimes learning the hard way and getting hurt is the best way to learn to be more cautious about who you choose to befriend." Kaiba interjected.

Yami frowned, "So says the only child." Yami hissed.

Kaiba snorted, "I am not an only child, thank you very much. I happen to have a younger brother who is actually set to begin attending Durmstrang himself next year. And unlike your brother Mokuba will be more than capable of taking care of himself." Kaiba replied sharply.

Yami's frown deepened however before he could reply Joey interjected, "Dats enough outta ya Kaiba. Jus cuz yer okay tossin yer brother ta da wolves don't mean dat Yams is. Or me. So shut yer trap Kaiba before I shut it for ya." Joey growled.

Kaiba snorted, "I'd like to see you try mutt."

"Enough. Both of you." Atemu snapped.

"If you are all done quarreling could you please note that this is the Grand Staircase. As I was telling young Yugi here, the staircases change here at Hogwarts, so it would be wise of you to pay close attention to your surroundings, less you end up in the wrong part of the castle by mistake. Now, your dormitory is located up on the 5th floor of the castle. Follow me please." Professor Vector said sharply, officially putting an end to the argument, at least for now.

"Now, at the end of the First floor corridor, which you can access through this doorway here you will be able to find the Library. Also on the first floor you will find your Transfiguration classroom. The second floor is where your Charms classroom will be located. Your history of magic classroom as well as the Hospital Wing are both located on the 4th floor. Now, follow me through here and I will show you to your dormitory." Professor Vector said briskly.

"Who dropped a dung bomb in her tea?" Marik muttered.

Joey snorted, "No one, but I would volunteer fer dat mission." Joey replied.

"Now, pay attention. This is the entrance to your dormitory." Professor Vector said briskly as she came to a stop in front of Portrait of a wizard who appeared to be snoring in his portrait.

"The password for you dormitory is comradery. Now, let's head inside and we'll go over some general rules." Professor Vector said before she headed inside, Yugi following right on her heels. The remainder of the transfer students followed a short way behind them.

"Now as you can see a notice board has been set up here in the corner. This is where different announcements will be posted throughout term such as upcoming Hogsmeade weekends, sign up to remain at school during the breaks and things of that nature. Speaking of Hogsmeade, all of you are third year students or above which means you are eligible to participate in Hogsmeade weekends, the first of which will be in October. All of you will have to owl home to acquire signed permission from your parent or guardian. Failure to do so will mean you are not able to go to Hogsmeade with your classmates. Curfew is at 10 o'clock, after which time you are not permitted to be out of your dormitory. Any questions?" Professor Vector asked.

The students shook their heads. Professor Vector nodded, "Good. That being said, given your unique circumstances I will be coming to collect you an hour before breakfast tomorrow morning to give you a comprehensive tour of the school. I would pay close attention if I were you because this is the only tour you will be receiving. Most Hogwarts students are left to fend for themselves and find their own way. Now, I bid you good night and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Professor Vector said before she turned and headed back out of the dormitory.

"So, what now?" Mai asked.

"Now we head to bed and prepare for the upcoming day." Yami said, giving his brother a pointed look. Yugi smiled innocently up at Yami as he tried to conceal a yawn.

Marik gave Yami a pointed look, "Now listen here Motou, I have no problem with you giving the shrimp a bed time but the rest of us will not be heading to bed for probably quite a while yet." Marik said.

Yugi frowned, "Hey, I'm not a shrimp." Yugi growled.

"Exactly. Watch it Marik." Yami growled.

"Touchy." Marik commented.

"What we should be doing is going over our strategy for tomorrow. Remember, the important thing here is our mission." Kaiba hissed.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Hun, you need to chill. We all know what our mission is. None of us need you constantly harping on us about it. We need to find out all we can about Voldemort and relay this back to the delegation back in London so they can take appropriate action. We can all remember that simple mission without hearing you demand we rehash the nuances of it every few hours." Mai muttered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever, if that is the attitude that you intend to take then I am going to be heading to bed. You children can spend the time however you wish." Kaiba muttered before he turned and stomped into one of the rooms.

Yugi yawned once more, Yami chuckled before he nodded his head towards the dorm rooms, "Come on Ototo, let's get you tucked into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Yami said.

"But I want to stay up…yawn….with the rest of you." Yugi muttered, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry Ototo I promise I will be joining you a short while later. And I'll tell you anything that happened that you might have missed." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed but he did relent and allow his brother to take him to bed. Marik flopped down on one of the purple couches, tossing his feet over the armrest and crossing his arms behind his head. "Okay, so now that the crab and the child are gone what are we going to do tonight?" Marik asked.

Atemu shrugged, "I'm probably going to start drafting a letter to my father to let him know we've arrived safely and also inform him of the staffing changes as well as what happened while we were on the Express." Atemu explained.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, some detailed letter. _Dear pops. Today I rode on da train. I ate lunch. I took a poop then a nap. An afta all dat I arrived at school late. Love you. Will send you tomorrow copies of all my class notes ta keep ya up ta date on everything I'm doin." _Joey mocked.

Marik burst out laughing. "That's hilarious." Marik howled.

Atemu scowled slightly before he picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at Joey's head, catching the laughing blond by surprise.

Yami walked out of the room to see Joey picking up the pillow raised above his head ready to retaliate and Marik clutching his side from laughing so hard. "Do I even want to know what I missed?" Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled as he picked up another throw pillow ready to enter mortal combat against the blond goof ball, "No, probably not." Atemu replied.

Mai chuckled before she shoved Marik's feet off the armrest, "Budge over. I want to have a good view of all the action." Mai said.

Marik rolled his eyes before he lifted his feet up and plopping them across Mai's lap as soon as she had sat down. "That'll have to be good enough Mai dear. I was here first after all." Marik said.

Mai just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say doll." Mai replied before she turned her attention back onto to action unfolding in front of them. It was certainly turning out to be an interesting start to the year.

XXXXX

Harry sank down into his favorite armchair next to the fire, his mind racing over everything that had happened so far. Malfoy was up to something, he just knew it. But first he needed to catch him in the act, to prove that Malfoy was a death eater just like his no good father. Harry was going to stop him because he was not going to let anyone else get hurt. No one else was going to die on his watch. Losing Cedric then Sirius had been bad enough. He refused to lose anyone else.

"Alright there Harry?"

Harry glanced back up from his staring contest with the fireplace to see Ron a short distance away. Hermione he could see was also making his way over. Harry nodded briskly, "Yeah, I'm alright." Harry muttered.

Hermione had joined the duo by that point and snorted, "Of course you're alright. People who are typically alright normally come in with their faces covered in blood." Hermione said briskly.

Ron frowned, "Yeah, come on Harry tell us what happened." Ron prodded.

Harry scowled, his gaze once again drifting back to the flame, "After I had lunch with the slug club I was heading back to the compartment when I saw Malfoy. And after what he saw in Diagon Alley I knew he was up to something and I needed to find out what. So, I followed him. I used my Peruvian Darkness powder that I got from the twin's shop and hid under my invisibility cloak so I could slip into his compartment. I hid up in the luggage rack." Harry said.

Hermione frowned slightly in disapproval, "And what? Did Malfoy declare his allegiance to You-Know-Who? Or was he showing off his brand new dark mark?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Harry frowned before he tore his gaze away from the fire to glare at his friend, "No, he didn't. He just kept saying that this year he was worried about things more important than mere academic achievement. Turns out he suspected I had snuck into his compartment. When the train came to a stop he sent his friends on ahead before he closed the compartment door and hit me with a full body bind. He tugged the cloak off and stomp down on my nose. Twice, muttering something about that was for his father before h covered me back up with the cloak and told me to enjoy my train ride back to London." Harry said.

Ron scowled, "Lousy Ferret. If anyone deserves a good kick it's him." Ron muttered.

Hermione gave both boys a look, "Are you saying that if you had caught Malfoy spying on us in our compartment you wouldn't have reacted in a similar fashion?" Hermione asked.

Ron gaped at Hermione, "Are you seriously saying that you don't think Malfoy is up to no good?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What I'm saying is that in all the years we've been investigating things going on. Every time we've suspected that someone was up to something, name one time that we've actually gotten in right." Hermione challenged.

"We were right that someone was after the stone." Harry pointed out.

Hermione gave Harry another sharp look, "I'm not saying we were wrong about the stone. What I'm saying is that we went down after the stone expecting to be chasing Professor Snape. And we were wrong about that. Second year, you were adamant that Malfoy had opened the chamber of secrets which was again, wrong." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "So, what you're saying is because we've been wrong before you expect me to not pay attention to what's literally going on right in front of our noses. I'm telling you Hermione, Malfoy is up to something." Harry growled.

"Then watch him for all I care Harry. But you need to remember that until you catch him in the act you cannot just declare him guilty. That is exactly the mentality that got your godfather thrown into Azkaban without even a trial. The ministry just declared him guilty there was no process of law, no investigation they just declared it." Hermione snapped.

Harry rose a brow at his friend, Hermione was normally the one that he could count on to support him no matter what his half-baked scheme was. What was going on here?

"What's got your knickers in such a twist?" Ron asked. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes that was not exactly the way he would have asked Hermione what was bothering her.

Hermione snorted, "Nothing has my knickers in a twist Ronald. All I'm saying is that I want Harry to think before he charges in declaring someone a death eater with no proof. Now, am I the only one who is curious about the mysterious transfer students that have come to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked.

Harry's brow rose slightly further at the blatant attempt of a subject change but he decided to let Hermione change the subject, whatever was bothering her she'd tell them about eventually. "Not really."

Ron suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh is that what has you in such a tizzy tonight Hermione? Almost all of those transfer students got straight Outstandings on their OWLs, something not even the brilliant Hermione Granger could accomplish." Ron laughed.

Hermione frowned at the laughing ginger, "At least I got an Outstanding on some of my OWLs something that you can't say, can you now Ronald?" Hermione snapped. "And furthermore, had we had a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for all 5 years that would have been quite a different result that than the mess we have called Defense here." Hermione hissed.

Ron however was not for budging, "But Harry got an Outstanding on his Defense OWL." Ron pointed out.

"Harry is also naturally gifted when it comes to defense. Having to literally fight for his life on multiple occasions not to mention his performance in the Tri-wizard tournament have given him far more preparation than the rest of us got out of our regular defense courses." Hermione pointed out.

"One of them is a Parselmouth." Harry said suddenly.

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering for a moment before turning their attention back onto Harry.

"What did you say mate?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I said one of the transfer students. He's a Parselmouth. I saw him talking to a Cobra that he has concealed under his robes." Harry said.

"Bloody hell mate, that's just what we need another dark wizard running loose in the castle with a venomous snake. It'll be the chamber of secrets all over again." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly you two you're being a bit ridiculous. Being a Parselmouth does not make you a dark wizard, case in point, Harry is not a dark wizard and he's a Parselmouth." Hermione said.

Ron however ignored her, "So, which one of the transfers is the Parselmouth Harry? I mean if we're keeping an eye on Malfoy we might as well keep a close eye on him too. Just to be on the safe side." Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "It was one of the ones with the weird hair. Honestly can't remember which one. He was the one who came in late also, he came in after I did. He was actually the one who found me when I was under the cloak." Harry said.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on all three of them. And of course we'll also have to keep an eye on that Kaiba bloke, he's another one of those dark wizards from Durmstrang." Ron said.

Hermione snorted, "Do you honestly hear yourself? Another Dark wizard from Durmstrang? Exactly how many _dark _wizards do you know that are from Durmstrang?" Hermione interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't personally know them all doesn't mean there aren't loads of them. I mean Durmstrang actually teaches the Dark Arts as a subject, not defense like we do here."

Hermione shook her head, "And there are times I wish Hogwarts offered it as an elective at least."

Harry frowned, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry muttered.

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look, "I'm not advocating learning how to use the dark arts. I have no interest in learning how to cast the unforgivables or anything like that. What I'm saying is that the best way to be prepared to defend against something is to have a thorough understanding of what exactly it is we're fighting. Even if the class was purely theoretical it would be beneficial to our understanding of Defensive magic." Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "I suppose you might have a point in theory at least. But I also know that even that kind of theoretical knowledge could be dangerous if the wrong students learned that." Harry conceded.

Hermione nodded, "Which is why if such a course was offered I would hope that the professors would limit which students could take it. They'd have to make sure that only the students who aren't going to misuse it would be permitted to learn about it." Hermione said.

"But that doesn't really matter anyway since Hogwarts does not and never will offer a course in Dark Arts." Ron interjected.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay fine. Let's change the subject then. Mr. Quidditch captain when are you planning on holding tryouts?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'll have to see what the pitch will be open, but probably at the end of the week. Give everyone a chance to get settled back in before we start." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "That actually sounds like a really good idea Harry." Hermione commented.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile, "Well, I'm glad that you approve." Harry replied.

"Anyway," Ron interjected drawing both his friends' attention back onto himself, "What do you guys think about Snape teaching Defense this year?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned, "That it'll be an absolute nightmare." Harry muttered.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, you two are being a bit ridiculous. Professor Snape is a great Professor and he's saved our lives on more than one occasion." Hermione said.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, well he's also a git who hates Gryffindors and Harry in particular. Potions, Defense. Basket weaving, it wouldn't matter what subject Snape taught he'd still find a way to make it a nightmare." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "of course we've never given him a single reason to dislike us in the course of the past 5 years, hmmm?" Hermione challenged.

Ron and Harry both chuckled, "Well, you did set his robes on fire first year. And second year you blew up that cauldron so you could steal from his private potions stores. So, I guess he's got loads of reasons to dislike you Hermione." Harry teased.

"And of course Harry here looks just like his dear old dad and that's good enough for the dungeon bat." Ron added.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "Honestly, you two are terrible." Hermione muttered.

Harry grinned, "And you wouldn't have us any other way." Harry added.

Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose I wouldn't." Hermione conceded.

Harry and Ron both grinned at their friend. Hermione nodded once before she rose to her feet, "Now, I think I'm going to be heading to bed. We have a big day tomorrow after all. Our first NEWT classes." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Right. Good night Hermione." Harry called out.

"Good night. Both of you." Hermione replied before she turned and headed up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Seriously though mate I think we really need to keep a close eye on these transfer students. I mean here me out for a second, first You-Know-Who comes back to power and is actively terrorizing wizarding Britain and this just so happens to be the year that the International Confederation of Wizards decides to send a group of students to Hogwarts. Something about that just doesn't add up mate." Ron said.

Harry nodded, "You're absolutely right Ron, it doesn't add up. We'll keep an eye on them as well as an eye on Malfoy." Harry stated.

"Agreed. Shouldn't be too hard with your cloak and the Marauders map." Ron said.

"Exactly, and whenever we can manage it we'll actually follow them. See where they're going, who they're talking to, that kind of stuff." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "Between the two of us we should be able to catch them at whatever it is they're trying to do and put a stop to it." Ron said.

Harry nodded as well before he slowly rose from the armchair, stretching slightly as he did so, "I don't know about you Ron but I think I'm going to head up to bed. Hermione is right after all we do have a big day tomorrow." Harry said.

Ron sighed, "Fine." Before he rose to his feet following Harry up the dormitory stairs.

"And to just think, I was hoping to have a normal boring year this year." Harry muttered.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, and what would a normal school year at Hogwarts even look like Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. We went to class, did our homework, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and the house cup. And the only thing I really worried about was getting someone a girl to come with me to Hogsmeade. No dark wizards trying to kill us. No crazy tournaments or students trying to cause murder and mayhem." Harry replied.

Ron nodded, "Well, I don't know about the no Dark Wizards thing, but who's to say we still can't do some of that at least. I mean, I'm not too keen on the whole homework thing but we could both try to find ourselves girlfriend before the Christmas Break." Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I guess we can try that. Last one to land a date has to do the other one's defense homework for a month." Harry added.

Ron frowned, "Hey, no fair." Ron muttered.

Harry grinned, "If you don't want the extra homework that just means you'll have to find a girlfriend first." Harry challenged.

Ron nodded, "Deal, you're on." Ron said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry grasped his friend's hand shaking.

"Deal. Girlfriends before Christmas. Last one to get a girl does the other's defense homework for a month." Harry confirmed.

Ron playfully slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, "And just like that mate you went from the chosen one being hunted by the most dangerous Dark Wizard that's ever lived to a normal sixth year student concerned with getting laid." Ron teased.

Harry playfully knocked his shoulder against Ron's torso, "I never said anything about getting laid. Just landing a girlfriend." Harry replied.

Ron laughed, "Let's find the girls first. Then we'll figure out the rest from there."

"Fine. So, any idea who you're going to ask out?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "Not really sure. I mean, don't get me wrong. I've got a couple of ideas. Who I might ask. What about you Harry? Any thoughts?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged as well, "I'm not sure. Maybe. I'll have to think about it. After all, I do have until Christmas break, right?" Harry said.

Ron nodded, "You do Harry, if you are that desperate to do my Defense homework, you could have just said so." Ron teased.

Harry snorted, "You wish. Like I'd even volunteer to do extra homework for Snape." Harry muttered.

The two boys made their way over to their respective trunks and began to dig out their pajamas before crawling into their four poster beds.

"Good night Ron." Harry called out.

"Night Harry." Ron replied before the dormitory fell silent once again.

Harry laid awake for quite a while that night. Ron did have a point, the odds that the transfer students were just here by pure coincidence was crazy. There was something bigger going on. Just like Harry was certain Malfoy was up to something. He just had to figure out what before someone else ended up getting hurt.

Like Sirius. Like Hermione. Like Ron. Ginny. His friends who had followed him into the trap at the department of mysterious. God, Hermione almost died when that curse the death eater had hit her with sliced her open. Hell, they all almost died and Sirius actually DID die, because of him. Because he hadn't figured out what was going on and he had stupidly walked right into a damn trap and almost lost everything and everyone he cared about in one fell swoop.

Deep down Harry knew he needed to get past what had happened last June and to just move on. But it was hard to move on when the knowledge that the people around him could die if Harry didn't do the right thing. If Harry made another stupid mistake it wasn't just his life that was at risk. It was the lives of his friends. His classmates. They were the ones who might end up paying the price.

_I swear nothing will happen to any of them. I won't let it. _Harry vowed as his eyes finally slipped closed and he drifted off to a fit sleep filled with images of his godfather falling through the veil of death all over again.


	7. And the loser of the silent game is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 6: And the loser of the silent game is…

Atemu woke up suddenly to the sound of someone loudly knocking into the trunk at the foot of the bed. Atemu blearily blinked his eyes open to see Kaiba rubbing his shin while glaring at his trunk.

"Verdammter Kofferraum" (damn trunk) Kaiba grumbled.

"Are you alright Kaiba?" Atemu inquired as he sat up, swiping his hand across his face in the hopes of waking himself up some. _Gods what the hell time is it? _Atemu mused.

Kaiba broke his starring contest with the trunk and instead turned his ire onto Atemu, "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Unlike you I am not a baby Sennen." Kaiba hissed.

Atemu frowned. So much for his good fortune last night that Kaiba had already been asleep when he'd finally headed to bed. "You don't need to be an asshole about everything Kaiba. I was just asking a question. Next time I won't bother." Atemu snapped.

"You're just going to have to get used to the fact that I am an asshole as you and all the others love to call me. Forgive me for keeping my focus where it needs to be, on our mission and not wanting to pussyfoot around." Kaiba snapped right back.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he slowly stood up and stretched. If felt like he had literally just gone to bed. "What the hell time is it even?" Atemu asked.

"Five am. You have a problem with me getting up early?" Kaiba snapped.

Atemu shook his head, "No, no problem. I was just curious. Now, I don't know about you but I'm going to go and grab a shower." Atemu muttered before he walked past Kaiba heading into the bathroom. Seriously, who in their right mind wakes up at 5 in the morning on the first day of school?

Atemu snorted as he turned on the shower and rested his head against the wall. Gods he was tired. He'd tossed and turned horribly last night. He didn't want to admit it but he was beyond nervous. He had never gone away to school before and sitting in one classroom with a group of tutors coming to teach you and couple of friends is a lot different than navigating a massive castle filled with hundreds of strangers. That was going to be bad enough, and now he is going to be doing it while tired and he could already feel the beginnings of a migraine blooming.

Atemu allowed his eyes to slip shut as the water cascaded down on him. He was soooo tired.

**Massssster! Masssssssster you mussssst wake up. **

Atemu rapidly blinked his eyes open before he straightened up and switched the water to cold, shuddering as the icy stream hit him. "Thanks Apophis." Atemu replied, his teeth chattering slightly as he quickly finished his shower before toweling off and heading back into his dorm room.

Kaiba, it appeared was fully dressed in his Durmstrang school uniform and had his wand lit with a lumos charm so he could read over one of his textbooks.

Atemu stomped over to his own trunk and began rummaging around looking for his school robes.

"Took you long enough. What were you jerking off in the shower?" Kaiba asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving his book.

Atemu snorted, "Yes, if you must know I was jerking off to images of your dead body being buried. I found it highly arousing for some inexplicable reason." Atemu shot back.

Kaiba snorted, "Of course. Why am I not surprised? Next you'll be telling me you regularly sneak into the Valley of the Kings to get your jollies off with the dead bodies buried there. Give them a good fucking do you?" Kaiba shot back.

Atemu threw down the robe he had been pulling out his trunk before he marched over to the side of his bed and picked up his wand, pointing it at Kaiba's head, "Watch your mouth Kaiba before I blast it right off your damn face." Atemu growled.

Kaiba closed his book before turning his full attention onto Atemu, his own wand twirling in his hand as he chuckled, "Did I touch the baby's nerve?" Kaiba taunted.

"I am not a baby Kaiba. Now shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you." Atemu growled. Kaiba's jibe had not been remotely funny those 'dead bodies' he had mentioned were Atemu's family. His ancestors. His Grandparents. Great uncles. Cousins. His family, his blood.

"Honestly boys it is way too fucking early in the morning for all of this damn yelling."

Atemu and Kaiba both turned their attention to the doorway where Mai was leaning against the doorframe still dressed in her nightclothes with a simple robe slung on as well. She glared at each of them in turn for a few moments before she turned to head back into the common room. "Now kiss and make up already." She called out over her shoulder.

"And she's completely lost her mind." Kaiba muttered.

"We're in agreement." Atemu replied, shuttering slightly at the thought of kissing Kaiba. _Gross. _That thought was wrong on SOOOO many different levels Atemu didn't really even know where to start. Atemu turned his attention back to his trunk and digging out his clothes for the day and Kaiba returning his attention to his textbook.

Once Atemu had gotten dressed he headed out into the common room just because he didn't want to linger in his dormitory longer than necessary with only Kaiba for company. Mai had made herself comfortable in one of the plush armchairs near the fireplace reading over a book. Atemu squinted as he tried to catch the title. _Kholodnyye Nochi. _

"What are you reading?" Atemu asked. The title was clearly in Russian as was the book itself Atemu guessed.

"Frigid Nights. It's a romance story about a witch and a wizard who get lost together in one of Siberia's anti-apparation zones. As they make their way back to civilization they find love along the way. It's one of my favorite loves stories." Mai replied.

Atemu frowned, "There are Anti-apparation zones in Siberia? Why?" Atemu asked.

Mai shrugged, "I've heard of them, but I've never been to one of the anti-apparation zones. The only time I've really spent in Siberia is when I was attending school. Koldovstoretz is in Siberia. Siberia is known for its horrible conditions which is why there is a couple 100 mile stretch surrounding the wizarding prison Ledyanaya Mogila. The prison doesn't have much in the way of guards and the idea is if a prisoner does escape without wands there is nothing but death awaiting them. Over a hundred miles in every direction they can't aparate or use a portkey. I have heard stories about travelers getting lost and ending up in that 100 mile stretch and freezing to death before." Mai elaborated.

"Sounds, a bit unnecessary." Atemu muttered.

Mai shrugged, "Well, that was set up over 1000 years ago with the establishment of the prison by a wizard named Matvei. He was the head of the department of magical law enforcement back then and he had come up with the proposal for the prison and led the team in burying the wardstones along the massive boundary to prevent magical means of travel in or out of the area." Mai explained.

"Fascinating." Atemu finally replied. It was definitely different, he would give the Russians that then again every country had their own approach to dealing with prisoners.

The duo were soon joined by Yami walking out of his dormitory perfectly dressed in his golden looking wide awake. Trailing a few feet behind him was Yugi who was sleepily tugging on his robe while still rubbing his eyes. "Mada Hayai" (still early) Yugi muttered.

Yami fondly rolled his eyes. "The professor said for us to be ready bright and early for our tour. I was not going to let you sleep through it Ototo." Yami replied.

Yugi groaned before he plopped down onto the couch, resting his head on the armrest as he tried to go back to sleep. Yami chuckled as she sat down beside his dozing brother. "Are we the only ones who are up early?" Yami asked.

Mai shook her head, "No, Kaiba is up. He's just being anti-social and hiding in his dormitory. Joseph and Marik however are still snoring away in their dorm." Mai replied.

Yami sighed before he slowly rose to his feet, "Then I guess it'll be up to me to wake them up today. It'll be someone else's turn tomorrow." Yami said as he made his way over to Marik and Joey's dorm before striding inside, drawing his wand as he entered.

"Aguamenti!" Yami called out.

"Allaena" (Fuck) Marik shouted.

"Da hell man?!" Joey growled.

"It's time to get up. Remember, we have the tour Professor Vector is being kind enough to take us on this morning." Yami replied back calmly before he strode back out into the common room and plopped down on the sofa beside his brother. Yami lightly elbowed Yugi when he noticed the younger boy was snoring.

"Come on Ototo, wake up." Yami chided.

Yugi groaned, "British wizards are crazy. Why do they expect us to be up so early Niisan? Its not even six am yet." Yugi muttered darkly.

"Breakfast begins at 7 Ototo and Professor Vector said that we will be taken on our tour before breakfast. That is why we have to be up so early. If you're still tired, maybe you can go to bed a little bit earlier tonight to help you catch up." Yami explained.

A short while later Joey and Marik trudged out into the common both dressed and glaring daggers at Yami. "Turnabout is fair play my friend. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you." Marik growled.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You needed to get up. You should be thanking me for not letting you oversleep." Yami replied.

"But ya didn't hafta spray us wid cold water. Dat was not cool." Joey replied.

"Actually, based on your shouts it sounded like it was _quite _cool." Kaiba replied as he strode out of his dorm and into the common room.

Marik flipped Kaiba off as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "No one asked your opinion Kaiba." Marik growled.

"And yet I still graced you with it. You should feel honored." Kaiba retorted.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "And you thought it was a good idea to stop me from blasting his mouth off Mai. I would have been doing all of us a great service." Atemu replied.

Kaiba snorted, "As if you could land a single spell." Kaiba replied haughtily.

Mai groaned, "I just hope that professor hurries up and gets here. This is way too much testosterone too early in the morning." Mai replied.

And as if Mai summoned her, the portrait swung open revealing Professor Vector. She paused briefly, glancing around the common room before she nodded, "All of you are here. Good, not let's get going. We need to get this tour completed and head down to breakfast." Professor Vector said before she turned on her heel and headed back out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

Atemu and his fellow transfer students followed Professor Vector out into the corridor. She paused only long enough to ensure that all of them had joined her before striding down the 5th floor corridor.

"Is she just going to repeat what she told us last night? Because I did not get out of bed this early to rehear the same crap." Marik hissed.

Atemu chuckled, "Last I checked you didn't choose to get out of bed regardless. Yami made that decision for you." Atemu replied.

Marik frowned, "True. I wasn't kidding. He'll get his." Marik muttered.

"Something you would like to share with the group Mr. Ishtar? Mr. Sennen?" Professor Vector interjected sharply.

Marik shook his head, "No Professor, nothing. Please continue." Marik said politely.

She nodded once before she turned again heading down the corridor, "Now, at the end of the 5th floor corridor you will find the Arithmacy. At the end of this corridor you will find the entrance to the tower where Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are held. Now, is anyone here going to be taking Ancient Runes?" Professor Vector asked.

The entire group minus Yugi rose their hands, Yugi had instead opted for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Vector nodded, "Very well. We will go up to the 6th and 7th floors before heading downstairs." Professor Vector said as she headed back down the corridor towards the Grand Staircase.

"Now, the 6th floor corridor is not widely used with the exception of the entrance to the Astronomy tower can be reached from here and the ancient runes classroom is found right here. Now, Mr. Motou, you are still taking Astronomy right around this corner you will be able to reach the Astronomy tower. Now, if you would follow me we will briefly head up to the 7th floor corridor before heading back down." Professor Vector said.

And once again the group trouped up the stairs. "Now, classroom wise there isn't much to be found on the 7th floor. Only the Muggle Studies classroom is found up here right around this corner. Madam Hooch, our flying instructor keeps her office on the seventh floor should you wish to meet with her for office hours. However, a point to note is that down at the far end of this corridor you will be able to reach the entrance to the Owlery. The Owlery is where any owls owned by students are kept as well as a number of owls that are owned by the school. The school owls are of course for use by any of the students. Now, let's make our way back down to the 4th floor to continue our tour." Professor Vector said before she turned heading back towards the Grand Staircase.

The as the group were approaching the Grand Staircase a portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink swung open, revealing a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl smiled when she saw Professor Vector.

"Good Morning Professor Vector, did you have a nice summer?" The girl asked.

Professor Vector smiled back warmly at the girl, "I had an excellent summer Miss Granger, thank you for asking. Heading down to the Great Hall already? It's still a tad bit early." Professor Vector replied.

Miss Granger blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Yes Professor, I'm quite eager to get this term started. My first year taking NEWTs after all, I've quite been looking forward to it." Miss Granger replied.

Professor Vector chuckled, "Yes, I suppose that you would be. Oh, where are my manners? Miss Granger, these are the transfer students that Professor Dumbledore introduced last night at the welcoming feast. He has asked me to take on the role of faculty advisor for the group in lieu of them having a head of house. We were just going on a brief tour of the castle." Professor Vector said.

Miss Granger smiled, "That's very kind of you Professor. I kind of wish someone had done that for me back when I'd been a first year student. I got up extra early my first day so I would have extra time to find my classes." Miss Granger replied before turning to the group of students standing behind Professor Vector, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm a sixth year Gryffindor Prefect. If you ever need any help getting around I'll be more than happy to assist you." Hermione offered.

Mai opted to speak for the group, "That is very kind of you to offer Hermione. I am sure that if any of us are in need of your assistance we will certainly seek you out." Mai said.

Hermione nodded before she turned to Professor Vector, "Professor, if you would like I can finish the tour for you. I'm sure you would like to have some extra time to prepare for your first day of classes. It wouldn't be any trouble at all. As you pointed out, I'm already quite early for breakfast." Hermione offered.

Professor Vector smiled, "That is a very generous offer for you to make Miss Granger, one I would be a fool to refuse. I've already given them a tour of the 5th, 6th and 7th floors. We were going to be heading down to the 4th floor next. Kindly, lead them to the Great Hall once the tour has been concluded. Oh, and Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor for your kindness." Professor Vector said before she turned her attention back onto the transfers, "Miss Granger will be continuing your tour from here. If you have any questions be sure to utilize her. I will see you all at breakfast to give out your timetables." Professor Vector replied before she strode off.

Hermione smiled at the group before she turned her attention back to the staircase, "Now if you would all follow me I'll continue your tour. If you have any questions don't hesitate to stop me and ask. I'm here to assist you." Hermione said as she led the group down the stairs.

As she rounded the corner she paused briefly, "Do be careful when using this particularly staircase, the third step from the bottom is a trick step and likes to vanish when you step on it." Hermione replied before she jumped over the third step, the transfers' quickly following suit.

"Sugoi"(amazing) Yugi muttered.

Hermione smiled as she came to stop just inside the 4th floor corridor, "Now there are a couple of things to note on the 4th floor corridor. Right down here is the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey is the school nurse and she's excellent. If you are ever sick or there is an accident in class and a professor tells you to go to the hospital wing, this is where you would go." Hermione said, pausing briefly outside the nondescript door marked Hospital Wing. "Now, a little further along you'll find our History of Magic classroom." Hermione said, heading further down the corridor.

"Is it true, the Professor is actually a ghost?" Yugi asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, Professor Binns really is a ghost. The story goes that he had been teaching here and one night he fell asleep in front of the fire in the staff room, he got up in the morning heading to teach his class not realizing that he'd died during the night. He has continued to teach History of Magic ever since." Hermione said.

"That is, interesting." Marik said diplomatically.

Yami chuckled, "I'm more curious what he's like as a Professor." Yami replied.

Hermione shrugged, "Dreadfully boring I'm afraid. He's known for his monotonous lectures that puts the majority of his class to sleep." Hermione replied.

Yami nodded, "Good to know." He replied.

Hermione nodded once again, "Now other than the History of Magic classroom and the Hospital Wing, there is also a secret passage here, located behind the suit or armor with the unicorn on his shield. That secret passage is a short cut that will bring you all the way to the entrance hall." Hermione said, pointed briefly to the knight in question. "To open the passage you just have to the touch the knight's shield and he will step aside allowing you to enter." Hermione elaborated.

"Dat's cool." Joey replied.

Hermione smiled before she turned on her heel heading back to the main staircase, "Now, from here we're going to head to the second floor. There isn't really anything on the third floor so you'll never need to head there."

Atemu frowned, "Wait, so you're saying there is an entire floor that is not being used. That seems like quite a waste." Atemu replied.

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't say it had never been used, just that it wasn't currently a place you'll ever have to go. In my first year the Headmaster made an announcement declaring the third floor corridor on the right hand side out of bounds to anyone who did not wish to die a most painful death. Having been down that particular corridor I can see his point on the matter. Now, as I was saying the second floor is where you will find several places of interest. Regardless, the only thing on the third floor currently is a bunch of unused classrooms." Hermione said.

"Whatever. Can we please get on with this pointless tour already?" Kaiba growled.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, now as I was saying on the second floor you will find the Charms Classroom as well as Professor Flitwick's office. Also, on the second floor you will find the entrance to the library."

"Do you have a decent sized library here?" Atemu inquired.

Hermione nodded, "I believe the library is quite extensive." Hermione replied.

Atemu gave Hermione a small smile, "Mind if we take a quick peek?" Atemu asked.

Hermione smiled, "Not at all. Now, as you can see the entrance to the library is right through here. Madam Pince is the school librarian." Hermione explained as she pushed open the library door. The transfers glanced around briefly as they came inside. Hermione paused briefly nodding to the section of the library behind a closed door, "That door there leads to the restricted section. Students below seventh year are not permitted in the restricted section unless they have written permission from a professor." Hermione explained.

Atemu glanced around briefly before he nodded, "A bit small, but it will do. Quality over quantity I suppose." Atemu said.

Hermione shot Atemu a dark look as if he had personally insulted her. Mai snorted before Hermione visibly gathered herself, "Right, now if you'll follow me we still have to cover the first floor, the ground floor, the dungeons and the grounds." Hermione said briskly before she turned and swept out of the library.

"I think you hurt her feelings hun." Mai said.

Atemu snorted, "I don't see why. I merely said the library was a bit small, which it is compared to the Library of Alexandria back home. I also said, it is a matter of quality over quantity. A smaller library might very well be adequate if the books contained in that library are sufficient." Atemu replied.

The group followed Hermione out of the library and down to the and over to a large Gargoyle statue. "This is the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office in the event the Headmaster ever invites you up. If he personally invites you his note should mention what his current password is. The Headmaster is known for his love of sweets however, so if you need to see him for any reason and have not currently been invited you could always attempt to guess what his password might be. I know that has worked for my friend Harry in the past. Now, moving right along." Hermione said before she turned heading back to the main staircase.

"Now on the first floor we have the transfiguration classroom as well as Professor McGonagall's office, which is located right across the hall from the transfiguration classroom. I also believe that the Gobstones club meets once a month in an unused classroom at the end of this corridor, but don't quote me on that." Hermione said, pointing out both the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall's office in turn.

"Now, heading back down to the Entrance Hall. As you are all aware the Great Hall is through those large double doors right there. Directly across from the Great Hall you will find the entrance to the staff room. In the event that you need to speak to a professor and they are not in their office it would be a good idea to check for them in the staff room. Now, here on the left side of the stairs you will find the entrance to the dungeons. On the right side of the staircase leads you to the lower castle which is where the Hufflepuff common is located, I believe, as well as the entrance to the kitchens. The entrance to the kitchens is behind the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Tickle the pair and the portrait will open." Hermione said before she headed down through the door leading to the dungeons.

"Down here in the dungeons you will find the potions classroom as well as I'm assuming Professor Slughorn's office. You will also find Mr. Filchs office here as well. Although I would suggest you try and steer clear of him and Mrs. Norris if you can." Hermione said.

"Now, follow me and we'll head back up into the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. I'll show you were the Herbology Greenhouses are located, as well as the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's hut and then that should about conclude our tour. Any questions so far?" Hermione said as she led the group back into the entrance hall.

"I have a question." Kaiba said suddenly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, go ahead." Hermione replied.

"There wouldn't happen to be another Hermione Granger here at Hogwarts, would there?" Kaiba asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Not that I've ever come across no. Might I ask why?" Hermione said.

"A former classmate of mine, Viktor, told me to give you my regards. I just wanted to make sure you were the correct individual." Kaiba said.

Hermione smiled, "That makes sense. Of course you would have gone to school with Viktor. Thank you for passing on his message." Hermione replied before she pushed open the front doors leading the group out onto the grounds.

"Now, to get to the greenhouses you'll want to follow this path here to the right of the front doors. There are four different Greenhouses. Typically NEWT students work in Greenhouse 4, however Professor Sprout will let us know if that were to change. Now, other than the Greenhouses you should note the Quidditch pitch is up this way." Hermione said as she trekked back up to the main path, in the distance to the left of the castle the stands to the Quidditch pitch could be seen. "Now, given that we are running a bit short on time I'm not going to lead you all the way over to the pitch. Now, the last point of note on the grounds is Hagrids hut. You can actually see if from here at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid it the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, he holds is classes down by his hut." Hermione said.

"Now, any last questions before I take you lot back inside for some breakfast?" Hermione asked. No one had any questions. Hermione nodded once more before leading the students back inside the Great Hall. The hall was not overly packed quite yet but there were a decent number of students who had wandered down to breakfast it appeared.

Hermione broke off heading over to the Gryffindor table while the transfer students made their way back to the table they had been seated at last night. They had barely sat down before Professor Vector approached them, carrying a stack of timetables.

"Glad to see Miss Granger was able to get you lot back in one piece. Now, your time tables." Professor Vector said before she started handing out the schedules to the group.

"Looks like we've got Defense first." Mai commented as she read over her schedule. The other sixth year students nodded.

"And what do you have first Ototo?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned, "I have History up first. Isn't that awesome Yami?" Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled, "That's great Ototo, but pop quiz for you. Which floor is your classroom on?" Yami teased.

Yugi scrunched up his face as he thought, "Uh, the fourth floor? Right Ototo?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "Very good Ototo, yes that's right. Now I don't have to worry about you getting lost. The rest of us will be up on the 5th floor for double defense." Yami confirmed.

Yugi nodded before he started to dig into this breakfast. He could not wait for classes to begin at 9.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione plopped down on the bench, taking the open seat beside Harry before she reached out to grab some porridge.

"Where da bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised a brow in mock question, "Keeping tabs on me are you Ronald? I was not aware that I had to report my whereabouts to you. I will make note of that in the future." Hermione replied.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, honestly we didn't mean any offense. Just, normally we all have breakfast together. It's not like you to disappear." Harry interjected.

Hermione sighed, "Right. Well, I decided to head to breakfast a bit early this morning. On my way out of the portrait hole I ran into Professor Vector who was giving the transfer students a tour of the castle. I volunteered to finish the tour for her. As you can see we only just finished." Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall paused beside Harry and Hermione, "Your timetables. Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I must say Mr. Potter, I find myself surprised that you have not opted to take NEWT potions this year. Have you changed your mind and you no longer wish to become and Auror?"

Harry glanced down at his half eaten plate of eggs, his appetite gone, "It's not that Professor McGonagall, I would love to become an Auror, it's just, to get into NEWT Potions I needed to get an Outstanding on OWL, and I only achieved and Exceeds Expectations." Harry replied.

Hermione rested her hand lightly on his back in comfort. It helped some but he still didn't appreciate the reminder that his dream of becoming an Auror was beyond him.

"That was the case, yes Mr. Potter, however that was when Professor Snape was still our Potions Professor. Professor Slughorn is more than happy to accept students who have achieved Exceeds Expectations into his NEWT classes." Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry's head snapped up to lock gazes with Professor McGonagall, "That would be brilliant Professor." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded, tapping Harry's timetable once with her wand before handing it to him. "And what about you Mr. Weasley, would you also like to join your friends taking NEWT potions?" Professor McGonagall asked, her tone sharp.

Ron looked like he had wanted to tell her no however as she rose her brow Ron seemed to change his mind, "Sure, I'll give potions without Snape a shot." Ron replied.

"A wise decision Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall replied, tapping Ron's schedule as well before handing it to Ron. She turned to move on when Harry stopped her.

"Uh, Professor?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall replied.

"It looks like we're scheduled for double potions today after lunch. Ron and I don't have our textbooks because we weren't planning on taking the class." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment before replying, "I'm sure Professor Slughorn would have a textbook you and Mr. Weasley could borrow while you await your owl order coming in." Professor McGonagall said slowly.

Harry nodded, "Thanks Professor. I'll ask him." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded before she strode further down the table handing out the rest of the student's timetables. Ron groaned.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We have Double Defense with the Git first thing. Talk about a terrible start to the year." Ron groaned again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald, don't you think you're being a tab melodramatic?" Hermione muttered.

Ron gave Hermione an incredulous look, "You have joined us in potions with that Git since first year and you think I'm being a tad melodramatic. He is unbearable no matter what he teaches." Ron groaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly know that Ronald. Professor Snape might turn out to be a wonderful Defense professor. It has been the subject he always wanted to teach." Hermione replied.

Ron frowned as he turned his attention back onto his breakfast, "Can't we just go back to having Harry teach us defense. That was a lot more fun and we learned loads." Ron pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "Ron, the reason I agreed to the DA was because Umbridge and the ministry refused to teach us what we needed to learn that's all. As much as we dislike Snape you know that he will at least teach us more than just the theory behind defensive spells." Harry replied.

"Precisely my point." Hermione interjected.

Ron scowl deepened, "Taking her side are you?" Ron grumbled.

Harry shrugged, "In this case Ron, she's right. Snape may be an utter and complete bastard but regardless he'll be a better teacher than either Umbridge or Lockhart were." Harry replied.

Ron snorted, "Setting the bar a bit low there, aren't you mate?" Ron replied.

"I can't help that most of our professors for that subject have been completely rubbish." Harry replied before he rose to his feet, "We should probably get going." Harry suggested.

"Potter, a word before you head out."

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall once again heading his way. Harry nodded, "Of course Professor."

"I have a list of students who have said they are interested in trying out for the Quidditch team this year." Professor McGonagall replied, holding out a piece of parchment for Harry. Harry gladly accepted it, glancing briefly through the list before putting it in his robe pocket.

"Thank you Professor. I was planning on holding open tryouts at the end of the week. Maybe Sunday, once everyone's had a chance to get settled back in." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "A very wise decision Potter. Now, I won't keep you, I know you need to be getting to class." Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry then turned and headed out of the hall, catching up with Hermione and Ron in the entrance hall, "So, what did McGonagall want?" Ron inquired.

"She just wanted to talk to me about the Quidditch tryouts and to give me a list of students who had said they were interested. Now come on, we don't want to be late to defense." Harry replied, leading the way back up to 7th floor to retrieve their books.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats in the middle of the Defense classroom, glancing around at the changes Professor Snape had made. The room was decorated with an assortment of disturbing and in some cases downright disgusting depictions of what could happen should you become the victim of the dark arts.

"Cheery place, right mate?" Ron muttered.

Harry chuckled, although he did his best to muffle it as Snape strode into the classroom, the door banging shut behind him.

"Books away, wands out." Professor Snape said briskly once the class had fell silent.

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined their classmates in stowing their textbooks into their bags.

"Told you, already better than Umbridge." Hermione whispered. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"On your feet." Professor Snape snapped. Once all the students had stood he waved his wand, banishing the desks against the wall, leaving the classroom itself clear. "Now, silent casting is one of the most powerful tools for defense a wizard can have in their arsenal. By being able to cast spells without speaking them aloud you are denying your opponent the knowledge of what you are doing. This will give you the advantage and in some cases can be enough to turn a duel in your favor. This is what we will be practicing today. Now, pair up. Casters I want you to attempt to wordlessly stun your partner. Defenders, I want you to focus on wordless casting a shield. I emphasize, you will be doing this silently." Professor Snape barked. When no one moved immediately he rolled his eyes, "What are you dunderheads waiting for? Pair up!"

"I call Harry." Ron shouted, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course you would." She replied before she turned to see who she would find to partner with.

"Still think he's better than Umbridge mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno, class has barely started. Ask me that at the end." Harry replied before he and Ron took their positions opposite one another in the classroom, both drawing their wands. Harry nodded once in Ron's direction, indicating he was ready for Ron to give it a try.

Harry watched as Ron screwed up his face in concentration and Harry braced himself as he waited for Ron's spell. Nothing happened. Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile. _You can do it mate. Come on. Stun me. _Harry thought to himself. Around him he could hear several of his classmates cheating by whispering their spells under their breaths.

"Having a hard time Weasley? Why am I not surprised? Step aside and I will demonstrate how to do this properly with Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said, snapping both Harry and Ron's attention onto him.

"Uh, okay." Ron muttered shooting Harry an apologetic look.

Harry frowned, his hand clenching his wand tightly in his hand as Professor Snape took up his position opposite Harry. "I'd prepare myself if I were you Potter." Professor Snape drawled.

_Like hell am I going to just stand here and let you curse me. _Harry thought to himself. As he gazed into Snape's eyes Harry felt nothing but rage for this man. The man who tormented him for months last year in his Occlumency lessons. The man who tormented him for years in potions, singling him out for ridicule.

Snape gave Harry the barest of nods. Harry however was not going to allow Snape curse him so he shouted at the top of his voice, "PROTEGO!"

The force of Harry's shield spell was so great that it actually blasted Professor Snape off of his feet, and he landed several feet back flat on his back. A few of Harry's Gryffindor classmates, Ron chief among them gave Harry a brief thumbs up as Professor Snape began to rise to his feet.

"Potter!" Snape growled as he straightened his robe, black eyes blazing with rage as he stomped back over to Harry. Harry however, stood his ground.

"Was I not clear Potter? You were to SILENTLY be casting the shield charm. Or do you think the rules not apply to the great Harry Potter? My instructions were for your lesser classmates but not the _famous _Harry Potter." Professor Snape shouted.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see the transfer students sniggering. Harry also knew they were not the only ones laughing at him. "You told us to attempt to defend ourselves. I merely did as instructed and cast a shield chair _Professor." _Harry snapped back.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Detention Potter. Saturday at 5 o'clock for your cheek." Snape snapped.

Harry just glared daggers at Professor Snape his green eyes shining with hatred. _That bastard. That utter and complete bastard. I'd almost rather have Umbridge back than him. _Harry fumed.


	8. Going for the gold

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 7: Go for the Gold

Harry trudged moodily out to the Defense classroom with every intention of making a beeline for the Great Hall and doing his best to pretend that the first Defense lesson of the year had never happened.

"Harry, Harry wait up!"

Harry paused briefly at the well-known sound of Hermione's voice calling after him. He would almost wonder what he had done this time, only he didn't have to wonder. He knew. He had blown the greasy dungeon bat clean off his feet and it had felt damn good when he had. Sirius would have loved to see that again.

"Honestly Harry was that really necessary?" Hermione asked as she drew level with her friend.

Harry gave Hermione a half-hearted shrug. "I dunno, maybe a little." Harry muttered.

Hermione gave Harry a mildly exasperated look, "Really Harry? We were covering nonverbal spells. The point of the exercise was to learn to practice casting spells nonverbally. Shouting a shield spell during the demonstration completely defeated the purpose." Hermione lectured.

"Will you lay off already Hermione? Did you honestly expect Harry to just stand there and let Snape curse him? I'd have cast the shield charm to if I'd been in Harrys spot." Ron interjected.

Hermione snorted, "The fact that you were struggling to cast silently was the whole reason Professor Snape came over in the first place. He is a teacher and he was trying _demonstrate _the proper method for casting silently." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, of course he was! He was just going to stand there, wave his wand sending who knows _what _curse at me and I was supposed to stand there and take it." Harry muttered.

Hermione shook her head, "No, of course not Harry. You were supposed to cast your own shield charm silently." Hermione replied.

Harry sighed, "Look Hermione, can we just drop it, please?" Harry pleaded as they made their way into the Great Hall and plopped down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Hermione, I was wondering if you would mind joining me for lunch?" Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned at once to see Cormac McClaggen standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face, like he had already decided Hermione's answer was going to be yes. Harry clenched his fist tightly at his side. _Like hell Hermione is going to have lunch with you McClaggen. _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione gave McClaggen a friendly smile, "Thank you for asking McClaggen, however, I was actually going to eat with Harry and Ron if that's alright. Maybe another time?" Hermione said.

Harry coughed suddenly as he choked on air. _Maybe…another….time. Was Hermione seriously giving that tosser the time of day? _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione turned her attention onto Harry who was still coughing. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

McClaggen snorted as he sneered down his nose at Harry, "Your loss Granger. If you decide you'd like to have some _decent_ company for lunch instead I'll save you a seat." McClaggen haughtily declared before he turned and headed to the other end of the table.

"What a tosser." Ron muttered as he glared darkly at McClaggen's back. Harry agreed completely. What a bloody tosser.

Hermione rolled her eyes before she sat down and grabbed herself an apple. Harry claimed the spot beside her while Ron took the spot across the table from her. Harry found himself sitting subconsciously a little bit closer to Hermione than normal, close enough that their thighs were actually touching.

"So, it looks like after lunch we have NEWT Potions with Professor Slughorn. That should certainly be interesting." Hermione said, "This terms we're going to be covering some very…"

"Hermione, Harry and I just had a terrible start to our school year with Snape in Defense. Please, don't ruin our lunch by talking about _potions _like it's some grand thing. Honestly, it's probably going to be a nightmare like it's always been." Ron hissed.

Hermione frowned, "Potions is certainly a lot more useful than that dumb game you're always going on about. There is more to life that Quidditch." Hermione snapped.

"There is also more to life that studying and classes Hermione." Ron snapped back.

Hermione's frown deepened before she quickly rose to her feet, "If my company and discussing classes is so unbearable maybe it would be a better idea if I went and ate elsewhere." Hermione hissed.

_No. _Harry's mind suddenly shouted at the idea of Hermione having lunch with McClaggen. "Please Hermione don't. Ron'll drop it. Won't you mate?" Harry asked, almost pleaded. He honestly had no idea what was wrong with him but he would not be okay with Hermione eating with McClaggen the sleaze ball.

Ron's glare darkened, "Take her side why don't ya?" Ron hissed.

"She's not wrong. And Ron, if you think about it if Potions is really so terrible than why did you sign up to take it with the rest of us?" Harry pointed out.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Because if my mum found out I qualified to take potions and didn't she'd send me another bloody howler." Ron muttered, his ears tinging red at the memory.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when Harry lightly caught her wrist, "Please Hermione, don't go. We can talk about something else. I promise." Harry pleaded.

Hermione sighed before she sat back down beside Harry. "So, what do you think of the transfer so far?" Harry asked suddenly, just to start a different subject. Anything to keep the other two from quarreling and to keep Hermione away from McClaggen.

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't really interacted with them much Harry. I mean that blonde is kinda hot, am I right Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, haven't really looked." Harry replied, resisting the urge to look just to see what Ron was talking about.

Hermione frowned once again, "The blonde has a name and she is actually quite smart. Mai was my partner in defense and she was able to successfully cast a curse silently." Hermione said.

Harry turned his attention onto Hermione, "Wait, so she cursed you? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Harry replied. He knew it, he bloody knew it the transfers were up to no good. Probably spies for Voldemort or something sinister like that.

Hermione chuckled, lightly resting her hand on Harry's thigh, "I'm alright Harry, really. It was just a light jinx that was almost immediately undone. The third time I actually managed to cast a shield. But like I said, she's actually pretty smart." Hermione replied.

Harry snorted, "She still shouldn't have cursed you." Harry muttered before he turned his attention fully onto Hermione, "Next time in Defense you should be my partner. Then it won't be a problem." Harry declared.

Hermione chuckled, "Okay Harry, if you say so." Hermione replied, her cheeks tinging the barest hint of pink. She actually looked quite pretty.

Harry turned his attention back onto his food, frowning. Where the hell had that thought come from? Hermione was his best friend and had been forever. So why was he suddenly thinking Hermione was pretty? She was, true but he normally doesn't think about that sort of stuff. That was, well, that was really weird.

"Harry." Hermione said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, his eyes still fixated up his plate. Was it all because of that conversation he and Ron had last night about getting girlfriends? Was that what had brought this all up?

"Harry, you have an owl." Hermione hissed.

Harry snapped his attention up from his plate to see a tawny barn owl sitting in the middle of the table with a letter clasped tightly in its claws. The owl, once it noticed he had Harry's attention, held out its leg for Harry to take the note. Harry did and the owl flew off immediately.

"Who's the note from?" Ron asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Harry shrugged before he opened the envelope pulling out a short note.

_Harry, _

_As we discussed earlier I will be providing you with private lessons this year to help prepare you for what is to come. Please join me in my office this Saturday at 5. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS: I am rather fond of Cockroach clusters_

"So, who's it from?" Ron repeated.

"Dumbledore. It's a notice for when the first of my private lessons are set to begin. First one is this Saturday at 5." Harry replied.

"But Harry, what about your detention with Professor Snape, that's also this Saturday at 5." Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "Looks like I'm going to have to skip it, something more important came up. Besides, it's not like I actually earned the detention." Harry replied, still standing by the fact that he had not done anything wrong.

"Harry, I think that you should talk to Professor Snape. You need to tell him that you have a lesson with Professor Dumbledore so you can reschedule your detention, you can't just not show up." Hermione said.

Ron snorted, "No, Harry has every right to blow the git off. Besides, learning to defeat You-Know-Who is way more important that detention. I'm sure Snape'll understand." Ron replied.

Hermione sighed before she resumed eating, "Whatever." She muttered.

Harry sighed as he continued his own meal. For some reason the idea that Hermione was not pleased with him bothered him more than it normally did. _Maybe I should write Remus a letter. Something weird is going on and since I can't ask Sirius anymore I should probably ask Remus about it. _Harry thought to himself.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Niisan, look you've got a letter." Yugi suddenly said, holding out the crust from his bread to the Eagle Owl who happily snatched the food from Yugi's hand.

Yami smiled slightly before he reached forward and took the letter from the owl before he unrolled it.

"So, whose it from Niisan? Huh?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"It's from Headmaster Dumbledore." Yami said. The entire table seemed to freeze at Yami's words. Kaiba, of course, was able to find his voice first.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it." Kaiba snapped.

Yami rolled his eyes before he set the letter down on the table so everyone could see it.

_Yami,_

_Professor McGonagall informed me that you have an interest in Alchemy and wish to discuss the subject with me as well as my work with Nicholas. I would be happy to meet with you this Saturday at 4 pm to discuss the matter. My office is located on the second floor corridor behind the Gargoyle statue. _

_Looking forward to our discussion_

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_PS: I find myself very fond of Cockroach clusters as of late. _

"Dat is gross. I can't believe people actually eat dose tings." Joey spluttered, wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

Atemu snorted, "Joey, I'm pretty sure the headmaster was just telling Yami what the password was to get into his office." Atemu replied.

Joey paused, "Oh. I knew dat." Joey replied.

Mai chuckled, "Sure you did hun. We believe you." Mai replied sarcastically which made Marik howl with laughter.

Yugi sighed, "So, what class do you guys have up next again? I have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Yugi replied.

"You never did tell us Yugi, how was history?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned, "History was great. Professor Binns is actually kind of interesting just by himself. His tone is a little flat, but once you get used to that it's amazing. He was talking about Giant Wars. Yami, I didn't realize they had Giants here in Britain. Isn't that cool?" Yugi replied.

Marik snorted, "Yup, gotta love Giant Wars. That sounds almost as interesting as our defense lesson was. We got to practice silent casting, plus watch some smart mouth dump the professor on his ass." Marik replied.

Yugi frowned, "Was the professor okay? Did anyone check?" Yugi asked, nibbling his lower lips slightly in worry as his gaze drifted up to the staff table where Professor Snape was moodily eating his lunch from his spot at the end of the staff table.

Atemu chuckled, "Yes Yugi, the Professor was fine. He got right back up before giving the student who did it detention." Atemu replied.

Yugi nodded once, "Serves him right, knocking a professor over like that. How rude." Yugi declared. Following Yugi's declaration the entire table erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Promise me something Ototo, never change." Yami replied as his laughter began to wind down, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yami's right hun, you're too sweet and too cute to ever change." Mai replied.

Yugi sulked slightly, "Why do I get the feeling your mocking me Mai?" Yugi replied, the entire table chuckled once again, although Kaiba did his best to turn his into a choke as he was drinking his pumpkin juice.

"E-eexcuse me?"

The laughter died down and everyone turned to see a medium height boy with shoulder length platinum blonde hair tied back away from his face, he had kind doe brown eyes and was dressed impeccably in his Hogwarts Uniform trimmed in yellow.

"Hello, can we help you with something?" Atemu asked.

The boy nodded slowly, "M-my name's Bakura. Ryou Bakura and according to the time table you're going to be my transfiguration class next period. I was w-wondering, if you would like to walk with me to class?" Bakura asked nervously.

Yugi stopped pouting immediately before he sprung to his feet and gave the shy British boy a bow, "Ohayo Bakura-san. Watashi wa Motou Yugi." (Hello Bakura, my name is Yugi) Yugi replied, his blond bang flopping in his face before Yugi straightened back up.

"Ototo, remember you need to speak in English, otherwise no one will understand you." Yami chided.

Yugi flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Kuso!" (shit) Yugi muttered which had Yami raise a brow at the language. Yugi, however ignored his brother, "I'm sorry Bakura, sometimes I forget which language I need to be speaking. My name's Yugi, nice to meet you." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded before he held out his hand for Yugi to shake, "Nice to meet you Yugi. So, would you like to walk with me to transfiguration? We have about twenty minutes before class starts and I was thinking I could show you the way if you want." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, "That would be amazing Ryou, thank you very much for offering." Yugi replied before he turned and gave Yami a bright smile, "Look Niisan, I made my first friend." Yugi excitedly declared.

Yami chuckled, "I can see that Ototo. Now why don't you two go on ahead? The rest of us need to be heading down to Potions." Yami replied.

Yugi nodded once again before he and Ryou headed out of the hall. Atemu chuckled as he watched the two leave, "Looks like the Motou's are making more headway on our mission than any of the rest of us." Atemu replied.

Kaiba snorted, "Please, as if the shrimp and the wimp becoming friends helps benefits us in any way. Don't be an idiot Sennen. Now, I will admit the headmaster's invitation might be advantageous so long as Motou here doesn't blow the entire thing by just rambling on about academics the entire time." Kaiba replied.

Yami frowned. Atemu rolled his eyes, "Enough Kaiba, now is not the time nor the place for your bullshit. Now, we need to be heading down to class ourselves." Atemu said sharply.

The transfers fell silent as they finished up their lunches and joined the mass exodus from the Great Hall heading to class. The group came to a stop in the corridor just outside the dungeon classroom where several other students were already waiting.

"Looks like da Professor aint here yet." Joey muttered.

"Really? You don't say Wheeler, how'd you ever manage to figure that out?" Kaiba hissed.

"No one asked you Kaiba, but one more snide comment and I'm gonna rearrange yer face." Joey growled.

"As if you could mutt." Kaiba replied.

"Okay, now dat does it. Yer askin fer it Kaiba." Joey growled, drawing his wand and pointing it straight at Kaiba's face. Kaiba just smirked.

"Excuse me, as a Hogwarts Prefect I'm going to have to order you to lower your wand. There is no magic to be used in the corridors."

Joey lowered his wand slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione standing there glaring them. "Uhhh, can I help ya wid sumtin'?" Joey asked.

"You can start by lowering your wand. There is no magic to be used between classes or in the corridors. It's against school rules." Hermione repeated once again.

Marik howled with laughter, "She sure told you Wheeler, guess you'll have to rearrange Kaiba's face another time. Such a pity, I was so looking forward to seeing him get his ass kicked again." Marik replied.

Joey frowned, "Uh, I haven't used any magic yet." Joey replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But drawing your wand and pointing it at another student shows intent. I won't ask you to lower your wand again." Hermione ordered.

Joey scowled before he shoved his wand into his robes, "Looks like ya got lucky Kaiba." Joey muttered.

Kaiba snorted, "I assure you I don't need a little girl to protect me. I am more than capable of defending myself, least of all against whiny little mutts like you who are all bark and no bite." Kaiba declared.

"I'll show you who's a mutt." Joey growled, his teeth bared as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Honestly boys you're both being a bit ridiculous." Hermione hissed.

"Uh, Hermione?"

Atemu glanced over his shoulder to see Potter had joined Hermione and was resting his hand lightly on her shoulder his green eyes warily watching the quarreling students.

Hermione sighed, "What Harry?" Hermione asked, sounded exasperated.

"It might be for the best to just leave those two idiots be. Professor Slughorn will be along shortly and he'll catch them causing trouble. No reason for you to get caught up in it." Harry cautioned his friend.

"But as a Hogwarts prefect it's my responsibility to…" Hermione argued.

"And last I checked Ron, Padma, Boot, Malfoy and Bones are all prefects too but you're the only one who's sticking your neck out to break up a fight." Harry pointed out.

Hermione sighed and Harry capitalized on her hesitation, "Besides Hermione, they aren't even Hogwarts students. Please, leave it to a professor." Harry said.

Hermione sighed once more but did not and allowed Harry to lead her away and back over to their redheaded friend.

"A do gooder, isn't she?" Marik muttered as he watch Hermione's retreat.

Atemu shrugged, "I wouldn't necessarily say that. I think she's aiming for taking a leadership role but sometimes lacks the follow through. Not that these two pigheaded buffoons had any intention of listening to her." Atemu replied.

Joey scowled, "Who are you callin pigheaded? I'm not a dog and I'm not a pig." Joey growled.

Kaiba snorted, "Could have fooled me Wheeler." Kaiba replied.

Further discussion ground to a halt as the door to the dungeon classroom was pushed open allowing the students lingering outside to enter. Professor Slughorn made a point to clap Potter on the shoulder as he entered, "Nice to see you again Harry, I am looking forward to seeing if you possess your mother's talent for potions. She truly was one of my more gifted students. Of course, seeing as you've qualified for my NEWT class I have no doubt you have inherited her talent." Slughorn boasted.

Potter's ears flamed red before he scurried into the classroom, grabbing a hold of Granger's hand and dragging her towards the back of the room.

Atemu led the transfers into the room and he was then the unfortunate target of Professor Slughorn, "Hello again Prince Atemu, must I say I am honored to have you in my classroom. Royalty not to mention a potion prodigy in your own right." Professor Slughorn boasted he paused briefly before adding, "The last time Hogwarts was home to a Potions Champion was back in 1976. But that is neither here nor there."

Atemu was glad to take a seat. Yami took the seat beside him and Marik and Joey chose to sit on the table behind Atemu's. Kaiba and Mai took the table adjacent their own in the front. As more students continued to file in Atemu allowed his eyes to wander around the dungeon classroom. The room was pretty basic, dingy grey stone walls like with a couple torches contained in brackets along the outer wall. A black board was set up in the front of the room, although it was currently empty. In the front of the room there were currently four cauldrons bubbling away each with a distinctly different potion brewing inside.

Once everyone had finally taken their seats Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the classroom gazing out at his students, "Welcome all of you to NEWT potions, my name is Professor Horace Slughorn. Now before we begin I have no doubt that you would have all noticed the four cauldrons that I currently have brewing here at the front of the room. I was wondering if anyone here can tell me what is in the first cauldron?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Immediately Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Atemu rose his own hand as well as he gazed at the pink potion.

"Ah, yes Prince Atemu?" Slughorn said, pointing to Atemu.

"That would be Amortentia Professor." Atemu volunteered.

"And Amortentia is, what kind of potion Prince Atemu?" Slughorn asked.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. Amortentia has been known to cause powerful infatuations or obsessions to the drinker and the scent of the potion changes depending on what would attract the given person the most." Atemu replied.

Professor Slughorn beamed, "That is indeed correct Prince Atemu. Now, who can tell me what potion is in the second cauldron here?" Slughorn asked.

Once again Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Atemu could also identify the potion however he did not want to hog all the answers so decided to not volunteer again. "Yes Miss…"

"Granger, Professor." Hermione replied.

"Very well Miss Granger, go ahead." Professor Slughorn replied.

"The second cauldron contains Veritiserum. Veritserum is a powerful truth serum and forces the drinker to speak only the truth." Hermione answered.

"That is correct. Three drops of this and even You-Know-Who himself would spill out his darkest secrets. Needless to say this is a potion whose use is strictly controlled by the ministry. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn said, "Now, onto the third cauldron. Any guesses?"

A couple of students rose their hands this time, Professor Slughorn scanned the room, "A yes, Harry."

"That's polyjuice potion professor." Harry replied.

"Right you are Harry. And could you tell us what it does?" Professor Slughorn inquired.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that potion will for one hour change your physical appearance to match that of the person whose hair you have added to the potion." Harry replied.

"Correct Harry. Another ten points for Gryffindor, now." Professor Slughorn said, "I'm sure you are all curious to hear what is inside the fourth and final cauldron." Professor Slughorn asked.

Atemu quirked a brow, he knew exactly what was in the cauldron and he was almost certain he wasn't the only student here who did.

"It's Felix Felicis, professor, also known as liquid luck." Hermione stated. Atemu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the Professor had not asked a question so there was no reason for Hermione to interrupt him like she had.

"That is correct, now liquid luck as it is most commonly known, will make the drinker lucky for a period of time. During the period where this potion is in effect everything they attempt that day will be successful. Of course, this potion can be cause recklessness and is toxic if taken in large quantities and has of course been banned from competitions such as Quidditch. It is very difficult to make and like many potions disastrous is made wrong. That is the prize up for grabs in today's lesson. One dose of Liquid Luck to the potions student who can brew the best Draught of the Living Dead. Off you go now." Professor Slughorn said.

Atemu pulled out his potions textbook as well as his own notebook which was filled with his own notes regarding ingredient preparation that he had taken over the entire course of his study and discovered some excellent modifications through careful trial and error. Once he had pulled out all of his notes he headed to the supply cupboard.

On his way to the supply cupboard he passed Potter and his redheaded friend tussling over what appeared to be a potions textbook in the cupboard. Atemu rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back onto his ingredient collection. He needed Asphodel root, Wormwood, Valerian root, Sopophorus beans and a sloth brain.

Atemu picked up three different Asphodel roots, carefully scrutinizing each one before selecting the third root. Having the best ingredients could sometimes be the difference between a successful potion and a cauldron full of sludge. Once Atemu was satisfied with his ingredients he headed back to his station to begin his ingredient prep and brewing the actual potion.

"Took you long enough. Are you quite certain we can't just use your brain for this potion instead? Seems like it's the same as the one called for in the ingredient list." Kaiba hissed as he breezed past Atemu back to his own station.

Atemu rolled his eyes but ignored him. Kaiba may consider himself a dark arts specialist but potions was Atemu's best subject. And a tiny part of him was looking forward to kicking Kaiba's ass on this particular potion.

Atemu carefully set out his Asphodel root and cut the root into relatively equal sized quarters, weighing a quarter of the root on his brass scales. The recipe in the textbook called for 9 grams of powdered root of Asphodel. Atemu paused briefly to consult his own notes. He had brewed this potion before, just prior to competing in the Potions Championship and he had done extensive research on its preparation.

Atemu nodded once he had gotten to his section of notes on Draught of Living Death. According to the potions journal published in 1992, Potions Master Serverus Snape had written an article on this potions preparation. In the article Potion Master Snape argued the Draught of the Living Death is actually more effective if ten grams of Asphodel are used instead of 9, and for the best results the root should be added in two equal parts. The first half while the cauldron is being brought to a boil and the second part after the cauldron has boiled for two minutes.

Atemu carefully ground up the Asphodel root using his mortar and pestle, humming a tune to himself as he ground. It should take about two minutes of steady grinding to have the required amount of asphodel root and the humming allowed Atemu to keep time.

Once Atemu had finished grinding up the required Asphodel root he turned his attention onto his pewter cauldron. "Aguamenti." Atemu whispered before he filled his cauldron half full of water. Once Atemu was satisfied with the water level he cast incedio at the base to light the cauldron.

"You're a slow potion brewer, aren't you?" Mai whispered, her own cauldron already bubbling away beside Atemu's.

Atemu chuckled, "I prefer the term methodical." Atemu replied.

Mai chuckled, "Same difference in this case hun." Mai replied.

Atemu shrugged, "As long as my potion is completed in the class period does it really matter how long it takes me to prepare my ingredients?" Atemu asked as he carefully weighed out his powdered root of asphodel. He then took the 5 grams and added it to his cauldron.

Mai snorted, "Clearly you can't read mister potions expert. The recipe calls for 9 grams, not 5 hun." Mai chided.

Atemu chuckled, "Why don't you worry about your own potion and let me worry about my own. I assure you I know exactly what I'm doing." Atemu replied.

Mai rolled her eyes, "If you say so hun."

Atemu carefully watched as his cauldron continued to heat up. As soon as the cauldron came to a boil Atemu glanced down at his watch. Exactly two minutes later Atemu added the other half of his asphodel root to the potion. Now, onto dicing his wormwood into equal sized cubes. He pulled out a brass bowl and set it on the table, carefully filling it with water before adding the cubes to the water. It should take twenty minutes for the wormwood to full infuse before he would be ready to add it to the potion.

Atemu then turned his attention onto the next step. The textbook said to cut two Sopophorus beans. Atemu resisted the urge to snort, only an idiot would try to cut Sopophorus beans. You _crush _them, not cut them unless you wanted to send your ingredients careening around the classroom. Which, based on the sounds of ingredients flying about is precisely what the majority of his classmates were doing.

"Damn it." Mai muttered as one of her beans went flying off her table. Professor Slughorn caught the ingredient before returning the bean to Mai.

"Careful now, those beans can be tricky little buggers." Professor Slughorn advised.

Atemu rolled his eyes. Now, the recipe in the book called for only two beans, whereas his own notes advised three to maximize the effect. Atemu carefully set three beans down on his table, crushing them each in turn under the flat side of his potions knife.

He was about to add the beans when he felt something hard collide with the back of his head. He turned around to see Joey rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout dat man. Da bean got away from me." Joey muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back onto his own potion and adding the Sopophorus beans, which turned the potion a brilliant shade of emerald green like he wanted. Next step, adding the Valerian root.

Valerian root was a nasty ingredient to work with, Atemu used as he carefully sliced the root into equal 8 centimeter long strips. Once he was satisfied with his Valerian root Atemu prodded the first on the base of his cauldron, he needed the potion to be on high heat before adding the valerian root. Once the fire was correct Atemu added the root before he stirred 35 times counterclockwise. Watching as the potion turned a brilliant shade of crimson red. So far so good.

The sloth brain could only be added after the potion bubbled another 3 minutes and was then lowered to medium heat.

Once he had finished stirring the potion Atemu went back to his wormwood which by now should be fully infused. He carefully drained away the actual wormwood so that only the infusion remained which he carefully poured into the potion, smirking triumphantly as it turned a pale lilac color.

Atemu immediately turned off the heat and pulled the cauldron away from the heat and stirred 9 times clockwise, watching as the potion went from lilac to crystal clear.

"Time is almost up. Your potions should be turning lilac right now." Professor Slughorn advised. Atemu briefly glanced over at Atemu's to see hers, although not lilac was only a shade or two off. For her first time brewing it, with the instructions in the book it actually was not that bad of an attempt.

"For such a slow brewer, how did you finish before did?" Mai muttered as she added her final ingredients.

Atemu chuckled, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Atemu replied.

"Time is up class. Now, I'm going to walk around and test your potions to determine a winner." Professor Slughorn said.

Slughorn walked around the room, glancing into the different cauldrons. He dropped a leaf into Harry Potter's cauldron watching as the leaf disintegrated, "A perfect potion. I dare say Harry, this could practically kill us all." Professor Slughorn declared.

Slughorn then continued his trip around examinining the remaining cauldrons before coming to a stop in front of Atemu's own. Like with Potter's cauldron Slughorn also dropped a leaf into the potion watching as it disintegrated. "Two perfectly brewed potions in one class. My oh my, is this not an unexpected turn of events? No matter, the prize was offered to the student who could brew the best Draught of the Living Dead. Seeing as how these two potions are equally exemplary therefore I must aware a vial of Felix Felicis to each of you. Congratulations Harry and Prince Atemu." Professor Slughorn declared.

The class applauded briefly as both students were presented with their prize. Atemu knew this potion could be helpful in their mission and acquiring the information necessary to stop the Dark Lord. Atemu carefully slipped the vial into the pocket of his robe before he headed back to his station to begin cleaning up.

"Congratulations." Mai said once Atemu had returned.

Atemu nodded, "Thank you." Atemu replied as he tidied up his station.

"Well, what do you know? It seems you were able to contribute something to our cause after all." Kaiba replied.

Atemu snorted, "From you that is no doubt very high praise indeed Kaiba, so thank you." Atemu replied.

"Now, for homework everyone I want you to write a two foot essay on the uses of asphodel root in potion making. I would also like those of you who did not successfully brew the Draught of Living Death today write an additional essay explaining what went wrong in their brew today and how they intend to correct for this in the future." Professor Slughorn said, "Now class dismissed."

The students slowly began to make their way out of the classroom. Atemu and his fellow transfer students ended up exiting the room just behind Potter, Granger and their redheaded friend.

"How did you do that?" Hermione hissed at Potter.

"I told you, there were instructions in the margins that told me what I needed to do." Potter replied.

Hermione frowned, "And you just decided to follow written instructions from an unknown origin. Your lucky you didn't blow yourself up." Hermione muttered.

"No, what I think this is about is that you aren't the top student in the class anymore. Harry showed you up for the first time in his life in potions not to mention those transfer students did just as well if not better than you did too. You're just jealous."

"I am most certainly not jealous Ronald. It would have been one thing if Harry had followed those instructions with any idea of what they would do to the potion or why the instructions had been changed. The truth is Harry did not have the slightest clue." Hermione snapped.

"Why can't you just be happy that Harry did great in potions for once in his life?" Ron spat right back.

Hermione came to a complete stop, "I would be more than happy for Harry if he had actually earned the top mark. Truth is Harry didn't earn it." Hermione said.

"Look, guys can we please just drop this? Let's not forget the important thing here is that I kept Malfoy from winning a vial of Felix Felicis that was the important thing here." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "Exactly Hermione. Harry might have just saved the day by winning that potion. You need to lay off a bit." Ron snapped.

"Well if you two don't want to hear what I have to say and listen to my genuine concerns then fine. I'll be in the library." Hermione snapped before she stormed off.

Ron shrugged before he turned to Harry, "Mental that one, I'm telling ya." Ron muttered.

Harry just shook his head before continuing on his way to the Great Hall in relative silence.

Atemu turned back to his fellow transfer students, "If you don't mind I think I'm going to go and do some exploring. Have fun at dinner without me." Atemu said before he edged past Harry and Ron jogging down the dungeon corridor and up the stairs to the entrance hall.

He spotted Hermione making her way up the Grand Staircase which meant he hadn't completely missed her. Hopefully he'd be able to catch up to her before they reached the library, since libraries aren't known for being the best place to have a conversation.

Atemu managed to finally catch up to Hermione just as she turned into an empty classroom on the first floor corridor. Atemu pushed open the door and followed her inside.

Hermione immediately whipped around, her slightly red rimmed eyes blazing as she grasped her wand, "What are you doing here?" She growled.

Atemu held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not here to cause any problems, honest. I overheard your argument with your friends and just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Atemu said.

"And I will ask you again what you're doing here? Because, let's be reasonable you really don't care whether or not I'm alright." Hermione snapped.

"To me it just sounded like you were looking out for your friend's wellbeing. He did a good job, yes, but experimenting with instructions from unknown origins especially in potions is dangerous." Atemu said.

Hermione rose a brow, "So says another student who did not follow the prescribed recipe. You couldn't have if your potions turned out the same." Hermione said.

Atemu smiled, "Ah, but here we have the difference. I've brewed Draught of the Living Death before. I researched the potion and its preparation quite thoroughly and made note of some suggested changes to the traditional recipe that were published in Potions Journal 1992 edition. I've experimented with both the traditional recipe and the recipe noted in the journal. I made note of the changes suggested so today when we were brewing I followed my own handwritten notes for modifications to the recipe." Atemu pointed out.

Hermione nodded before she sank down into one of the dust covered desks, dropping her bag to the floor. Atemu leaned against the desk beside her, "Why don't you tell me what this is really about? You seem really upset and if your friends can't see that then they're just blind." Atemu asked.

Hermione sighed, "I've spent almost my entire time here at Hogwarts doing everything I possibly can to keep him safe. To keep him alive. But in the end it never seems like it'll end up being enough. There is always something else that manages to get in the way. I swear, he's spent so much time in the hospital wing I think Madam Pomphrey is considering giving him his own bed. And when I try to warn him about something I'm always the one who gets turned into the bad guy. I'm the one who turned in his damn Firebolt to Professor McGonagall when he received it from an unknown person. I just don't want him to get hurt, that's all I swear." Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks as the damn broke and she cried.

Atemu was actually at a loss for what to do. Crying girls was really not his strong suit. Whenever Mana cried Atemu did his best to make his excuses and leave until she sorted herself out, however in this case he had a feeling that would not be the best course of action. _Well, here goes nothing. _Atemu thought.

"You're not the bad guy. To me it sounds like you are just being a good and loyal friend." Atemu reassured, resting his hand awkwardly on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione gave Atemu a watery smile, "Thank you for saying that." Hermione said softly.

Atemu just shrugged, "You're welcome, I guess." Atemu replied.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

Atemu and Hermione both turned their attention to the door where Harry Potter stood, stuffing what looked like a piece of parchment into his robe pocket, his green eyes blazing.

Hermione frowned, "What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in the library or in the common room. Lavender confirmed you weren't in your dorm either. This is the classroom we used to practice in for the Tri-wizard tournament, it seemed like a logical next place to check." Harry replied before he turned his attention back onto Atemu, "Now, I believe I asked you what the bloody hell you were doing in here with Hermione?!" Harry hissed.

Atemu rose a brow, "I was being a decent human being, something you and your friend apparently have never heard of. You should give it a try sometime." Atemu replied before he rose from the desk.

"If you need to talk again Hermione, I'm sure you'll be able to track me down." Atemu called over his shoulder before he headed back out to the corridor. Apparently he had time for dinner after all.


	9. What the hell is wrong with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 8

What the hell is wrong with me?

Hermione crossed her arms as she glared at her best friend. "What are you doing here Harry? Shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall with Ron stuffing your face and discussing Quidditch tactics? Why did you come looking for me?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, resting his hand on the bridge of his nose, "Hermione, look I'm…"

"You're what Harry? Because I will tell you this, I am most certainly not sorry that I said something to you about that damn textbook. You could have been hurt! I have spent most of the last 5 years of my life trying to protect you. But when I dare to say something to you, you always…"

"Hermione, you're right. I'm sorry." Harry said, raising his voice slightly to put a stop to Hermione's tirade. He winced slightly when he could clearly see fresh tears sliding down Hermione's face. She was very upset about what had happened in potions.

Hermione paused before she cautiously asked, "And what precisely are you sorry for Harry?"

Harry swallowed slightly before he decided to just plow ahead, he had a strong feeling his friendship with Hermione depended on him being completely honest right now. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for disregarding your opinion without at least listening to what you had to say. And I'm sorry for not standing up for you when Ron started that row. You've always had my back no matter what, something no one else has ever done. And once again, I've been a terrible friend to you." Harry replied.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I wouldn't say you've been a terrible friend. You haven't been very nice, I'll give you that but not quite terrible." Hermione mumbled.

Harry shot Hermione a cheeky grin, "Come on Hermione, who are you kidding? I've been a right prat to you." Harry replied.

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile, "Maybe a little bit."

Harry chuckled before he walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, "I really am sorry." Harry whispered. He felt Hermione return his embrace, and it just felt nice to hold Hermione close. The embrace lasted longer than it probably should of but in Harry's mind the hug was far too short before Hermione pulled away, swiping her hands across her eyes.

"Then I guess we're all good here." Hermione said briskly.

Harry frowned before he shook his head. It didn't feel like he and Hermione had finished this whole thing, although how to resolve this for good Harry wasn't sure. He did his best to wrack his brain to try and come up with something, anything really. His mind kept drifting back to the potions book he'd found in Professor Slughorn's cupboard. And that foreign _prince _who had chased after Hermione. He'd had a minor panic attack when he had realized that was exactly what the transfer student had been doing.

Harry reached into his bag, which he had dropped at his feet and fished out his copy of Advanced Guide to Potion Making, it was a 1976 addition and on the inside cover the Book said: _Property of the Halfblood Prince_. "Hey Hermione, why don't you and I just grab a snack from the kitchens a little later." Harry suggested suddenly.

Hermione frowned, "And why would you want to do that Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged before he held out his copy of his potions book to Hermione, "Because I figured you'd much rather take a look through this book instead." Harry suggested.

Hermione frowned at Harry, her eyes flicking back and forth between Harry and the textbook. Harry shrugged once again, "I mean you kind of do have a point, I'm nowhere near as good at potions as you are so, if there was anyone who would be able to tell me if the notes in the margins are okay to use it would be you. Go on, have a look." Harry said.

Hermione reached out a tentative hand to take the book from Harry. "I'm not that good at potions." Hermione mumbled.

Harry chuckled, "So said the student who was able to successfully brew a batch of Polyjuice potion, in secret mind you, back during our second year. You're brilliant Hermione. Truly brilliant." Harry said.

Hermione flushed slightly as she flipped open the cover of Harry's book, "Property of the Halfblood Prince?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged, "No clue who that could be. Although, judging by the look on your face we're going to be making a trip to the library to try and find out." Harry replied.

Hermione frowned as she starred at the writing in the book before she shook her head slightly, "Atemu said that the modified recipe he and you used was proposed by a potion master in the 1992 edition of a Potions Journal. I'm going to see if the library has a copy of the journal here that I could compare the notes to."

Harry frowned, "Oh, on a first name basis with him now, are you?" Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Does it really matter if I call Atemu by his first name or last name? Does it really?" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, he could be dangerous." Harry warned.

Hermione snorted, "And I can also take care of myself should I need to. Thank you for looking out for me Harry, I appreciate it, trust me I do, but I really don't think Atemu is out to get me. Honest." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure, you say that now but if you're not careful you'll end up attacked by a venomous snake. Again." Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed. Harry frowned, "It's really not that funny Hermione, I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all." Harry said.

Hermione just shook her head, resting her head lightly on Harry's shoulder, the action actually surprised Harry a bit. It felt, nice definitely, but it was still different. Hermione was Hermione, Harry knew that but something about today was just different. _I need to get that letter out to Remus tonight. _Harry mentally noted. He draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and the two just sat in comfortable silence on top of the desk.

"If it makes you feel better Harry I'll try not to be alone with Atemu." Hermione said suddenly, drawing Harry from his musings.

Harry nodded, "That would be…that would make me feel better." Harry said. He felt his face flushing the slightest bit as he and Hermione continued to sit in the empty classroom. They really needed to be leaving. He wanted to walk Hermione to the library so she could start doing some research and while she was there he really needed to write his owl to Remus, before he made a complete and total arse of himself in front of Hermione.

"We should probably be heading to the library." Hermione said, sitting up suddenly. Harry's arm slipped from around her shoulders before both rose to their feet.

"Right, lead the way. Your loyal research assistant is right behind you." Harry replied.

Hermione chuckled before she led the way out of the empty classroom, with Harry following right behind her.

"Hiya Harry."

Harry quirked a brow, "Uh, hey." He muttered at the brunet third year Gryffindor student that passed him in the corridor, to be perfectly honest he had not the slightest clue what her name was. Rhonda maybe? Or was it Rachel?

Hermione chuckled slightly drawing Harry's attention back onto her, "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Romilda Vane is determined to slip you a love potion this year. She is convinced you are the chosen one. And that she wants to go out on a date with you." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled, "But I am the chosen one Hermione." Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yet to me you will always be _just _Harry. I know you too well to buy into any of this chosen one rubbish. It's more like an excuse for the public in general to feel it's acceptable to not take a stance against You-know-who themselves. It's the _Chosen One's _responsibility, so I'll just sit here with my head in the dirt until the dust clears." Hermione muttered.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's comment, not that she could see it. That attitude right there was one of the things he couldn't help but love about her.

Harry came to a sudden halt. Wait, what? Where the hell did _that thought _come from? Maybe he inhaled some weird potion fumes today in class and they scrambled his brain or something.

It didn't take any time at all for Harry and Hermione to reach the library and Harry headed straight to their usual table tucked away in the back corner. Hermione disappeared down the shelves where the wizarding journals were kept to look for the 1992 copy. Harry plopped down on the table pulling a sheet of parchment and a quill and some ink out of his bag.

_Hey Remus,_

_You told me that since Sirius is gone that if I needed any advice or anything that I could drop you a line and you would be glad to assist. Well, I know it's only been a few days but I need your help. It's actually about, well Hermione, I guess. And me, or more precisely it's about some of the things I've been thinking about Hermione if that makes any sense at all. _

_I've been thinking about Hermione a lot, or at least more than I normally do. Which is kind of weird. Weirder still is the kind of stuff that I've been thinking about...like, well…_

"What are you working on Harry?" Hermione said suddenly, startling Harry so much he almost upended his bottle of ink. Only his exceptional Seeker reflexes managed to save the bottle and more importantly his started letter.

"Uh, hey Hermione, did you manage to find the journal you were looking for?" Harry asked, his hand lightly resting on top of his partially written letter to keep Hermione from accidentally catching a glimpse of what he'd written so far.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I found it. Now, I just need to find the article that Atemu had mentioned." Hermione replied before she opened the journal and began flipping through it. Harry watched her for a moment before he determined she was engrossed in her research and it was officially safe for him to get back to his letter.

_For example I've been thinking about how pretty Hermione is. I mean, don't me get wrong. She's very pretty, beautiful even. It's just, well I've never really thought about that before if that makes any sense. I mean Hermione is a lot more than just a pretty face. She's wicked smart. And powerful. And loyal. She's always stood by me no matter what. Take last year for example, Hermione warned me that we might have been walking into a trap (she was right by the way…not that that's unusual because it's not. Hello, its Hermione we're talking about.) She still came with me. And she almost got killed for her trouble. _

Harry paused for a moment as he stared down at the letter, his mind replaying the second worse moment of the entire nightmare that was the department of mysteries. The moment when the silenced Rookwood had struck Hermione with a curse. What curse he hit her with Harry honestly still didn't know but for a moment Harry's whole world had come to a screeching halt when Hermione fell to the floor. For a few agonizing moments Harry had believed she was dead, until Neville found a pulse. When Neville had said 'she's still alive' it was like he had breathed life back into Harry.

_I mean yes, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville all came with me as well. I understand that, but they were different. They just wanted to help. Ginny, Luna and Neville didn't know everything that was going on like Hermione and Ron did. Ron, Ron is always up for an adventure he would never really stop to question why we were going and if something more might have been going on. But Hermione did. And she suspected we might be walking into a trap. But she STILL went. _

_Hermione, she's just well, she's Hermione. I would say that she is like a sister to me but I'm not really sure that's true anymore. I mean, I don't even have a sister so how would I even be able to make that comparison? What should I do? _

_Ron and I have this stupid wager going on about how we need to try and find girlfriends before the Christmas holiday and that the last one to find a girlfriend has to the do the other person's defense homework for a month…which is fine, but uh the only girl that has popped into my head when I think about a girlfriend is Hermione. Am I losing my mind? Or is there something else going on that I'm not getting. _

_Please help me out. _

_Harry_

Harry finished the letter before scanning it back over, that about covered everything regarding Hermione although, to be perfectly honest he sounded a bit like a rambling moron reading the letter. At the same time, he kinda felt a bit like a rambling moron regarding his thoughts on Hermione. Harry carefully rolled up the letter before he shoved it into his bag. He'd send it off with Hedwig tonight before curfew.

His attention was drawn to Hermione taking a sudden intake of breath. Her eyes rapidly scanning over an article she'd come across. "Did you find something?" Harry inquired.

"Possibly." Hermione muttered as she continued to scan the article. Harry just sat back and watched Hermione read, the way her brow furrowed when she concentrated. The way she nibbled on her lip slightly when she came across something perplexing.

Hermione finished the article before she closed the journal with an audible snap before her warm brown eyes met Harry's. "Okay, I think it would be safe for you to follow the potion related suggestions in this book. I would honestly prefer you didn't, but I think they would be safe to use." Hermione said slowly.

Harry nodded, "That's great to hear. Brilliant actually, but mind telling me what you read that determined the book was safe to use?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, her gaze drifting down to rest on the cover to the Halfblood Prince's potions book, "I think I know who the Halfblood Prince might be, and if it is who I think it is, I am confident it's safe to use. That being said, the point of our classes is to learn. Learn the recipes and if you are modifying the recipe you should really be able to explain _why_ you think it's a good idea to change the recipe. A part of me thinks that by using this book you're kind of, I don't know, cheating yourself a little bit." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sitting up slightly. He had said earlier this evening that he was not going to just dismiss Hermione's opinion without at least listening to her first.

Hermione bit her lip, a sign Harry had learned meant Hermione was nervous. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, silently urging her to continue, which she did. "What I mean Harry is, well, we're in our NEWT level courses now and I know that you want to be an Auror one day. The stuff you are learning now is going to be important for your career. If you just let the book provide you with shortcuts you might find yourself wanting to be an Auror and not possess all the skills you might need." Hermione said.

Harry nodded once, he might not fully agree with what Hermione had said but he would keep it in mind. "That's a good point you have Hermione. I'll try to be conscious of that, uh, possible consequence." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded, "Well, thank you for at least listening to me, even if you don't agreed. I'm just trying to look out for you Harry, that's all." Hermione said.

Harry nodded again, "Right. I know that you are. Seems to me like you spend more time taking care of me than you really do looking after yourself, eh Hermione. And thank you for that. There aren't a lot of people in my life who have put me first. It means a lot to me that you do." Harry said, blushing slightly as he finished speaking. Hermione, flushed as well.

"Don't mention it." Hermione said before she rises to her feet, she then holds the book out for Harry to take. "And before I forget, here is your book back. Just, keep in mind what I said." Hermione said.

Harry nods, "I will. Thank you." Harry replied before he shoved the book back into his bag. He was mildly surprised Hermione hadn't mentioned who she thought the mysterious Halfblood Prince was, but whoever it was Hermione must have deemed them not a threat.

Harry followed Hermione out of the library before heading down to the kitchens. They had just reached the entrance hall when Ron exited the Great Hall. "About bloody time ya turned up mate. Ya just about missed dinner." Ron exclaimed.

Harry gave Ron a small smile before he glanced briefly at Hermione who was frowning slightly. "Sorry about that mate. Hermione and I lost track of time when we were talking earlier so we decided to just slip into the kitchen and grab a quick bite before we headed back up to the dormitory." Harry replied.

"Gave you a right scolding did she?" Ron asked.

"You know, not it's really any of my business but you are sounding like an utter and complete ass from where I'm standing."

Ron whipped around to see Atemu and his two look a likes had just exited the hall, the older two were frowning at him. Ron scowled, "No one asked yer opinion so stay out of it ya stupid foreigners." Ron growled.

Atemu frowned, "With an attitude like yours it makes me wonder why a reasonably intelligent young witch like Hermione bothers to put up with you. Clearly she could do much better, then again a flobberworm would probably be a better friend than you it appears." Atemu shot back.

Harry frowned. _What is with this guy? First he goes after Hermione earlier and now he's sticking up to Ron about her as well. Is he possibly interested her? _ Harry mused. Whatever Atemu's reason for interfering was Harry did know that he did not like it, not one bit.

"Shows what you know. Hermione has been friends with Harry and me since we were first years. Saved her life we did." Ron shot back.

"Oh, so she is friends with you in payment of a life debt then?" Atemu queried.

"Stop it, both of you." Hermione growled before she turned her attention onto Harry, "On second thought Harry, you go on and grab something from the kitchens to eat. I'm really not hungry and I have some homework that I need to do." Hermione said sharply before she turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs leaving Harry gaping after her retreating form.

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione disappear from sight. _What the hell did I do this time? _Harry thought to himself.

"Mental that one, I'm telling ya." Ron said suddenly, drawing Harry's attention back onto the argument that had spurred this entire mess. Harry scowled as he descended the stairs walking up to Ron and the three tri-haired transfer students.

"Listen closely, both of you. Hermione is one of my closest friends and she means more to me than anyone else. She is not friends with me in payment for some screwed up life debt. I will admit that sometimes she does deserve better than the way Ron and I treat her and that is something we certainly need to work on. And Ron, you are being officially earned your first O. Too bad for you it comes for being a Tosser. You owe Hermione an apology. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go to the kitchens to grab me and Hermione something to eat for dinner. With any luck I'll be able to convince her to eat it." Harry growled before he stormed down the corridor and over to the portrait of the fruit bowl.

Harry stood awkwardly outside the painting for several seconds just fuming. In a matter of minutes Ron and those transfers had managed to undo all the ground he'd managed to make up with Hermione earlier and it was so frustrating. It almost made Harry want to pummel the both of them. The confusing part was that because of the fight Ron had with the transfer students for some reason Hermione was mad at HIM again, and he hadn't even done anything!

_How does that even work? _Harry thought to himself as he took a few breaths in an attempt to calm down. Figuring he was as calm as he was going to get and that he really needed to get he and Hermione some food, Harry reached up and tickled the pear in the painting. The pear giggled before the painting swung open granting him entrance.

Harry ignored the large ceiling and the roaring fireplace as was normally the case he was almost immediately swarmed by the House Elves of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help?" Dobby greeted, his tennis ball sized eyes eager to provide whatever Harry asked.

"Uhh, hi Dobby. Hermione and I missed dinner tonight, so I was kinda hoping I could get us a few sandwiches." Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

Dobby snapped his fingers and a plate appeared filled with finger sandwiches of every flavor. "For Harry Potter and his Grangy." Dobby said.

Harry flushed slightly at Dobby's declaration. Hermione wasn't _HIS _Grangy, well she was his friend. His best friend, but not, well he didn't own her at any rate. Although, Harry didn't have the slightest idea how to go about explaining that fact to Dobby.

"That's amazing Dobby. Thank you. Umm, could you maybe wrap them up for me?" Harry asked. With another snap of Dobby's fingers the entire plate had been wrapped up in a giant napkin. Harry accepted the wrapped plate from Dobby.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Yous are welcome Harry Potter, sir." Dobby replied, his overly long ears flapping slightly as the House Elf practically vibrated with joy because he had been able to be of assistance.

Harry smiled awkwardly before he turned and headed back out of the kitchen and made the trek back up to Gryffindor tower. He came to a stop outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Dilligrout." Harry replied.

He Fat Lady said nothing in response before swinging open, granting Harry entrance. Harry made his way into the common room and was not surprised to see that Hermione was not there. Ron, it appeared was seated in the corner leaning over a game of Wizards chess that he had begun with Seamus.

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned to see his fellow dormmate Neville waving at him. Harry smiled at Neville, "Hey Neville, how was your first day of classes?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, "Worse than I was expecting to be honest. I mean, I had thought I had seen the last of Professor Snape last year when I got a P in potions on my OWLs, but now he's teaching defense so…" Neville trailed off with another shrug.

Harry nodded in understanding. Neville's boggart back in 3rd year had actually been Professor Snape, so he could understand why the realization he was stuck with the git for another two years would be less than pleasant.

"If you'd like Neville, I'd be more than happy to help you study for defense." Harry offered. Neville had been one of the many students who had really shined in the DA. He had vastly improved with his spells and also his confidence. The last thing Harry wanted was to let Snape ruin all of that just by being, well himself.

"That would be great Harry. I'd love to take you up on that. Now, Harry if you don't mind me asking, what do you have there?" Neville asked, nodding slightly towards the wrapped up plate Harry was holding.

Harry smiled, "Dinner, well at least it was supposed to be dinner for me and Hermione. Trouble is, I have to convince her to come back down to the common room." Harry replied.

Neville nodded, "Well, I wish you good luck with that. She marched up the stairs about ten minutes again and she didn't look too happy." Neville said.

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know. I was kinda hoping that we could talk over a plate of sandwiches. Maybe head to the room of requirement so we can have some peace and quiet. Sort things out." Harry muttered.

Neville nodded before he wandered off to go and watch the chess match between Ron and Seamus. Harry glanced around the common room looking for one of his female classmates in the hope that they would be willing to deliver a message for him.

"Hey Katie." Harry called out, spotting his Quidditch teammate Katie Bell in the corner over by the fireplace. The blonde chaser glanced up before joining Harry at the foot of the girl's staircase.

"Hiya Harry, what's up? Is this about the Quidditch tryouts?" Katie asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, not about the tryouts. I was actually hoping you could do me a bit of a favor." Harry said.

Katie nodded, "Sure, what can I do for you?" Katie asked.

Harry sighed, "I was hoping you could go up to Hermione's dorm and ask if she'd come down? I have some sandwiches and I'd really like to talk to her." Harry said.

Katie nodded, "Sure, I'll be right back." Katie replied before she turned and headed up the stairs. Harry waited a few minutes before Katie came back down and Harry could tell by the look on her face Hermione had refused to come down.

"Sorry Harry, Hermione said that she isn't really hungry." Katie said.

Harry sighed once again before he untied the napkin and handed Katie a couple turkey sandwiches, which he knew that Hermione liked. "Could you run those up to her anyway? Please." Harry requested.

Katie took the sandwiches from Harry before heading back up the stairs once more, "No problem Harry." Katie replied.

Harry smiled before he turned and walked back to the center of the common room, dropping the remainder of the platter on the table for anyone who wanted to a sandwich. Suddenly he himself wasn't really that hungry.

Harry figured now was a good as time as any to head up to the Owlery to send off his letter to Remus. The trek to the Owlery didn't take him too long, but it certainly was not nearly long enough for him to sort through his thoughts. Why was Hermione mad at him? He hadn't done anything wrong. If anything Ron was the one who was being a Prat, so Hermione should really be mad at Ron. Not him.

"Hey Hedwig." Harry said as his Snowy Owl Hedwig flew down from the rafters and landed on his shoulder.

Harry lightly stroked Hedwig's feathers before he reached into his bag and pulled out his letter to Remus, "Hey girl, could you take this to Remus for me?" Hedwig hooted somewhat indignantly before lightly nipping him on the ear.

Harry chuckled, "I know, sorry girl, don't know why I would ask such a thing. Of course you can." Harry replied.

Hedwig hooted once more before she held out her leg. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. He then watched as the Owl took flew out the window heading to wherever Remus was currently spending his time. Harry believed that was at Grimmauld Place but he wasn't certain.

For several minutes Harry just stood in the Owlery watching as Hedwig disappeared from sight before he finally turned and headed back to the dorm. It was almost curfew and Harry didn't feel like earning a second detention on top of the one Snape had already been kind enough to give him.

Harry reached his dorm just before curfew. Seeing as how Hermione was still hiding in her dorm room Harry saw no reason to linger in the common room so instead headed straight up to his room and changed into his night clothes before he flopped down on his bed.

"Harry."

Harry turned around to see Hermione standing behind him. They were both in what looked like the room of requirement, although to be perfectly honest Harry did not have the slightest idea when they had arrived. Although, that tidbit of information really didn't seem that important right now. What did matter was the Hermione was here and they could talk.

"Hermione, hey." Harry said somewhat lamely. Out of the corner of his eye a comfy couch materialized. Hermione it seemed, noticed the couch first because she sat down on it. Harry slowly made his way over to join her on the couch. The couch was a little narrower than it had first appeared, which meant that when he sat down their thighs were touching.

"You said you wanted to talk." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upset you, honest." Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled a smile that did something funny to his insides. "Well at least you'll apologize. Not like Ron." Hermione muttered.

"I told him he was being a Tosser and that he owed you an apology." Harry admitted lamely he at first wasn't sure why he had admitted such a thing, but the bright smile the Hermione gave him in return was worth it. _God she is beautiful. _Harry thought to himself.

"Thank you for standing up for me Harry. That means a lot to me." Hermione replied.

Her tongue had slipped out of her mouth slightly, lightly touching her lips. Why that minor detail had caught Harry's attention he didn't know, the point was that it had. Only problem now was he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her lips. And the way they glistened ever so slightly in the moonlight streaming through the window that he didn't even remember being there a second ago.

"No problem." Harry replied. He watched as Hermione's tongue flicked out a second time. His heartbeat quickened. _Wait, is her face getting closer? _Harry wondered to himself before he realized he was actually leaning in towards Hermione. Better yet she was leaning in as well.

Harry's lips from Hermione's and for a moment the two mouths pressed firmly against one another. Harry's eyes slipped closed as his arm snaked its way around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He felt Hermione's arms slip around his shoulders as well and her hand tangle in his hair.

Harry kissed her harder. His tongue slipped out slightly, prodding against Hermione's lips asking for entrance that was immediately granted. Both teens groaned at the unexpected pleasurably contact as the two tongues tangoed.

The kiss continued before both were forced to break for air.

"That was…amazing." Harry gasped out as he looked at Hermione's kiss bruised lips and mussed up hair.

Hermione gave Harry a smile, this one unlike any smile he'd ever seen from her before. "Don't tell me you plan on stopping after just one kiss Harry." Hermione said.

Harry swallowed thickly before he reached out and pulled Hermione close once again, although this time instead of her lips, this time his lips landed on her throat.

Hermione groaned as she tilted her head to the slid her hands burying themselves once again in Harry's hair. "God Harry, don't stop." Hermione moaned.

Harry knew better than to disobey an order from Hermione, so he continue to kiss and nibble along Hermione's throat until he reached her pulse point. Deciding to be a bit daring Harry applied a little bit more pressure this time as his nipped at her collarbone, eliciting the loudest moan from Hermione yet.

Hermione rested her hand under his chin, drawing Harry's attention back to her lips as she drew him into another deep, wet, open mouthed kiss. Her fingers danced up along his chest before they unfastened his robe and pushed it off his shoulders before she turned her attention onto his tie. Her skillful fingers made quick work of his tie and it too was cast aside and she began to work on undoing his buttons one at a time.

Not to be left out Harry also shakily unfastened Hermione's own robe before he pushed it off and he too began to fumble with Hermione's tie. By this point Hermione had gotten his shirt completely open and she broke the kiss and latched her lips onto Harry's own throat. Harry groaned as the feel of her lips on his neck. He could feel himself hardening with every lick, every nip of that talented mouth.

Harry finally managed to Hermione's tie undone and he continued to try and unbutton her shirt but it was really hard from him to concentrate as she continued to nibble down his throat. She pulled away for a moment to give him a teasing grin, "Now comes the fun part." She whispered.

Harry didn't even get a moment to ask what she meant before she latched her hot, wet lips onto his nipple, swirling her tongue along the sensitive nub. "God dammit Hermione, that feels so damn good." Harry moaned.

She teasingly allowed his nipple to slip from her lips before purposely blowing on the sensitive peck sending shivers of pleasure through Harry's body and straight down to his dick. Hermione smirked at him once again before she began to kiss her way across his chest with wet, open mouthed kisses before latching onto the other nipple.

Harry moaned as his fingers struggled to attempt to get the last two of Hermione's buttons undone so that he could return the favor. He felt her teeth lightly scrape against the nub before he decided just fuck it and pulled harshly on the sides of Hermione's shirt, ripping the last two buttons off.

Hermione sat back slightly. Harry gave her a lecherous grin, "My turn now." Harry replied, his hands slipping around her back and after fumbling with the latch of her bra was able to remove it and cast it aside before suckling on Hermione's left breast. He pushed her back slightly so that she was splayed beneath him on…wait when did the couch become a bed?

"Oh Harry." Hermione moaned Hermione moaned, her hands latched onto his bare back, her nails slightly digging into his skin as he continued to tease her with his tongue. Once he was satisfied that he had provided sufficient treatment to the one breast he turned his attention onto Hermione's right breast. God, he had never been so damn hard in his entire life.

Once Harry was satisfied he once again pulled away, and just gazed into Hermione's pleasure filled eyes. He felt a smug sense of pride that _he _had done that to her.

Hermione's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to catch her breath. "We aren't done yet." Hermione said suddenly.

_Wait, huh? _Harry though before Hermione pushed Harry off of her so he was laying flat on his back. For a moment he saw Hermione leaning over him, her arms braced on either side of his face, her breast hanging down beneath her. And she kissed him.

Comparatively the kiss was quick, almost teasing before she began to kiss down his jaw, his throat and then his chest until she reached his navel. Teasingly she dipped her tongue into his navel, making Harry groan once again, his hands fisting the sheets beside him. Hermione smirked once again before she grasped his zipper with her teeth and began to slowly unzip his painfully tight pants. Once his pants had been unzipped Hermione reached inside and fished out his rock hard penis.

"Looks good enough to eat." Hermione said before she leaned down, the feel of her hot breath ghosting over the sensitive head.

Harry awoke with a sudden start his heart hammering in his chest as she fought to catch his breath. He glanced around the room to see that the rest of his dorm mates were fast asleep. Harry swallowed thickly, the dream still quite vivid. Not to mention he was still painfully hard. That was certainly not the first sex dream he'd even had in his life, but it was without a doubt the first time he had ever pictured Hermione in such a way.

He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. Who in their bloody right mind has a sex dream about their best friend?

He glared hatefully at his still painfully hard penis. He knew one thing was for damn certain he was not going to jerk off. Not after his body had betrayed him in the worse possible way. Harry awkwardly climbed out of his bed and made his way to the shower.

One ice cold shower coming up. And then maybe he could start working on his essay for Snape, because one thing was absolutely certain, he was not going to be going back to sleep tonight.


	10. Advice, Spies and Plots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 9

Two days. It took two tortuous days before Harry finally received his response from Remus. It was made even worse because Hermione had still not spoken to him, well not really. She was certainly around and attended classes with him and Ron but she always rushed right out the door as soon as the lesson ended so Harry wouldn't be able to catch her in the corridor. She also didn't sit with them in the Great Hall and had taken to hiding in her dormitory as soon as classes were over.

And to be perfectly honest the silent treatment was beginning to drive him absolutely mad. Especially since he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. So, why was Hermione taking it out on him?

"About bloody time Hedwig." Harry muttered as he quickly grabbed the letter. Hopefully Remus would have an answer to this whole Hermione mess before he ended up saying or doing something really stupid and completely ruining his friendship with Hermione.

Ron looked up briefly from his breakfast to give Harry a funny look, "Whose da ledder frum?" Ron asked with his mouth still full of sausage and eggs.

"Remus. I sent him a letter a few days ago about what happened on the train and that Snape is the new defense professor. He just got back to me. Anyway, I'll see you in transfiguration Ron." Harry said quickly before he darted out of the Great Hall and heading outside to read the letter in relative peace.

Even for it still being early, the weather was unseasonably warm, almost like summer was trying to make a last stand before the chill of autumn finally began to settle in. Harry sat down on the edge of the steps leading to the main doors before he finally pulled open Remus's letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_First let me begin my letter by asking what happened to you on the train? Tonks told me and the rest of the order all about finding you and a new transfer student alone with your face covered in blood. I will admit I worry about you cub, you're the last of my pack I have left and it is my responsibility to look out for you. So, if something serious happened I would hope that you would have told me. _

_Now, onto the content of your letter. To be perfectly honest Harry it sounds to me like there has been a shift in your relationship with Hermione and that you are beginning to see her, not merely as your best friend but more as a young woman that you are developing an attraction to. _

_Would I say that you are head over heels in love with Hermione? Of course not but you are well on the way to describing a crush developing on your best friend. I would suggest that you proceed with caution before making any moves on that end Harry, lest you or Hermione end up hurt. _

_That being said, allow me to scold you and Ron for making such a tasteless bet! That was absolutely immature and disrespectful of the both of you. Ironically enough, your father and Sirius made a similar bet when they were your age. A bet your father lost if memory serves me because he was fixated upon your mother being the one for him. He was right, but that didn't really matter at the time. _

_If you think of anything else that you need to discuss with me feel free to send me another Owl. _

_Behave cub. _

_-Remus_

Harry frowned as he reread the letter from Remus for the third time. Remus, for some crazy reason thought he was developing feelings for Hermione. That didn't make any sense at all, she was his best friend. That's it.

His best friend that when she got hurt his world literally came to a screeching halt. His best friend that made his hackles raise when she was alone with that damn transfer student. His best friend which had make his last two days absolutely miserable because she wasn't talking to him. His best friend he had had not one but two sex dreams about in as many days.

_Oh sweet Merlin maybe Remus has a point after all. _Harry thought to himself. And if Remus was right that opened up another whole bucket of Flobberworms for Harry to deal with. But first things first, he needed to talk to Hermione and get whatever she was upset with him about sorted before he literally drove himself mad.

And with that thought in mind Harry abruptly got to his feet, shoving the letter from Remus into his bag before heading back into the castle. Breakfast was still being served but Harry didn't really feel like eating anything right now and headed right up the stairs towards Transfiguration. With any luck Hermione would already be there, no doubt checking back over her summer course work.

Sure enough, when Harry poked his head into the Transfiguration classroom he saw Hermione sitting in her normal seat in the front row, reading over her assignment as she nibbled on a piece of toast she'd clearly snagged from the Great Hall. Harry made his way to the front of the classroom before he dropped his bag onto the vacant seat beside Hermione.

"Morning Hermione." Harry greeted as he plopped down at his desk and began to dig out his own transfiguration text.

Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice before she glanced up to see Harry sitting beside her. "Good morning Harry, but what are you doing here so early? Normally you would still be eating breakfast at this time." Hermione replied stiffly.

Harry shrugged, "Well, I figured skipping breakfast would give me a perfect opportunity to finally talk to you since you've been avoiding me for the last couple of days. Why I haven't the slightest idea." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right. Of course you wouldn't. And I haven't been avoiding you Harry, I was in Herbology with you and Charms. How could that be considered avoiding you?" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes as well, "You didn't sit with me and Ron in either Charms or Herbology, you sat beside Neville instead…"

"What's wrong with sitting beside Neville? Do you have something against Neville now?" Hermione interjected sharply.

Harry frowned as he held his hands up in apparent surrender, "No, no that's not what I meant at all Hermione. Neville's a great guy. Brilliant. Truly. What I meant was, normally you would sit with Ron and me instead of Neville. And you haven't been sitting with us in the Great Hall either. And I haven't been able to find you in the library and you haven't been walking to class with us either. You've been hiding in the girl's dorm because you know that I can't go up there to talk to you." Harry said.

"I am most certainly not hiding from you Harry. I just thought that since my presence was such a nuisance to you and Ron you would both be better off if I wasn't around to bother you." Hermione hissed.

Harry's frown deepened, "Now where did you get a crazy idea like that Hermione? Did that stupid transfer student feed you that load of Hippogriff shit?" Harry hissed as he felt his temper beginning to boil.

"No Harry. You gave me that crazy idea, as you put it. You and Ron made your opinion on me perfectly clear. Now, if you don't mind I would like to finish reviewing my Transfiguration essay in peace." Hermione said before she turned harshly back to face her essay.

For a second Harry just gaped at Hermione's hunched form as his mind raced. _I gave her the idea that I didn't want her around. How in the world did I do that? That couldn't be further from the truth. _Harry thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something only to snap it shut once again as his eyes caught sight of what looked like a lone tear sliding down the side of Hermione's face, the sight of which felt like he'd taken a bludger to the stomach.

_Did I just make Hermione cry? _Harry thought to himself before he reached out with a shaking hand to wipe the tear off of Hermione's face with the pad of his thumb.

"Hermione, I'm…" Harry began.

However, it was at this moment that the door to the transfiguration classroom opened and in strode Professor McGonagall. Following professor McGonagall several other of Harry and Hermione's classmates began to trickle into the classroom. And just like that the opportunity to talk to Hermione was gone.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall greeted.

Hermione sat up straighter, swiping her hand briefly across her face to wipe away the remnants of her tears before she smiled at Professor McGonagall, "Good Morning Professor, did you have a nice summer?" Hermione asked.

"I had a delightful summer Miss Granger, thank you for asking." Professor McGonagall replied before her eyes drifted out to the rest of the class as the seats filled up. Ron, was one of the final students to trickle into the classroom, claiming the empty seat that was open behind Harry.

"Where'd ya take off to mate?" Ron inquired as he dumped his back onto the desk.

Harry just shrugged, "Nowhere really, I read my letter from Remus and then I headed up here since I knew class was going to start soon." Harry replied disinterestedly.

"Good morning class, and welcome to sixth year transfiguration. Now…" Professor McGonagall began her start of term lecture. Harry tried to pay attention, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't seem to focus as his eyes kept drifting over to Hermione, whose hand was flying across her parchment as she noted everything Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione looked so beautiful right now, the way her eyes seemed to light up as Professor McGonagall demonstrated something to the class.

"Is there something you don't understand Potter?" Professor McGonagall said suddenly, cutting sharply through Harry's musings.

Harry shook his head, "No, nothing Professor." Harry replied sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall nodded before she continued, "Now as I was saying Conjuration is one of the most difficult branches of Transfiguration because, unlike the spells you learned in your OWL years conjurations does not focus upon turning one object into a different object but instead creates an object out of thin air."

Harry tried to focus back on the lecture at hand but once again his mind wandered. How did Hermione get the impression that he and Ron didn't want her around? Ron, well Ron could be a tosser when he really wanted to but what had Harry done to give Hermione the same impression? Nothing, Harry hadn't done anything.

And just like that everything clicked. He hadn't done anything and that was the whole point! When Ron and started berating Hermione in the entrance hall Harry hadn't said a single word about it and it had been left up to the damn transfer student to speak up in Hermione's defense. Not Harry. And Harry hadn't said anything to Ron until AFTER Hermione had left. And by being silent she had no doubt believed that Harry agreed with what Ron had said, something that couldn't be further from the truth.

The question was now, how in the world was he going to fix this.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped at the unexpected shout. "Yes Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked sheepishly. In the background he could hear Malfoy snickering at his expense.

"Would you care to tell me why you are not doing the task I just set you?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. Harry felt the tips of his ears heat in shame as he glanced around the room to see the rest of his classmates all had their wands in their hands and were clearly attempting to cast the spell Professor McGonagall wanted them to practice.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was just, trying to see if I could figure it out in my head first instead of just diving right in. I'll get right to it." Harry replied quickly.

"Get to work Potter. I won't tell you again. If I catch you not paying attention again you'll be in detention. Am I understood Potter?" Professor McGonagall vowed.

Harry nodded, "Understood Professor. It won't happen again." Harry said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Pssst Hermione." Harry whispered once Professor McGonagall had walked away to assist another student.

"What Harry?" Hermione said briskly as she flicked her wand once again, her face screwed up in concentration.

"What exactly are we supposed to be trying to do?" Harry whispered.

"We've begun our unit on conjuring spells. Professor McGonagall said for the first lesson she wanted us to begin by conjuring a needle. With time we'll move on to conjuring animals. Were you really not paying any attention?" Hermione hissed.

Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Not really. Thank you for that Hermione, you're a lifesaver. Truly." Harry replied before he waved his wand in a general approximation of the way his classmates had been while trying to picture a needle clearly within his mind. "Acuscaeli" Harry muttered, reciting the spell he saw was written on the chalkboard. Needless to say, Harry was unable to successfully conjure a needle. Transfiguration was really not branch of magic you could successfully perform when your mind was focused elsewhere.

Which was why Harry was extremely relieved when Professor McGonagall called for all the casting to cease. "Good work today class, if you were able to successfully conjure a needle today, great! If not, don't worry too much about it. We'll keep working on it. Now, homework for today I was a 3 foot essay on Gamps three principles and how they specifically can be applied to conjuration. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione quickly shoved her textbook and notes back into her bag before she slung her back over her shoulder, clearly planning to make another quick exit. Harry, however, lightly grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Harry, let go. I would like to head to the library before I have Ancient Runes this afternoon." Hermione said as she tried to tug her arm out of Harry's grasp. Harry held firm.

"Please Hermione, can we please just talk about this. It's driving me mad that you're upset with me. At least hear me out and then I'll leave you be. Promise." Harry pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. But you have ten minutes then I really need to be heading to the library. You may have the rest of the day free, but I do not." Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he finally released his grip on Hermione's arm, "Thank you Hermione. Trust me, you won't regret this." Harry said before he slung his own bag onto his shoulder and followed Hermione out of the classroom.

The pair made their way back into their usual empty classroom before Hermione leaned casually against one of the empty desks, "Alright, I'm here Harry. Now what is that you needed to tell me that was so important?" Hermione asked sharply.

Harry sighed, "Look Hermione, I'm an idiot. And I'm sorry that because I'm an idiot you ended up hurt. I should have spoken up sooner than I did to tell Ron and that transfer student to leave you alone. But I didn't and that was wrong of me." Harry said.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look, "You told Ron off?" Hermione asked, her tone clearly conveying her skepticism.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I told him he'd finally earned an O, but too bad it was for being a tosser. And that you were one of our dearest friends, even if Ron and I don't always treat you like you are." Harry said. Thinking back on it what he had said was pretty lame and he should have told Ron off a lot more firmly. _I just can't seem to do anything right, now can I? _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione however smiled before she threw her arms around Harry's shoulders, catching Harry completely by surprise. "Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me." Hermione said.

Harry returned Hermione's embrace however, this time it felt different, the culprit was no doubt Harry's suspected crush on Hermione but the feel of Hermione in his arms did something different to his insides that it had never done before. Plus after dreaming about touching and kissing Hermione's chest for two nights, he was suddenly a lot more aware of Hermione's breasts pressed against his chest.

"You don't need to thank me Hermione. You're my best friend. You should be able to expect me to stand up for you. Not to say you can't take care of yourself because I know you can, but I still should have had your back. And I'm sorry I didn't." Harry said.

"I forgive you Harry." Hermione said before she pulled away, "But Harry, I really need to head to the library before Ancient Runes." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Tell you what, you go to the library and I'll slip down to the kitchens and snag you something to eat. Then I'll bring it up to you so you don't miss lunch." Harry offered.

Hermione smiled, "But food isn't allowed in the library Harry. You know that." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, "That just means you can't get caught Hermione. I'll slip in unseen, promise. So, what would you like?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "How about a tuna sandwich." Hermione requested.

Harry nodded, "Coming right up." Harry replied before he headed down to the kitchen to grab Hermione's lunch. He couldn't help the huge grin that was on his face, now that things were finally getting back to normal between him and Hermione Harry could turn his attention to figuring out how to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him.

But first he had his meeting with Dumbledore this coming Saturday and Quidditch tryouts on Sunday. Once he'd gotten those out of the way he'd figure out the best way to ask Hermione out.

XXXXXX

Yami sighed as he laid back on his four poster bed, starring up at the ceiling. The first week of classes had practically flown by and it seemed that he and his fellow transfer students seemed to be settling in quite nicely here. Yugi, it appeared, had found a great friend in the Hufflepuff 3rd year, Ryou Bakura. To be perfectly honest Yami was beyond relieved that Yugi had made a friend.

Yugi was at the disadvantage as being the only 3rd year transfer student so while Yami is stuck with the other knuckleheaded transfers Yugi was on his own among the sea of Hogwarts students. The fact that Yugi was completely left on his own was good news.

Another, Yami supposed, piece of good news was that there had not yet been any fatalities among the transfer students. Which meant that Kaiba had not murdered Atemu in his sleep, nor had Atemu murdered Kaiba. Joey had also managed to survive the week relatively unscathed and had currently made it his mission to form a transfer student's quidditch team and to have them play against the Hogwarts teams. Thus far all he had been told was that the Headmaster would 'take his suggestion under advisement'.

Speaking of the Headmaster, Yami had his meeting to discuss alchemy today at 4pm. On the one hand Yami was really looking forward to this meeting because he absolutely loved Alchemy and he was being afforded a once in a life time opportunity to discuss alchemy with a wizard who had actually worked with the legendary Nicholas Flamel.

On the other hand, Yami knew that the pressure was on to essentially find a way to bond with the eccentric headmaster in the hopes of being able to acquire details about the Dark Lord's activities. How in the name of Merlin he was supposed to accomplish that, Yami didn't have the slightest idea. But, he'd figure it out…somehow.

"Wake up Niisan!" Yugi suddenly yelled, drawing Yami from his musings just as his brother tackled him.

"I'm awake already you little imp." Yami replied with a smile.

"Come on Yami, get up! Get up!" Yugi urged bouncing on top of his brother, making him groan. "You promised you'd go exploring with me today." Yugi reminded.

Yami sighed before he pushed Yugi off of him in order to sit up, "I did, didn't I? Well, okay why don't the both of us get dressed before we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast then you and I can wander around for a little while before I have my meeting with the headmaster." Yami said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're going to talk about alchemy with him." Yugi replied with a smile.

Yami nodded, "That's right, I am. Now, let's get going." Yami suggested.

Yugi quickly got up and headed over to his own trunk and began rummaging through before plucking out a pair of faded blue jeans and a red duel monster's t-shirt. Yami himself wore a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Come on Yami, I'll race you to the Great Hall." Yugi challenged as he sprinted out of their dorm room and into the common room.

"Woah, hun. Slow down before you hurt yourself." Mai called out as she quickly lifted up her feet to prevent from tripping the hyper third year as he raced through the common room to the portrait hole.

"Can't Mai. Yami and I are racing to the Great Hall, if I slow down he'll win." Yugi called out over his shoulder.

"Hun, your brother will also win if you trip and fall." Mai cautioned.

"Ototo, why don't we begin our race once we are out in the corridor? Deal?" Yami called out as he leisurely walked into the common room.

Yugi nodded briefly, "Okay, fine Niisan, I'll wait for you in the corridor." Yugi muttered before he headed through the portrait hole.

"So, what are your big plans for today Mai?" Yami asked.

Mai shrugged, "Nothing too major. Wheeler is trying to get us all to head down to the Quidditch pitch today to see if we can form a halfway decent Quidditch team. Kaiba, I believe I heard was going to be sulking around down in the dungeons in the hope of landing some Slytherin connections." Mai said offhandedly, pausing briefly when Atemu briskly strode out of his own dorm.

"And what are your plans for today Hun?" Mai called out.

Atemu shrugged, "I was actually thinking about seeing if I could head over to Professor Snape's office, ask him for some advice. He is a potions master and given my knack for potions we'll certainly have plenty to talk about." Atemu said.

"Yami, come on or I'll start the race without you." Yugi called out, having stuck his head back through the portrait hole.

Mai and Atemu both laughed. "Seems like someone is getting a tad impatient." Atemu said with a smile.

Yami nodded, smiling fondly in his brother's direction, "Yeah, well I better get going. No reason to keep Yugi waiting." Yami said before he headed through the portrait hole to join his brother in the corridor.

"About time Niisan, I could have already been in the Great Hall by now." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled and playfully ruffled Yugi's hair, "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's race." Yami called out before he quickly began to jog down the corridor.

Yugi paused for a moment before he began to sprint down the corridor after Yami, "Hey, no fair Niisan!" Yugi called out.

Yami just laughed as he continued to jog. "You'll just have to catch me Ototo." Yami called out. The race continued down the steps and into the entrance hall, with Yugi steadily gaining as the race continued since he was sprinting whereas Yami continued his steady jog. However in the end it was Yami who claimed his seat first at the transfer student's breakfast table.

"Victory is mine Ototo." Yami declared.

Yugi came to a stop beside the table, gasping slightly for breath before he claimed his own seat. "Next time *gasp* you won't *gasp* be so luc *gasp* ky." Yugi declared.

Yami chuckled, "Then perhaps I should ask Atemu if I can borrow his vial of liquid luck. That would certainly make me lucky once more." Yami replied.

Yugi frowned, "Then you'd really be cheating Niisan." Yugi muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he sank down into his own seat.

"Which is why I only said it as a joke. Besides, we both know Atemu will be using that for something a lot more important than to help me win a foot race against my little brother." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yugi conceded before he helped himself to some breakfast sausage.

Yugi and Yami were soon joined by Kaiba, Marik and Joey for breakfast.

"Morning Yami. Shrimp." Marik greeted as he took his seat.

Yugi scowled in Marik's direction, "I'm not a shrimp Marik." Yugi hissed.

Marik chuckled, "Could have fooled me kid." Marik replied before he served himself a large helping of eggs.

"Say Yams, you and Yug both know how ta play Quidditch, right?" Joey asked as he heaped his plate up with a wide variety of breakfast foods. One thing the transfers had really learned about Joey was that other than Quidditch Joey's favorite thing was food. And his stomach was a veritable bottomless pit.

Yami chuckled, "Of course we know how to play. We practice and play in the unpredictable area over the sea where we also have to be watchful for muggle airplanes in addition to bludgers." Yami replied.

Joey grinned, "Sweet. So, do you and Yug play chaser? Or is one a ya a seeker? Ya both got da slim build fer seeker." Joey replied.

"Yugi and I actually can both play chaser and we work very well together. Sorry, you'll have to find your seeker elsewhere." Yami said.

Joey just shrugged, "No biggie, I'll just con 'Temu inta playin Seeker. See, problem solved. Marik an me are da beaters, and Kaiba 'ill be da keeper and Mai is da oder chaser."

Kaiba snorted, "You assume that our esteemed _leader _even knows how to play Quidditch. I wouldn't hold my breath on that count Wheeler." Kaiba interjected.

Joey glared at Kaiba, "Actually rich boy, da one I was only 'summin knew how ta play wus you." Joey replied.

Kaiba frowned, "I'll have you know that my Quidditch talent is by far superior to yours Wheeler. You are just a dog barking at his betters, begging for a bone." Kaiba replied.

Joey rose to his feet, honey eyes flashing, "I dare ya ta say dat again Kaiba. Cuz if ya do I'll redecorate yer face wid my fist." Joey growled.

Kaiba smirked as he sat back, cockily crossing his arms as he glared at Joey, "And here you call yourself a wizard, yet you threaten to assault me like an uncivilized muggle."

"I could curse ya but it'd feel a lot better to beat yer face in." Joey growled.

Kaiba smirked, "Heel you stupid mutt."

"Dat does it." Joey growled before he leapt at Kaiba. Marik and Yami both sighed as they rose to there feet simultaneously each grabbed one of Joey's arms.

"He's not worth it Wheeler." Marik hissed.

"Marik's right. At least not in the middle of the Great Hall, if you want to get Kaiba a right beating please wait until you aren't in full view of the Hogwarts staff." Yami added.

"Is there a problem over here?" The transfers turned to see Professor Vector had joined them, her arms were crossed as she gazed between the restrained Joey and the smug looking Kaiba.

"No problem at all Professor. A minor disagreement that we've settled." Yami replied.

Joey nodded as Marik and Yami finally released him, "Dat's right. Sorry. Won't happen gain Professor." Joey replied.

"See that it doesn't." Professor Vector replied before she turned and headed back to the staff table.

"Do I want to know why Professor Vector was over at our table?"

Yami glanced up to see that Mai and Atemu had finally decided to make their way down to breakfast. Mai took the vacant seat beside Kaiba whereas Atemu quickly claimed the empty seat on Mai's other side. Yami raised a questioning brow at how close Atemu and Mai were and to be perfectly honest the two had been close since the summer.

Yami rolled his eyes, it honestly didn't really matter what was or was not going on between Atemu and Mai. It wasn't any of his business anyway. Although, Yami had a feeling Joey would not be nearly as okay with the closeness.

"So, Yami have you given any thought to what you want to discuss with Headmaster Dumbledore today?" Atemu asked as he helped himself to a large helping of fruit and yogurt.

Yami shrugged, "Kinda. I mean, I really am looking forward to discussing alchemy with him but I know you guys are counting on me digging deeper than just alchemy so, I don't know. I'll think of something." Yami said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you aren't as worthless of a team member as our esteemed _leader. _We are counting on you to open the dialogue with the Headmaster. We cannot afford for you to fall short Motou." Kaiba hissed.

Yami glared at Kaiba just as Atemu snapped, "Kaiba that is enough."

"You know Kaiba, for all your talk about contributing to the cause and being a valued member of our team I can't come up with a single contribution of _value _that you've made to our cause." Yami casually replied.

Marik cracked up laughing as Kaiba scowled. "Man he told you. Good one Yami." Marik replied.

Joey grinned, "Dat was awesome Yams. High five." Joey declared before holding up his hand for a High Five.

Yami chuckled as he High Fived Joey.

"Now if we've all gotten the testosterone fueled fist wagging out of the way. Can we please enjoy the remainder of our breakfast in peace boys?" Mai asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before he rose to his feet, "I actually think I've had more than enough of this uncivilized company. While the rest of you are wasting your Saturdays doing nothing, I'll be working to achieve our mission." Kaiba growled before he turned and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Joey grinned, "Great now dat he's gone da rest of us can eat en peace. "Joey joyfully exclaimed before he dug back into his breakfast.

Mai just chuckled before she began to neatly cut up her pancakes into equal sized squares to eat.

XXXXXX

Atemu did his best to time finishing his breakfast so that he would finish at about the same time he had seen Professor Snape rise to his feet and head out of the Great Hall. His father had sent him an owl yesterday regarding some court transcripts he had pulled from the last war. And one name that his father thought was particularly interesting was the name Serverus Snape as an accused Death Eater, although he was cleared by the Wizegamot based solely on the testimony of one Albus Dumbledore, who stated that Snape had been a Death Eater at one point who turned spy for the forces of the light providing invaluable information that saved countless lives.

Which told Atemu that was definitely someone he wanted to both keep his eyes on and try and get closer too. Spies always had ample information, the question was how to go about getting it. You didn't manage to be a spy if you were stupid.

Atemu followed Professor Snape into the entrance hall before calling out to him, "Excuse me, Professor?" Atemu called out.

Professor Snape paused briefly, his narrow black eyes flicked suspiciously over Atemu. "Something I can help you with Mr. Sennen?"

Atemu nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape. I was actually hoping to discuss some theoretical Potions research with you sir." Atemu said.

Professor Snape gave Atemu a pointed look, "It may have escaped your notice Mr. Sennen, but the Potions Master at Hogwarts is Professor Slughorn, kindly direct any such questions in his direction."

"And I of course will also discuss this topic with Professor Slughorn, however he is certainly not the only Potions Master here at Hogwarts. You were the youngest Potions Master in Britain in the last century, were you not Professor?" Atemu inquired.

"I was, a question Mr. Sennen, why would my achievements as a Potions Master be of any interest to you?" Professor Snape replied.

"I myself have a love of potions and it is my goal to one day earn a mastery in that subject myself. While preparing for my mastery I've been doing some research involving the potion Veritserum, and since you are the creator of the current acceptable recipe I was hoping to discuss the process with you." Atemu relied.

For a moment Professor Snape was quiet before he turned on his heel and strode up the stairs, "I can spare a half hour of my time Mr. Sennen. I would suggest that you not waste it." Professor Snape called back over his shoulder.

Atemu grinned as he jogged up the steps behind Professor Snape. _Phase one of befriend the spy is a go. _

XXXXXX

Mai leisurely made her way out onto the Hogwarts grounds following Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and another Gryffindor boy whose name Mai could not place. All three boys had brooms leaning casually against their shoulders and appeared to be heading down to the Quidditch pitch to get some practice in before Gryffindor's Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. Miss Granger, however had what appeared to be carrying her Ancient Runes textbook. Perhaps she had decided to forgo studying in the library and enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. As Mai was following the quartet down towards the pitch another redheaded young girl in Gryffindor robes came racing down the path past her to join the group. "Harry, Ron, Seamus, wait for me!" The girl called.

The quartet paused for a moment allowing the redhead to catch up, "Finally decided to let Dean come up for some air now did you?" Seamus inquired.

Ron scowled, "That's my sister you're talking about Seamus. Watch your mouth." Ron growled.

Seamus just shrugged. Mai could see the redheaded girl flush before she awkwardly cleared her throat, "Let's just get some practice in before tryouts tomorrow. Gryffindor needs to keep the Quidditch cup."

Ron grinned before he playfully slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Now that we've got our star Seeker back. Gryffindor's a shoe in. But still, I'm always up for some practice. Last year I was terrible." Ron declared.

And with that the matter appeared to be dropped and the group continued on their way to the Quidditch pitch. Just like Mai had predicted Granger broke away from the group and headed up into the bleachers to reach while the rest mounted their brooms and took to the air. Mai decided it would be a good idea to join Hermione in the bleachers.

"Mind if I sit here Hun?" Mai asked as she came up beside Hermione.

Hermione glanced up briefly before she nodded, "Sure." Hermione replied before she opened up her Ancient Runes text.

"Big Quidditch fan Granger?" Mai asked.

"Not particularly. I attend the games of course. Almost all of Hogwarts does. It's just the never ending discussion of tactics that seem to drive me mad." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"I see. Although, if you don't me asking hun, if you don't care for the sport and you don't intend to watch the others practice can I ask why you're even out here?" Mai asked.

"Harry asked me to come out to the pitch with him and Ron. Then Ginny and Seamus heard we were heading to the pitch and decided to come join the fun." Hermione replied.

"Ah. I think I understand." Mai replied as she leaned back and made herself comfortable beside Hermione, watching the four students fly. Currently Ginny was working with Seamus to try and score some goals against Weasely who was playing Keeper. He blocked most of them, without question. He just happened to be a bit awkward about it.

"Kind of cute, isn't he?" Mai said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you talking about?" Hermione replied, glancing up briefly from her book to look out onto the pitch.

"Your redheaded friend playing keeper. Ron, right?" Mai said.

Hermione shrugged before she turned her attention back onto her book, "I suppose he might be if you don't mind that he has the table manners of a troll, the emotional range of a teaspoon and can be as thick as a Flobberworm." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Ah, but he is still cute. I mean, isn't it absolutely endearing watching him awkwardly guard the goal. I mean, by no means is he as _dreamy _as Potter but still, he is cute." Mai said.

Hermione snapped her book shut, "Can you not see that I'm trying to study here? Now, if you think Ron is cute or whatever that's just grand. Now, kindly be quiet or go elsewhere to watch them practice. I am trying to study." Hermione hissed.

Mai couldn't help but grin, "Sure hun, I'll be quiet." Mai replied as she turned her focus back upon the teens. Now, logically speaking Potter would be the ideal target since he would no doubt be privy to vital information regarding the Dark Lord. However, based on the conversation she had just had with Granger it was pretty clear that Granger had some feelings for her famous friend.

Although, that just meant that the redheaded best friend of the boy who lived could be just as useful when it came to providing information that the boy who lived would no doubt share with his friends.


	11. Houston, we have a problem

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 10

Seto sighed as he leaned against the entrance to the dungeons. He was facing quite the conundrum here when he was trying to ingratiate himself in with the Slytherin students, which a part of Kaiba could understand. Pureblood politics were messy without throwing essentially a civil war right into the middle of it.

His goal was to uncover as much information as possible about the Dark Lord so that he could pass that information along to his father to put an end to Lord Voldemort's reign of terror, a task that his _teammates _seemed not nearly motived enough to achieve.

Stereotypically speaking the students who were best positioned to be aware of the Dark Lord's activities would reside in Slytherin house which was only one reason Kaiba was really trying to ingratiate himself into their company. The students were of course being exceedingly cautious, as Kaiba unfortunately should have expected. The problem was despite the Slytherin student's hesitancy he still needed to get closer to them.

Kaiba straightened when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy heading towards the entryway of the dungeons. _Perhaps I should give talking to Malfoy another try. _Kaiba mused.

"Moring Malfoy." Kaiba greeted.

Draco came to a stop a few feet from Kaiba, his posture was guarded. Tense even, as if he was bracing himself for an attack, which was odd when Kaiba's former classmate Viktor said that Malfoy had pranced around Hogwarts almost like he'd owned the place. Perhaps the arrest of Lucius Malfoy was to blame for Draco's change in behavior.

"You're that Durmstrang student, Kaiba something, right?" Draco replied stiffly.

Kaiba smirked slightly, "I am however, you might know me better as Chancellor Gozoboro Kaiba's son." Kaiba replied.

Draco straightened up the slightest bit as he held out his hand for Kaiba to shake, which Kaiba did, "Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Kaiba. Can I ask what an excellent wizard such as your self is doing in a dump like Hogwarts?" Draco inquired.

Kaiba shrugged, "Politics and appearances I'm afraid. My father was approached by the international confederation of wizards and offered the opportunity to allow me to attend Hogwarts. To me it sounded like a massive publicity stunt to make up for the flop the Tri-ward tournament became, regardless the opportunity to network with the children of other world leaders was an opportunity that could not be easily ignored." Kaiba replied before he smugly added, "Besides, how often does one have the opportunity to prove my superiority on the international stage."

Draco nodded, "I can understand that, although why the International Confederation of Wizards chose Hogwarts I'll never understand. It's a joke!" Draco said with a sarcastic bark of laughter.

Kaiba nodded, "Given what I have seen thus far I am inclined to agree with you. Durmstrang is by far a superior school of magic." Kaiba replied before he acted like he had an interesting idea, "Hey, what do you say I set up a meeting between my father, myself, you and your mother. And your father if he is released from his wrongful imprisonment." Kaiba suggested he continued before Draco could reply, "I would suggest my own manor, however international portkeys are such a _pain _to get here in Britain."

Draco gave a nervous laugh, "Unfortunately I am going to have to decline, hosting you at Malfoy Manor at least. We had a terrible pixie infestation and currently the manor is still undergoing repairs. My mother is right now at the Malfoy summer manor however, our humble summer manor is not a sufficient place to host world leaders. I'll let you know if the situation at Malfoy Manor changes in which case I would be happy to have you and your father over." Draco replied.

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, lets." Kaiba replied before he extended his hand once more for Draco to shake, Draco grasped Kaiba's hand and firmly shook it.

"Pleasure officially meeting you Mr. Malfoy, or could I perhaps call you Draco?" Kaiba inquired.

"Draco. Draco is fine. And what should I call you?" Draco replied.

Kaiba smirked, "Since I see this as the beginning of a wonderful partnership, Seto would be just fine." Kaiba replied.

XXXXXXX

Joey walked over to where he had been told was Madam Hooch's office and knocked firmly on the door. He was determined to try and plead his case yet again. He would get the transfers okayed to play in the Hogwarts Quidditch league.

Personally, Joey wasn't too keen on the whole 'spying' on the Hogwarts students and their professors. For some reason the other world leaders had gotten into their crazy head that a _school _would hold all the answers to taking down a terrorist organization, which was absolutely nuts in Joey's opinion.

However, President Clinton had been very vocal in the UN about being involved in taking down this terrorist organization. Which meant that his father, President Wheeler, also ended up getting dragged into this mess. Which was how Joey ended up at Hogwarts instead of starting his sixth year at Ilvermory.

Had he been back at home there had been a real chance of him getting scouted by a couple of professional Quidditch teams which had been a dream of his since his father took him to see the Quidditch world cup back in 1990 when he got to see Canada narrowly defeat Scotland, 270 to 240, with the Scottish seeker, Hector Lamont, missing the snitch by mere inches.

He remembered watching the race for the snitch seated atop his father's shoulders screaming his lungs out as he urged the Canadian seeker on. He had cheered so loud when Thomas Tremblay caught the snitch he had literally toppled off his father's shoulders.

Ever since that day Joey had dreamed of becoming a Quidditch star. He had spent the entire summer following his first year at Ilvermory busting his bed degnoming his neighbors gardens and doing other small jobs to save up enough money to buy himself a Nimbus 2000, it may not have been the newest model but it was certainly good enough for him, and flying on his Nimbus Joey had managed to make the Wampus Quidditch team, which he had helped bring his team to 3 consecutive Quidditch cups and was known as one of the best rising talents in the position of Beater.

But all that could go down the drain if Hogwarts wouldn't let him and his fellow transfer students have a shot at playing in the Hogwarts tournament.

After a few minutes the door to Madam Hooch's office opened. Madam Hooch was a medium height witch with short flyway hair and narrow green eyes. "Something I can help you with?" Madam Hooch asked.

Joey nodded, "Yes Madam Hooch, I was wonderin' what exactly I need ta do ta get permission ta have da transfer students form der own Quidditch team?" Joey inquired.

Madam Hooch frowned, "I assume Mr…"Madam Hooch began, trailing off at Joey's name.

"Wheeler. Joey Wheeler from Ilvermory." Joey replied.

Madam Hooch nodded once before continuing, "I assume Mr. Wheeler that by making this request you are actually seeking to have a team organized by the transfer students compete in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup tournament, is this correct?" Madam Hooch inquired.

Joey nodded, "Dat's right Professor. We'd like da opportunity ta play." Joey replied.

"You do realize that your team would be at a disadvantage because you do not have anyone that could be a backup in the event of injury or illness? And that by allowing you to form a team enabling you to compete we would have to completely rearrange the Quidditch schedule. Instead of 6 games in a single season we'd have to schedule 10 games, coordinator 5 team practices instead only 4. Do you have the slightest idea how much work that would be Mr. Wheeler?" Madam Hooch inquired.

Joey nodded, "I know it might be difficult, but its not fair dat we hafta be left out cuz we are tendin a different school dis year." Joey argued.

Madam Hooch sighed, "I'll tell you what Wheeler I'll take a look the schedule and confer with the four Quidditch Captains to see if they would be open to modifying the season. If the other teams don't agree than the answer will be no. That is the best I can do Wheeler." Madam Hooch replied.

Joey nodded, "Den dat'll be good enough. Tank you Professor." Joey replied before he turned and headed back to the common room. He'd done everything he possibly could to get the transfers permission to form a Quidditch team.

XXXXXX

Yami took a deep breath as he gazed at the Gargoyle statue which Hermione had pointed out guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. His afternoon spent with Yugi had literally flown by and now here he was at 357 pm standing staring at this stone gargoyle. Yugi had wandered off to meet up with his new friend Ryou, who had asked Yugi to play Gobstones in the courtyard this afternoon.

Yami sighed once more before he confidently declared, "Cockroach Clusters." The Gargoyle leapt aside revealing a circular stairway leading up to the Headmasters office. "Well, here goes nothing." Yami muttered as he slowly began to ascend the stairs.

Yami walked up to the closed door which undoubtedly must lead to the Headmaster's office. Yami raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Motou." Headmaster Dumbledore called out.

Yami pushed open the door, enabling him to have his first look at the headmaster's office. The first thing Yami noticed were the wide array of exotic and whirring instruments the Headmaster kept in several cabinets around his office.

"My apologies Mr. Motou, however I really must finish this Owl to the minister. I'll be with you in just a few moments. Feel free to look around while you wait." Headmaster Dumbledore said before he turned his attention back onto his letter.

"Of course Professor." Yami replied before he began to wander around the office, coming to a brief stop beside a massive bookcase chalked full of magical tomes that he had never seen before. _Spagyrics: The Alchemical Preparation of Medicinal Essences, Tinctures and Elixirs _was one title that immediately caught Yami's eye. The book was really rare, supposedly only a handful of copies still existed today. His Sensei Henkōsuru, had apparently been looking for this tome for years, according to Henkōsuru, it was a text Nicholas Flamel had often referenced when he discussed his own research.

Yami's gaze continued to drift along the various titles the Headmaster possessed before his eyes landed on another title he was not expecting to see. _Magicke Moste Evile _the title alone told Yami is was not a book that he would probably never want to read. But what really peaked Yami's interest was why such a well-known light wizard would own a book entitled _Magicke Moste Evile? _

A soft, melodious trill drew Yami's attention away from the bookshelf and onto the perch the Headmaster had standing beside the partially open window, upon which rested a massive red plumed bird. _A phoenix_? Yami mused before he reached out his hand and lightly stroked the side of the birds head, he was rewarded with another melodious trill.

"Ah. I see you've met Fawkes."

Yami jumped, turning at the unexpected sound of the Headmaster's voice from a matter of feet behind him. The Headmaster smiled, his blue eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles.

Yami nodded, "Yes, he is a beautiful bird sir." Yami said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Fascinating creature's phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and their song can raise ones spirit." Dumbledore said before he reached out and lightly stroked the Phoenix with his blackened hand. Yami watched as Fawkes, almost sadly, bumped his head against the withering limb.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind my asking what happened to your hand?" Yami asked.

For a moment the Headmaster merely gazed as his hand as if it was the first time he had truly seen it before allowed the blacked hand to drop to his side, "An interesting tale to be sure, however now is not the time for such a tale to be told, now Minerva tells me that you are an alchemy student, is this true Mr. Motou?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Yami rose a brow slightly at the abrupt subject change but understood when a topic was off limits enough to not press further. "Yes, I began studying alchemy under Sensei Henkōsuru back in my third year and I fell in love with the subject." Yami said.

"And what have you done so far in your studies? Your own progress might give me a better idea of what you would like to discuss further. Hogwarts hasn't offered alchemy as an elective in the last 25 years because not enough of our students were interested in what is without question one of the most complicated branches of magic." Dumbledore replied before he headed back over to his desk with Yami following him, "Lemon drop, Mr. Motou?" Dumbledore offered.

Yami shook his head, "No thank you Headmaster." Yami replied before he cleared his throat, "Sensei Henkōsuru is very particular about which students he is and is not willing to take on. Outstandings in Potions is only one of his requirements. Our first year studying Alchemy we went the entire year and not once did do any practical work. Only theoretical. Our final exam required us to label all the alchemical symbols as well as write an essay discussing the concept of transmutation and to discuss four discoveries in the last two centuries. Students who did not achieve an Acceptable on the final were dropped from the course." Yami said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Given how dangerous the practice of alchemy can be I can understand your Professors hesitance to accept students who are not fully capable of being able to complete the work and understand the material. Our Professor set similar standards for our NEWT students by requiring a certain level of proven competency before the student could continue in a given subject further." Professor Dumbledore replied.

Yami nodded, "Right, I understand." Yami replied.

Dumbledore smiled, "Now, you told me about your first year of study. What have you learned in your subsequent years of study? Based on my perusal of your OWLs you achieved and Outstanding in your Alchemy OWL as well, which tells me at the very least you are proficient." Dumbledore inquired.

Yami flushed slightly, "That is correct Headmaster. I work very hard to be the best student that I am capable of being myself. By being the best version of myself that I can be I will be able to be a productive member of Japanese wizarding society upon my graduation." Yami replied.

Dumbledore's smile broadened, "Your place is in no way guaranteed despite your Grandfather being the Japanese Minister of Magic?" Dumbledore inquired.

Yami shook his head, "No, of course not. To rely on the achievements of others to further my own future would be highly dishonorable. Positions within the Japanese Ministry are awarded solely on a basis of merit. As it should be." Yami replied.

"Societal differences aside, I really am quite curious what have learned." Dumbledore inquired.

"For my alchemy Owl we required to transform platinum into silver. Grades were awarded based on how close we were to achieving this result. As you have no doubt realized I was successful." Yami replied. He really was not trying to boast, merely state what the project had been.

"I see. Utterly fascinating." Dumbledore replied.

Yami smiled, "Yes, and now that you have heard about my own level of study I would very much like to hear about your work with Nicholas Flamel." Yami replied.

"Ah, you're interested in my work with Nicholas well…"Dumbledore began only to trail off just as his office door was unexpectedly thrown open revealing a woman with frizzy hair wearing glasses that made her eyes look like those of a dragonfly.

XXXXXXX

Harry landed early since he knew that he needed to be getting ready for his meeting with Professor Dumbledore, which meant he needed time to take a shower first before he headed up to the Headmaster's office. _I wonder what sort of private lessons Professor Dumbledore is going to teach me? _Harry mused as he leaned his prized Firebolt against his left shoulder and headed to the Quidditch locker room.

Harry took a quick shower before he headed outside once again to see Hermione had apparently tired of watching Quidditch and was heading back inside. Harry jogged to catch up with her, "Hey Hermione." Harry called out.

"Hello Harry, did you have fun?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I always have fun flying. Did you have fun reading?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I was able to get three chapters reread for Ancient Runes so yes, I was able to make productive use of my time today." Hermione replied.

"That's good, I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"So, what do you think Professor Dumbledore is going to teach you?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I would think it would be some training to be able to defeat Voldemort but then again, its Dumbledore. What he might consider training others might, well, not." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded, "Promise you'll tell me about the lessons?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Promise." Harry vowed as the two reached the Entrance Hall. To be perfectly honest he would have told Hermione about the lessons with or without the promise. He knew without a doubt any fight involving him and Voldemort, Hermione would be right there in the thick of it.

"Say Harry, did you ever reschedule your detention with Professor Snape?" Hermione inquired.

Harry snorted, "No, I didn't. It's not my fault that something really important came up and I wasn't able to make it tonight." Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, I know you may not particularly like Professor Snape, but he is still one of our professors, would it kill you to show him some respect?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged, "I guess I could but, Hermione he's, well he's Snape." Harry replied as if that alone was all the explanation necessary. Hermione merely gave Harry a pointed look but said nothing further on the topic.

"So, uh what are you going to do while I'm in lessons with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I was thinking about meeting up with that transfer student Atemu to work on potions together." Hermione replied.

Harry froze, "H-hermione, please tell me your kidding? I thought you said you weren't going to be alone with that guy? He's dangerous." Harry hissed.

Hermione chuckled, "Don't worry Harry, I was only kidding. Although, you have to admit its kind of funny how overprotective you are." Hermione replied before the pair came to a stop at the gargoyle statue marking the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Just, don't do anything crazy while I'm in lesson with Dumbledore, alright Hermione. I can't help but worry about you. If something happened to you I honestly don't know what I'd do." Harry said, he paused for a moment as he glanced back at his trusty Firebolt. _I probably shouldn't bring this with me to my lesson with Dumbledore. _Harry mused before he held out the broomstick to Hermione. "Hermione could you do me a favor and bring this back to my dorm for me?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "That's a really sweet thing to say Harry. And yes, of course I'll bring your broom back to your dorm for you. Now go on, you don't want to keep Professor Dumbledore waiting, now do you?" Hermione replied as she took Harry's Firebolt from him and awkwardly leaned it against her own shoulder.

Harry nodded, "Right. See you in a little while Hermione." Harry said before he turned and called out, "Cockroach Clusters!" Harry stepped back slightly as the Gargoyle sprang to life revealing the spiral staircase which lead to the Headmaster's office.

When Harry reached the top of the stairs it was to see the door to the Headmasters office was actually ajar and Professor Trelawney seemed to be gathering up what appeared to be tarot cards. Harry took a few steps closer, frowning slightly as he did. His frown deepened when he noticed that one of the transfer students was also present in the office and no doubt able to hear what Professor Trelawney was telling Dumbledore. Despite Hermione's arguments otherwise Harry really was beginning to believe Professor Trelawney was a real seer. She just wasn't really able to see on command, but rather her inner eye decided to predict future events on a whim.

"The lightning-struck tower. Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time." Professor Trelawney muttered. Headmaster Dumbledore however, appeared completely unbothered by what his divination professor had made the rare trek down from her tower to tell him.

"Thank you Professor Trelawney for sharing your concerns with me, I will of course take your warnings under advisement. However, it seems my next appointment has arrived." Dumbledore said, clearly dismissing Professor Trelawney before he turned his attention back onto the transfer student…Yami, if Harry remembered right. "I do apologize for the interruption to our meeting Mr. Motou, perhaps we can revisit this topic, next Saturday perhaps?" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

Yami nodded as he rose to his feet, giving the Headmaster a small bow as he did so, "I would appreciate that very much Headmaster. Thank you." Yami said before he straightened up and headed out of the Headmasters office, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Can I ask what it was that you and Yami were discussing Headmaster?" Harry asked. He really could not shake the feeling that the transfers were up to no good. Perhaps he was being paranoid but Harry really didn't think that was the case.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "One of these days Mr. Potter your curiosity is going to land you in serious trouble. Something I would suggest you keep in mind. That being said, Mr. Motou and I were discussing alchemy and the work that I did with my friend Nicholas back in my youth." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh. I didn't know alchemy was still taught." Harry muttered.

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "Mr. Potter it may surprise you to learn that there are many branches and sub-branches of magic that are not taught here at Hogwarts. That by no means that the magic has been lost to society or that in other parts of the world such magic is not still being taught. In Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Alchemy is still offered as an elective to students beginning in their 3rd year. It is also not the only magical school which still offers courses in Alchemy." Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded, "Okay." Harry replied.

Professor Dumbledore nodded before he rose to his feet and made his way over to the cupboard where Harry recalled from his little adventure back during his fourth year, Dumbledore kept his pensieve. Dumbledore opened the cupboard revealing his pensieve as well as vial upon vial of memories that Professor Dumbledore had apparently amassed over his very long life.

"Harry, I'm not going to use these lessons to teach you elaborate spells. But rather, I will be teaching you about the wizard you are destined to face. I believe the muggles have a phrase that applies particularly well, know thy enemy. The first memory we will view together belongs to a wizard named Bob Ogden who I interviewed several years ago when I was seeking information on Tom's family." Professor Dumbledore said as he opened the vial and poured the memory into the shimmering surface of the pensieve, which briefly turned the surface black. "After you Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore prodded.

"You want me to enter the Pensieve Professor?" Harry inquired.

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a wry smile, "This time you will enter the Pensieve with me Harry. And even more unusually, with permission."

Harry had the decency to blush at the reminder of his two prior Pensieve encounters. One back during his fourth year where he had snuck at peek at Dumbledore's memory of the Wizengamot trial where Barty Crouch Junior had been apprehended. And then last year when he snuck a peek at Professor Snape's Pensieve and witnessed the memory his Professor Snape being bullied by his father James along with Sirius, Pettigrew and Lupin.

Harry nodded before he approached the Pensieve before he leaned down until his nose came into contact with the shimmering liquid. And just like that he was falling, before he landed in the middle of an overgrown forest path.

Harry straightened up as he glanced around. To be perfectly honest, the place looked like a dump to him but then again, who was he to judge. Harry turned and was able to make out a massive building in the distance, a large family manor atop a very tall hill that looked vaguely familiar to him. Harry frowned, however he did not have time to think on the building further because he had been joined at this point by Professor Dumbledore who indicated him to follow the short, plump, bespectacled wizard who Harry assumed could only be Bob Ogden.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore followed Bob Ogden down the overgrown path to a clearing revealing a rundown shack that could only still possibly be standing through magical means. Bob Ogden marched purposely towards the building, however before he was able to reach the door, it was thrown open revealing a man dressed in rags, his hair was so thick and matted with dirt Harry honestly couldn't tell you what color it was supposed to be.

It was his eyes though that really freaked Harry out. They, well they certainly weren't normal. They appeared to be looking in different directions. Standing just behind the first man was another man both shorter and broader than the first with light brown eyes, short scrubby hair and a wrinkled face.

"Morfin Gaunt, I'm Bob Odgen from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm going to ask that you come with me. You're under arrest for your purported attack on a Muggle, one Tom Riddle." Bob Ogden declared firmly.

The larger man, pushed Morfin Gaunt aside, his light brown eyes shining with rage as he advanced on Bob Ogden, who at least had the sense to grasp his wand in his and.

"And you think we're scum, do you? Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? See this ring? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pureblood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell Coat of arms engraved on the stone? See this locket? Salazar Slytherins! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that eh? So! Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes!" The wizard bellowed, brandishing his ring and lifting up the locket that was resting on the chest of a defeated, plain young girl standing silently beside him, as he advanced towards Bob Ogden.

"Marvolo, I didn't come for any trouble. Your son Morfin is under arrest and he will have his day before the Wizengamot to answer for his crime." Bob Ogden replied, drawing his wand and training it on the quickly approaching Marvolo.

Marvolo however did not stop. His, Harry assumed it was, Son however began to speak. "Hissy, hissy little snakey, slither on the floor. You be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door." Morfin called out. Harry would have dismissed his mutterings as the words as the mad ravings of a lunatic if it weren't for the fact that about fifty snakes began to rapidly slither out of the woods and began to advance on Bob Ogden, who was rapidly firing his wand at the advancing snakes as Morfin Guant continued to stand there grinning like the lunatic he undoubtedly was.

Fortunatley for Bob Ogden, it seemed he'd had the sense not to come alone to apprehend Morfin. With the help of his compatriots he was able to subdue not only the attacking snakes but Morfin and Marvolo as well.

"This is all your fault you stupid Squib!" Morfin bellowed at the downcast girl still standing in the doorway watched as what Harry guessed was her father and brother were lead away as the memory faded.

Harry felt Dumbledore firmly grasp his arm and the next thing Harry knew he was back in the Headmaster's office. "Why did you show me that memory Professor?" Harry asked as he reoriented himself. It was a little bit disorienting leaving a Pensieve.

Dumbledore did not say anything at first, merely giving Harry a rather firm look. Harry had the decency to blush before continuing, "I mean, I understand that those crazy people must be relatives of Voldemorts, seeing as how Marvolo was bragging about them being the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and we know that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. But, I guess I'm missing the point of the memory Professor." Harry said.

"Ah, then allow me to explain the significance of that particular memory to you Mr. Potter. You are indeed correct that the three Gaunts you caught a glimpse of in the memory are in fact Tom's wizarding ancestors. Marvolo, was Tom's grandfather. Morfin, his uncle and most importantly of all Merope Gaunt, was as I'm sure you can gather, Tom's mother."

Harrry was frozen for a moment, "Wait the plain, downtrodden looking girl was actually Voldemort's mother?" Harry gaped before adding, "How in the world did that happen?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as he seemed to gather his thoughts, "From what I have been able to gather following the incarnation of her father and brother Merope Gaunt, a young witch with remarkably little magical ability brewed a batch of Amortentia which she slipped to Tom Riddle and he runs away to marry her, soon conceiving the baby we one day know as Voldemort. However, Merope allowed the potion to wear off and upon realizing what he had done Tom immediately abandoned the young, pregnant Merope and returned home. She later died, giving birth to Tom at a London Orphanage." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded, "Oh." Harry replied, just to have something to say. If Harry was being perfectly honest he had no idea why Dumbledore showed him the memory of Voldemort's family, family that probably never met him. He just, didn't get it. Hopefully when Dumbledore showed him more memories he'd finally begin to understand why Dumbledore was showing him these memories to begin with.

For a moment Dumbledore and Harry just sat there in silence before Dumbledore spoke up once more, "I believe I've given you quite enough information to mull over for today. We can continue next Saturday at the same time. And Harry, I will be informing your Professors about our lesson so they would be aware to schedule your detentions so they don't interfere. I'm certain Professor Snape will be speaking to you about rescheduling your detention you should have had today. Good night Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded before he rose to his feet, "Good night Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied before he exited the Headmaster's office, his mind swimming. _So, I've learned that Voldemort's mother was a pureblood daughter of the dirt poor gaunt family and that she made Voldemort's father fall in love with her using a love potion. _

Harry's feet automatically began to carry him to the library and he came to a stop when he saw Hermione was seated beside Atemu at her study table, both of their heads were leaning together over a text book. Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of how utterly cozy the two looked.

And before Harry even really knew what he was doing he marched right over to the pair. He reached them just as Atemu apparently was rising to his feet. "Thank you again Atemu for helping me with this. It's always nice to find someone else who enjoys research as much as I do. We'll have to do this again." Hermione said.

Atemu nodded, "It was nice working with you as well Hermione." Atemu replied before he turned and headed out of the library, acknowledging Harry with a curt nod of his head.

Harry walked over to Hermione before he dropped unceremoniously into the vacated chair beside her. Hermione glanced up at him, "Is your lesson with Professor Dumbledore over already?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it is. But I'll get to that in a second. I thought you said you were kidding earlier and that you were going to stay away from Atemu." Harry hissed.

Hermione sighed, lightly resting her hand on Harry's forearm. "I'm sorry Harry, I honestly didn't plan it. I came here to get some work done on my potions and defense essays since it's a lot quieter here than in the common room. I was looking for some reference material and it seemed that Atemu and I had been looking for the same book. So, we ended up deciding to just share the book and work on our assignments together. He's perfectly harmless Harry." Hermione explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Harry muttered darkly.

"So, what did Professor Dumbledore teach you? Did you learn any new spells?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Dumbledore showed me a pretty cool spell. I'll show it to you in a little bit. But that wasn't all he did. He also showed me a Pensieve memory he got from a wizard named Bob Ogden apparently of him arresting Voldemort's Grandfather and Uncle. To be perfectly honest…it was kind of a weird memory and I'm not really sure why Dumbledore showed it to me. He just told me it's important that I 'know thy enemy'". Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. You can't be expected to defeat someone you don't know anything about. But I'm glad that he's doing more than just showing you the memories. Because, to be honest that's what I'm really worried about. You ending up in this supposedly preordained fight against You-know-who and you don't know enough magic to be able to defend yourself." Hermione said.

And immediately Harry felt really bad for the lie he'd told her. Dumbledore had not shown him any such spell but rather, Harry had read about a new spell the other day when he probably should have been working on his Transfiguration homework.

"So, do you want to head back to our practice room and I can show you the new spell I learned?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Sure, just let me get my stuff packed up." Hermione replied as she began to gather up her books and notes. Harry immediately sprang up and began to help her put her stuff away. Once Hermione and Harry had finished packing up Hermione's bag Harry immediately grabbed it and slung the bag over his shoulder before he grabbed Hermione's hand and began to tug her out of the library.

It didn't take long at all for Harry and Hermione to arrive back at the empty classroom that Harry and Hermione had kind of claimed as their own over the years. Harry immediately set Hermione's bag down on the floor beside one of the desks and pulled out his wand, his mind thinking back to the spell he'd read about a couple of days ago.

It was a relatively simple spell to be sure but Harry thought it could be pretty useful if he used it right. "Now the spell I'm going to show you could be useful in a tight pinch." Harry said as he pointed his wand at the leg of the desk and did his best to concentrate. He pictured Augustus Rookwood from back in the Department of Mysteries, "Confractus." Harry hissed.

A orange light his the chair leg Harry had been aiming at, and the chair leg immediately snapped. "That's a bone breaking curse. Are you saying Professor Dumbledore taught you that?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly her gaze locked on the broken desk leg.

For a moment Harry did not reply, instead muttering 'Reparo' to repair the desk he'd just broken. Once the desk had been repaired he turned his attention back onto Hermione and sighed, "No, Professor Dumbledore didn't teach me any spells or anything. All he did was show me the memories. Apparently he thought that was enough and that I would figure everything else out for myself. The spell I just showed you I read about in a defense book Remus gave me for my birthday." Harry said.

Hermione's frown deepened, "Why did you lie to me Harry? What could you have possibly gained by lying to me?" Hermione growled.

Harry ran his hand through his hair before he finally turned away from the desk to face Hermione, "To be perfectly honest Hermione I don't know. I don't have a fucking clue. Lately have the things I've thought lately haven't made the slightest bit of sense to me." Harry growled.

"And what do you mean by that Harry? It's not You-know-who again, trying to manipulate you is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, this is definitely not him. This is just me, losing my fucking mind." Harry muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked again.

For a moment Harry stood there, seemingly frozen as his mind tried to race for what he could possibly say to explain to Hermione what he might have meant. But he couldn't come up with anything.

Which meant the fact he strode forward and without the slightest bit of warning pulled Hermione in for a kiss was probably the absolute worst thing that could have happened. It was almost like when he'd been up under the imperious curse back in fourth year. He could see what his body was doing but it was like he had no control of himself for several precious seconds.

Harry pulled away as soon as he seemed to regained control of his body. Hermione's lips were softer than he'd ever imagined they would be. And as much as he had dreamed about kissing Hermione one thing Harry did know for sure was that it was not supposed to happen like this.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered before he fled from the room, ignoring Hermione's shouts for him to come back.


	12. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Chapter 11 Letters and Life on the outside

_Dear Father,_

_Just wanted to drop you a line and let you know how things have progressed so far here at Hogwarts. Our first week went by pretty smoothly for the most part and you will be pleased to hear that Kaiba and I have thus far managed to refrain from murdering each other, I will of course notify you if and when that fact does finally change (which with the way Kaiba has been behaving could be any day now.) Anyway, I'm getting off topic here and I'm sure that you want to hear all about our first week here in the castle. _

_First, let me say that this castle is absolutely massive and the fact that the staff expects there students to navigate these huge distances to and from class is completely and utterly insane! I mean seriously it should not take over twenty minutes for me to go from the Great Hall and up to my first class but that is exactly what happened when me and the others needed to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts which located in the top floor of a tower that you can access through a doorway at the end of the fifth floor. This place has really made me miss being back at home in the palace hanging out with my friends and studying with my own tutors. _

_Okay, enough of me whining about the school itself and back onto the mission at hand. I do apologize but as of the end of our first week we have made very little progress thus far. Kaiba has apparently spoke with Draco Malfoy, who I've been told is the son of a Pureblood here in magical Britain that was arrested at the end of last year as a Death Eater who took part in an attack in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries.I think Kaiba mentioned his name was Lucius Malfoy. Kaiba said that the Malfoy boy was a typical Pureblood however the way he went about turning down an opportunity to network with Kaiba and his father Gozoburo just seemed off. (Although, if I were Draco I would have turned Kaiba down immediately as well but again, I digress). _

_Yami has also made some progress on our mission. Thanks to a hint Yugi had dropped when we spoke with Professor McGonagall this summer the headmaster invited Yami to join him in his office earlier today to discuss Alchemy. Yami said that the conversation had begun pretty well before they had been interrupted by the school's Divination Professor who, according to Yami, felt compelled to come down from her tower classroom to warn the Headmaster about what she had been seeing in her Tarot readings as of late. She kept repeating the phrase a 'lightning struck tower'. Yami also mentioned that she said calamity and disaster were coming nearer all the time. As I sit writing this Yami has actually headed down to the library to see if he can check out a book on Divination to see what the phrase lightning struck tower even means. I will keep you posted on any further developments in that regard. _

_While we are on the topic of the Headmaster another interesting point is the headmaster's hand. Its black and actually looks really withered like its dying although no one seems to know what exactly happened to the Headmaster's hand or if they do know what happened to his hand they certainly aren't discussing the matter. The only other thing that Yami said seemed odd was when he was looking at the Headmaster's bookshelf he noticed a copy of the book entitled Magicke Moste Evile. And given what little we know about Headmaster Dumbledore he is without question a light wizard which begs the question why he would have a book entitled Magicke Moste Evile in his possession. Researching something involving You-know-who perhaps? Again, if and when we learn more about this I will let you know. _

_Earlier today I had tea with Professor Serverus Snape discussing potions. Professor Snape has been a professor here at Hogwarts since the tale end of the last wizarding war (I think he joined the school in 1980), and was the schools Potions master until the beginning of this school year where there was a staff change and instead of continueing to teach potions as he has been all along Headmaster Dumbledore instead brought in a new Potions Master (one Horace Slughorn who used to teach at school beginning back in the early 1940s and finally retiring back in 1980). Professor Snape now is teaching out Defense Against the Dark Arts course but that wasn't the only reason I decided to seek him out (although in the realm of potions he is one of the most brilliant minds you would be able to encounter here in Britian, which was the reason that __**I **__gave for wanting to speak with him. We discussed Veritserum and the process Professor Snape went through with modifying the recipe to what is currently accepted as the best version of the potion. He also briefly discussed his own research into improving the Wolfsbane potion. Like I said, he is a brilliant man. However, brilliant or not he is also or at least was a member of the Death Eater organization back in the first wizarding war and according to trial transcripts and articles in the Daily Prophet from back in the early 1980s (the library here has newspaper articles dating all the way back to the 1800s). According to the articles I read Professor Snape was vouched for by Headmaster Dumbledore as a spy for the light side and the headmaster stated that Professor Snape provided vital information which was essential for turning the tide in the last war and I quote "today Severus Snape is no more a death eater than I am". But, given the return of You-know-who, I can't help but wonder if Professor Snape truly was a spy for the light I find myself wondering why he is still alive. Alive and not even in hiding. Again, this is something that I will try to delve into further over time but I am predicting Professor Snape is going to be a very hard nut to crack. _

_And just as I finished writing this last segment I found myself really questioning Professor Slughorn's role here at all. Why would you coax another professor out of retirement when you currently have an excellent potions master already on site? Perhaps I should also take some time to try and get to know Professor Slughorn a little bit better to see if I can determine why he was brought into the castle. Because no matter how strange Headmaster Dumbledore seems to be one thing I am willing to bet is that he never does something for no reason. The trick is going to be finding out what that reason might be. _

_Next up I want to let you know what has been going on with Mai. Mai, quite frankly has such a brilliant not to mention conniving mind that I would actually be a bit worried if she wasn't on our side. Mai said that she has her sights set on a target that she is confident over time will be able to provide us with some vital intel. Mai had reasoned, and again none of us can argue with her reasoning, that whatever plans the Headmaster has regarding dealing with You-know-who Harry Potter is going to be at least know about those plans if not be directly involved in those plans. Harry himself is very cautious and overly suspicious of all of us so I have little to no doubt that we would not be able to get any vital information out of him. However, Mai has suggested that Harry might discuss this information with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Mai's plan is to attempt to ensnare Ronald Weasley and make him fall in love with her and then she is confident as his girlfriend she will be able to coax any information we need out of Ron without him even realizing that he had betrayed his friend. We agree the plan definitely has merit but it might be a while before the plan itself starts to pay any dividends. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I actually really miss getting to spend time with you and all this dark lord stuff also can't help but make me worry. Students every morning here are Hogwarts are scanning the newspaper looking for news of loved ones or friends disappearing. A sixth year Hufflepuff student named Hannah was actually pulled from school after she was notified that her mother had been murdered. Very dark times. So, please dad while you are working with this delegation I beg that you be careful. Don't take any unneccessary risks or do anything that might expose what you are up to. These people are pure evil and they will not hesitate to do any of you harm. _

_I love you dad._

_Your son, _

_Atemu._

Aknamkanon sighed as he sat back in his chair after he had just finished reading over the letter his son had written him. On the one hand he was glad to hear that his son was doing well there at Hogwarts and that he and Kaiba had managed to refrain from killing on another, he was also happy to hear that they had made some progress on the mission itself. He wished this past week had been nearly as successful on Aknamkanon's own end but alas it had not. The good news was that based on his son's letter he at least had a starting point for his own work.

_Lucius Malfoy_. Aknamknon mused,_ I wonder what you know about the Death Eaters and their supposed master? Perhaps you and I having a conversation might be a good idea after all. _

Aknamkanon picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Mahad's office. As a general rule he didn't like to use too much magic, espeically since he was staying in a very non-magical place. Mahad picked up on the second ring.

"Mahad speaking, how can I be of service?" Mahad greeted professionally.

"Yes Mahad, I was hoping you could contact our wizarding tourism department and check to see if a wizard by the name Lucius Malfoy paid a visit to Egypt recently." Aknamkanon said.

"Of course Pharaoh, I will get right on that." Mahad replied before he hung up the phone. Aknamkanon hung up as well before he turned his attention back onto his son's letter. Since Lucius Malfoy was in prison Aknamkanon was going to need to set up to go and visit the man in order to ask him what he knew about the Dark Lord. That was why he was having Mahad pull tourism records, if Lucius had been in Egypt recently he could make up a false crime that he had been looking into Lucius for and request the opportunity to interview the wizard. Sadly, that was looking like Aknamkanon's only option at the moment but like his son he too was in vital need of information.

About twenty five minutes later the phone in Aknamkanon's office rang. "President Sennen speaking." Aknamkanon greeted briskly.

"Pharaoh, I contacted the department of wizarding toursim as you requested and it appears that one Lucius Malfoy was in Egypt in late July of 1995. He was in Egypt for 7 days according to the tourism database. Was that helpful Pharaoh? Or do you need additional information regarding this wizards whereabouts during that time?" Mahad inquired.

"No, that will all. Thank you Mahad. Now, I will be heading to the Ministry of Magic on some business. I should hopefully be back in a few hours." Aknamkanon stated before he hung up the phone and headed out of his office. Hopefully securing authorization to speak with Lucius wouldn't be too difficult.

XXXXXXX

Mana sighed as she lounged on what had been Atemu's bed before he had headed off to Hogwarts with the other members of the delegation, her transfiguration textbook lying open in front of her. She absolutely HATED transfiguration and could never make heads or tails of the diagrams and most of the laws regarding transfiguration went completely over her head. This was really making her miss Atemu. Normally when she was working on her transfiguration he'd be here to help her with it. When it came to Transfiguration Atemu was a natural.

Mana pushed her textbook out of the way, before she glanced down at the blank piece of parchment that she was supposed to be using to take notes on chapter 2 of her text. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if I wrote Atemu a letter. Its been a whole week since I've heard from him. _Mana thought to herself before she picked up a pen and began to jot down what she wanted to say.

_Hey Atemu,_

_Its been a whole week since you left for Scotland and you haven't even sent me a single letter. Not even to tell me that you and the others made it to Scotland safely. I can't help but worry about you Atemu. You're my best friend and you have been for years. I guess I don't understand why you are pushing me away as of late. Don't think I haven't noticed. You barely spoke to me at all the last month before you left for Hogwarts. I also couldn't help but notice you had no problem buddying up to the other transfer students that came to visit you. But why am __**I **__the one whose getting the cold shoulder from you? I mean you and I are going to be getting married this coming summer Atemu and you have hardly said ten words to me since we had our fight before you ran off to Diagon Alley where you could have been killed Atemu. _

_I love you Atemu. You have to know that. Just like you also have to know that you are my absolute best friend. I miss talking to you. I miss being able to ask you questions about Transfiguration. I miss you more than I ever realized that I was going to. _

Mana paused briefly as she read back over the last section she had written. She had known Atemu since she was what, four maybe five years old? Mahad had found her wandering the streets as a child, her parents had not been comfortable having a freak for a child so they took her into Cairo and they left her there on her own in the middle of the bustling city streets. Even though she was so young she still remembered how absolutely terrified she had been standing there by herself. All alone among the tall buildings and bustling city streets. She just stood there crying for her mom and dad to come back and take her back home.

She didn't know how long she had stood there crying before Mahad had found her. He had crouched right down to her level and given her the kindest smile she had ever seen in her young life. He had asked if she was lost. Mana had remembered nodding before she swiped her hand across her eyes in an attempt to wipe away her tears. Grownups didn't really like it when you cried. Or at least her parents never had, whenever she'd cried they had used to yell at her even more which made it even harder to stop crying.

Mahad had continued to smile at her with his kind warm brown eyes before he held out his hand for her to take. She had and Mahad had led her down the street a little ways before he had crouched down and picked her up in his arms since he had probably noticed that she had struggled to keep pace with his much longer strides. She had nuzzled her head against his strong shoulder and in a matter of moments had drifted off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in several hours.

When she had woken up next she was in somewhere completely new. She might not have known it at the time but she was at the Palace, in Mahad's chambers. He had laid her down and was standing a short way away talking with a man, who Mana would later learn was the Pharaoh. She had been scared however, what really ended up catching her attention was the young boy who had slipped into the room past the two whispering adults to clammer up onto Mahad's bed.

He had been an odd looking boy to be sure. The had narrow although slightly round red colored eyes, and wild tri-colored hair. He gave her a bright, toothy smile before he held out his still pudgy hand. "Hiya, my name's 'Temu. Whats yer name?" 

Mana gave the boy, Atemu, a watery smile. "Nice to meetchya. My names Mana." Mana had replied before she carefully shook Atemu's outstretched hand. Atemu had squeezed her hand in hers before she saw the smile briefly droop on his face.

"Why are ya cryin?" Atemu had asked.

"Cuz I'm scared. I want my mommy and daddy." Mana replied, tears once again sliding down her face. Atemu had looked at her for a moment, his red eyes wide with shock like he had no idea what he was supposed to do before they narrowed in apparent determination as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. My daddy and Mahad will find your mommy and daddy. And until they do you can stay with me and we can play games together. Do you like to play games Mana? I've always wanted a friend to play with me." Atemu said.

"That sounds like fun." Mana had replied. Atemu had smiled brightly once again before he let go of her and tugged her off the bed and out into the corridor heading towards his own room to play a game.

Mana snorted as she thought back to that fateful day. Using governmental resources it actually only took Mahad a couple of days to track down her parents and when he had he had come to the unpleasant realization that her parents didn't want Mana anymore and that she had been abandoned in Cairo. And it was then that Mahad had made the decision to take Mana in as his own child. The paperwork was drawn up and her parents gladly signed over custody of her to Mahad.

Over the years her and Atemu's friendship had only grown. They were constantly playing games of any and every variety together although Mana's personal favorite had always been hide and go seek. She loved to crawl into one of the many giant pots that lined the palace hallways. Atemu had always managed to find her before too long but still it had been a lot of fun.

The two had also enjoyed studying together learning about reading, writing, history, language everything. Mana recognized that Atemu was way smarter than she was but that had never bothered her. She was happy for her friend and as long as she got to spend time with him that was just fine with her.

Mana sighed once more as she thought back to the last two years when things of course had to start getting _complicated _as Atemu loved to put it. She hated that word. Complicated, it didn't really say anything it was just a word Atemu used as an excuse to be able to avoid discussing things. To her it seemed like Atemu was hoping that if he ignored things long enough they would eventually go away.

Mana would guess that whatever they were recently began back on the Pharaoh's jubilee in the summer of 1994, which celebrated that Aknamkanon had been on the throne of Egypt for fifteen years, and would be held again every five years to celebrate the Pharaoh's life and his many great achievements. One part of the celebration was a massive ball that was held in Pharaoh's honor. Literally everyone who was _anyone_ was in attendance that night.

The ball had barely begun before Atemu had snagged her hand and tugged her out onto the dance floor for a waltz. Mana had remembered giving Atemu a teasing grin before saying, "You know if you really wanted to dance with me that badly, all you had to do was ask Atemu."

Atemu had rolled his eyes as he expertly led her around the dance floor. "Why would I waste my time asking when I already knew that your answer was going to be yes." Atemu had replied as he turned his attention fully onto her, his ruby eyes shining with what Mana recognized as amusement.

Mana had quirked a brow, "Oh, well isn't that rather presumptuous of you, my prince. What if I had my eye on somebody else to dance with?"

Atemu snorted, "Then I'm afraid to say Mana you would be out of luck. If you had someone else in mind to spend the evening with them perhaps you should have asked them to accompany you as your date. Seeing as you are dateless that means it is perfectly acceptable for me to hog you to myself all evening." Atemu replied.

Mana had just giggled and stuck her tongue out at her friend as they literally danced the night away in each others arms, the only time they weren't dancing was when they paused to get something to drink and even then Atemu had kept his arm laced through her own or his arm around her waist. If Mana hadn't known better she would have thought Atemu was treating her like she was his date.

After that night the people had really begun to whisper. Mana had been able to ignore the whispering at first because people always whispered about her friend, he was after all the Pharaoh's only child. Back when he was younger they used to whisper, suggesting that he was weak and that was why he was always sick. Or that the gods were punishing Pharaoh for violating the statue of secrecy by uniting the two societies and that was why his son had been always so sick. But then Atemu stopped getting sick. The last time he had fallen ill at all had been just before he turned thirteen. And with Atemu entering puberty he had truly grown into a healthy, strong, not to mention very handsome young man. However, unlike before Mana had a much harder time ignoring the whispers because this time she heard her name being mentioned right there along with the Prince's.

After a week and a half and the whispering still hadn't stopped she had decided to talk to Atemu about it. They were just stupid rumors, she knew that, but still if they set people straight then everything would be just fine. However, much to Mana's confusion Atemu had no interest in setting anyone straight.

"Just ignore them Mana. You know as well as I do that the people have nothing better to do with their time than to make up stories and spread them around to whoever will listen. If we respond to their whispering we would be only adding fuel to the fire. We just need to ignore them Mana." Atemu had stated quite firmly.

Mana didn't agree with Atemu, but she let him have the final say on the matter. Which meant three months later when Mahad had cornered her to ask about the increased closeness between her and Atemu she honestly had no idea what to say about it. Atemu wouldn't discuss it and to be perfectly honest thinking about her and Atemu in _that way _made her blush scarlet. Mana was many things but she most certainly was not blind she could clearly see her best friend was growing up to be a very handsome man that would make some woman very happy. And in some of her happier dreams she would be lying if she didn't imagine that woman would be her. She wasn't the really to blame if Mahad read a bit too much into her blush when she had muttered that she had no idea what he was even talking about.

And it wasn't too long after that when the Pharaoh had brought up the idea that it was high time to make her and Atemu's courtship official. Based on the look she'd seen on Atemu's face he had been as flabbergasted as she was by his father's proclamation but like her Atemu also had practically remained silent on the subject other than muttering 'yes father.'

A week later after Aknamkanon had officially announced her and Atemu's courtship to the entire kingdom, both magical and non-magical alike, they had gotten into the largest fight she could ever remember with Atemu. All Mana had asked was if Atemu wanted to go for a walk, maybe see if they could find something fun to do. And Atemu had flipped out. He started yelling that he wasn't her boyfriend and he wasn't going to pretend that he was. To which Mana had foolishly shot back the question, 'well if that wasn't the case then perhaps you should have pointed that out to your father before he spread this story to the entire kingdom.' And of course things only spiraled from there. Atemu didn't say a single word to Mana for almost two weeks after that.

And then for some unknown reason Atemu came by her chambers after lessons had concluded for the day. He had asked if the two of them could just talk. So, Mana had let him in, "This is your family's palace after all, who am I to deny their crown prince access to any part of it." Mana had muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "And here I came over hoping that you and I would be able to talk about this like the civilized adults we are becoming." Atemu muttered darkly.

Mana rolled her eyes as well, "Well, if you've come all this way to apologize who am I to stop you? By all means, the floor is yours Atemu." Mana said.

Atemu sighed before he flopped down on Mana's bed, his red eyes locked on the ceiling. Mana hesitantly sat down on the bed beside him, waiting patiently for Atemu to finally say what was on his mind. Thankfully Atemu didn't keep her waiting for long. "You're absolutely right Mana, I do owe you an apology. I should not have shouted at you just like I also should have recognized that what was happening was just as much outside of your control as it has been my own. It is not your fault that we are in this whole complicated mess. If only I had not been such a coward and told my father the truth weeks ago when he'd asked about you neither of us would have ended up forced into this." Atemu said slowly.

Mana bit her lip slightly before she decided to just go for it. "So, what is the truth then?" Mana asked. She had a feeling she was not going to like what Atemu had to say, clearly based on their fight a few weeks ago unlike her Atemu did not harbor any secret crushes on her. But, at the end of the day Atemu was her friend and despite him clearly not returning her feelings for him she would continue to be the best friend to him she could possibly be.

Atemu sighed, "Over the past year I have come to a rather shocking realization about myself. I first noticed it when I was doing some hand to hand combat training with Hasan in the courtyard with the other soldiers. We had taken a break and while I was drinking some water I found my gaze drifting over to where Bahadur was training. I find myself almost I guess you could say entranced by the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he moved. I watched him for several minutes before he became aware of the beginnings of a problem. I upended the rest of my drink over my head before I forced myself to resume my training. And things only got my troublesome from there. The dancers and Harems that are near constants in this palace. They are without question beautiful women but I tried to find something truly attractive about literally any of them. Even the slightest thing so I could prove to myself the situation in the courtyard had been a fluke. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, looking at those girls, thinking about them in that way...no matter what I did nothing could get the reaction out of me that Bahadur had in the courtyard. And as much as it horrified me to recognize it, the truth was literally starring me back in the face. I am attracted to men." Atemu confessed softly.

Mana for her part was completely shocked, she certainly never would have guessed her friend preferred his own gender. But, with that realization Mana found that it would be much easier for her to accept that her and Atemu would never truly become a couple. And she would be able to live with that. "Atemu, if you prefer the company of your own gender then why haven't you told your father the truth about this. You know your father loves you Atemu and that he would support you in this. You have to tell him." Mana urged.

Atemu shook his head as he sat up, bearing his head in his hands. "No, Mana I can't tell him. My father can never find out about this. Hopefully with time I'll figure out a way to get over this. I just need more time to figure this out Mana." Atemu said, and she could clearly hear the slight pleading tone in her friends voice.

Mana bit her lip, "But Atemu, you said that you have been trying. Beside, you know that you could marry a man and that through the use of potions you two could even have your own biological children. As many as you wanted. It would be okay Atemu. Really." Mana said.

Atemu shook his head, "No, it wouldn't. Not really. Not if you look at this problem from the non-magical side of the coin. How would the world on the international stage explain that me and another man had a child of our own? We would have to drag a woman into the equation as cover. On the international stage I would never be able to stand with a man beside me. Not in public. And that just would not be fair, not to any of us. Like I said Mana, I just need to find a way to bury this." Atemu said, his voice firm with determination.

Mana sighed, "Then where does this leave the two of us Atemu? Your father has already declared that we are a couple even though we aren't. Even though you clearly have no interest in us being a couple." Mana said.

Atemu sighed once more, "I honestly don't know Mana. I really don't. Hopefully this will all resolve itself in due time. But, I guess the more I think about it if I have to pretend with someone I guess I would prefer to pretend with my best friend." Atemu said.

"And what if your father demands that this crosses the bridge from pretend to reality? What if they pressure the two of us to marry? Have children? How far are you willing to take this charade Atemu?" Mana asked.

Atemu just shrugged, "I don't know Mana. Hopefully in time I'll be able to answer that question for you. However, with any luck my father won't push the issue for a number of years yet, probably not until after I've earned my mastery and finished non-magical university earning my degree in International Relations. That will give us almost twelve years to figure out a back up plan." Atemu said.

Mana sighed, "Fine, Atemu. If you say so." Mana had conceded.

Mana shook her head forcing herself to focus back on the letter at hand.

_I know that you are frustrated with the situation and no doubt also stressing about the pressure that is being placed on you to lead the transfer students to completing your mission. And I know that the last thing that you want to be worrying about or thinking about is this pending mess with me. But, we really need to talk about this once again, it's been two full years since we last discussed the topic and both of us can recognize that we do not have the twelve years that you originally hoped we would have. _

_I still think you should confess the truth to your father Atemu but if you are unwilling to do that then you will have to accept that whether you like it or not I will be your wife come this summer. _

_Please Atemu write me back. I don't want to put off discussing all this with you until the winter holidays. _

_Your friend,_

_Mana_

XXXXXXXX

Aknamkanon sighed as he tried to stretch out his back as he gazed back over his son's letter that he had received several hours prior. He supposed he would need to reply back to his son and provide him with an update of his own.

_My dear son,_

_I am glad to hear that you and your classmates had a smooth trip up to Hogwarts and that your first week has gone at least somewhat smoothly for all of you. I know this mission is going a little bit on the slow side and I know this must be frustrating for you but all that I can urge is for you and the remaining transfer students to have patience. The information that you seek will come in time and based on what you have said you and your compatriots have set the stage beautifully to acquire the information that we seek. You merely must wait for the plans that you have in place to bear fruit. _

_As for my own work I have taken the information that you have provided and begun to do a little bit of digging on my own end. Today I made a trip to the British Ministry of Magic, heading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the hopes of securing permission to make a trip out to Azkaban prison to meet with one of the prisoner's there, specifically Lucius Malfoy as you had mentioned in your letter. The trip to the ministry was, I guess you could say, interesting at the very least. _

Aknamkanon sighed, interesting was certainly an understatement but then again he really should have known better than to just show up practically unannounced at the British Ministry of Magic office. He had hardly managed to make it down to the lifts before he had been intercepted by the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge both of which had been extremely curious about what Aknamkanon was doing in Britain. Fortunately, Aknamkanon had come prepared with his lie to explain his own business at the ministry that day, and he could use the truth regarding his son being a transfer student to Hogwarts this term to explain his presence in the country altogether.

"Ah, Minister Scrimgeour, what a pleasant surprise." Aknamkanon greeted.

Scrimgeour seemed to look Aknamkanon up and down, much like one would a bug that you were trying to determine if it needed to be squashed or not. "Pharaoh, I must say my undersecretary and I were most surprised to hear from the visitors desk that you were in the building and heading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement none the less. Is this not a matter that I would not be more suited to assist you with?" Scrimgeour asked briskly.

However, before Aknamkanon could even reply the ministers undersecretary had her own piece to say. "What the minister clearly means, as I am sure you must be aware Pharaoh, is that we find it quite odd that the head of another wizarding government would just waltz into our own government building without so much as sending us a courtesy owl. You must admit, this does look quite suspicious Pharaoh. Perhaps you would like to join us in the ministers office to discuss this matter further. Perhaps over a cup of tea." Umbridge said with her falsely sweet and condescending tone.

Akamakanon was quiet for a moment to give the impression of considering the undersecretary's offer, "I do apologize for the unexpected visit, however I really must speak with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement soon. I do have other important business to be conducting today that I cannot complete without visiting that office." Aknamkanon said firmly.

Umbridge's smile was almost predatory, "I'm afraid we really must insist on this matter Pharaoh. Now, if you would be so kind as to follow us. I assure this matter will not take long, we have no interest in keeping you from your other business Pharaoh." Umbridge replied.

Scrimgeour stepped to the side, indicating with his hand to the lift, "After you Pharaoh." The minister's tone, like his undersecretary's clearly demonstrating this was not a mere request.

The ride to the first basement level before Aknamkanon followed the pair out of the lift and down a rather plain hallway to the minister's office. The office itself was rather opulent containing a large Mahogany desk, a large fireplace as well as opulent leather chairs in front of the desk. Aknamkanon took the chair on the left, leaving Umbridge the chair on the right.

"Now Pharaoh, perhaps you could enlighten me, what business do you currently have here in Britain?" Scrimgeour asked briskly.

Aknamkanon nodded, "I understand why you would be interested in knowing. I am actually in Britain for two reasons. Just this past week I dropped my son off at Kings Cross Station, he was one of a handful of transfer students that was selected by the international confederation of wizards to attend Hogwarts this year. Since I was already going to be in Britain to do that I thought it would be most prudent to investigate a crime which we suspect a British Wizard committed while visiting my own country. I was in the ministry today to get permission to visit this wizard in Azkaban today." Aknamkanon said briskly.

Scrimgeour frowned, "You intended to go to Azkaban? Perhaps it would be more expedient if you were to provide us with the name of the wizard that you wish to question and we could have him brought to a holding cell here at the Ministry. I'm certain our aurors would be more than happy to grant you use of one of our interrogation rooms so that you may question the wizard." Scrimgeour said.

Aknamkanon shook his head, "I'm afraid that won't be necessary. As I said, I just have a few quick questions, no reason to put you through the trouble of transferring the wizard here to then have to transfer him back once more." Aknamkanon said. \

"Pharaoh, if you don't mind my asking, precisely which wizard is it that you wish to speak to in Azkaban?" Umbridge asked.

"I wish to speak to a wizard by the name of Lucius Malfoy regarding an incident that happened in July of 1995. As of this time he is merely a person of interest and I just need to ask him a few questions. Depending on his answers to those questions, my country might be contacting your office regarding this matter." Aknamkanon replied.

The predatory grin on Umbridge's face broadened, "And is it customary in your country Pharaoh, for the head of your country's government to interview persons of interest? I would have thought such matters would have been more appropriately delegated to someone whose time wasn't quite so valuable. Like your own Department of Magical Law Enforcement perhaps? You _do_ have such a department, don't you Pharaoh?" Umbridge inquired condescendingly.

Aknamkanon gave Umbridge a pointed look, "Undersecretary let me assure you my country most certainly **does** have a Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However, given the fact that I was already in country on other business I decided to make the most of my time and interview Lucius Malfoy before I return home. Now, if that would be all I really would like to speak with your Department of Magical Law Enforcement about arranging my trip out to Azkaban before it gets to be too late." Aknamkanon replied briskly as he rose to his feet. Scrimgeour and Umbridge both rose with Aknamkanon.

"We won't delay you further Pharaoh. My undersecretary will escort you down to see Madam Bones." Scrimgeour said gruffly as he held out his hand for Aknamkanon to shake, which he did.

"That won't be necessary Minister, I am certain I will be able to find my way." Aknamkanon replied.

"Nonsense, I really must insist. Besides, Dolores needed to head down there anyway. Its really no trouble." Scrimgeour replied.

"Now if you would follow me Pharaoh. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is on the fourth floor." Umbridge said sweetly as she held the door open for Aknamkanon. Aknamakanon nodded briskly to the minister before he strode through the door heading back to the lift.

"We'll take the Minister's private life Pharaoh, after all there is no reason for a person such as yourself to be crammed in among _ordinary _wizards." Umbridge replied as she pulled open the lift door and both entered.

"I thank you for the privilege however, I would have been just fine using the main lift." Aknamkanon replied.

The door to the lift closed and the life began to move before Umbridge spoke again, "Pharaoh, in your own backwater society where civilization is such a new thing it might be normal for a world leader to show up announced. But here, in civilized magical Britain I can assure it is not. And although the Minister may have bought your story about why you are here let me assure you that I found your answer to be most suspicious and I will be keeping a close eye on you. I will not tolerate any trouble coming from you or any of your compatriots. Conclude your business and return to the sand castle you call home Pharaoh." Umbridge hissed.

As Umbridge finished speaking the lift came to a stop on the fourth floor. Aknamkanon merely nodded to Umbridge before striding off the lift. "Thank you for your thoughts on the matter Undersecretary I shall of course keep your words in mind." Aknamkanon replied before he strode into Madam Bones office without waiting for a further reply from Dolores Umbridge.

_I spoke briefly with the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, as well as his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge however as it so happened our conversation ran a tad long and as a result I was not able to arrange a trip out to Azkaban today. It would have been dark by the time we arrived and I did not fancy spending the night out there. I have set up an appointment for this coming Monday and I will let you know what I have learned. _

_I love you my son. Never forget that. _

_-Aknamkanon_


	13. A not so helping hand

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Harry woke up bright and early Sunday morning, pulling back the drapes around his bed showed that the sun had no yet risen. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and slipped into the shower while he thought about what he had going on today. For starters he had Quidditch tryouts later today to try and assemble another champion team. On top of that he also needed to go and try and visit Hagrid.

Harry sighed as he thought about his first friend. The Half Giant that had told him that he was a Wizard and bought his beautiful owl for him. Hagrid perfectly embodied the muggle phrase 'gentle giant'. There wasn't a hair on Hagrids massive body that could hurt anyone. And Hagrids caring nature had, naturally, extended to include numerous magical creatures. No doubt Hagrid's love of magical creatures was spurred on by the mistrust he had dealt with over the course of his lifetime due to his creature heritage.

Hagrid had been giving him, Hermione and Ron a bit of the silent treatment this school year and Harry could easily guess why that might be. He, Ron and Hermione had all opted not to take Care of Magical Creatures after their OWLs. The problem came with figuring out _how _to convey their reasoning for not continuing to take Hagrids class.

Harry's reasoning, for himself, was really twofold. The first reason was that, despite Hagrid's heart being in the right place he really was not cut out to be a professor. Or at the very least not a Professor teaching young students about different magical creatures. Hagrid's talents would lay more in line with perhaps training Aurors or members of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures how to handle different beasts. Witches and Wizards who were not only already fully qualified but who would possibly have to encounter these different possibly dangerous creatures in their line of work.

And the second reason Harry had was, well, Care of Magical Creatures was not really going to help him achieve his goal of becoming an Auror one day. He had quite enough on his plate handling Transfiguration, Defense, Potions, Charms, that in combination with being named Quidditch captain, having private lessons with Dumbledore and trying to keep an eye on both Malfoy and the new transfer students Harry really didn't have time on his plate to focus on anything else.

Hermione, well, Harry didn't really know why Hermione didn't choose to take the class other than the fact like himself Hermione had a full course load taking Arithmacy and Ancient Runes in addition to the classes Harry and Ron were taking. In fact, come to think of it she was also still taking History as well. Hermione literally didn't have time in her schedule to take any more classes. _Not unless she went back to using the time turner again, and I'm pretty sure that is now impossible since we accidentally destroyed all of them during the battle at the ministry last June. _Harry mused.

Ron, well, if Harry had to guess Ron didn't really fancy taking on Care of Magical Creatures by himself and since neither Harry or Hermione had opted to take the class Ron certainly wasn't going to.

_There is nothing else to it. I'll have to go down and see Hagrid today and at least try to explain that I didn't choose not to take his class to hurt his feelings. _Harry vowed as he shut off the shower and headed out to towel off.

It was still quite early because Ron and Seamus were both still loudly snoring in their beds. Neville and Dean didn't snore, thankfully, but Ron and Seamus no doubt made enough noise to make that irrelevant.

Harry opened his trunk and began to rummage around for his Quidditch robes. Maybe some flying this morning would help him to clear his head before tryouts later today.

He had glanced at the sign up sheet for tryouts last night before heading to bed and been in for quite a surprise when he saw that practically the entire house had signed up to try out for the team. There had even been a few first year students who had signed up that Harry had had to pull aside and gently inform that they could not try out this year but that he would be more than happy to see them for tryouts next year.

On the bright side that would give him a lot more options to choose his team from. The more that tried out the more likely he would be able to find the best players in Gryffindor house which was what he needed to do as Quidditch Captain. But, to be perfectly honest Harry had no idea why Lavender Brown, for example, had chosen to tryout for Quidditch. And yes, Harry new that he was being particularly judgmental of his blonde haired classmate. But in Harry's honest opinion Lavender Brown was all about makeup and fashion. He honestly couldn't see her wanting to get herself all sweaty playing Quidditch. _But then again, who knows. Maybe she'll make a wicked Chaser. You never know. _Harry mused. He doubted it, but he'd give Lavender a chance just like everyone else.

Once Harry was dressed he grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk as well before closing it and slipping carefully out of his dorm. It was still very early and like he was expecting the common room was practically deserted. With one notable exception.

Harry paused briefly when he saw Hermione sound asleep on one of the comfortable sofa's in the Gryffindor common room. Harry sighed, he hadn't spoken to Hermione at all yesterday after he'd made the foolish decision to kiss her and to be perfectly honest he still had no idea what had come over him yesterday. He had come and hid himself in his dormitory and refused to come out. Hermione had even come up to the dorm once to talk and Harry, very maturely, had chosen to hide in the bathroom until Hermione had finally given up almost an hour later.

Clearly Hermione had not truly given up and instead had decided to camp out in the common room in the hopes of catching him should he try to sneak out early, which seemed to be exactly what he was doing. He could not help reaching out and gently brushing the hair from where it had fallen over her face. She truly was a beautiful girl. And unlike many of his classmates Hermione's beauty was not only skin deep.

Hermione wrinkled her brow as Harry's touch and Harry quickly withdrew his hand before he accidentally woke Hermione up. He straightened up and turned to head towards the portrait hole just in time to hear Hermione whisper, "Harry?"

Harry didn't hesitate to bolt out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. As soon as Harry made it out the main doors Harry mounted his broom and took to the sky it would be so much faster to get to the Quidditch pitch by broom than by foot and it would give Hermione less of an opportunity to try and corner him. Yes, he admitted he was being quite childish but in all honesty he had absolutely NO idea what he was supposed to say to Hermione. And until he was able to figure that out wouldn't it be in everyone's best interest if he just avoided her. Unless he wanted to risk accidentally saying the wrong thing and accidentally hurting her feelings. Or worse saying something that would ultimately end up costing him Hermione's friendship?

Once Harry had reached the pitch he began to casually weave his way around the hoops before going into a dive as his mind raced. What was he going to do about Hermione? Was Remus really right when he suggested that Harry actually _fancied_ her? That was preposterous...wasn't it?

Harry sighed as up pulled out his his dive, his feet lightly brushing the grass as he circled the pitch before diving down along the sidelines to weave through the various wooden structures where he and Malfoy had chased the snitch while being pursued by the rogue bludger in his second year. Harry finally emerged climbing quickly into the sky.

He knew that eventually he was going to have to talk to Hermione. No matter how much he might want to it was literally going to be impossible for him to avoid her forever. So, what exactly could he say? He had already apologized to Hermione for kissing her. That should certainly help things but...what else was there to say?

"Argh, this is so frustrating!" Harry shouted at the empty sky.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry whipped around on his broom to see Hermione standing down on the pitch glaring up at him. Even from this height he could see her beautiful brown eyes shining in anger and what also appeared to possibly be tears. He also noted, with a raised eyebrow, that Hermione had one of the school brooms resting against her shoulder.

"COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" Hermione shouted.

Harry sighed and forced himself to turn away from his friend and fly towards the goal posts. He wasn't ready to talk to Hermione yet.

"HARRY POTTER DON'T YOU MAKE ME COME UP THERE AFTER YOU!" Hermione shouted.

Hary snorted as he lazily flew around the hoops, Hermione was absolutely terrified of heights and hated flying with a passion. She would not willingly ever climb on a broomstick unless it was literally a life or death situation.

Harry had just finished looping through the final hoop and went to fly across the pitch towards the other goal hoops when to his shock he saw that Hermione had mounted the school broom and kicked off the ground. Hermione was flying towards him somewhat shakily and her arms were ramrod straight no doubt as a result of the terror Hermione was feeling. However, like the Gryffindor that Hermione was she wasn't going to let her fear of heights stop her from confronting Harry.

Harry pulled his broom to a stop as Hermione approached him. If Hermione was desperate enough to climb on a broom to have a go at him then he might as well face the music. Hermione awkwardly pulled her broom to a stop beside Harry's, the pair hovering about twenty-five feet in the air.

"What are you doing up here Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, "Don't you give me that Harry Potter you known full well what I'm doing up here. We needed to talk and this is the only way that I could get you to stop and listen to me." Hermione hissed.

Harry sighed, "And what did we need to talk about that was so urgent you couldn't wait until I was done flying? Wouldn't you prefer us to have this conversation on the ground?" Harry asked.

Hermione rose a hand clearly with the intent of striking Harry, however the movement made her broom wobble and Hermione latched back a hold of it before she even landed the strike. Harry lightly reached out and grabbed a hold of her broomstick with his other hand to help further steady it. "Of course I would want to have this conversation on the ground. But I know if I had waited you would go back to trying to avoid me and I'm tired of it. We are having this conversation even if it has to be up here." Hermione said as she choked back a sob.

Harry sighed, he was feeling like an utter and complete prat right now. "Hermione, what if I promised that if we landed now that you and I would talk. I promise I won't run away. That was wrong and very childish of me." Harry said.

Hermione starred at Harry for several seconds before she finally nodded. "Fine but you had better not go back on your word." Hermione said.

"I won't." Harry vowed as he helped Hermione to awkwardly turn her broomstick around. She really was not good on a broomstick, he noted with some mild bemusement that it was the only thing other than divination that he knew of Hermione was not good at. Hermiones knuckles were white as she squeezed the handle as tightly as she could in the hopes of not falling.

"Would it make you feel better Hermione if you climbed onto my broom and I flew us both down?" Harry offered.

Hermione gave Harry a sharp look, "You want me to climb off of my broom when we're **fifty bloody feet** in the air and onto your broomstick? Are you completely mad?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, "No, I'm not mad as far as I know. And you know that I wouldn't let you fall. It just might be easier than making you land on your own." Harry replied as he carefully moved his Firebolt closer to the Cleansweep 240 Hermione was flying, close enough that Harry's thigh brushed against Hermione's. He figured it was not in his best interest to tell Hermione that they were nowhere _near _fifty feet in the air.

Hermione hesitated for another brief moment before she nodded, "Okay." Hermione replied. Harry nodded before he firmly grabbed a hold of Hermiones right arm as she shakily let go of the broom, Harry quickly pulling her over onto his own broomstick, wrapping his arm securely around her waist to grab the broom handle. "Its okay Hermione. I've got you. Your perfectly safe." Harry whispered, his other hand still holding on the Cleansweep 240 as he expertly steered both brooms back to the ground.

Hermione had one hand firmly gripping his Firebolt and the other reached behind her holding tightly onto Harry's robes. Harry didn't mind as he gently landed allowing Hermione to scurry off the broom and back onto solid ground.

Harry nodded up towards the stands, "We can head up there to talk and with any luck we'll still have time to make it back up to the castle for breakfast." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Lead the way Potter. Can't risk you making another run for it." Hermione growled.

Harry couldn't help but chuckled as he made his way up into the stands taking a seat in Hermione's usual spot, setting both brooms on the ground at their feet. Hermione sat down beside him.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that was so important that you resorted to chasing me with a broomstick?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, "You know very well why I was chasing you. Its the same reason I've been trying to talk to you ever since you took off yesterday. We need to talk about what happened yesterday in the empty classroom." Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he looked away from Hermione his gaze resting on his knees, "Right. That." Harry muttered. What in the world was he supposed to say? I kissed you because I think I might fancy you. Yeah, that would go over _real _well.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, you're my best friend. We should be able to talk about what happened like the rational adults we nearly are." Hermione said.

Harry groaned, "Kind of hard to discuss things rationally when nothing about what happened yesterday is remotely rational." Harry said.

Hermione lightly rests her hand on Harry's knee, "What do you mean?" Hermione asks softly.

Harry groans once more, burying his head in his hands. "I mean exactly what I said Hermione. Nothing is making any sense right now. I'm so confused, its like I don't know which way is up anymore." Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "You could try and walk me through it. Perhaps the two of us could work through this together and figure it out. Just like we have with everything else." Hermione said.

Harry snorts, "Its not like we ever really figure out what's going on. Not really. We figured out that Dumbledore was hiding the stone, not who was after it. We didn't have the slightest clue who the heir of Slytherin was in our second year. I mean come on, we honestly believed Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin at one point. If that had been the case then the prat would have been proudly declaring that since day one. What better way to prove he's superior than to tell us that he's a founders heir. We didn't know about Pettigrew third year and I didn't have a clue about Lupin being a werewolf. Well...you did but that's beside the point. And fourth year none of us knew who entered me into the tournament. So, in reality its not like we actually figure anything out. **You **figure out puzzles, like the basilisk and lupin being a werewolf. But all I do is lead us into one dangerous situation after another. And last year I cocked it up so badly I almost got you killed. Hell, I DID get Sirius killed." Harry ranted.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry allowed her to draw him close as he buried his face into her chest. "What happened to Sirius was not your fault Harry. Neither was what happened to me. None of it was your fault. It was Voldemorts! He set the trap Harry, not you. You acted with the information that you had at the time and made the only decision you really could. Even knowing what I know now if I had to make the choice to follow you all over again I would Harry." Hermione said.

"But you shouldn't! Just like I shouldn't constantly be dragging you into danger. You deserve better than that. And what thanks do you get for everything you do for Ron and me? Ron treats you like a piece of garbage for him to snipe at whenever he's in a foul mood. That and as free homework help. And me? I push you away over a fucking broomstick Hermione? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Harry ranted.

"And you apologized about the broomstick. I've long since forgiven you for that." Hermione pointed out.

Harry groaned, "But that's not the point Hermione! The point is that you deserve better than the way Ron and I treat you. That nosy transfer student is right. Ron and I are terrible friends to you. We use you and abuse you and you let us." Harry shouted.

Hermione sighs, "You are an amazing friend Harry. To me your friendship is more than worth dealing with Ron sniping at me or dealing with you when you're being particularly moody. Or having to follow you into potentially dangerous situations. **You **are worth that to me Harry. More than worth it." Hermione says.

Harry falls silent for a moment much to his shame he feels tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes, "Why does everyone I love have to get taken away from me? What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked. His parents. Sirius. He may not have really cared about Cedric persay...but he had been a decent guy and even he wasn't immune to what Harry was almost considering dubbing 'the curse of Harry Potter'.

"You didn't do anything Harry. And you most certainly don't deserve this, not at all." Hermione said.

Harry falls silent as a few tears slide down his cheeks. He's thankful that his face is still buried in Hermione's chest so that she doesn't have to see him crying. The two sit there for several minutes with Hermione just holding Harry close before she speaks up, "What brought all this on Harry?" Hermione asks.

Harry sighs as he regretfully pulls away from Hermione, his hand swiping across his face to erase the remnants of his tears. "Like I said I'm going through some stuff in my head right now Hermione. Stuff that is such a chaotic mess right now that even a Legilimens wouldn't be able to make sense of it. And I do promise, eventually I will talk to you about it. About everything. Including what happened in the empty classroom yesterday. Just, just right now I can't because to be honest **I **don't know what is going on." Harry said.

Hermione nods, "Okay. I'll give you the time you need to figure it out Harry. But just know, that whatever it is you're trying to figure out. No matter what it is. I'm here for you." Hermione says.

Harry gives Hermione a smile, "And you will never know how much that means to me Hermione." Harry says before he rises to his feet. "And on that note you and I really need to be getting to breakfast. Got to fuel up for Quidditch tryouts today and I know you probably want to make a trek to the library to grab enough books to keep you entertained while tryouts are going on." Harry said.

Hermione chuckled, "You know me too well Potter. Well, what are you waiting for. Lead the way." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled as he reached down and grabbed the two broomsticks and led the way down from the stands and back up to the castle. Now all he had to do was figure out what the hell was going on between him and Hermione and everything would be solved. Simple right? Why did Harry have a feeling that this was going to be anything but.

XXXXXXXX

**Massster, massster wake up. **

Atemu groaned as he rolled over to come face to face with Apophis curled up in his bed beside his face, his beautiful hood flared as the snake looked at him, his tongue flicking out occasionally to sample the air.

**Why are you waking me up this early Apophis? Its Sunday which means I don't have any classes and it also appears that my asshole of a roommate has already left. I would love nothing more than to enjoy this time in peace. **Atemu replies.

**The blonde female has called a meeting in the common room and there are two owls that are pecking at your window master. You really must wake up. **Apophis replies.

Atemu sighs before he flops down onto his back before slowly rising to his feet and walking over to the window to let in the two owls, one of which he recognizes as his father's owl, Horus. The other looked like Mana's owl, which she had fondly named Chaos. Atemu takes both letters before the owls turn and fly back off, he sets Mana's letter aside while he settles down on his bed to open the letter from his father.

Atemu frowned at the mention of his father intending to head out to Azkaban. From what little Atemu had heard about the wizarding prison in Britain was that it was not a place you wanted to be. And that was without taking into account the presence of the Dementors. He just hoped that when his father did go to Azkaban that he was safe. That and that Kaiba's hunch about the Malfoys was correct, otherwise his father was going to be venturing out to that hellhole for no reason. _Because if something happens to my father because of Kaiba's hunch he'll pay for it. _Atemu thought to himself before setting the letter aside. He would reply to his father's owl later.

**Master, the others are gathering in the common room. **Apophis reminded him.

Atemu sighed before he climbed out of bed and headed over to his trunk, grabbing one of his turquoise robes out of his trunk and tugging it on. **I'm going, I'm going Apophis. **Atemu muttered before he held out his arm for the snake. Apophis chuckled as he slithered up Atemu's arm under his robe before wrapping his body around Atemu's bicep.

Atemu slowly made his way out into the common room, where sure enough the rest of the transfer students had gathered, including young Yugi who appeared to be dozing against his brother's shoulder.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Kaiba sniped from his spot across the common room.

Atemu shot him a glare before he dropped down onto the couch on Yami's other side. "Can I ask why we are having a meeting this early on a Sunday morning?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba smirked, "And here I thought that you Egyptians rose with the sun?" Kaiba replied.

"Shut it Kaiba." Atemu snapped back as he leaned back against the couch, his gaze drifted over to Mai who was standing in the center of the common room. "The floor is yours Mai. Please tell us why you needed to meet with all of us." Atemu said.

Mai gave at Atemu a smile, "Thank you hun, now as I'm sure some of you have heard today is the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts." Mai said.

"So? You woke us up to tell about some random house's Quidditch tryouts. Who cares?" Marik growled.

Mai frowned, "You should for one. For starters it isn't a _random_ team. Its Gryffindor house which is the house of Harry Potter, someone that we need to be keeping on an eye on because I would bet my life that Headmaster Dumbledore will certainly be telling _him _information about Voldemort. Information that we need to find out." Mai said.

"And? What does that have to do with their Quidditch tryouts?" Yami asked, his arm draped around his brother's shoulder as Yugi lightly snored.

"Are ya suggstin dat we scope out da competition? Cuz, if dats what dis is about den ya can count me in." Joey declared.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I could care less about Quidditch itself. Don't you all see...this is a golden opportunity for us to try and get closer to some of our targets. Harry Potter could be our ticket to solving this whole thing!" Mai declared hotly.

Atemu rolled a brow, "And you think us attending the tryouts will help us...how precisely?" Atemu asked.

Mai sighed, "It will give us an opportunity to socialize with some of our main targets outside of a classroom setting. Which is huge and something we really need to jump on early otherwise we might end up missing our chance." Mai said.

Yami shrugged, "Fine. If you are that adamant that we need to attend then I guess we will all go and watch." Yami said before he lightly shook Yugi's shoulder. Yugi frowned, "Ojīchan ga mō go-bu" (Five more minutes grandpa).

Yami sighed, "Yugi I'm not grandpa and you need to be waking up." Yami said.

Yugi slowly peeked an eye open before he sluggishly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Its too early to be awake." Yugi muttered.

Atemu chuckled, "We can agree on that but Mai can be quite the slave driver when she sets her mind to it and she has demanded that we are completely focused on our mission. So, lets head to the Great Hall and grab some breakfast." Atemu said.

"Besides Shrimp, its almost 7 in the morning, long past time for you to be getting up." Kaiba hissed.

Atemu frowned, "Don't you have a Pureblood dick to go suck?" Atemu asked as his eyes narrowed. It really was way too early to be dealing with Kaiba's bullying.

Kaiba slowly got to his feet, his blue eyes narrowed in anger as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, although the wand was still at his side. "I dare you to say that again Sennen." Kaiba growled.

Atemu got to his feet as well, his own wand also in his hand. "I said don't you have..."

"That's enough. Both of you. Your acting like a couple of bickering children." Yami interjected as he pushed his way between the pair.

Kaiba and Atemu continued to glare daggers at one another both almost daring the other to make the first move and kick off a duel between the two. A duel that was already long overdue. Mai strode forward and roughly grabbed Atemu by the arm and began to tug him over towards the common room entrance, "Come on mister tough guy, why don't you be a real gentleman and escort a lady down to breakfast." Mai commanded.

Atemu sighed before he shoved his wand back into his robe pocket just as Mai pushed open the entrance to the common room, "Of course." Atemu muttered.

Although, he couldn't help but smirk when he heard Marik whining about not being able to see a fight.

"So, do you really want to tell me what the big deal is about the Quidditch tryouts?" Atemu asked as they made their way down the Grand Staircase.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for an opportunity to make a big move on the case. And I think ensnaring Harry Potter's redheaded friend will be our ticket to all the information we could possibly need. And according to rumors he is a major Quidditch fanatic although only a mediocre player. There is no doubt he'll be at the tryouts today and if I play my cards just right I'll be able to snare his attention." Mai said.

Atemu rose a brow, "So, what you're saying is that you're going to seduce Potter's idiot friend and hope that Potter happens to share classified Voldemort information with him that you can worm out of him." Atemu said, "That sounds like a bit of a long shot to me."

Mai snorted, "Well, you could always snag the other friend. That way we'd have access to two sources close to Potter." Mai suggested.

Atemu sighed as they finally reached the Great Hall. "I'll keep that suggestion under advisement." Atemu said as he took his seat. He glanced up at the doors to the Great Hall to see that Potter and Granger had just walked in together. Mai did have a point that Potter was very close to his friends. Much closer to Granger than the redheaded idiot...Wesley or something like that. Maybe trying to get to know her better might be beneficial after all.

It didn't take much longer before the rest of the transfer students trudged down to breakfast although Yami and Joey both made a point to sit between Atemu and Kaiba much to Marik's still apparent disappointment.

Atemu ate his breakfast rather moodily however when he saw Granger leaving the Great Hall he immediately got to his feet.

Joey frowned, "An where da ya tink dat yer goin?" Joey asked as he swallowed his mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Atemu just shook his head, "There is something that I need to grab. That's all. I'll meet you guys down by the Quidditch pitch." Atemu said.

"You better be there hun!" Mai called out.

Atemu nodded as he began to walk away from the table, "Don't worry. I will be." Atemu called back.

Thankfully the corridors of Hogwarts were still pretty empty which made it very easy for Atemu to catch up with Hermione.

"Hey." Atemu called out as he managed to finally draw level with her.

Hermione paused for the briefest moment, an eyebrow raised before she continued on her way, "Can I ask why you are following me?" Hermione asked.

Atemu shrugged. What the hell was he supposed to say? The more time went by the more Atemu was coming to realize he was terrible at this spy stuff. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. The last time I saw you you looked pretty upset. So, I thought I might be a good idea just to touch base. That is what...friends do, right?" Atemu asked all the while internally wincing with every single word he spoke.

Hermione chuckled, "Friends huh? Isn't that a bit presumptuous of you? I don't know the first thing about you and you most certainly don't know anything about me." Hermione said.

Atemu snorted as he felt himself relaxing, talking to Hermione was certainly a lot easier than trying to catch Professor Snape in a slip up. "Well, I know a little bit about you. You're the sixth year Gryffindor Prefect and based on the rumors you are the top Hogwarts student, academically. I have also heard that your parents are non-magical. And I mean no slight by that. Just that I've heard it." Atemu said before giving Hermione a small smirk, "And can you honestly say that you don't know anything about me? A student of your caliber I would have thought paid attention at the opening feast where the headmaster gave a brief summary about all of us transfers. That means you at least know _something." _Atemu finished.

Hermione shrugged as she turned the corner before heading up to the second floor and into the library. "Well, you are halfway decent when it comes to brewing potions. And you were home schooled prior to coming here." Hermione said, "That doesn't exactly tell me much of anything about you."

Atemu nodded, "Fair enough. What would you like to know about me?" Atemu asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she made her way through the different library shelves, "For starters why don't you tell me why you decided to attend Hogwarts to begin with? It must be quite an adjustment after having been home schooled for the duration of your magical education." Hermione asked.

Atemu snorted, "Yes, it has most certainly been a major adjustment but not nearly as big as you must be thinking. Yes, I was home schooled but it wasn't like I was taking lessons by myself. There were many other students who had joined me for lessons in the capital. Home schooling in Egypt, which is where I'm from, is actually pretty common since either of the closest magical schools were quite a huge distance away. Over a thousand miles at least. Plus, when I was younger I used to get sick a lot. My father really didn't feel comfortable sending me such a far distance from home knowing that I wasn't in the greatest health." Atemu said.

Hermione nodded, "I suppose that makes sense why you would choose to be home schooled but that doesn't explain why you chose to attend Hogwarts this year. If anything, your answer says why you wouldn't have chosen to attend since Hogwarts is no doubt even farther away than the schools of magic you would have been considering attending." Hermione said.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Well, that proves that rumors of your intelligence aren't exaggerated. However, the piece of the puzzle you are missing is the involvement of the International Confederation of Wizards. The international Confederation of Wizards invited me to attend Hogwarts as part of an elite group of students my own age. Apparently they wanted to take another stab at building a greater sense of International Magical Cooperation after the mess of the Tri-Wizard tournament. And when you are chosen, specifically, for something like that. It really is hard to say no." Atemu said.

Hermione nodded, "Right. And the entire purpose of the Tri-Wizard tournament was to make friends. So, your saying that is what the purpose of the transfer students is too?" Hermione asked.

Atemu nodded, "Basically, that's it in a nutshell. Of course the ICW also emphasized that we would be able to study with some of the greatest Wizarding minds in the world. I think that was their way of talking up their Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster Dumbledore. But regardless...here I am." Atemu said.

Hermione nodded, "Well, the ICW does have a point. Headmaster Dumbledore is a great wizard. He's a brilliant Alchemist and he did defeat Grindewald in 1945, he also discovered the 12 uses of Dragons Blood..." Hermione began to list off.

Atemu snorted, "And if I really just wanted to read a summary of the Headmaster's achievements I'd track down one of his Chocolate Frog Cards." Atemu said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of haha, but seriously. I was just pointing out that the ICW was not exaggerating when they said that Headmaster Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard." Hermione said.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "He also doesn't teach any classes so their big pitch about us being able to study with him is a lie." Atemu said.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you have a point there." Hermione said as she came to a stop and began scanning the books on the shelf.

"Is there a particular potion you are looking for reference material on?" Atemu asked.

Hermione gave Atemu a questioning look, "What makes you think I'm looking for a particular potion?" Hermione asked.

Atemu shrugged, "Well, I'm sure you already finished your essay for Professor Slughorn so the fact that you are browsing the potions section of the library means you are looking for just a general volume." Atemu said.

"Oh? And what book would you suggest I read Mr Potions Expert?" Hermione asked.

"You can check out Potions of Sekhem if this library has a copy of the text. It was a great reference book that I read probably a couple dozen times over the years. If the library doesn't have a copy I can get you one. I'd give you my own but the spine is breaking from over use, repair spells can only do so much, and the margins are covered in notes I've made." Atemu said.

Hermione frowned, "Potions of Sekehm...I've never heard of that book before." Hermione said as her eyes scanned the shelves. Atemu stepped a bit closer to Hermione as he also scanned the shelves looking for the title.

"Its a potions text that specifically focuses on brewing antidotes and how to break down the components of a poison in order to create the antidote needed. It also delves a lot into the use of healing in potions. Like I said, its a good text." Atemu said.

Hermione gave Atemu a look, "You really enjoy potions, don't you?" Hermione asked.

Atemu nodded, "I do. Potions is probably my favorite subject although I do also enjoy transfiguration. If I had to choose a mastery I'd probably lean towards getting a mastery in potions before I'd go for one in Transfiguration. What about you? Which subject do you want to specialize in?" Atemu asked.

Hermione sighed, "Potions is great. Don't get me wrong. Its without a doubt one of the most useful subjects taught here at Hogwarts. Charms and Defense probably round out the top three most useful classes, no offense meant to Professor McGonagall. But, I would actually like to I guess specialize more in Care of Magical Creatures, if that makes any sense." Hermione said.

Atemu rose a brow, "And unless I missed it I wasn't under the impression you were taking that class time term." Atemu said.

Hermione snorted, "That's because I'm not. That doesn't mean I'm not passionate about the topic, because I am. I'm not looking to become a Magizoologist or anything like that. What I want to do is work on helping to improve the rights of sentient beings in magical Britain. And in order to do that I need to have a better grasp on the creatures themselves. And nothing against Professor Hagrid...he just, isn't isn't the most qualified person to teach me what I need to learn." Hermione said.

Atemu chuckled, "Then why on earth are you looking for a potions book to study? Why not grab a book on Centaurs or Merpeople to begin your research." Atemu said, pausing briefly before his eyes lit up as an idea struck, "Or better yet. Grab a book on Merpeople that you can read and next Saturday morning meet me by the black lake." Atemu said.

Hermione frowned as she walked out of the potions section and into the section on Care of Magical Creatures, "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you want me to meet you next Saturday by the Black Lake?" Hermione asked.

Atemu just shook his head, "Because, what better way to learn about Merpeople than to ask them yourself? And since neither of us speak Mermish the only way to talk to the Merpeople would be to go down to the bottom of the black lake and ask them ourselves." Atemu said.

"Hermione! There you are."

Hermione and Atemu both glanced up to see Harry jogging towards them, his Firebolt resting against his shoulder as he ran.

"No shouting in the library Mr. Potter." Madam Pince called out, ironically shouting herself.

Harry paused briefly before muttering, "Sorry Madame Pince. Won't happen again." Before he jogged up to the pair. "I've been looking for you Hermione. I thought you said you were just going to grab a book real quick." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes in what Atemu was guessing was fond exasperation. "Yes Harry. Sorry, Atemu and I got distracted talking about what we want study after we finish our magical educations. I didn't realize we'd been gone so long." Hermione said.

Atemu noticed that Potter frowned as Hermione mentioned that the two of them had been talking. If Atemu didn't know any better he'd have thought that Potter was jealous of Atemu spending time with Hermione.

"I'm glad you had a nice time talking to him Hermione, but we really need to be getting down to the pitch. It will leave a bad impression if the Quidditch captain starts of the year by being late to his own tryouts." Harry said.

Hernione rolled her eyes once again as she made her way up to the counter to check out the book she'd grabbed on Merpeople. "You didn't have to escort me down to the pitch Harry. You know better than anyone that I can find the Quidditch pitch just fine on my own." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, "Not the point Hermione. Now come on, hurry up. We're going to be late." Harry said.

Madame Pince finished checking out Hermione's book and handed it back to her and Hermione stowed it in her bag before she allowed Harry to tug her out of the library, with Atemu following behind the pair a few paces.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and locked gazes with Atemu. "As for what we discussed earlier. Yes. I'll meet you tomorrow morning." Hermione said.

Atemu nodded, grinning. His grin brightened as Potter shot him a dark look over his shoulder, "I look forward to it. I'll see you then." Atemu replied.

Atemu watched as Potter finally succeeded in tugging Hermione away from him. But as far as Atemu was concerned in the end it was mission accomplished. He was certainly getting closer to Hermione and if Mai's theory was correct if Dumbledore told Potter anything important then he would more than likely share that information with his friends. All he and Mai had to do was make sure that Potter's friends then shared that information with them.

And it was with that thought in mind that Atemu made his way down to the Quidditch pitch to join the rest of the transfer students.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry managed to drag Hermione out of the castle before he quickly mounted his Firebolt, pulling Hermione onto the broom with him. Hermione frowned as she tightly grabbed a hold of Harry's robes as he kicked off from the ground with no warning.

"Harry! What in Merlins name are you doing?" Hermione shouted as she tightened her hold on Harry's robes.

A tiny part of Harry felt terrible about dragging Hermione onto the broom with him especially since he knew that Hermione had a huge fear of heights. But another much larger part of Harry that was currently in full control was furious that Hermione had once again completely ignored his warning and was alone with the transfer student. _What's next private tutoring with Malfoy? _Harry mused darkly.

"I told you we were going to be late to tryouts. This is the quickest way to the pitch." Harry said as he zipped through the air.

"And I told you that you didn't have to wait for me! I would have come later." Hermione said and Harry could feel that she had actually buried her face in the back of his robes, close enough that he was actually able to feel her mouth moving as she spoke.

"So, why exactly are you meeting up with that transfer student tomorrow? Where are you meeting?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it isn't that big a deal. Atemu is just helping me out with a project. That's all." Hermione said.

"Oh? And this isn't a project that Ron and I can help you with? Or did you forget while you were too busy flirting with that foreigner that unlike the transfer student Ron and I are actually your friends." Harry growled.

Harry could feel how Hermione abruptly sat up before she seemed to remember where she was and clung tightly to Harry once more, "And since when do you get to dictate who my friends are Harry Potter? Last I checked you and Ron don't own me. If I want to spend time with Atemu then damn it Harry I am allowed to. I don't need your permission!" Hermione growled.

"Can't you see! He's dangerous Hermione. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry shouted.

"And just because you don't seem to like him doesn't automatically make him dangerous Harry. I happen to think that Atemu is a nice guy and I will be spending time with him and you cannot stop me Harry Potter." Hermione growled right back.

Harry was quite honestly at a complete loss for what to say before he went into an abrupt dive. Hermione screamed as she clung tightly onto Harry as he dove before pulling up the broomstick less than a foot above the ground beside the Quidditch stands. There was a small amount of applause that Harry could hear about the well executed dive but Harry ignored it. Although that fact the he could literally feel Hermione shaking as she let go of him and climbed off the broom didn't make him feel any better.

"Hermione...wait I..." Harry called out.

Hermione paused briefly before sending Harry a dark look over her shoulder, "Save it Potter. I don't want to hear it." Hermione growled before she darted up into the stands and Harry could clearly see that there were tears in Hermione's eyes.

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione took her seat in the stands and pulled out a library book from her bag. Immediately burying her nose in the text. She didn't even seem to be acknowledging Neville when he took a seat beside her. Harry sighed before he turned and trudged onto the pitch. The sooner these trials were over the sooner he could try and talk to Hermione and get this whole mess sorted out.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention please!" Harry called out, having to shout in order to be heard over all the hopeful Quidditch players who had turned up to tryout. After a few moments of the ruckus later Harry whipped out his wand and cast Sonorus on himself. "OI! EITHER YOU LOT CAN SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR GO SIT IN THE STANDS!" Harry's magnified voice shouted, echoing around the Quidditch pitch. He did manage to achieve his goal and the Quidditch hopefuls did finally fall into line.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying even if you managed to make the team last year does not mean that you will automatically be selected this year as well. All positions are open." Harry said.

"Even Seeker?" Someone called out from the back of the crowd.

Harry snorted, "Yes, even Seeker. I welcome anyone to tryout who thinks they can beat me to the snitch. I want what everyone else here wants and that is the best team possible so we can make that Quidditch cup trophy a permanent fixture in Professor McGonagall's office." Harry replied. He paused briefly for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, now I would like everyone who plans on trying out for Chaser to come and stand over here. Beaters here in the middle. Keepers over here and Seekers right here." Harry said, indicating with his hand where he wanted the different students to assemble.

The largest group of hopefuls was of course for the Chaser position, with a massive forty-five hopeful chasers turning up for tryouts. There were ten perspective beaters on the pitch and only two trying out for keeper. Despite the razzing from earlier it appeared that Harry was going to be maintaining the position of Seeker unopposed.

Harry sighed, this was going to take all day. "Alright. I want the chasers to divide into five groups of nine and then after I give the signal I want each group to make two laps around the Quidditch pitch. Just so I can get a general that everyone can fly. Then we'll go from there." Harry said. The perspective chasers divided themselves into groups of nine quickly enough before Harry gave the signal for the first group to take to the air.

The first group was not in the air for very long, the group in question consisted almost entirely of second years and two stubborn first years who had not heeded Harry's advise about waiting until next year to tryout. The two first years had only managed to hover for a few moments before they came crashing back down to the ground. It was abundantly clear that they had only attended a single lesson with Madame Hooch and didn't know the first thing about actually flying. The second years in the group managed to fair only a little bit better. They managed to stay in the air but they were clearly not very comfortable on their brooms and two of them actually crashed into the goal posts instead of rounding them.

"Thanks. Alright next group." Harry called out once the last of the first group had all awkwardly landed...or in a couple of cases crash landed back onto the pitch. The second group mainly consisted of a group of giggling girls who didn't seem to take flying that seriously. Harry gripped his wand in frustration as he watched the girls goofing around as they flew.

"EITHER TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OR GET OFF THE PITCH!" Harry shouted at the group.

The group of girls continued to giggle although a handful of the girls did, thankfully land before heading up into the stands.

"THANK YOU!" Harry growled as he watched them make their way off the pitch before he turned his attention back onto the remaining of the Quidditch hopefuls, "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO ISN'T SERIOUS ABOUT TRYING OUT FOR QUIDDITCH? IF SO GET OFF THE **PITCH**!" Harry shouted.

Once the girls had headed up into the stands Harry was able to get back on with the tryouts. After another hour worth of Chaser drills Harry finally had managed to wheedle the 45 chaster hopeful down to what would hopefully be a powerful trio of chasers. Katie Bell, a teammate of Harry's since he had been a first year had managed to breeze through the trial. Ginny Weasley was another bright spot in the trial. The real surprise turned out to be when Lavender Brown of all people, managed to score the final spot as Chaser.

"Alright, next up we're going to be holding tryouts for Beater. So, everyone who is going to tryout mount your brooms." Harry called out.

Thankfully the Beater tryouts didn't take nearly as long as the Chaser tryouts had and Harry ended up selecting his dorm mate Seamus Finnegan as one beater and a fourth year by the name of Dennis Peakes as the new Gryffindor Beaters. They weren't as good as Fred and George were, not even close and no amount of practice would enable to them to be as good as a set of twins who more often than not seemed like two halves of the same person. But, they were the best the Gryffindor had to offer and that would have to be good enough.

"Alright, and last up we have our keepers. Can I have both keepers up at the hoops and Chasers could you three help me out with this?" Harry asked.

The three chasers mounted their brooms before joining Harry up in the air. "Alright, well the only way to really test our prospective keepers is by trying to get the Quaffle past them. So, this tryout will be pretty simple. The chasers will take ten shots at each keeper. Keeper who blocks the most shots will be the new Gryffindor keeper." Harry said.

Ron nodded grimly before he flew off to his set of goal hoops while Seventh year Cormac McClaggin flew in front of the other set.

The tryout for Keeper seemed to be a really close race. Both keepers had managed to block nine shots and it was McClaggin's turn yet again. Ginny and Katie were tossing the Quaffle back and forth rapidly as they flew across the pitch, barreling down on McClaggin. McClaggin had his eyes locked on the Chasers as he followed each of their movements. Ginny suddenly dropped the Quaffle down to Lavendar Brown who took a shot at the right goal hoop.

McClaggin was diving towards the hoop before suddenly he swerved, heading back towards the middle hoop.

Lavendar's shot soared through the right goal hoop leaving a scowling McClaggin with a total of 9 saves. Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what had just happened. McClaggin should have had that last shot. Either he had suddenly decided that they were going to fake him out...or he looked like he had been confunded. But that was ridiculous.

The chasers once again were zipping across the pitch as they flew towards Ron. The Quaffle practically a blur. They were approaching the goal hoop and Ginny once again dropped the Quaffle down to Lavendar. Ron immediately went to dive in order to block Lavendar's shot only Lavendar didn't take the shot. She instead flipped the Quaffle back over to Katie who was perfectly in line with the center hoop.

Ron quickly turned his broom around, arms outstretched to try and block the shot. And by a stroke of sheer luck he managed to knock the Quaffle with the end of his broomstick, barely knocking it away from the hoop. Leaving the final tally at Ron 10 and Cormac 9.

Harry flew up to his friend and clapped Ron on the shoulder in congratulations. Ron had earned it and hopefully he'd managed to pick up some confidence over the summer so they wouldn't have a repeat of the game against Slytherin from last year.

"Alright everyone. Great Job. Now, I'll see all of you back on the pitch Wednesday at 6 for practice. We have our work cut out for us if we're going to be ready for our first game against Slytherin on the 1st of November." Harry said.

Harry with the help of Ginny and Ron got all of the equipment picked up from the tryout and they carried it back to the storage room before heading back towards the castle. Ron spotted Hermione first who appeared to be already making her way back up to the castle.

"Hey Mione! Did you see that? I made keeper!" Ron called out as he jogged up to Hermione, slinging his arm around her shoulders as he caught her. Harry and Ginny jogging up to the pair as well.

"Congratulations. I guess. Glad you and Harry will have something to keep yourselves occupied. Means I'll have plenty of time to study by myself." Hermione grumbled.

Ron frowned, "And what is that supposed to mean? Didn't you see how awesome I was? I blocked all ten shots." Ron said.

Hermione snorted, "And based on what I saw your opponent should have also blocked the last shot. But he missed. Convenient isn't it. But, it doesn't matter you and Harry got what you wanted. I hope your happy." Hermione said.

Harry frowned as he pushed his way past Ron to catch a hold of Hermione's arm, "Now what is that supposed to mean Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"You know exactly what it means Harry. Difference is that you don't seem to care. You are the captain and you and I both know that last shot wasn't right. The right thing for you to have done would have been to question it. Have given McClaggen a redo. But, no you didn't. You chose to ignore what was right in front of your face because it meant that your friend was the one who made the team. I can't help but wonder...would you have done the same thing if it had been Ron whose last save had been messed up?" Hermione asked.

Harry's frown deepened, "Did you confund McClaggen?" Harry asked as he felt his temper begin to rise, "Is this some sort of sick test of yours? Huh Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No. I didn't. As if I would care who ended up on the team. But if I **had **been testing you Harry. You failed." Hermione hissed before she yanked her arm away from Harry and marched back into the castle.

"Bloody mental that one. I've been telling you." Ron declared as he watched Hermione head back into the castle.

Harry sighed, "And as much as I don't want to. I'm sadly beginning to agree you may have a point Ron." Harry muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on. Let's head inside and celebrate with all of our new teammates." Ginny said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That sounds great Ginny. Only one small problem with that, the vast majority of Gryffindor house didn't make the team. I don't think a lot of people will be in a very celebratory mood." Harry said.

Ginny sighed, "Fine. You have a point." Ginny said.

"Hey!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny came to a stop. Harry turned, frowning as he saw the transfer students approaching. The tall Russian witch with the long blonde hair was at the front of the group and she came to a stop beside the trio. "Just wanted to congratulate all three of you on making the team. And...its Ron, isn't it?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it is. Ron Weasley." Ron said, his ears turning the faintest shade of pink as he spoke.

"Well Ron, I'm Mai. Anyway, I just wanted to say Ron that last save you made at the tryout was absolutely brilliant. I can tell you will make a brilliant keeper." Mai said.

Ron seemed to puff out his chest at the praise, "You're right. I'll be the best keeper Hogwarts has ever seen." Ron said.

Harry winced.

Mai grinned, "Based on what I saw today, I don't doubt it. Anyway, see you around cutie." Mai said before she and the other transfer students made their way past and into the castle.

Harry frowned as he saw Atemu walking past, "Hey, Sennen!" Harry called out.

Atemu came to a stop, turning to give Harry his attention. "What is it Potter?" Atemu asked briskly.

Harry was quiet for a moment as he visualized with his mind the snake that Atemu was. "**Stay away from Hermione. I'm warning you." **Harry hissed.

Atemu rose a brow in questioning before he replied, "**Are you trying to threaten me Harry Potter?" **Atemu hissed in response.

Harry shook his head, "**No. I'm promising you. Stay away from Hermione or so help me. You'll regret it. You'll learn the hard way why Lord Voldemort is afraid of me." **Harry hissed.

Atemu snorted before he turned away from Harry to head back inside, "I'm not afraid of you Potter." Atemu called out, speaking English once more.

Ron frowned as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, "What the bloody hell was that about mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Come on, lets head inside. I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." Harry said before he led the way back into the castle heading for the Great Hall. And as terrible as it might have sounded Harry was dead serious. He was tired of losing people he cared about. If Atemu wanted to play with fire and end up hurting Hermione then Harry had warned him.

If he hurt Hermione Harry swore that he would kill him.


	14. The Underwater City

Chapter 13: The Underwater City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Atemu woke up bright and early on Saturday morning and quickly scampered out of bed. Kaiba, who apparently was awake reading scowled at him.

"Apparently you _can _rise with the sun." Kaiba growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he tugged open his trunk and began to rummage around before he pulled out the black tank top and a pair of swim trunks and quickly got dressed. Last night before he'd gone to bed Atemu had made a point to work on revising his bubble head charm to make absolutely sure he was going to be able to cast it. Transfiguration would be useless if he and Hermione were going to be _talking _to the merfolk that lived in the Black Lake and Gilliweed, although helpful would only give them a finite time limit to locate the merpeople and to ask all the questions Hermione had no doubt spent the last week compiling.

Once Atemu was dressed he made sure to cast an impervious curse on Apophis. With the snake transformed Atemu was pretty certain he'd be safe regardless but he didn't want to take the chance that Apophis got too cold with him spending an extended period of time underwater.

"I didn't think Egyptians even knew how to swim. Do me a favor and drown." Kaiba growled.

Atemu chuckled quietly to himself as he slowly made his way to the door, his hand resting on the door frame, his body already tensing to sprint out of here. "You know Kaiba, with the way you keep sniping at me soon people are going to be thinking that the pureblood dick you are wanting to suck is mine." Atemu said before he whipped himself around the door frame and sprinted across the common room.

"COME BACK HERE SENNEN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kaiba shouted.

Atemu was still laughing as he made his way out the front door and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Him and Kaiba dueling when he got back may very well be unavoidable but at this point, the jab was way too worth it. The only thing Atemu regretted was he didn't get to pause long enough to see the look on Kaiba's face when he'd made that comment.

Atemu slowly made his way across the grounds, heading over to the Black Lake. Hogwarts students were fortunate that they lived in a place that was surrounded by so many different magical creatures. Because, other than Apophis really, Atemu didn't get to see a lot of magical creatures on a regular basis back home. He'd seen a couple of sphinx's in his life but other than that there weren't really that many. Not like the huge number of them that the Hogwarts students could potentially encounter.

Atemu sat down on the edge of the bank, looking out over the impressive lake. It was certainly one of the larger bodies of water he'd seen. It looked like it was wider than the Nile river was, or at least wider than most points of the Nile river, since he couldn't see the other side of the Black Lake. Then again, the more Atemu thought about it the early morning mist might be part of the reason he couldn't see the opposite bank.

Atemu was drawn from his musings by the arrival of Hermione Granger. Atemu slowly climbed to his feet just as Hermione shrugged off her robe, revealing her simple one piece swimsuit and a pair of black shorts providing further coverage.

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it Hermione. I wasn't sure that Potter was going to let you." Atemu commented lightly.

Hermione scowled, "Harry does not get to dictate what I do or don't do. Nor whom I get to do or not do things with." Hermione muttered darkly.

Atemu shrugged, "Perhaps he's just trying to look out for you." Atemu suggested although to be perfectly honest he didn't particularly care other than the fact that if Harry and Hermione weren't on speaking terms then that meant that Harry wouldn't be able to share any vital information about Voldemort with her.

Hermione snorted, "I'm sure that's what his macho man teenage mind tells him he's doing. But all he's really doing is starting to get on my nerves because damn it! I am 17 years old, and just as capable as he is if not more so to defend myself. I don't need him trying to babysit me." Hermione growled before continuing, "You don't see him telling Ron who he can or cannot talk to. You don't see Harry scolding RON for talking to that Russian transfer student who keeps making doe eyes at him. No, but Harry practically has a conniption if I exchange more than a simple greeting with you WITH WITNESSES, and lets not get started on if I was unsupervised with you for more than a couple of seconds." Hermione hissed.

Atemu shrugged once more, "I honestly don't know why your friend does that. Truly I don't. Then again, guys relationships with girls can get complicated and just plain messy even if they are just friends and you don't try to bring love and sex into the equation." Atemu said.

Hermione turned and gave Atemu a funny look, "Are you telling me that you have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

Atemu snorted, "Fiance actually. We're supposed to be getting married this coming summer after I return home." Atemu replied before he smirked at Hermione, "Why are you acting like that is such an unbelievable fact?" Atemu asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. You just, well you've never mentioned her before now. Not that you and I have had a lot of opportunity to talk before this." Hermione said.

Atemu just shook his head, "It's complicated, like I said. A complicated mess of my own creation, true, but still complicated all the same." Atemu said before deciding to just plow ahead, "Now, the real question is why does Harry's behavior seem to bother you as much as it does?" Atemu asked slowly.

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she gazed out at the black lake. "I honestly don't know why. It just, Harry just gets on my nerves." Hermione said.

Atemu snorted, "You know, I don't really think that I believe you." Atemu said.

Hermione turned to face Atemu, frowning. "Oh? And why not?" Hermione asked, her tone tinged with accusation.

Atemu shrugged, "Lets be realistic. As smart as you are Hermione you have to have at least some idea of why Harry gets on your nerves so much. I never said you have to tell me why he does. You could say that you don't feel comfortable sharing that with me and we'll leave it at that. But, I don't believe for one second that you don't know the answer." Atemu said.

Hermione blushed, "Okay. So, I might have _some _idea of why. But that doesn't matter. Now, I thought the whole reason we were meeting up was to go and meet the merpeople." Hermione said.

Atemu nodded, "I'm ready to go whenever you are. You do know the bubble head charm, right?" Atemu asked.

Hermione nodded, "I do. I also reviewed it over the last few days." Hermione confirmed.

"Excellent, then let's go do this." Atemu said before he slipped off his shoes and slowly stepped into the water. The water was chilly, Atemu noted as he continued to slowly step deeper into the water, goosebumps already appearing on his skin. Hermione followed a short ways behind him.

"You do know how to swim, right?" Hermione asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I did learn how to swim as a child. I practiced in the pool at the palace." Atemu said, smiling slightly when he briefly thought back to the found memories.

Hermione snorted, "I forgot that you are supposed to be some sort of prince or something like that." Hermione said.

Atemu nodded, "I am. And my father is the Pharaoh in Egypt and my family is directly descended from a long line of Pharaoh's. A fact that we are quite proud of." Atemu said.

"And you are going to become Pharaoh after him?" Hermione inquired.

Atemu nodded once more, "I will yes, although that will no doubt be several years away from now. I will finish my magical education as well as some of my non-magical studies that I have been focusing on. I also intend to earn at least one mastery and at least a bachelors degree in international relations." Atemu said.

"You certainly sound like you'll be busy." Hermione said.

"It might be a good idea to cast a warming charm too. We'll be underwater for quite awhile and the charm will help take some of the edge off." Hermione suggested.

Atemu nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." Atemu replied before he cast the warming charm on himself. The charm itself would do little more than keep off the worst of the cold and would slowly wear off but, as Hermione said it would definitely help.

Atemu nodded as he came to a stop, the water was now waist deep, which meant it would probably be a good idea to cast their charms now before they had to begin swimming. Atemu pulled out his wand and cast the Bubblehead charm, a quick glance behind him revealed that Hermione had cast the charm as well. Atemu stowed his wand before he dove down into the water.

Despite the warming charm the water was still cold, but thankfully his body was adjusting to the temperature better while he was completely submerged than it had been while he was wading into the water. Hermione swam up beside him so she was now level with him.

"So, in all of your planning Atemu, did you ever happen to find out where precisely in the Black Lake the merepeople's village was locate?" Hermione asked.

Atemu shook his head, "No, I did not. But judging by the smirk on your face you at least have some idea of where to find the merefolk." Atemu said.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, follow me. Harry said the merefolk live in the middle of the lake. He also said its about a 30 minute swim to get there." Hermione said, she glanced back over at Atemu before adding, "Technically I've been there before, when I was a hostage in the Tri-wizard tournament. But, I was in an enchanted sleep so I didn't actually get to see anything." Hermione said.

"Then we had better get a move on then." Atemu replied before he started swimming out towards what appeared to be much deeper water. Hermione continued to swim beside him, her wand in her hand.

"Just be careful. Harry also said that this lake is home to a lot of Grindylows. Nasty things." Hermione cautioned.

Atemu nodded, his wand slipping back into his own hand. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to keep a lookout for any. We don't have anything like those back home." Atemu said.

Hermione snorted, "No, I don't see why you would be encountering an abundance of water demons when you live in a desert." Hermione replied.

The two continued to swim on, keeping their eyes and ears peeled both for signs of the merefolk they were seeking as well as any other potential dangers they might encounter while on their quest.

XXXXXXX

Harry was laying on his four poster bed starring moodily up at the ceiling. He had been awake for almost an hour now and still had not bothered to get up quite yet and had instead decided to take advantage of the relative silence to try and think about some of the problems he was currently trying to address.

Problem number one: What the hell is Draco Malfoy up to? And while we are at it, why the hell does he keep vanishing off the Marauders Map?

Harry sighed, his gut was telling him that was a big problem and if he was a betting man he would guess that Draco Malfoy was mixed up with Voldemort and more than likely had gotten himself marked as a Death Eater over the summer. Which meant that if he was up to ANYTHING then Harry really needed to be on top of it.

Problem Number two: The Transfer Students

Harry frowned once more before he abruptly sat up in bed. Hermione and Ron may not agree with him but as certain as Harry was the Draco was up to something he was even MORE certain that the transfer students were up to no good. Especially that punk Sennen. Not only was he a freaking Parselmouth but he also walked around carrying a venomous snake with him. The only other person that Harry knew of that traveled around with a venomous snake was Voldemort. The fact that another dark wizard was here at Hogwarts and had close contact with his friends really had Harry on edge.

Problem Number three: Hermione

Harry sighed, now if his relationship with Hermione wasn't the biggest most aggravating mess he had no idea what could possibly top it. For starters she hadn't spoken to him for the majority of the week all because Ron made the Quidditch team. That was completely idiotic. Ron was a good keeper and Harry was more than happy to have him back on the team this year and hopefully his confidence will be boosted so that he won't choke when they have their first match against Slytherin this year. And worse still she had made some mysterious plans with the evil dark wizard Sennen to do something today. Something that she outright refused to tell him. She wouldn't tell him when she was meeting Sennen or even WHERE they were going to be meeting. How the bloody hell was he supposed to keep an eye on her and keep her safe if she wasn't willing to meet him at least half way on it?

Harry moodily threw the covers off and ripped open the curtains before he started rummaging through his trunk and dug out the Marauders Map. If he kept an eye on the map today he'd be able to see where Hermione was, so if she did go off with Sennen he'd at least be able to make sure he was in the general area.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered to activate the map before he began to scan the map, looking for Hermione. He frowned when he noticed that Hermione was not up in her dorm still and a quick glance over both the library and the Great Hall were devoid of Hermione as well.

Harry's heart sank. _Where the hell are you Hermione? _Harry wondered as his eyes began to frantically scan over the map looking for Hermione. After several minutes of searching Harry finally found her. He frowned. She was literally right next to Sennen and unless he was misreading this map she was in the middle of the Black Lake.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt out of his trunk before he quickly tugged on his robe over his pajamas and a beat up pair of trainers before he sprinted out of the common room. There was no good reason that would ever be able to justify why Hermione would be in the middle of the Black Lake, a place Harry knew from first hand experience was not a safe place to be.

"Everything alright Harry?" Neville asked as he passed Harry who came sprinting out of the Fat Ladies portrait hole.

"No time to talk Neville. Hermione's in trouble." Harry called out over his shoulder as he he continued to sprint down the corridor and down the stairs. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew the professors would kill him for attempting it he'd almost be tempted to just mount his broom and fly through the castle since it would be faster than he could run.

"Harry! Harry wait up!" Neville called out as he jogged after Harry.

"No time Neville!" Harry replied as he continued to run down the stairs. _Please be alright Hermione. _Harry mentally pleaded.

He probably ended up setting a personal speed record for the quickest trip from the Gryffindor common room to the grounds but Harry didn't really care. He had barely made it out the doors before he mounted his Firebolt at a run and took to the sky heading straight towards the Black Lake.

Harry reached the Black Lake and his eyes were frantically scanning the water looking for a small boat or something that hopefully Hermione was in but he was coming up short. He carefully pulled the Marauders Map out of his robe pocket and against scanned the map for Hermione. According to the map Harry was right on top of Hermione despite the fact that Hermione was literally no where to be seen.

Which meant that Hermione was underwater...with Sennen.

For several moments Harry just sat there frozen in an almost panicked shock. He knew about where Hermione was but he couldn't get to her. And worse still if Sennen did something while she was underwater then Harry would literally be powerless to protect her.

"Argh!" Harry shouted in sheer frustration. Of all the girls he had to go and fall in love with why did he have to chose the one that would do something as dangerous and as stupid as this?

Harry froze...wait, what? Love...Hermione? Where the hell did that thought come from?

Harry continued to hover above the Black Lake, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the dot labeled with Hermione's name. If and when she moved he would continue to follow and as soon as Hermione and Sennen surfaced there would be literal hell to pay.

He'd worry about figuring out what to do about his apparent crush or whatever on Hermione once she was safely out of the Black Lake and more importantly safely away from Sennen.

XXXXXX

Mai glanced around the common room where Yami, Yugi, Joey and Marik were all gathered. Kaiba had stormed off no doubt to do something that got him away from the rest of his lowly compatriots which Mai was smart enough to understand meant he was hiding somewhere sulking and probably plotting his revenge.

"So, are we using this as our first Quidditch meeting?" Joey asked.

Mai quirked a brow, "Did you ever get the go ahead for us to play?" Mai asked.

Joey nodded, "Yes, Madam Hooch told me last night that we are clear to play and that Hogwarts is going to rearrange the Quidditch schedule to give us a change to play in the tournament." Joey replied.

Mai nodded, "Well, that's good news. However, that isn't why I called this meeting." Mai said.

"Oh, and why did you call this meeting Mai dear?" Marik asked.

Mai sighed, "I for one think that we need to deal with Atemu and Kaiba." Mai said.

Marik sat forward his eyes shining with anticipation, "Are you finally going to let those to knuckleheads duel so they can officially establish their pecking order." Marik asked.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't think that will accomplish anything. Both are far too stubborn that no matter who won the duel they would demand rematch after rematch and I for one don't feel like having to moderate a duel every single day." Mai said.

Marik chuckled, "I would have no problem moderating the duels. In fact I would enjoy it." Marik replied.

Mai and Yam both rolled their eyes, "We both know you would LOVE nothing more than to watch those two duel Marik. What Mai is saying and I agree with is that them dueling won't really actually accomplish anything."

"Then what is your plan?" Marik asked, Yugi giggled at the fact that Marik was clearly pouting.

Mai sighed, "I think that we should lock the two of them up in a room until they work things out." Mai said.

Marik's eyes shined with mirth, "Oh, so a death match then?" Marik said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "No, I don't think that Mai means them having a death match. Although, if we want them to talk then we'll have to take their wands away from them. Otherwise, that's exactly what it'll turn into. Those two trying to kill each other." Yami said.

Mai chuckled, "Yeah, I had in mind something slightly different than just _talking_." Mai said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

Mai chuckled, "Honestly, those two have a lot of, shall we say, sexual tension. I think it would be good for all of our sanity if they managed to get that out of their systems." Mai said.

Yugi blushed a bright red whereas Yami frowned. "I hate to put a damper on your plans Mai, but Atemu is straight. And engaged. Or did you forget about his engagement with Mana." Yami said.

Mai chuckled, "Oh, Atemu isn't straight. At the very least he's Bi." Mai replied.

"But what about Y..." Yugi began however whatever he wanted to say was cut off by Yami clapping his hand over Yugi's mouth.

"Do ya tink dat dat'll even work Mai?" Joey asked.

Mai nodded, "I'm sure of it, now this is what we're going to do." Mai said.

XXXXXX

Atemu was relieved that he and Hermione had had the foresight to cast warming charms on themselves because even with the warming charms he could feel goosebumps erupting on his skin the deeper he and Hermione swam.

Hermione nodded her head to the left and Atemu followed Hermione as she swam in that direction, which made sense since it looked like that was the direction that the lake got much deeper. The pair passed through a large bunch of what looked like kelp when Atemu felt something firmly grab a hold of his ankle.

He glanced down to see a small creature of some sort with sharp teeth and clawed fingers had grabbed him, with his claws digging into Atemu's ankle.

"Grindylow" Hermione called out, although through the water and bubble head charm her voice sounded muffled, almost like they were a huge distance apart with wool stuffed in their ears. Her left hand it appeared was trying to pry a Grindylow off her own arm with limited success.

"Lovely. So glad I got to finally encounter one. I can officially check it off my list." Atemu called back as he attempted to shake the creature off his ankle. The damn thing wouldn't let go and worse still apparently it had more than a few friends who appeared to want a piece of Atemu for themselves. "Any thoughts on how to deal with the damn things? As I said, they don't cover them where I come from because they aren't native." Atemu called back.

Hermione's grindylow released her arm abruptly before diving back into the kelp, cradling its arm. "You either have to break their grip. The grip is strong but the hands are brittle. Or underwater the Revulsion Jinx apparently works well." Hermione said.

Atemu nodded before he turned his wand onto the attacking Grindylow and its three compatriots, "Relashio!" Atemu called out, his wand sending out a stream of large bubbles through the water which when it collided with the Grindylows sent them quickly scurrying back into the kelp.

Atemu kicked harshly away from the kelp before drawing level with Hermione. Hermione just shrugged before they turned their attention back onto locating the underwater city. The pair crested what appeared to be some sort of underwater hill and then in the distance they were able to finally see it. The merepeople's settlement.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hermione asked as they pair continued to make their way towards the underwater city.

Atemu nodded, "Its something, that's for certain." Atemu replied. And it was, unique. Yes, that's the word Atemu would use to describe the underwater city.

As the pair approached Atemu was able to get a much better look at the underwater city. There were several primitive looking homes that appeared to have been carved right out of the rocky cavern like walls within which the city was apparently constructed. The outsides of some of the structures it appeared were decorated with shells of some sort and...what looked like either polished stones or precious gems. Atemu could even make out the odd starfish decoration which puzzled him since he had no idea how starfish ended up in a land locked lake in Scotland.

"So, do you have any idea how you plan to get all of your questions answered?" Atemu inquired as they slowly swam into the village.

Hermione came to a brief stop as she slowly glanced around the village, it was almost like she was trying to drink everything in she even smiled at what looked like a young merman walking a Grindylow not unlike someone would a pet dog.

"Honestly, I didn't even think about that. Do you think I could just go up to someone and ask my questions? I don't want to insult them." Hermione said.

Atemu snorted, "How about I try and get an idea who you should direct your questions to. Does that sound like a plan?" Atemu asked.

Hermione nodded. "It does. Thank you Atemu." Hermione replied.

Atemu shrugged, "No problem." Atemu replied before he swam deeper into the city before coming to a stop infront of an adult Merman who it looked like was repairing his tridant. "Excuse me, sir?" Atemu said slowly. He hoped he had gotten the gender right. He certainly didn't see anything that resembles breasts on the merperson so figured sir was a safe guess.

The merman paused in what he was doing and glanced briefly up at Atemu, "What are you doing here human?" The merman asked. Atemu kept a careful watch on the tridant the Merman seemed to tighten his grip on. Getting himself impaled was not on his list of things to do today.

"My friend and I wish to come to a greater understanding about some of the sentient beings that we share this world with. We do understand that we could read books on the subject but when we considered the fact that we could ask our questions directly that would be best. Would there be someone that would be okay with us asking some questions we have about your people?" Atemu asked.

"what sort of questions do you intend to ask?" The merman inquired.

"Just some general questions about your way of life. I promise they won't be anything too personal." Atemu said and he really hoped Hermione had enough sense to not turn him into a liar by trying to ask them questions about their mating practices. THOSE, he would advise her to just stick to reading about.

The merman sighed before he set the tridant he'd been working on aside. "I suppose I could make some time to answer a few of your questions. Its not often we get wizards descending to Baileuisge. Normally the wizards demand our people come to them. My name is Tsriwl." The merman, Tsirwl, replied.

Atemu inclined his head, hoping that the merman would understand the gesture as being respectful, "It is a pleasure to meet you Tsirwl, my name is Atemu. However, before we get started would it be alright with you if I went to retrieve my friend?" Atemu asked.

Tsriwl nodded, "Of course. I will wait for you here." Tsriwl replied.

Atemu nodded his head once more before he turned to swim back to where he'd left Hermione. She apparently had contented herself by watching a couple of young merchildren playing.

"I can't help but think how hard they have to throw that disc in order to for to move through the water as smoothly as it does." Hermione said nodding towards the children who were playing a version of frisbee.

Atemu chuckled, "No doubt they are throwing that disc much harder than either you or I could. This is probably good practice before they start chucking tridants at things." Atemu said.

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose that would make sense." Hermione replied.

"Anyway, I did meet a merman whose named Tsirwl. He has agreed to answer our questions although I did promise him that you would not asking him anything too personal." Atemu said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not some hormonal teenage boy who thinks only about sex. I honestly don't care how they have sex or how often. I'm interested in them as a people not in trying to breed them." Hermione replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Well, that's certainly good to hear although your view on human males leaves a lot to be desired. Then again, the boys you typically hang around with aren't exactly shining examples of teenage boys." Atemu replied.

Hermione chuckled as she swam closer to Atemu, lightly bumping her shoulder against his, "How fortunate for me that you are here to help balance out Harry and Ron." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, fortunate. I'm sure that's precisely the word Potter would use to describe it." Atemu teased back.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more, "Can we just not talk about Harry? We came down here to interview the merpeople." Hermione gently chided.

Atemu nodded, "I remember. Now, if your ready follow me and I'll introduce you to Tsirwl." Atemu said.

XXXXXXX

Harry was really beginning to get worried. It had been more than two hours that he'd sat up here hovering above the dots labeled with Hermione and that bastard Sennen's names in the Black Lake. What if Hermione was hurt? What if the Grindylows had gotten her and she was drowning right now while all he did was sit up here on his ass with his eyes glued to the damn map. Would the map change to reflect if something bad had happened to Hermione?

Harry honestly didn't know, but he did know that once Hermione was safely out of this lake he was going to ask Remus exactly that question.

Worse still the dots weren't even moving. They were just sitting in the exact same spot and it was driving Harry mad.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the dots began to move. Harry carefully shadowed their movements and he was relieved to see that they at least appeared to be making their way back towards the shore.

Harry flew a little ways ahead and landed on the shore before stowing the map in his pocket and waited.

This time he wasn't left waiting for long before he was rewarded with the sight of Hermione's head breaking the surface of the lake, like an angel walking out of the water. Her bushy brown locks were stuck to her face and as she stepped out of the water a light breeze blew, causing her to shiver. Harry immediately tugged off his robe and jogged over to Hermione through the shallow water before grabbing a hold of her and bundling her up in his robe.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, clearly puzzled by his actions.

"Later." Harry hissed before he turned his attention onto the other swimmer who was slowly making his way out of the water.

"What the hell are you playing at Sennen?" Harry growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes as he walked past Harry and over to the shore where his dry clothes were still waiting. He idly cast a drying charm on himself before tugging his shirt over his head. "I don't know what you mean Potter. You'll have to enlighten me." Atemu replied lazily. A tiny part of him was amusing by Potters unreasonable anger, not that Atemu allowed any of that amusement to show on his face.

"You know damn well what I mean! I told you to stay away from Hermione." Harry growled, his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

Atemu smirked, lazily crossing his own arms in front of his chest, his wand loosely clutched in his own hand. "Did you now? And here I was under the impression Hermione did not answer to you Potter. I thought she was free to make her own decisions?" Atemu tauntingly inquired.

"Of course Hermione is free to make her own decisions! But, when those decisions put her in danger then as her friend it is my job to stand by her side and make sure that she's okay." Harry growled.

Atemu snorted, "Could have fooled me Potter. From where I'm standing you look like an overprotective boyfriend." Atemu taunted once more.

Harry finally loosened his grip on Hermione although it appeared that he had completely forgotten about his wand in his hand because instead he lunged at Atemu.

"Inpedimenta!" Hermione shouted, her jinx catching the unsuspecting Harry in the back bringing him to a practical standstill. Hermione then turned her attention onto Atemu, "Maybe it would be for the best if you just went inside Atemu. Thank you again for everything. Don't worry, I'll deal with Harry." Hermione replied.

Atemu nodded, "Okay, then I wish you luck with that Hermione." Atemu replied before he turned and began to make his way up to the castle.

Hermione watched as Atemu walked away before she turned her attention back onto Harry and applied the counter jinx. The sudden release of the spell and thus returning Harry's momentum ended up with Harry landed flat on his face.

Harry quickly got up, dusting off his pajamas pants before he turned back to face Hermione who was applying a drying charm to herself. "What the hell Hermione! Why did you stop me?" Harry growled.

"Why did I stop you from acting like an idiot? Oh, I don't know. Because it was the right thing to do. Atemu did nothing wrong." Hermione said.

Harry groaned in frustration, "I told you Hermione Sennen is dangerous. You can't just be going off by yourself. He could have really hurt you or worse! What if something terrible had happened to you in the Black Lake? There would have been no one around to even help you! I was left just hovering above the above the Black Lake watching as your dot on the mauraders map stayed in one spot FOR HOURS! **HOURS Hermione**! I actually was wondering if you had drowned! You have no idea how worried I was about you." Harry said.

Hermione snorted, "You were worried about me spending some time with Atemu, but you could care less if Ron were to spend time with the Russian Blonde." Hermione replied tensely.

Harry sighed, "Ron can take care of himself." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "Oh, and you don't think that I can Harry? Name one time other than the damn chess set where Ron was apparently equally or more competent than I was." Hermione growled.

Harry groaned once more, "Hermione, that isn't the the point!" Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's precisely the point Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"For starters that girl is way out of Ron's league. And secondly I'm not..." Harry began before he abruptly shut his mouth, his ears turning pink.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "You're not what Harry?"

Harry just shook his head, "Nothing Hermione. Let's just drop the whole damn thing." Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course, that's Harry Potter's answer to everything. If there is a problem that he doesn't know how to deal with his solution is to just ignore the problem and hope that it just goes away on its own. Very mature Harry." Hermione replied.

Harry shouted in frustration before he turned and kicked back off the ground and back onto his Firebolt leaving Hermione standing alone on the bank of the Black Lake.

XXXXX

Atemu made his way back into the common room. The only minor annoyance from his and Hermione's swim in the Black Lake was that his ankle certainly stung from where the Grindylow had grabbed a hold of it.

The common room was empty which although odd was not completely inexpiable since it WAS a Saturday.

Atemu had almost reached the door to his own room when he heard a voice from behind him call out "Stupefy!"

Then everything went black.


End file.
